


Julie's Story

by shadyfiction



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 111,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyfiction/pseuds/shadyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy, over the top story about Marshall Mathers meeting and marrying a woman he doesn't know. Julie's Story has been a work in progress for 10+ years. The entire front end sucks. The more recent chapters still suck, but they don't suck quite as bad. If you've never read it before, here's what you need to know: Hailie, Marshall's daughter, is six years old in this fic. His ex-wife's name is Sara, not Kim, and any similarities are a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

As far as Julie could tell, Detroit sucked. 

She’d moved Rachel and Chris there two months ago, and she was already starting to wonder if they hadn’t been better off in New York. Chris was being picked on at school, and Rach had been in two fights. 

She didn’t worry nearly as much about Rachel as she did Christina. Chrissy had never developed the killer instinct she was going to need in order to survive. Rachel had. 

Julie was fairly certain that she herself had been born with it. 

Thank Christ, because being a guardian to two teenage girls wasn’t easy. She was twenty four years old. Rachel was seventeen, and Chris had just turned sixteen. 

She'd won custody of the girls when she was nineteen years old, and even though she was often overwhelmed – she never regretted getting them out of the foster home they'd been in. She’d grown up there, and the year she’d had to leave the girls there was easily the worst of her life. 

Julie put her thoughts on hold while she negotiated the icy drive up to four-eleven Lincoln street. She didn’t have a license, and the car was a real piece of shit. She was going on an interview for a housekeeping job at a private residence. The hours coincided with her other jobs, and if Julie knew anything – she knew how to scrub a floor. 

And she really, really needed this job. She had the girls living in a dump, they needed new clothes, and if she didn’t pay the utility bill soon – they weren’t going to have heat, either. 

Why the hell had she promised Chris she wouldn’t dance anymore? 

The money had been a lot better at Exotics, she’d never had to take her clothes off (that was where she drew the line) and she wasn’t expected to put up with any bullshit from the customers. 

But some of Chrissy’s friends had found out, and they’d called her a slut. Julie didn’t personally give a rat’s ass, but Chris had been crushed. 

Well – if things didn’t get better soon, she was going to have to find a better way to make money. She’d been denied her high school diploma thanks to a teacher that hated her guts. How he’d justified flunking her out senior year was anybody’s guess. She hadn’t stuck around long enough to find out. Julie had turned eighteen a month before she was supposed to graduate, and when she found out she wasn’t getting a diploma – she simply walked. Walked away from high school, and walked away from her foster “parents," although she’d never in a million years think of those assholes as parents. 

She still regretted not fighting that teacher, though. 

Julie was shivering by the time she reached the place on Lincoln Drive. She could see why they needed a housekeeper – the place was huge. 

# 

Julie left an hour and a half later. She’d gotten the job on a trial basis, although she could tell the head housekeeper, or whatever she was, was skeptical. Lulu Gonzales had looked down her nose at Julie throughout the entire interview. 

She probably knew white trash when she saw it. 

Still, she intended to keep the job. And if she had to work her freaking fingers to the bone, Rachel was going to the University of Michigan, and Chris was going to Juilliard. 

# 

_One week later._

“Yo, Lulu Schmulu. What’s up?” 

Lulu rolled her eyes at her employer, Marshall Mathers, a.k.a. Eminem. 

“Nada, Mister Mathers,” she replied calmly, knowing he hated it when she called him that. 

“How’s the new girl working out? I haven’t even seen her.” 

“I'm surprised, but she is very good. Works hard and stays out of the way.” 

Marshall bit back a scathing remark, and they both knew it. 

“Why’s it surprise you?” he asked curiously, hoping to win some points with Hailie’s favorite babysitter. 

“She's very pretty. Why she works cleaning toilets, I don’t know.” 

“She’s cute, huh? Might have to check that out.” 

He turned his back on her ferocious scowl and sauntered out of the room. 

# 

Julie was dead tired on Friday night. She only got to go home long enough to scarf down a sandwich and shower before she was due to direct V.I.P. traffic at the Coliseum. 

She hated dealing with the VIPs and the limo drivers, but it wasn’t such a hard job. She worked at the Coliseum four nights a month and brought home an extra six hundred dollars plus tips. 

She couldn’t afford to say no. 

# 

“Goddamn, Marshall – you gotta see this,” Eddie said from the front seat. 

“What’s that, man?” 

“This fuckin’ woman working the lot. Goddamn.” 

Marshall snorted and sat up straighter in his seat. He was amused to see his wasn’t the only limo stalling to get a better look. 

She was average height – around 5’4 or 5’5, and she did have a knockout body. Her features weren’t all that distinguishable from a distance, but he could see that she had black hair. If not beautiful, she was definitely pretty. They were too far away to make the distinction. 

“Smart woman,” Eddie remarked. 

“How d’you know that?” Marshall questioned. 

“Body like that? She probably cleans up on tips.” 

“Yeah. Makes sense. I didn’t know they took tips in VIP, though.” 

“They do at the Coliseum. It isn’t expected, and any of the valets would get fired for hinting around, but they wouldn’t risk forbidding it. They do that, and some high roller ends up bein’ embarrassed if a tip turned down.” 

Marshall had no interest in the etiquette of being filthy rich. If someone gave him good service, he gave them a good tip. End of story. 

The line of cars crept along, and Marshall was getting irritated. It looked to him like every other fucking limo was trying to talk to the bitch up front. 

When it was finally their turn, the woman approached the car and waited while Eddie lowered the window. She didn’t once peek to see who was in the back, and Marshall begrudgingly gave her points for professionalism. 

And she was beautiful up close. 

“I’m sorry for the delay. If you’ll drive to the end of the orange line there, and then turn left, we’ll get you parked right away.” 

“Seems to me the line would’ve moved faster if they all wasn’t tryin’ to get a look at you,” Marshall sniped. 

“So I’m told,” she said tiredly. 

Something about her tone made him pursue it. “They said somethin’ to you?” 

“They fired me.” 

“Damn, that’s cold,” Eddie remarked, and he and Marshall laughed. 

She didn’t. All she said was, “It will be,” under her breath as she walked away from them and onto the next car. 

“Damn. Guess maybe she needed the job, huh?” Eddie said. 

Marshall was staring after her. He’d seen the way she walked – heard the defeat in her voice, and he couldn’t help but empathize. He knew what it was like to be dead on your feet, feeling like you’d never get a break. 

He jumped out of the car and left Eddie to thrash around in his seat belt, trying to get loose of the thing. Technically, he was supposed to be security tonight as well as driver, and he wasn’t supposed to let Marshall out of his immediate sight. 

Too damn bad. 

Marshall caught up with her right after she finished directing her next limo. “Hey! Wait up a sec’!” he yelled. 

She swung around and faced him. “Sir?” 

“Look. We didn’t mean to laugh at you like that. Here.” 

He handed her a couple of hundreds. Marshall rarely gave tips like that. She accepted the money hesitantly, gave him a tight smile and thanked him. 

It was then that he noticed her eyes. They were a dark, grass green, and he could’ve sworn he saw the humiliation in them. Now he really felt bad for her, and that wasn’t something he was used to either. He wished he’d given her more than a couple hundred lousy bucks. 

He watched as she moved on to the next car, and he finally turned away and headed back to the limo where Eddie was waiting with the door open. The line was moving forward much faster, and he was holding up traffic. 

# 

Christ, what was it with people? Julie couldn’t believe that asshole Dan had fired her. She hadn’t done a damn thing wrong, but he said she’d slowed down traffic. Then he’d offered her a more “comfortable” position in the office. 

Julie had said no, and now she was out another thousand dollars a month. 

She was hard pressed not to beat the shit out of the little weasel. She was trying to control her temper these days, and not doing a very good job of it, to say the least. She did, however, give herself credit for not planting a fist in his face. It was progress. 

And then the fucking car shit the bed. 

It was raining, cold as hell, and she was going to have to walk home at 2:00 in the morning, because there was no way she was paying for a cab ride. 

She was shivering so hard she almost didn’t hear the car approach over the chattering of her teeth. The window rolled down, and she saw right away who it was. Eminem – or, to her anyway, the man who’d saved their asses from freezing this week. She really needed to pay that damned utility bill.... 

“Damn, woman. Didn’t I give you some cash?” he said pointedly. 

“You think I’m gonna spend that on a ride after I just got fired?” she shot back through stiff, blue lips. 

At first he looked surprised, and then he just scowled. “Get in the damned car. You’re freezing.” 

She almost dove head first, but before she could do that, she had to ask him one thing. “You’ll take me home, that’s it?” 

“Yeah. Why? Was there something else you wanted?” 

“N-no.” 

“Then get the hell in here.” 

He could see the relief on her face, and wondered how many assholes had offered to bring her in from the cold for a fuck. 

She jumped in, and Marshall threw his jacket at her. She looked at it longingly, but shook her head no. “I’ll ruin it.” 

“I got three more where it came from, take it.” 

She did. 

Eddie asked her for her address, and she rattled off a street located in the seediest section of town. 

“Christ,” Marshall muttered. “What are you doin’ living there?” 

She shrugged and simply answered, “Wanna send the girls to college.” 

He could tell she was exhausted; her words were slurred like a drunk. “You got kids?” he asked softly. 

She shook her head no, then yes. Closed her eyes and tried to speak clearly. 

“Mmmm.... legal guardian. Two girls, sixteen and seventeen.” 

“Yeah? How’d that happen?” 

“I couldn’t leave them in that shithole where I grew up.” 

“Where’s that?” 

“Foster home. New York City.” 

“You’re orphans?” he said, stunned. 

“Yeah.” 

“So you just took ‘em?” 

“I had to go to court and testify...” 

She was swaying slightly, and he had a wild urge to snatch her up in his arms and hold her. He didn’t, though. 

“Testify?” 

“Foster parents used to beat the shit outta me. Locked me in the basement for a week once.” 

Marshall and Eddie had both gone bug eyed, but she’d passed out and was completely oblivious. 

He left her alone until they pulled up in front of the warehouse she apparently lived in. There were two cop cars out front, and even though he didn’t want to – Marshall woke her up. 

She completely freaked, jumped out of the car and all but slammed through the front door, screaming. 

Marshall followed her. 

“Chris?! Rach?!” 

Two girls came flying, and all three of them ended up in a pile on the floor. One of them was crying, and saying “Julie,” over and over. He surmised that was his exhausted passenger’s name.

She was wide awake now, and grabbed the girl’s hair to pull her back and look at her with a critical eye. “What’s going on? Why’re the fuckin’ cops here?” 

“I’m s-sorry J-Julie,” the blonde girl she’d called Chris stammered. 

“What? What happened?” 

Chris froze like an animal in the path of an oncoming car. It was the dark haired girl, Rachel, that finally spoke up. “Some guy gave her a ride home from practice. He got all touchy feely and then didn't like it when she said no.” 

Julie was on her feet in an instant, practically holding Chris up with her hands under the girl’s armpits. “What?” she demanded. 

“I – I got away from him.” 

“Did he hurt you? I’ll fucking kill him!” 

This got the cops attention, and they separated Julie from Chris, which didn’t go over well with either one of them. 

It was the least of their problems. The Department of Social Services showed up next, and because the heat was out, and the place was a dump, they were prepared to take the girls away from Julie. 

She went nuclear. 

He was able to gather that Julie actually had several thousand dollars in the bank, but it was set aside for college. Apparently the younger girl was hoping to get accepted to Juilliard. They were all willing to live without new clothes, and occasionally heat, if it meant her realizing her dream. Hers as well as the other girl, who wanted to go to the University of Michigan and then to law school. 

Julie whipped out several straight A report cards, but Social Services wasn’t going for it. She either had to move them someplace better within twenty four hours or relinquish custody. 

Marshall’s own mother had never once sacrificed anything to help him. He was in absolute awe that this woman was working herself into the ground to not only support these two girls, but to send them to college as well. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to. 

“Excuse me. I’m Marshall Mathers, you know, Eminem? They can come live in my house for as long as they need. I can’t believe you fuckin’ people would take them away from her- at least she cares about them. Shit, I lived in places as bad as this with my mother, and no one ever came and got me.” 

They all turned to stare at him. 

“What? I got a big enough house.” 

“We couldn’t just pick up and...” Julie stammered. 

“Why not?” 

“Absolutely not. It wouldn’t be appropriate,” the bitch from DSS sniped, pointedly looking down at both Julie and Marshall. 

“Yeah? So me and Julie will get married,” he shot back at the same time he gave Julie a warning look. “And then you can’t do shit about it. They’ll be outta college by the time we’re done in court,” he announced smugly. 

The woman was clearly stunned, as she knew he was right. “You’re going to marry Julie Phoenix?” 

Well, he hadn’t known her whole name until that moment, and for some reason – he wasn’t the least bit hesitant when he answered. “Yeah. And you can’t do shit about it.” 

The woman burst out laughing. She sounded like the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz. He ought to know, he’d watched it enough times with Hailie Jade. 

“Well. It’ll be a match made in heaven, then, won’t it? She’s probably got more priors than you do.” 

He looked at Julie with raised eyebrows, and the woman gleefully filled him in. 

“Oh, yes. She’s been brought up on assault charges so many times the 5th precinct cops in New York know her by name.” 

“Those weren’t all her fault! I hate you people!” Rachel screamed. “Every time it’s going okay someone has to come along and mess with us. We want to stay with Julie, you bitch. Can’t you get that? She was always there for us when we were in foster care! She came and got us, just like she said she would. Do you know how hard she works just to take care of us? Do you stupid assed people even care about that?” 

“Rachel, it’s okay. I’m not gonna let ‘em take you,” Julie said in a low tone, trying to calm the girl down, but she was on a roll. 

“No. You probably don’t! Well, where the hell were you when she needed you, huh? No one ever cared when Mr. Michaels was beating the shit out of her, or…” 

Chris started crying again and Julie caught her before she collapsed to the floor. “Rachel! Damn it! That’s enough!” Julie yelled. 

“No it’s not, Julie! It’ll never be enough! Where were they? That’s what I want to know. Who protected you? No one. I know you’re only twenty-four, Julie, but you’re the only mom I’ve ever had- and I’m _not going anywhere_.” 

Rachel was now crying, and Julie turned murderous eyes on the woman from DSS. “I hope you feel good. I’ve seen Rachel cry twice since she was ten years old.” 

The woman did, at least, have the decency to look contrite. 

Marshall moved in for the kill. “Julie, we need to get you all packed. We have a wedding to arrange.” 

Twenty-four hours ago if someone had told him those words would be coming out of his mouth – he would have pissed himself laughing. 

Today he was dead serious.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Marshall packed Julie and the girls into his limo, and off they went. Chris and Rachel were still upset, and he sat back and watched Julie while she tried to calm them down. He had to give her credit – she was good with them.

When they started up the driveway, Julie whipped her head around to look at him.

“I... did you… what?” she stammered.

“Come again?” he asked.

“I work for you,” she blurted.

“Huh?”

“Cleaning. I work for you. Lulu hired me...”

“No shit? You’re the new girl?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re fired. If we’re getting married, that would be too weird.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

He could see she was already worrying about it. “We’ll talk about it later. For now let’s just get them inside and settled down,” he said, indicating both Chris and Rach, who despite Julie’s best efforts – still looked shell shocked.

“Okay.”

They arrived at his house a few minutes later. Marshall opened the door and held it while Julie practically dragged Chris and Rachel inside. “I’ll get everybody keys tomorrow. Let’s go pick out bedrooms…”

He led them up the stairs and couldn’t help grinning at Chris and Rachel’s reactions. They were slack jawed, and he could tell they’d never seen a house like it. Once they were down the hall, he gave them a choice of rooms, and they picked two that were close to each other. 

“We can work the rest out tomorrow. Why don’t you guys gets some sleep,” Julie suggested.

Chrissy’s eyes flew to Julie’s in a panic. “Where will you be?”

“She’ll be in my suite for tonight, at least. It’s right down the hall there, and I’ll leave the door unlocked. There’s an extra bedroom in there. That okay with you, Julie?”

“Sure.”

He stood outside while Julie said goodnight. She came out a minute later and he saw how exhausted she was. “Come on. You can get some sleep in just a minute.”

He talked while he showed her his suite, and the small bedroom she would be sleeping in. “Look, I haven’t decided how to handle this with the press, or whatever. So I thought it would be better if you stayed close to me for now,” he explained.

“Okay.”

“You wanna go to bed?”

“Yeah. Do you mind?” she hesitantly asked.

“Me? Hell no.”

“Cool. I gotta be up in three hours.”

“Huh?”

“Work. I have to work. At 7:00.”

“This schedule’s gonna kill you. Call in tomorrow.”

“Can’t. Wish I could.”

He let it go for the time being. They still had a lot of details to discuss, and her work schedule was the least of his problems. 

Julie shifted her feet nervously and started to say good night, but then interrupted herself. “Umm… damn. I forgot something. Excuse me,” she muttered.

Marshall shamelessly followed her to the door and watched her march down the hall to Chris’s room. She knocked once and yelled, “No more rides, Christina. And I want that asshole’s name tomorrow morning.”

Julie was apparently satisfied with whatever answer Chris gave her, and she turned to leave. He ducked back inside before she caught him eavesdropping on her.

#

Marshall was restless and couldn’t sleep. He wandered out of his room around 6:00 a.m., and noticed Julie’s door was cracked open. He was sure he’d seen her close it, so he walked over to see if she was up already.

She wasn’t – but Chris and Rachel both were piled into the small double bed with her. He couldn’t help his smile; it really was one of the sweetest things he’d ever seen. All three of them had fallen asleep in their clothes, and they were crammed in together like a bunch of sleeping puppies.

He crept back down the hall, careful not to make any noise, and went to bed himself.

#

Julie had gone to work when he got up later that morning. The girls, it seemed, were hiding out in Rachel’s room. He knocked on the door and tried to smile at them, although he knew his effort wasn’t the greatest. Marshall wasn’t one of those cheerful people, and they would just have to get used to it.

“So, what time does she get home?”

“5:00,” Rachel answered. “Then she leaves again at 9:00.”

He scowled. At this rate, he wouldn’t get to talk to her at all. 

He stood there while they all looked at each other uncomfortably. He finally broke the silence, and asked if they’d eaten.

“Uh, no. We didn’t know if we should go downstairs, or….”

“Shit. I shoulda told you last night. Sorry about that. Why don’t you come down to the kitchen with me?”

#

Julie came home dead on her feet and stinking to high heaven. Marshall met her in the hallway and screwed his face up at the smell. “What the hell is that?”

“Dead, stinky fish. Disgusting, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, but why do you smell like it?”

She shrugged. “I work at the fish market every Saturday.”

He stared at her. He knew with absolute certainty that he’d never met a woman that worked as hard as Julie did. And all for someone else, too. 

“Why don’t you use my shower, and we can talk afterwards. You hungry?”

“Starving.” She yawned.

“A’ight. I’ll grab you something and come up in a few minutes.”

She waved him off. “Oh, you don’t have to do that…”

‘”It’s okay. Go ahead… the smell is getting to me.”

She cracked a grin and dragged her feet up the stairs.

By the time he made his way to their suite (was it already theirs, and not his?) she’d showered, and was sitting on her bed with Rachel and Chris.

“You mind if I talk to Julie for a minute?” he asked, standing in the doorway.

Chris and Rachel fled without a word, but the fearful look on Chrissy’s face hadn’t escaped his notice. “What’s up with that?”

“Oh. She’s just nervous. Once she realizes you aren’t gonna backhand one of us, she’ll be fine.”

“Are you serious?”

She shrugged, and he walked in and sat down beside her on the bed. She took the sandwich he brought her, thanked him, and ate while he talked. She only occasionally asked a question, and he found he liked the way she listened to him - as if what he had to say was the most important thing in the world.

In the end, they agreed to get married and keep the story as close to the truth as possible. The only twist was that Marshall’s manager was adamant they had to try and make it look as much like a real marriage as they could. The press statement was going to say that they’d been dating for a few weeks when Julie had problems with the Department of Social Services over Rachel and Chris, and that Marshall had proposed shortly thereafter. 

Julie would be stuck in the small bedroom; because it wouldn’t do for anyone to find out they didn’t sleep together.

“I can hire someone to come in and build you a closet for your stuff, or whatever,” he offered.

“Don’t bother. I really don’t have a lot of clothes, anyway.”

He’d noticed that actually. Julie didn’t have much of anything. She also looked embarrassed as hell, and he didn’t know what to say to her. He knew what it was like not to be able to afford clothes. He cleared his throat. “Huh. Well, if you change your mind – just let me know.”

She smiled, “Okay. Thanks.”

“You got another job tonight? Rachel said you leave again at nine.”

“Yeah. I’ll be at The Den until closing. I’m usually out of there by three…”

“The _Den_?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“That’s not a good section of town, Julie.”

“I know, but I’ve been there awhile. People know me – it’s not so bad…”

She yawned, and he remembered how little sleep she’d gotten the night before. “I’m keeping you up, aren’t I? Why don’t you get some sleep before you have to leave for work.”

“I’m okay.”

“Yeah? You look exhausted. What’s your schedule like tomorrow?”

“Eight to noon, and then I’m done for the day.”

He nodded. “A’ight. Get a nap then. I may be in the studio when you leave…”

“Okay. Marshall?”

“What?”

He’d already gotten up to leave, and turned back around to look at her.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

“You bet.”

#

Julie left the house at 8:30 after saying goodbye to Rach and Chris. One of the other waitresses, Deanna, was picking her up at the gate to give her a ride in to work. Julie had called Dee because she already knew about her house cleaning gig and wouldn’t question what she was doing there.

_I’m nowhere near ready to start explaining that yet._

Dee pulled up five minutes later. They didn’t talk much in the car, and Julie figured her co-worker was in a bad mood and didn’t push it. 

The Den was busier than usual that night; they were short a bartender, and some asshole in the back kept grabbing her every time she passed him. At one point her orders were so backed up she had customers at three different tables all screaming at her.

By 2:00 a.m. she’d had it with the drunk in the back. Julie caught up with her boss, the owner of The Den, and told him flat out.

“I’m gonna kick that guy’s teeth in if he grabs me one more time, Mac.”

He raised one eyebrow and grinned. “He’s a big dude, baby. But if you wanna take the motherfucker on, you go right ahead.”

Seemed Mac was being kind of prick that night too. Normally if anyone really bothered her, he sent one of the bouncers over to deal with it. Not tonight though, and she could tell by the smirk on his face that he thought she was just gonna get in over her head.

_Don’t blow up. Don’t blow up. Don’t blow up._

She carried a tray of beers over to drunk’s table, and sure enough – while she was unloading the tray he groped her ass.

“You know, if you wanna keep that hand – you’d best get it off me.”

“Oooooh! Little girls’ had enough of your shit, Leon!” One of the other men laughed.

Leon moved his hand from her ass, but instead of taking it off her – he tried to wedge it in between her legs. Julie jumped – and then she did the one thing she’d sworn she wouldn’t.

She blew up.

“God damn you, you son of a bitch!” she yelled.

Her punch landed before he could even get to his feet. Leon came out of his chair and rushed her, but Julie easily side stepped him and got another shot off before he swung at her.

By now a crowd had formed, but she was so furious she didn’t even notice. She was oblivious to Mac’s yelling, the bouncers, Tim and Rufus, trying to break through the crowd, and to the sound of her own voice. “You piece of shit-goddamned asshole-fucking drunk-jerkoff-stupid bastard!”

She beat the hell out of Leon before anyone managed to pull her off. Within a couple of minutes Tim and Rufus both had her, and several seconds passed before her head cleared enough for her to realize there was a cheering crowd, and that the bouncers were not only holding her down – they were laughing so hard their eyes had tears in them.

“Jesus Christ, that’s one mean assed girl you got there, Mac!” someone yelled. 

“Hey Julie,” Rufus said, snorting with laughter, “you okay, girl?”

“Yeah. Now get the hell off me!”

Mac appeared in front of them, and the bouncers slowly released their holds. 

“You beat the shit outta that guy!” Mac exclaimed.

“I told you if he grabbed me again I was gonna kick his ass!” she shouted.

Mac’s face went through several expressions: disbelief, confusion, irritation – and finally he just shook his head and started laughing.

“You little pisser. I had no idea you even had it in you. I thought you was crazy when you came in and applied for this job, but it looks to me like you can take care of yourself just fine. Where the hell did you learn to fight like that, anyhow?”

Julie snorted and wiped her bloody knuckles on her jeans. “I’m from New York, dumb ass.”

“You tryin’ to bullshit an old bullshitter? That don’t tell me a damn thing.”

“For fuck’s sake, all right already. I grew up in foster homes.”

Stunned, Mac blinked several times. “You did? You never told me nothin’ like that.”

“Really? Guess I forgot to wear my orphan t-shirt in to work. Damn.”

“Don’t be a smart ass. How’d you end up an orphan?”

Julie rolled her eyes and wiped her still bleeding knuckles on her pants again. “My mother dumped my ass,” she muttered.

“Oh hell no. That shit just ain’t right,” Mac replied. 

There were several murmurs of agreement, and Julie looked around, suddenly aware there was still a crowd of people around them. She felt her face flush, and shifted her feet several times.

“That why you work like five dozen jobs? ‘Cause you ain’t got nobody to fall back on?” Rufus wanted to know.

Truthfully, all of her co-workers were curious about Julie, as were a lot of the regular customers. They’d all been skeptical when Mac first hired her, but she’d turned out to be a good waitress and she’d never once called in sick to work. She pretty much kept to herself though, and all of them had speculated at one time or another as to what her story was. Mac only knew about her other jobs because she was constantly juggling her schedule to fit them all in. Plus he’d somehow managed to bump into her at two of them.

“Huh? Oh, no. I got custody of my foster sisters when I was nineteen. I’m trying to bank enough money to send ‘em to college.”

“Are you shittin’ me?” Mac said incredulously.

“No. Why?”

“You got two kids you’re raisin’ by yourself, and they ain’t even yours?”

“They’re not really kids anymore. They’re both in high school.”

“You know what I mean!”

She sighed. “Yeah. I got two kids I’m raising by myself.”

“Hmph,” was Mac’s thoughtful reply.

One of the regulars, Julie thought her name was Patrice, threw a wad of napkins at Mac. “You ought to give that girl a raise, you cheap old man.”

Rufus, Tim, Dee, and even Julie all busted out laughing at that one. Mac told Patrice to mind her own damned business and stalked off muttering under his breath. The crowd finally disbursed, and Rufus threw Leon, who was still rolling around on the floor trying to hold his nuts and his nose at the same time, out on the street. Last call was announced, and Julie quick wrapped a bandana around her right hand to stop her knuckles from bleeding while she finished out her shift.

She cleaned up on tips that night.

“Hey, Julie. You want a ride home?” Dee yelled on her way out.

She didn’t want to try and explain why she was going back to the house on Lincoln Drive tonight, so she told Dee that she felt like walking. 

“A’ight then. See you on Tuesday!”

“Yeah. Later.” Julie waved.

_Well, hell. Why didn’t I figure out earlier how I was gonna get back to Marshall’s tonight? Shit. It’s gonna be a long walk… maybe I’ll hitch a ride once I get a few blocks down…._

With the exception of Mac, who lived upstairs, Julie was the last to leave. She went out the back, and luckily – Leon wasn’t there waiting for her. She’d been half expecting a confrontation in the parking lot with him and his friends. Shivering against the biting cold, Julie pulled her seen-a lot-better days jacket more tightly around her and headed for the alley so she could cut through to the street.

Just then she heard a car approaching from behind, and for a brief second considered making a run for it. It would be the smart thing to do, but also the chickenshit thing to do – and Julie just wasn’t feeling very chickenshit tonight. She was tired, still pissed off about Leon, and hungry as all hell. The sandwich Marshall had brought her that afternoon was all she’d eaten in the last twenty four hours, at least.

She whipped around as soon as the car got closer, and wondered if Leon and his friends had been waiting for her after all.

Only it wasn’t Leon – it was Marshall.

He lowered the window on the passenger side and fixed her with a critical eye. “You look like you been through a fuckin’ war tonight. Get in.”

She didn’t have to be told twice. Julie opened the door with her good hand and swung herself up into the SUV. She sighed with pleasure as soon as her butt hit the warm leather, and she sunk down further into the cushy seat. “Oh, man. This is nice.” 

Marshall chuckled, and she turned her head to look at him. By then his laughter had stopped, though, and she was startled to see him scowling at her ferociously.

“W-what?” she stammered.

“Your hand is all bloody. What the hell happened?”

He stopped the SUV and jammed it into park. “Let me see that.”

Marshall reached for her hand and gently unwrapped the bandana from her knuckles. “Well?” he demanded. 

“I…uh… I got into it with a customer.”

“Got into it? Your poor hand is pulverized, Julie. And there’s blood all over your goddamned jeans.”

“Well, umm, he grabbed me a bunch of times, and when I told him to lay off he tried to… uhhh….”

“Tried to _what_?”

Marshall’s face was turning red, and Julie was getting more and more flustered by his temper because she didn’t know yet whether or not he was mad at her. 

“He tried to stick his hand between my...umm... legs.” 

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” he roared. 

Suddenly overwhelmed by the events of the last two days – she’d been fired at the Coliseum, her car died, DSS had almost taken Chrissy and Rach, the fight, everything…. It all caught up to her, and Julie struggled uselessly against tears.

“I’m s-sorry!” she cried, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away from a stunned Marshall. She was trying so hard to stop that she didn’t even notice him get out of the truck and walk around to her side. 

Julie nearly jumped out of her skin when Marshall yanked the door open. “Marshall?” she yelped.

“Yeah, baby. I’m right here,” he said softly.

And then he wrapped his hands to her hips and turned her on the seat so that she was facing him. He pulled her to the edge, and before she even knew what he was doing – Marshall had both arms around her. Julie went stiff at first, but then she heard his low voice – the words spoken close to her ear, and she all but collapsed against his chest sobbing.

“Shhhh…. It’s okay, Julie. I’ve got you. I’m not gonna let anybody hurt you…”

If possible, she cried harder. Julie rarely cried, and it was like a dam had broken. All her frustration, her anger and fear, came pouring out at once – all over Marshall. Her embarrassment at that only made it worse, and it took a full five minutes for her sobs to die down. He didn’t let go that entire time, and when she was finally reduced to pathetic little girl hiccups – she pulled away.

“Sorry,” she muttered, sniffing.

He reached across her and handed her a box of tissues.

“No need to be. Did you think I was pissed at you?”

Julie just shrugged miserably and stared down into her lap. He took her hand again and examined her split knuckles. “You did a real number on your hand. Where the fuck were the bouncers while this was happening?”

“On the way,” she whispered.

“Would you look at me?”

She raised her eyes – bit down on her trembling lower lip, and met his steady gaze.

“That’s better. I ain’t mad at you, okay?”

She nodded.

“You really let him have it, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I think we’re probably gonna have to go to the ER. Your hand looks like shit, and I know its gotta hurt.”

“No ER. No way.” She shook her head to emphasize her point.

Marshall sighed. “Aiight. If you say so. You end up going later on, though, and it’ll hurt like a bitch when they open that back up.”

“I’m not going. I hate doctors, I hate hospitals, and I hate the ER,” she spat.

His eyebrows shot up. “Tell me how you really feel.”

Julie’s face heated and she looked away. Marshall placed her hand back in her lap, closed her door, and walked back around to the driver’s side. Once he was back in the truck, he put it in drive and headed out of the parking lot. They’d gone two blocks when he glanced at her again.

“Mind telling me how you were planning on getting home?” he asked mildly.

“I was gonna hitch.” 

“You’d better be joking.”

Julie met his eyes. He clearly wasn’t happy with her answer. 

“Sorry?” she said.

Marshall shook his head and muttered something she couldn’t hear. They drove for the next few minutes in silence, and she stared longingly at every fast food joint they passed. She didn’t want to ask him to stop; he’d already put up with enough of her bullshit for one night.

But then her growling stomach gave her away.

“Hungry?” Marshall asked.

He was scowling at her again.

“Umm. Yeah. I guess…”

“Why didn’t you say something? We passed a half dozen places already.”

“I don’t know. You must wanna get home… it’s after three in the morning.”

He muttered something under his breath again, and then said, “I can turn around, but we’re closer to home than we are to any restaurants now…”

“Home.” She paused, realizing it felt weird to say that in reference to his house.

He must have read her mind, because the next thing he said was, “It is home to you now, Julie. To the girls too. I want you to be comfortable there.”

For lack of a better response – she just nodded.

“You might need to talk to them for me, actually. They hid upstairs in Rachel’s room all day long. I took ‘em down to the kitchen this morning, and they were jumpy as cats. Chris spilled some orange juice and I thought she was gonna run screaming from the room.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Julie spat. 

Confused, Marshall looked over at her. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Spilling anything used to be cause for a major ass kicking when we lived with the Michaels'. I thought she was finally getting over it, but I guess moving threw her more than I thought. The nightmares will be next.”

Marshall didn’t know what to say. He took a minute before he answered. “You think maybe it’s me she’s afraid of?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t even have to think about it, huh? Great.”

“It’s not you personally, Marshall. Believe me, it’s probably killing her not to ask you five million questions about your music. It’s just that she’s been around a lot of abusive men, and it’ll take her awhile to realize you aren’t like that.”

He digested that for awhile – noted the tiredness in her voice. In the end he didn’t press her on the abuse issue. They could talk about it more later. Instead, he asked her about the “five million questions".

“Oh. That? She writes songs. I’m trying to get enough money together for Juilliard. She’s already been accepted.”

“Seriously? Wow. Juilliard, huh? What kind of songs does she write? Does she play anything? I’ll have to get her down in the studio one day. I remember you said that before, but I figured she wanted to be like an actress or something. Don’t they do that there, too? I had no idea she was into music…”

Marshall stopped himself when he realized he was babbling. They’d also just turned onto the road up to his house. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, we can talk about it later. I know you’re exhausted, so let’s see about your hand and find you something to eat.”

He was out of the truck and opening her door a second later. Marshall held her arm while she slid off the seat, and then he put a hand on the small of her back and led her up the front steps. “I got you all keys today; I left yours on a key ring in your room.”

“Oh. Okay…thanks.”

Marshall opened the front door and kept her moving until they were in the kitchen. She was in the middle of telling him she could take care of her hand and find something to eat – that he didn’t have to help her, when he shook his head and picked her up. Next thing she knew she was sitting on top of the kitchen counter while Marshall ran water in the sink.

“Here. Gimme your hand, Julie.”

She stared at him as if struck dumb, and he ended up taking her hand out of her lap and putting it under the warm water himself. 

“Okay. Let the water run over it for a few minutes while I fix you something to eat. You like eggs?”

“Uh huh.”

She watched in wide eyed fascination as Marshall Mathers proceeded to make her an omelet, pour her a glass of orange juice, and shake two Advil into the palm of her good hand.

“Swallow ‘em down, kiddo. It’ll help the swelling.”

He actually stood there and watched her.

“Marshall? You really don’t have to do all this…”

“No big deal. Here. Your eggs are ready.”

She was glad he ate with her, because she probably wouldn’t have been able to swallow if he’d sat there and watched her. The omelet was really good, and she managed to eat just about the whole thing.

“Wow, Marshall. That was great. You’re a really good cook.”

She must have sounded incredulous, because he laughed softly.

“I don’t know if I’d go so far as to say I’m a good cook, but I can make easy stuff. What about you?”

“I pretty much suck at it.”

He laughed again. “Guess I’ll be doing the cooking then.”

“I can bring pizza home,” she said defensively, and that time they both laughed.

Julie realized she actually enjoyed spending time with him. He was easy to be around, and so far he’d been nicer to her than anyone ever had. She still couldn’t quite believe they were getting married.

After they finished eating, Julie tried to help clean up, but Marshall waved her off. He put antibiotic cream on her hand and bandaged it, then ordered her to bed.

She didn’t argue, she was exhausted, and she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

#

Marshall saw that Julie’s door was still open, and he walked over to tell her goodnight before he went to bed himself.

She’d passed out in her clothes again, only this time she hadn’t even managed to get under the covers.

_Poor baby._

He tip toed inside the room and pulled her shoes off. One of them, he saw, was being held together with nothing more than glue and sheer luck. Looking at it with distaste, Marshall threw the damned things in the trash.

He was taking her shopping after they finished at the court house, anyway. She needed clothes and a car, and he damn well intended to buy them for her.

He put a blanket over her and watched her roll onto her side, completely oblivious to his presence, hugging her pillow. He snapped off the light and left before he decided to get in bed with her.

He’d already realized if he wasn’t careful he might very well fall in love with the damned woman. She was so unlike anyone he’d ever known. It had surprised the hell out of her when he’d picked her up and held her hand under the running water. Hadn’t anyone ever taken care of her before? 

Not only that, but Julie didn’t seem to have a clue as to just how damned beautiful she was. She sure as hell didn’t use her looks to get what she wanted. She probably could’ve walked away with a huge tip from that guy at The Den if she’d stood there and let him feel her up. But she hadn’t done that. Oh, no. Not his Julie. She’d beaten the shit out of the guy.

And then there were her girls. Legal guardianship at the ripe old age of nineteen. How many years had she been working seven days a week to support them? Never complaining, and never throwing it in their faces.

What would it be like if he were even half as important to her? What would it be like to wake up every morning knowing your wife would be there for you no matter what?

If he didn’t find something wrong with Julie soon; he was a damned goner.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie woke up early for work on Sunday morning. She hadn’t been able to find a ride in, so she was going to have to walk. That would take an hour, and she planned to leave by 6:45 a.m. When she got downstairs to leave though, there was an envelope taped to the door with her name on it. She tore it open and read the note.

`Julie, `

`I forgot to ask if you had a way to get to work. If you don’t have a ride, here’s a key to the truck. I’ll see you this afternoon.`

`M.`

Stunned, Julie looked in the envelope again, and sure enough there was the key. Is he for real? She wondered. _Well, now I have an hour to kill. What to do?_

In the end she decided to take the truck, and after she ran a short errand, still made it to work fifteen minutes early. It was the first time in several weeks that her day had gotten off to such a good start, and Julie walked into work with a smile on her face.

#

Marshall got up around 10:00 that morning, threw on a pair of baggy pants, and stumbled down to the kitchen. His eyes were barely open, but he noticed a white box sitting on the kitchen table with a note on top. He walked over and picked up the note, saw it was addressed to him, and opened it.

`Marshall, `

`Thanks for letting me borrow your truck. I had some extra time before I had to be at work, so I went to Schumann’s Bakery. I hope you like doughnuts.`

`Julie  
p.s. – I don’t have a license, and I’m from New York. Can you say “full coverage?”`

He didn’t get it at first, but then he realized she was talking about the insurance he had on the truck, and he burst out laughing. He was still chuckling when he opened up the box, picked out a doughnut with chocolate sprinkles on it, and stuffed it in his mouth. The phone rang next, and he snatched it up and tried to say “Hello,” only it came out more like “Hewwo”.

“Yo, Em?” Dre said.

“Mmph.” 

Dre laughed. “I catch you at a bad time?”

Marshall swallowed the rest of his doughnut, completely unsatisfied with only one, and picked out another. He transferred the phone to his other ear. “Nope. Just eatin’ a doughnut, dude.”

“Yeah? Any good?”

“Fuckin’ kicks ass. I’m gonna have to remember the name of this place.”

“You actually went somewhere besides Dunkin’ Doughnuts? Are you shittin’ me?”

Marshall’s friends occasionally ragged on him for never going more than five miles for food when he was at home in (the suburbs of) Detroit. That meant Burger King, McDonald’s, Taco Bell, and Dunkin’ Doughnuts. Anything else he couldn’t be bothered with. It was too damned aggravating to go any farther - he almost always got recognized, and that meant he either had to be a dick to his fans, or sign autographs for hours on end.

“I didn’t go, Julie did.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then Dre said, “Marshall?”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s Julie?”

Marshall forgot that he hadn’t really told anyone about her. She’d only been there a couple of nights, but for some reason it felt like longer. “It’s a long story, Dre.” He thought about it for a minute and then added, “I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“ _What_?” Dre said. “Did you just say you’re getting _married?_?”

Marshall grinned. “Uh huh.”

“Oh Jesus, Marshall! What did you do, knock the bitch up? Haven’t you learned a goddamned thing?”

“Relax, man. It ain’t like that with her.”

“It’s not like what? You mean you _didn’t_ get her pregnant? ‘Cause if not, why the hell would you marry her ass?”

Marshall was getting irritated with Dre, and decided to string him along for a little while. “Haven’t even fucked her yet. She’s only like… seventeen.”

“Are you out your motherfuckin' mind? You can't marry no seventeen year old! What the hell kind of crack are you smokin'? You're thirty goddamned years old, Marshall!"

“Yeah, well… fuck it. She’s young, hot, and basically stupid. By the time I’m finished with her she’ll be cleaning my house, makin’ my dinner, and falling over on her back with her legs spread every time I snap my fingers. And _that_ , my friend, is exactly the kind of wife I want.”

“You know what, Em? I think you done lost it for good this time,” Dre muttered.

Marshall didn’t say anything. He ate another doughnut, and left Dre to hang for as long as he could stand it. Finally, he cracked up. “You dumb fuck. Julie’s twenty four, and she’d kick my nuts up into the back of my throat before she’d lay down and play doormat.”

“Go to hell, Marshall. You’re unbelievable! I think I just had a fuckin’ stroke.” Dre complained.

“Yeah? Well, you’re about the right age for a stroke, ain’t ya?”

“Not too old to kick your skinny little ass!”

“You just bring it, old man.” Marshall laughed.

Dre called him every name in the book, and a few even he hadn’t heard before.

“So, you wanna hear about her, or what?”

“By all means, bitch.”

“Chill, stupid. You know I gotcha.”

Dre snorted. “Whatever. So what’s the deal with you and this chick?”

“I met her down at the Coliseum. She was working the VIP lot, and they fired her ass ‘cuz everybody was stopping to try and talk to her. Anyway, to make a long story short – I ended up giving her a ride home, and when we got there, the cops were at her place. As it turns out, she grew up in a foster home and she got custody of two girls… you with me so far?”

“Yeah, man. I’m listening.”

“So then the Department of Social Services shows up and tries to fuckin’ take her girls on account of they got no heat. Julie works like six jobs because she’s trying to send Rachel and Chrissy, that’s the girls, to college. DSS didn’t care about none of that though, and they was gonna take ‘em – so I up and said they could come live here. Only that didn’t fly with DSS, neither. They said it wasn’t appropriate. I don’t know, man... I just couldn’t watch it happen. I mean, here’s this woman – only twenty some fuckin’ years old, and she’s working her ass off to give them girls a chance at a better life. No one ever lifted a damn finger to help me like that….”

“Uh huh,” Dre said cautiously.

“So I told that fat bitch from DSS me and Julie would get married.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“Em?”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you just get the heat turned back on? And if you felt that damn bad, you could pay for their college…. You don’t gotta marry this woman to help her.”

Marshall was stunned speechless. He’d never once thought of that, and after a minute – he was irrationally pissed at Dre for pointing it out. “No. It’s better this way. They got a much better place to live if they’re with me.” 

“You sure you didn’t just go out and buy Hailie a better mother?”

“This has nothing to do with Hailie!” Marshall snapped.

“Oh no? You know damn well when you go to court with Sara again the deck’s gonna be stacked in your favor. You’re married with two teenagers at home, and as far as the judge is concerned – you’re Dudley fuckin’ Do Right. Put the new little wife on the stand and she can cry about how she’s never had a real home, and then along you came and rescued her…. Boo fuckin’ hoo….”

“You don’t want to go there, Dre,” Marshall warned.

“Oh no? Why not? You’re marrying someone you don’t even know!”

“I know she works like a dog. I know she loves those girls. I know she had some extra time this morning, and instead of going back to bed – she went and fucking got me breakfast!”

“So that’s how it is,” Dre said dryly.

Marshall shifted the phone to his other ear. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Who are you trying to kid, Marshall? Me or yourself? You want her.”

“No I don’t. If we weren’t getting married, then yeah, I’d wanna do her. There’s no denying it, she’s hot as hell. I already done learned my lesson though, and I’ll never trust another bitch enough to love her. That’s all there is to it. And I can’t sport fuck Julie if I gotta live with her.”

“You are out of your mind, you know that? You want her, you know you want her, and I just hope you made a better fuckin’ choice this time. Because I’ll tell you right now, if she screws you over – I don’t wanna be around to see it.”

“She won’t get the chance.”

“Keep telling yourself that. When do I get to meet her?”

“You know, I was thinking next Saturday. She works at The Den, and got in a fight there last night, so I thought I’d…”

He stopped when Dre started howling with laughter. _What the fuck?_

“Oh God! Oh, this is too sweet!” Dre howled.

“What’s so goddamned funny?” Marshall demanded.

“I take back everything I said - you should marry this woman, make babies with this woman….” Dre was still laughing.

“Dre?”

He finally got himself under control. “She told you about this guy, right?”

“Yeah. Motherfucker kept grabbing her, so what? And how the hell do you know about it?”

“Proof was there. Saw the whole thing.” Dre snorted. “Called me up and said a waitress at The Den threw down on Leon Price and all but wiped the fuckin’ floor with his ass. He said Leon was still down on the floor rollin’ around holding his nuts when the bouncers threw him out ten minutes later. That’s what I was calling to tell you about in the first place. Everybody’s talking about it downtown, man. I can’t wait until Price hears you two are married.”

Marshall choked once and started laughing. He didn’t stop until he was bent double and had tears coming out of his eyes. Leon Price was the manager for a group of fucking idiots that thought they had talent, but they were the worst damned group ever to come out of Detroit. Marshall and his friends had gotten into it with them on more than one occasion – they were enemies from way back before any of them got signed.

And his wife-to-be had just kicked their manager’s ass.

“Aw, God! I think I’m gonna puke up them doughnuts,” Marshall yelped.

“Yo, Em - I gotta run. Kiss that girl for me, will ya? I’ll see you two next Saturday.”

Marshall straightened himself up and wiped the tears from his face. He said goodbye to Dre and hung up the phone. When he’d finally gotten control of himself, he headed back up the stairs to take a shower. Rachel was coming down at the same time, and they almost bumped into each other. He stepped back and gave her a huge grin.

“Julie left doughnuts this morning. Help yourself.”

“Uh… okay.”

He just stood there grinning at her like an idiot.

“Are you okay?” she finally asked.

He nodded. “Uh huh. Just found out Julie done kicked the shit outta someone I hate. He’s gonna piss himself when he finds out she’s my wife. I’m dragging her out to get married first thing tomorrow morning.”

Rachel just stared at him.

“What?”

“I don’t know. You just seem….”

“Happy? I am. This is too funny. I laughed until I damn near got sick. I almost can’t believe it – he’s a lot bigger than her.”

“Like that’s gonna stop Julie.” Rachel snorted.

Marshall cocked his head to one side. He realized this was the most he’d gotten Rachel to talk to him. “She’s kinda scrappy, huh?”

She laughed. “Yeah. That’s a good way to describe her.”

“Well, I gotta get a shower. What are you doing today, anyway?”

Rachel shrugged. “Nothing.”

Marshall slapped a credit card and some cash into the palm of her hand. “Take Chris and go shopping. Clothes, makeup, whatever. You buy any damned Backstreet Boys CD’s though, and I don’t wanna know about it.”

She gaped at him. “I can’t take this. Julie would kill me, and besides, you aren’t responsible for us…”

Marshall’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m gonna be your legal guardian as much as Julie is after tomorrow, baby. Might as well get used to it.”

“But Julie…”

“I can handle her. Don’t worry about it. Just be back by… whenever you’re supposed to be.”

“Our curfew is eleven unless we ask ahead. Are you sure you want to do this? Because if she gets in my face, I’m blaming it all on you.”

He’d already started up the stairs when she threw that last comment at his back. Marshall just laughed and called over his shoulder, “Have fun. And don’t forget – no Backstreet Boys unless you’re gonna hide that shit.”

#

Chris stared down at the credit card and wad of cash Marshall had given to Rach. “Julie’s gonna have the big one if we spend any of his money, Rachel.”

“I tried to tell him that, but he said he would 'handle' her."

Chris rolled her eyes. “What do you think we should do?”

“Spend it. He basically insisted. And when she freaks out – I’ll swear up and down he made us go.”

“That’s mean. It was nice of him.”

“I guess, but it’s not like he isn’t loaded.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Look, Chrissy. I’m going. He [i]did [/i]have a point when he said he’s gonna be our legal guardian too. If he wants to buy us some stuff, that’s fine by me. I’d never tell Julie, but I’ve been freezing my ass off at the bus stop every morning. My coat is just plain shot. And it’s not like I’m gonna go and spend thousands of dollars.”

Chris shifted her feet nervously. “Yeah… I really need some shoes…”

“So let’s go.”

Chris reluctantly put her shoes and coat on, obviously still uncomfortable with the idea of spending Marshall’s money. “I know… maybe we could buy him something? I mean, I know it’s still his money and all, but we could at least pick him up something…”

“Sounds like a plan to me. He mentioned something about wanting a Backstreet Boys CD.”

“ _What_?”

“Chris. Just put a damn move on, will you?”

#

Marshall showered and went back downstairs to wait for Julie. He wanted to catch her before she passed out for the afternoon. She had to be tired – she hadn’t slept more than four hours for the past two nights.

He heard the truck pull into the driveway about an hour later and went to the front door to open it for her. She looked up when the door swung open, and he saw how red her eyes were.

“Damn, Julie. You look like shit.”

“Wow. Thanks.”

“I mean that you look tired.”

She shrugged. “I am.”

Julie pulled her nappy old leather jacket off, and Marshall grabbed it and hung it up in the closet for her. He hoped she didn’t see the look he gave it when he was putting it on the hanger. 

“That bad, huh?” she asked.

He shook his head ruefully. “Damn. Busted again.”

“Guess so.” She paused. “Hey. You seen Chris or Rach today?”

“They went out.”

Julie frowned. “Do you know where they went? I wanted to spend some time with them today…”

“Uh… yeah… I sorta sent ‘em shopping.”

“You what?”

“I sent them shopping,” he repeated, this time more clearly.

“That’s what I thought you said,” she carefully replied. “What did you send them shopping for?”

“The works. You know – clothes, makeup… girlie shit.”

“Marshall… why did you do that? I can buy their clothes.”

He sent the closet a pointed look, and then felt bad for being so blunt when her face turned red. “Look, Julie. It’s not your fault you don’t have money to spend on that stuff. It’s cool the way you’ve been saving to send them to college. We’re getting married though, and I can afford to buy them, and you, some decent clothes. It’s not a big deal.”

“Maybe not to you, it isn’t,” she snapped.

Surprised by her quick temper, Marshall blinked at her. “You giving me attitude already?”

“I can buy their goddamned clothes.”

“Julie, for Christ sake! You’ve got a piece of duct tape holding your jacket together! And do you think I haven’t noticed it’s not warm enough?”

“That’s my problem, Marshall. Not yours!”

“Oh no? You’re gonna be my wife, aren’t you?” he demanded.

“Yeah. So?”

“So that makes it my problem, baby.”

“I’m not your fucking baby!” she exploded.

Floored, Marshall’s jaw dropped. “What the hell’s gotten in to you? Why is this such a big deal? I don’t want my wife walking around in shitty old clothes. It’s not like I can’t afford to buy you new ones-.”

“I don’t want you taking care of me!”

“Why not?”

“Just because!”

Marshall rubbed his hand over his face. “Julie…”

She started to walk past him, but he snatched her arm and held it. “Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you,” he snarled.

The look on her face was murderous, and Marshall took a step back. Was he blowing this out of proportion? “Look, Julie. I never had shit until a few years ago. I couldn’t afford to buy my daughter the things she needed. It’s important to me to be able to provide for my family, and whether you like it or not, you’re about to be part of that. And so are Rachel and Chris.”

Julie just stood there and gaped at him. “Are you serious?”

“Something wrong with that?”

He knew his tone dared her to contradict him, and he didn’t care.

“Umm… No… it’s just that… I… well…”

He saw her struggling for the right words, and suddenly he realized where she was coming from. “No one’s ever done that for you before, have they?” he asked, much more gently this time.

“Well, no…”

“You got me now, Julie. You don’t have to struggle so damn much.”

“But…”

“No more buts. I’m glad we talked about it, actually. I tossed your boots in the trash last night.”

“I noticed,” she said wryly.

“We’re going shopping tomorrow, and I don’t wanna fight about it. Okay?”

She sighed. “Do I have a choice?”

“No.”

“Then I guess there’s no point in arguing about it, is there?”

He grinned. “Good girl. Now can I ask you somethin’?”

“Uh huh.”

Marshall put his hand on her back and started steering her towards the kitchen. “Does it really bother you when I call you ‘baby’?"

She flushed again and looked down at her feet. “No,” she muttered.

“Aiight. Got one more question…”

“Oh, hell. What is it?”

Marshall snorted. “You _are_ giving me attitude already. It figures.”

She looked up at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s kinda funny, anyway.” He paused. “I wanted to know if we could go ahead and get married tomorrow morning? My schedule’s gonna be crazy the rest of the week, so…”

“You sure you want a broke ass wife and two teenagers?” she asked bluntly. “You aren’t getting the good end of the deal.”

He wasn’t so sure about that. But he kept his mouth shut – he wasn’t ready to go there yet. “Uh huh. I’m sure. What about you?”

“I definitely don’t want a broke ass wife…”

Marshall couldn’t help himself, and he laughed again. “Is tomorrow okay, or not?”

“It’s fine with me. Thank you, Marshall.”

“Anytime.”

Julie and Marshall sat down at the kitchen table and he looked at the bakery box sitting there. It reminded him of his earlier conversation with Dre. “By the way… you know that guy whose clock you cleaned at The Den last night?”

“Oh, _shit_. Did he press charges?”

Marshall snorted, “Hell, no. That motherfucker’s probably so embarrassed, he’ll stay home for the next month. What’s funny is that I know him.”

“You do?” she asked hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes. “We ain’t friends.”

Julie was obviously relieved.

“As a matter of fact, we flat out hate each other. He’s gonna shit when he finds out you’re my wife.”

Julie grinned. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Me an Dre gonna come hang out at The Den next week. Hopefully he’s gonna show his ugly face… I gotta tell you though – I can’t come down there every weekend. And it’s not gonna be safe there for you if I’m not there, especially once word gets out we’re together.”

“What are you saying, Marshall?”

He couldn’t believe he was actually holding his breath – but he was.

“I want you to quit after this week.”

“I can’t do that!” she sputtered.

“Yeah you can. I got a better job for you.”  
Julie looked at him skeptically, but he saw he had her full attention.

“Hell, baby. You’re about as beautiful as they come. Don’t you know that?”

Her jaw worked, but nothing came out.

“So I was thinkin’… you ought to be in my next video. I don’t know what we’ll have you doing yet, but the money’s a lot better. The record company’s gonna love it…”

“I can’t charge you to be in your video. If you want me in it, I’ll be there. Simple as that.”

“You know how much them models charge?”

“They married to you?”

He laughed. “No, but it’s still a job. You got any special skills, by the way? Juggling? Baton twirling?” he joked.

“I can dance.” She shrugged.

“Oh yeah? How well you dance?”

“I used to pull down a few hundred a night in New York, but Chrissy’s friends got wind of it and started in on her – calling me a slut and shit like that. She was so upset that I quit.”

“You were stripping?”

For some reason, he really didn’t like the idea of that. He could see how she would’ve been making a lot of money at it, though.

“No. Hell, no. I just danced in the cages was all.”

“Lemme get this straight… you didn’t take your clothes off, and you made a few hundred a night in tips?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmph.” He snorted. “That’s pretty good.”

“I thought so.”

“So, you gonna quit like I asked?” 

She sighed. “If that’s what you really want.”

“It is.”

“Okay, then.”

Marshall and Julie talked a few more minutes, shared a doughnut, and then he sent her to bed when she started falling asleep at the table. She shook her head in amazement when he said, “I’ll try to grab the phone so it doesn’t wake you up. And if you’re too tired later, give me a yell and I’ll bring you some dinner up…”

Julie walked out of the kitchen mumbling something under her breath, and he was pretty sure he heard her say something to the effect that she had to be hallucinating. She couldn’t be this lucky.

He was starting to wonder the same thing himself. She’d gotten pissy about the money, but for all intents and purposes – he could understand where she was coming from.

And it had been much easier than he’d thought it would be convincing her to quit her job at The Den. No screaming fits or throwing dishes, which was what he’d half expected. It was exactly what his ex would’ve done…

_Careful, Marshall. You’re gonna get in too deep with this one…. And you promised yourself you wouldn’t. Women are treacherous little creatures, you know…._

Except that no matter how hard he tried – he couldn’t picture Julie deliberately screwing him over. He didn’t know her that well yet, so he couldn’t say exactly why he felt that way… he just did.

#

Rachel marched into the kitchen a few minutes later, dragging Chrissy behind her. Marshall looked up from the notebook he was writing in. “Hey. How was shopping? Get some good stuff?”

“Uh huh. Here’s your card back.” 

Rach handed him his Visa card.

“So… did you tell Julie?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Did she go ballistic?”

“She was kind of shitty about it at first, but she got over it.”

They both gaped at him.

“You mean… we’re not in trouble?” Chris squeaked.

“Nah. It’s all good.”

Rach tossed a bag onto the table in front of him. “Well, in that case – we got you something. With your money, of course.”

Marshall grinned and opened the bag. He loved it when people got him stuff, although he’d never admit it.

He pulled out a sweatshirt and a t- shirt, both of which he really liked, and he thanked the girls twice for being so thoughtful.

Next, he pulled out two Backstreet Boys CD’s – and promptly burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Julie didn’t wake up until after 8:00 p.m. on Sunday night. She yawned and stretched, and lay there in bed looking up at the ceiling.

_I’d better get up. See what Rach and Chris are up to. I’ve barely seen them the last couple of days. I hate this goddamned schedule. Fucking tuition at Julliard just went up again though. I won’t get Chrissy in if I don’t keep my eye on the ball…_

She rolled out of bed and padded down the hall in her old black sweats and a green tank top that Rachel had given her for Christmas the year before. Julie didn’t know how she did it, but Rachel always managed to find the best deals. She’d only given them fifty dollars a piece to spend on gifts. 

Julie could hear them laughing in Rachel’s room and knocked on the door. They both yelled that it was open.

Rachel and Chris were sitting in a pile of shopping bags, and they both had new outfits on. They looked so happy that for a split second, Julie wanted to cry.

_Why the fuck can’t I ever make enough to buy them anything?_

She pasted a smile on her face and plopped down on the floor between them. “So, show me all this new stuff Marshall got you.”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed, and Julie knew she saw right through her. 

“It’s just stuff, Julie.”

Chrissy blinked in confusion and then looked back and forth between them. “What’s going on?” she asked.

Julie shot Rach a warning look. “Nothing. And if you think you’re wearing that miniskirt out in public, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“But everybody’s wearing these now!” Chris wailed.

Rachel smirked, “I told you she wasn’t gonna like that skirt.”

Chris pouted, but she didn’t pursue it. She’d undoubtedly try to sneak it past her later on. 

_Fat chance, hot stuff. But you can try._

Rachel started pulling stuff out of bags, and for the next hour Julie sat and watched them model all their new clothes. “Good God, you two – how much did you spend?” 

“Not as much as you’d think. We bought almost everything on sale, and Rach conned the guy at the Gap into giving us extra coupons,” Chris said proudly.

Julie couldn’t help laughing – Rach was going to make an excellent lawyer one day. The damned girl could negotiate for just about anything and win.

“Hang on a sec… Oh, here it is.” Rachel said, and then tossed a bag at Julie.

“What’s this?”

“We got it for you.”

Chris threw a shoe box at her next, and Julie barely dodged in time to avoid getting knocked in the head with it. Chris just giggled. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t have to …” Julie was saying as she opened the bag. She stopped and stared, and then pulled the flimsy dress out and held it up.

“Were you going to get married in your Levis, or the Calvin Kleins with all the holes?” Rachel asked dryly.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Chris exclaimed. She was practically jumping up and down.

“But… I think we’re just going down to the courthouse…” Julie stammered.

Rachel shook her head. “Marshall sent a suit out to be cleaned yesterday. I heard him downstairs telling someone he needed it back first thing Monday.”

Julie stared at her. “Rachel. Were you spying on him?”

The girl looked indignant. “Only a little bit. We don’t know him yet, and you’re gonna marry him. I was just making sure he’s not some kind of whack-job.”

“Anything else I should know?” Julie said mildly.

“Plenty. You’d better watch your back, because I overheard the housekeeper, Lulu, who hired you not that long ago – speculating about the two of you. She’s sure Marshall 'set his eyeballs on you then.' But that’s not what got my attention. She was telling the other lady, I think she’s here three days a week – that Marshall’s ex is a lunatic. She used to tear up the whole house when she was mad, and he had to hold her down a few times because she attacked him. Lulu also said that you’re a 'good girl' and that she’s afraid you’ll get hurt when the crazy bitch finds out you and Marshall are married.”

Julie was quiet for a minute, and then she said, “Huh. I didn’t think Lulu liked me.”

“Didn’t you hear what Rach just said? What are you gonna do if she comes here?” Chris demanded.

Julie snorted. “His ex doesn’t want a piece of me – and if she comes here and gets in my face, she’ll find that out quick enough. I’m not gonna sit around and worry about it.”

“Then why are you scowling?” Rach wanted to know.

“She has his daughter. If she’s that nuts, why doesn’t Marshall have custody?”

“Because she lied in court, and I got arrested for knocking her boyfriend on his ass.”

All three of them jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Marshall’s voice. Julie was the first to turn around, and she fully expected to see him standing there mad as hell. They were, after all, talking about him and his family.

Only he didn’t look mad – he looked worried.

“Don’t underestimate my ex-wife, Julie. She’s every bit as crazy as Lulu says she is. I’m going to court next month to try and get custody of Hailie again, and if I win – she’ll probably go off the deep end. I don’t want any of you to get hurt, but I have to get my daughter away from her.”

“Don’t worry about us, Marshall. Just do whatever you have to,” Julie said quietly.

“Yeah. She sounds like a rotten mom. How old is your daughter?” Chris wanted to know.

Julie and Rach winced, but Marshall didn’t bat an eyelash. “She’s six. Not exactly someone you can hang out and try clothes on with.” 

Marshall smiled when he said it, but Chrissy looked crushed.

“It’s okay if you don’t want us to play with her,” she said.

“Huh?”

“Chris – I don’t think Marshall was saying you’re not allowed to play with Hailie. He just meant there’s a big difference in your ages,” Julie said gently.

“Oh.”

Marshall gave Julie a helpless look and she shook her head slightly as if to say _leave it alone_. He nodded and backed away from the door. “Well, I was just walking by and heard you talking … thought I’d give you a heads up. I’ll uh… be down the hall if you need me.”

He left and Julie turned back to Chris. She tried to lighten the mood. “So. You gonna help me try this getup on, or what?”

It worked like a charm. A minute later Julie was stripped down to her underwear and the girls took over like they were coordinating a fashion show.

“No, Chris. Not that bag, the other one. Yeah, the necklace is in the little box…”

“I thought you decided you didn’t like the necklace.”

“Changed my mind.”

Rachel looked at Julie. “Marshall’s not gonna care if your tattoo is showing, is he?”

She shrugged. “I doubt it. I don’t think he’s even noticed it.”

Julie had a phoenix tattooed in black on her left bicep. She’d gotten it the day she turned eighteen and walked out of that miserable foster home for good. Phoenix happened to be her last name, and Julie thought the tattoo was fitting. As silly as it was – she’d thought of herself as the phoenix that day. She was rising from the ashes of her past, and starting her life over.

Rachel and Chris were the only ones that knew the real story behind the ink. She usually just told people to either mind their own damned business when they asked her about it, or she just fluffed them off and said it was because of her name. 

She figured she’d probably tell Marshall the truth if he asked. It was her tattoo, her life that it symbolized, and if he laughed… well, she’d just kill him in his sleep. 

There were only two people in the world she really trusted, and even though she barely knew him – Marshall was quickly becoming the third.

“Earth to Julie…”

She blinked at Chrissy. “What?”

“Turn around and look in the mirror.”

She was laughing at the eager looks on their faces when she turned around, but then she caught sight of herself and did a double take. “Holy shit,” she muttered. “This thing is probably... illegal.”

The dress was made of a very thin white silk with a strategically placed green swirl design on it. It was a slip style dress, and there were two thin spaghetti straps holding it up. It fell to mid-thigh on her, and the green swirls matched the color of her eyes perfectly. 

They also kept the dress from being completely indecent. The white parts of it were see through, and there was no way she was going to be able to wear anything under it except for the tiny little thong the saleswoman had sold to the girls.

They’d also gotten her shoes and a cultured pearl choker to go with it.

“I’m gonna freeze my ass off!”

“Calm down. You can wear my new coat until you get to the courthouse,” Rachel said.

“Don’t you think it’s pretty?” Chris asked hesitantly. “You look really great in it.”

“It’s gorgeous, Chrissy. But if I look close enough, I can just about see my nipples through it. Half my ass is showing. I’ll get arrested.”

“You will not.” Rachel stopped and thought about it. “I hope Marshall doesn’t have heart problems, or anything.” She snickered.

Julie rolled her eyes. “He’s just marrying me to help us out. He’s not gonna get excited over this.”

“Uh huh. Julie?”

“What?”

“Since when are you blind _and_ stupid?”

“Excuse me?”

“His eyes were glued to you the whole time he was in here. Marshall likes you.”

“Maybe as a friend.”

Chris threw her hands up in the air, and then glared at Rachel. “I told you. She’s not even gonna try.”

“Try what?” Julie demanded.

“That’s what the dress is for.” Rachel smirked.

“All right! What are you two trying to pull?”

Chris sniffed, and her little nose shot up in the air. “Nothing. We were talking earlier, is all. And we think that since he likes you, and he doesn’t seem to be a weirdo after all – that you should marry him for real.”

“You’re out of your minds. He doesn’t want to marry me for real!”

“Yes he does. He just doesn’t know it yet,” Rachel remarked.

“And this dress is supposed to make him realize that, huh?”

“No. It’s supposed to make him want you.”

“Want me?” Julie choked.

Chris shrugged. “Yeah. You know – for sex.”

“Oh. My. God. I am so not having this conversation with you.”

Julie wiggled out of the dress, threw her clothes back on, and fled. She could still hear them laughing when she walked into Marshall’s suite red-faced and holding the shopping bag like it was a snake about to bite her.

He was sitting on the couch watching TV, and looked up when he heard her come in. “Hey. What’s that?” he said, indicating the bag.

“Dress,” she squeaked.

“Huh?”

She cleared her throat. “They bought me a dress. To wear tomorrow.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Oh yeah? There something wrong with it?”

“Ummm… it’s kind of…”

He started laughing. “You really should see the look on your face. What is it, frou-frou or something?”

Julie had been embarrassed enough for one day. “No, it’s not frou-frou. And I couldn’t return it if I wanted to. They’re all excited about it,” she snapped.

“Don’t take _my_ head off. Let me see it.”

“No.”

He sighed. “Okay. Have it your way. I’ll see it tomorrow, anyway. You are going to wear it, aren’t you? I think my manager and a few people from the record company are coming.”

“What?”

“Yeah. They want to take some pictures for the press release. Unless its butt ugly, I’m sure whatever they got you is fine.”

“It’s not exactly ugly.”

“Then don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I didn’t think of it - I would’ve taken you shopping today.”

“T-that’s all right.”

“You okay? Are you freaked out about people being there?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Don’t let it get to you. At the end of the day, they’re nothing but paid ass kissers. My manager’s okay, but the record company execs don’t care about anything but the press release. One of them called today and actually asked me if you were pretty enough to be in the pictures.”

“What did you tell him?” she asked curiously.

“To kiss my big fat ass. He can see for himself tomorrow.”

_And he’s gonna see plenty. Oh, God._

They were interrupted when the phone rang. Marshall picked up the cordless and answered. 

“Yeah?”

She could only hear one side of the conversation, but his replies to the person on the other end were making her nervous. He hung up after a couple of minutes and turned back around to face her. “There’s been a, umm… slight change in plans.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. They talked the judge into marrying us in some damned ballroom they booked at the Hyatt. Said it’ll make for a better story. The time’s been changed to seven tomorrow night, so that uh… more people can attend.”

“But….”

“I know. I thought we’d keep it simple too. They’ve gone and booked you at a spa for most of the day, too.”

“What for?”

“Hair, makeup, God knows. Don’t let ‘em do anything you don’t want. They’re gonna try to cover up that tattoo if it’s showing.”

So he _had_ noticed it.

“Fuck them. The tattoo stays.”

Marshall grinned. “That’s my girl. I kind of thought it must mean something to you. It’s a phoenix, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I need to ask, but maybe you can tell me about it sometime.”

She just nodded stupidly.

“It’s gonna be okay, Julie. I promise.” He paused. “Rachel and Chris might as well come if they want. Dre and D12 are gonna show, I hear. Maybe a few others….”

She was only half listening at this point. It was all a little too much to take in at once. She hadn’t been too nervous about going to the courthouse and standing in front of a judge, but this was completely different. It sounded like there were going to be at least fifty people there.

#

Marshall pulled up to the spa around noon, and grabbed Julie’s hand before she got out of the truck. “I’m sorry about all this. Remember what I said though – don’t let them do anything you don’t want.”

“You know – you’re starting to scare me.”

He laughed and let go of her hand. “Sorry. They can get a little carried away in this place, though. Do me one favor?”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t let them mess up your hair. I like it the way it is. My cousin came out of here with a beehive hairdo on her wedding day…”

Julie laughed. “You’ve got to be joking.”

He held up one hand. “I swear I’m not.”

“Okay, then. No beehive. Anything else?”

“Call my cell phone if you need anything. The spa’s limo will drive you to the Hyatt when you’re ready. I guess they’re gonna dress you here, too. Lulu already sent the dress over.”

“You’ll bring the girls?”

“Absolutely. They get home from school at three, right?”

“Uh huh.”

Julie nodded and started to get out of the truck when something occurred to her and she stopped. “Don’t let Chrissy out of the house if she’s wearing that damned miniskirt.”

He grinned. “No miniskirt. Got it.”

#

Marshall pulled away from the curb feeling like he’d just left Julie to be savaged by a pack of wild hyenas. Why the hell had he agreed to all this?

He drove across town to Tiffany’s and picked up two platinum wedding bands. Luckily they had two matching ones, and with any luck – Julie’s would fit her. It was another little detail he hadn’t really thought about. A pair of diamond stud earrings caught his eye on the way out, and he stopped and bought those too. 

Marshall drove back to the spa and parked in front, waving the attendant away. “I’m just dropping something off.”

He went inside and walked up to the receptionist desk. “Yes, Mr. Mathers? What can I do for you?” the woman purred.

“I got something for Julie. Where is she?”

“Oh, I’m afraid she’s got a whole team fussing over her right now. Would it be possible for you to leave it with me, and I’ll deliver it just as soon as she’s available?”

“What do you mean there’s a whole team fussing over her? What the hell are you people doing to her?” He scowled.

The receptionist smiled indulgently. “I promise you she’s in good hands. Can I take the package for you, then?”

“Yeah, okay. Tell her to wear them if she wants.”

Marshall handed over the Tiffany’s bag and then stomped out the door. He knew he shouldn’t have left her there alone.

#

Julie looked up when the blonde receptionist came running into the room squealing like a stuck pig. “Ms. Phoenix, Ms. Phoenix! You have a package!” she sang excitedly.

“Yeah?”

“Mr. Mathers just dropped it off…. Tiffany’s!”

She held the bag out and everyone in the room did the ooh and ah bit. Of course, they’d done that the whole time they’d been yanking her clothes off, too. 

_“Oh my, you are just stunning!”_

_“Would you just look at those breasts?”_

_“You really haven’t had any enhancements at all?”_

Julie had never been so embarrassed in all her life. There had to have been ten people in the room gawking at her a few minutes ago. 

She’d nearly come to blows with the masseuse over her panties.

“Just take them off, honey. We see bare butts in here all day long.”

“Not mine, you don’t.”

“Don’t be shy, now, I’m just going to give you a nice massage…”

“Not on the ass, you aren’t.” 

Someone had pulled the masseuse aside and when he came back he was far more affable to the idea of her keeping her underwear on. She was pretty sure she’d heard Marshall’s name being mentioned. Again.

“Well?” Blondie screeched again.

Julie took the bag from her and opened it. She pulled out a small jewelry box and snapped it open. “Shit!” she exclaimed.

There was light laughter all around, and the woman playing with her hair leaned over to get a better look. “Oh, sweetie. Those are just perfect for you. Nice platinum setting - and just look at the cut and color.”

Julie must have looked at her like she was from Mars, because the woman just giggled again and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Just sit back and try to relax. How are you doing with your water? Would you like a fresh glass?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.”

#

It was time to get going and Marshall was anxious as hell. He’d called the spa three times that afternoon and they always said she was busy. He jerked the front door open for Bob Hoffman, who was the studio exec that had arranged this whole fiasco. His hand was still hovering over the doorbell, and he looked startled.

“Oh! Marshall! You must have heard me pull up… I was just about to ring the bell,” Bob said boisterously.

Marshall just glowered at him.

“Uh… Marsh?”

“I went to that fucking spa once today, and I’ve called three times. Do you know what they told me the last time I called?”

“I…”

“They said she was having a ‘hot salt scrub’. What the hell is a hot salt scrub, Bob? If I find out those idiots did anything to hurt Julie, I swear I’ll…”

“For Christ sake, Mathers! My wife has them all the time. It’s supposed to make their skin soft or something. It doesn’t _hurt_.”

“You’d better be right…”

Bob eyed him critically. “You’ve got a serious case of the nerves.”

Marshall moved back to let Bob into the house. “No shit,” he muttered.

“You ready to get going?”

“In a minute. Rachel! Chris!” he shouted.

“The teenage appendages?” Bob wanted to know.

“They’re people, Bob. Not appendages.”

“Right.”

Rachel and Chris came running down the stairs two minutes later and Marshall could have screamed in frustration. Both of them had micro miniskirts on. “Ladies. Please don’t do this to me now – go change your clothes.”

Chris skidded to a stop a couple of feet away from him. “What?”

“You aren’t going to the wedding in that skirt, baby. Now get your little butts upstairs and change.”

He could hear Bob chuckling behind him.

Both the girls were standing there slack jawed and gaping.

“Now!” he thundered.

Rachel gave him an incredulous look. “Oh my _God_. You’re acting like… like…”

“A dad!” Chris supplied.

“I thought you were cool. Have you listened to any of your own music lately?” Rachel quizzed.

“That has nothing to do with those skirts, Rach. I can’t even follow your reasoning on that one.”

Rachel grabbed Chris and they started up the stairs. About halfway up, she flipped him the bird. 

“I saw that! I can’t believe you two – today of all days!” he yelled.

#

Rachel and Chris laughed as soon as they were out of earshot.

“I think it’s safe. Did you see the look on his face? I think I saw a blue flame shoot out of his nose!” Chrissy laughed.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. If he didn’t slap me for that, I don’t think he’s ever gonna really hurt Julie.”

“Told you.”

“Hey, you were scared shitless of him a couple of days ago, if I remember correctly. I just wanted to make sure.”

#

Marshall watched the girls come down the stairs for the second time. Bob had gone to the kitchen for a glass of water and hadn’t come back yet. When they got closer he nodded his approval. “Much better. Thank you.”

They were both quiet and didn’t give him the slightest bit of attitude on the way to the Hyatt. He was beginning to wonder what kind of game they were playing, but then he pulled up to the hotel and promptly forgot all about it.

The place was mobbed.

“Holy shit! That’s Uncle Kracker! I love him!” Chris exclaimed. 

Marshall turned around in his seat and gave her the evil eye.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Bob was laughing his ass off. He looked over his shoulder at her. “If Marshall won’t introduce you later, come find me. I’ll be glad to do the honors, honey.”

Two attendants rushed over and started opening doors for them. As soon as Marshall got out of the truck he was surrounded by record execs and a few of his friends. He tried to field questions and get to the girls at the same time. 

He finally succeeded in shaking hands with everyone he needed to, but by the time he got back to Rach and Chris – they looked totally freaked out. “Hey. It’s okay – it’s not as bad as it looks. Let’s go inside and find you a place to sit in the front. The wedding starts in twenty minutes.”

“Can’t we go see Julie?” Rach wanted to know.

“Honestly, Rach. I don’t know where she is. You’re probably better off getting a good seat instead.”

Neither one of them looked happy with his answer. “Bob!” he yelled. “Do you know where Julie is? Rach and Chris want to go see her.”

Bob came jogging over. “Sorry, ladies. Those fruitcakes from the spa have her hidden somewhere. No one can find her.”

“Who the hell’s been trying to?” Marshall growled.

“Just a couple of people from the label.”

Marshall shook his head in disgust. “We’re going to talk about this later. I’m not happy with you [i]or [/i]Interscope today.”

He stalked off with the girls in tow, and once he got them situated in the front, shook a few more hands before he took his place in front of the judge. He did his best to put up with the flashing cameras, and noted with irritation that there were at least a hundred and fifty people there. Out of that number, he genuinely knew about thirty of them. 

He definitely wasn’t happy with his record company. And where the hell was his manager? Paul should’ve damn well known that Marshall wasn’t going to like this.

Five minutes later the lights dimmed and some asshole started playing a wedding march.

_How stupid can they get? We didn’t plan any of this! Is anyone even going to walk her down here to me?_

The crowd got to their feet, and for a few seconds he couldn’t see anything. At one point he heard someone (was it Proof?) yell “Goddamn!”

And then Julie came into view.

Marshall would swear later on that he’d had a heart attack when he first saw her. And it didn’t get any better the closer she got. Once he realized the dress was basically see through – he didn’t know whether to stand there and appreciate it, or take his jacket off and cover her the hell up. 

A second later she was standing right beside him and the judge started talking. Marshall couldn’t take his eyes off her long enough to pay attention, and when it was time to start saying the vows – the man had to prompt him twice. There were several snickers from the crowd.

He stared right into her eyes when it was time to say the “I do’s.”

“…you may now kiss the bride.”

_Oh, shit. If I kiss her now I may not stop._

He cupped Julie’s face in both hands and lowered his lips to hers. It was a gentle, brushing kiss at first… and it wasn’t nearly enough. His hands slid down to her hips as if they had a will of their own, and he pulled her tightly against him and deepened the kiss.

His tongue was in her mouth by the time the roaring of the crowd brought him to his senses. He pulled back and looked into Julie’s stunned eyes. “God, you are so fucking beautiful,” he whispered.

They turned around to their guests and he wrapped an arm snug around her waist.

Bob was the first to get to them when they exited the ballroom.

“Marshall,” he said, nodding his head. “You’re an ass. Here – we booked you the honeymoon suite. Go umm… catch your breath for a few minutes,” he said meaningfully, and handed him a card key. 

Marshall had Julie on the elevator before Bob could even introduce himself to her. She turned and looked at him as soon as the doors closed. “What was that all about?”

“You seen a mirror today, baby?” he said tightly.

“You don’t like it,” she mumbled.

He stared at her, but Julie was looking down at her shoes. “Look at me,” he snapped.

Her head jerked up and he was alarmed to see a thin sheen of tears forming in her green, green eyes. “Shit, Julie. You just knocked my feet right out from under me. And that kiss was-.”

“Weird?”

He scowled. “You thought it was weird?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t you?”

“Whatever. Are you wearing that to the reception?”

“You want me to change into a pair of jeans?” she shot back.

“Why the hell are we fighting?” 

“I don’t know - you tell me, Marshall. I’ve been poked at, scrubbed, waxed, and stared at naked all day. I know the dress is practically indecent, but it was the only one I had. I’m sorry if you hate it!”

“Who the hell was looking at you naked?” he exploded.

“The people at the spa! And you’re acting like…” she sputtered.

“A jealous husband? I am! Everyone in there just saw my wife’s tits!”

The elevator doors opened in the suite’s anteroom, and Julie stomped furiously to the door. Marshall was right behind her, and reached over her shoulder to slide the card key into the reader. The lock clicked, and she threw the door open and went inside. He turned on the light and stopped dead in his tracks.

She was standing in the middle of the room with the light shining behind her. He could make out the outline of her body perfectly, right down to her tiny little panties. Some of his anger faded in the face of pure lust, but the look on her face was no less furious than it had been in the elevator.

He’d never forget what she did next.

Julie reached down, grabbed the hem of the dress – and pulled it over her head.

Then she threw it at him.

“There. Now you got a better view than your friends, you son of a [i]bitch[/i].”

Marshall looked at his wife. Pearl choker. Bare breasts. Little white thong. Pale thigh highs and matching high heels. Diamond studs in her ears that he’d bought at Tiffany’s for her just a few hours ago.

And hands fisted at her sides like she wanted to pound the shit out of him - even as the tears began to fall.

Marshall knew one thing with absolute certainty. He was done for. He didn’t even try to fight it. “You remember the plan? That we’d get married to keep DSS off your back?” he croaked.

She nodded. Another tear fell.

“Well, fuck the plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Julie barely had time to register Marshall’s words.

She blinked, and he was standing right in front of her. She felt his hands on her face, and realized he was catching her tears as they fell. She looked up at him.

“Don’t cry, Julie,” he whispered.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Marshall kissed her again, and she forgot what she wanted to say. 

His lips were warm, gently coaxing, and when his tongue slid into her mouth, she felt a jolt of pure pleasure rocket down her spine. She shivered, and Marshall pulled her closer, one hand tangled in her hair while the other slipped down her bare back, pressing her closer. She went limp against him, her body practically melting into his, and Marshall kissed her harder, deeper, until she finally broke away gasping for breath. “M-Marshall?”

“Just say yes, baby.” He breathed.

Time seemed to stand still as she stared into his brilliant blue eyes, and she heard herself whisper “yes,” a split second before his mouth closed over hers in a kiss so fierce it nearly drove her to her knees. She clutched at Marshall for support, both arms coiled tightly around his neck, and seconds later her feet left the floor altogether. The high heeled pumps she’d been wearing hit the floor with a thud, and she was vaguely aware of being carried.

She opened her eyes and jumped when she felt the cool cotton of bed sheets against her back. Marshall’s weight pressed down on her, and he used his knee to wedge her legs open. Their gazes locked.

“Don’t even think you’re gonna stop me now,” he growled.

She shook her head.

He lurched to his knees and threw his jacket and shirt off, then his mouth was on hers again and Julie could barely form a coherent thought. Her head was spinning, and her whole body seemed to be shaking with anticipation.

Marshall’s hand found her breast, then moved quickly to the other and back again. He plucked at her nipples, she heard him groan, and then he tore his mouth away from hers and kissed a path down her neck to her chest. She nearly screamed when his hot mouth closed over her tightened, achy nipple, but it lasted only seconds and he moved to the other one, feverishly sucking. Julie’s fingers dug into his back and her hips pressed forward helplessly, grinding against the hard bulge in his pants. He used one hand to press her back down to the mattress, and his fingers found the damp crotch of her thong. 

“M-Marshall…” she began, but he fingered her through the silky material and her breath caught, choking off her words. He quickly moved on, grabbing the elastic and yanking them down her thighs.

“Kick ‘em off. Shit! I’ma come in my pants!”

He struggled with his belt until it was finally undone, and shoved his pants and boxers down at the same time. Julie’s eyes went straight to his dick, and she sucked in her breath. He was big. Really big. She started to scramble back on the mattress. Marshall muttered something nasty under his breath and twisted around, seized the panties that were tangled around her ankles, and ripped them off. He turned back around and grabbed her under the knees, spreading them wide as pulled her back down the length of the bed to him.

“It’s been a long time!” she finally blurted.

Marshall didn’t even look up; he’d already wrapped his hand around his dick and was rubbing it up and down her slick folds. He zeroed in on her entrance and pressed the head in, then let out a breath. “Ain’t gonna hurt you, Julie,” he muttered. “Just let me in.”

Julie wiggled and whimpered, spread her thighs further apart, and took another inch. Marshall reached between her legs and used his thumbs to hold her open for more, and a second later his entire length slid home. 

She slapped her hands down on his thighs and squirmed on his dick, so full she was afraid she’d come apart. He started to work her clit between his thumb and forefinger, alternating between pinching lightly and rubbing, and the sensation was so intense she flooded his cock with her juice and snapped her hips up with a needy cry.

Marshall came down on her at once, braced his weight on his elbows, and jerked his hips back until he’d pulled almost all of the way out. He took her mouth again, kissed her fast and hard, and she felt his breath heaving in and out of his lungs with the effort of holding back. Julie wrapped her legs tight around him, and Marshall held her eyes. “You ready for me now?”

Julie grabbed onto his biceps, she could already feel the sharp needles of release spreading out from the base of her spine, and her answer was nothing more than a choked yes.

He slammed back into her, pulled out, and Julie exploded with his next thrust. Her entire body shook with it, and if he hadn’t smothered her mouth with his – the entire hotel would’ve heard her shrieking his name. He kept pumping into her, and her spasms had barely ended when Marshall went rigid and literally poured himself into her. She felt the warm rush of fluid and the jerking of his cock inside her, and Julie’s nerve endings rioted. The second time hit her like lightening; she scratched Marshall’s arms up without even realizing it.

“Shit,” he muttered, and then collapsed heavily on top of her. Their sweat mingled, and she panted for air under his dead weight, but she wouldn’t have moved him for anything in the world.

It felt to way too good to be underneath him.

#

It took Marshall a few minutes to recover. He pulled out with an irritated curse, and flopped down on his back beside her.

_Goddamn it. I fucking blew my load in her. Of all the stupid assed things to do._

Her fingers touched his arm, and he jerked away. 

_I can’t go through this again. Oh fuck no. All those times when I couldn’t see Hailie…_

“When’s your period, Julie?” he snapped.

“Two weeks,” she said flatly.

He turned his head to look at her. Julie had wrapped a sheet tightly around her and was out of bed a split second later. He watched her pick up her dress and underwear, never once letting the sheet fall. “It’s a little late for that, ain’t it?”

She didn’t answer him. Julie carried her things into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard the lock click right before the shower turned on.

_She just locked me out of the bathroom? What the fuck?_

Marshall bounded out of bed and pulled his boxers and pants back on. He made a drink and paced the room while Julie took a shower. After a few minutes, he’d calmed down considerably.

_Well, what are the chances really? And it’s not like this is all her fault. Correction- that dress is her fault._

He heard the bathroom door open and jerked his head up. He’d long since quit pacing and sat down on the couch to wait. “Hey. Look, about earlier…”

Marshall was stunned to find a pair of intensely cold green eyes staring back at him. “I…uh… I’m sorry if I kind of lost it. It’s really not all your fault, I just…”

“Whatever. Your friends are waiting for you. Should we go downstairs?”

He gaped at her. “Julie?”

“Yeah?”

“I… fuck it. Maybe we should.”

He finished getting dressed and led a very subdued Julie back downstairs. Try as he did to talk to her, she answered every single question as if he were a stranger. Polite and extremely reserved, her replies were either "yes, thank you" or "no, thank you". She never smiled and she never looked him in the eye. She was slightly more animated when he started introducing her to people, but Marshall knew an act when he saw one.

_Now look what you’ve done. She hates you._

“Yo, Dre. Think it’s time I wrapped this shit up. Thanks for comin’, man.”

Dre gave him a weird look, but he helped get Marshall and Julie through the crowd without having to stop and talk to every single person.

“Julie? You ready to go upstairs?”

“I can’t stay here. I don’t want the girls being left alone.”

_Now that I wasn’t prepared for. Shit. Better to just load ‘em all up in the truck and get the hell out of here._

“Yeah, okay. Why don’t you find Rach and Chris, and I’ll have the truck brought around. I’ll pick you up out front in say… fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, thank you.”

He ground his teeth and stormed over to the valet desk.

#

The ride home was completely silent. Rach and Chris weren’t stupid, they knew something was wrong, and they didn’t try to ask her about it.

_Julie, you stupid idiot. Did you really think he cared? He wanted what they all want, and nothing more. Some things just never change._

They got back to Marshall’s house and she was out of the truck before he could get to her door. Rach and Chris scrambled out behind her, and he was left bringing up the rear. She heard him stop once they were in the foyer, but she didn’t turn around until he called out to her.

“Julie? Wait up a minute. I need to talk to you.”

“I wanted to say goodnight to the girls.”

Rachel and Chrissy were standing right there looking worried and scared half to death.

“Yeah, okay. Fine. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

#

Twenty minutes later she pushed the door open and walked into the kitchen. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Could you sit down, please?”’

Julie sat.

“I’m sorry about earlier, okay? I should’ve thought about protection, or at least had enough sense to pull out. If I arrange it, will you take that emergency birth control shit? I really can’t see us having a baby.”

“That’s fine. Anything else?”

He just stared at her. _It can’t be this easy. Besides, she’s still looking at you like something she just scraped off the bottom of her shoe._

“Uh…”

She cut him off. “Okay, then. I’m gonna go to bed. I’m working a double shift tomorrow.”

He scowled, and when she got up to leave – Marshall followed her. 

Julie headed straight for her room as soon as they entered his suite. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

She turned around and looked at him. “I’m going to bed. I just told you I’m working a double tomorrow. You forget already?”

Marshall shook his head furiously and pointed to his room. “You wanna go to bed? Fine. Right there it is. And I prefer you sleep naked.”

“ _What_?”

“Julie. You are seriously trying my patience, woman. I know I acted like a jerk, and I’m sorry, but you’re damn well gonna sleep in that bed with your husband.”

“If you think for a fucking minute that you’re gonna touch me again after treating me like some slut, you’ve got another thing coming, Marshall!” she shouted.

“Oh Jesus, Julie. Would you give me a break? I know you’re not a slut. You’re so goddamned tight it felt like I was sticking my dick in a vise!”

Her face flooded with color, and Marshall started towards her. She backed up a step, and soon he was practically chasing her around the room. “Would you hold still a minute? I’m just tryin’ to get my arms around you.”

“What for? So you can fuck me again? Tell me Marshall, will you wait a whole five minutes before you push me away this time?”

He stopped and stared at her. 

_You smacked her hand away, asshole. Remember that?_

“I’m sorry, Julie. I didn’t know what I was doing. You gotta believe me. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just… I just freaked about coming inside you. I’ve already got Hailie, and that’s enough for me, you know?”

“And you think I want a baby, Marshall? Get real.”

Irrationally, that statement kinda pissed him off. So she didn’t wanna have his baby, huh? 

“What? I’m not good enough for you, Julie? That it? ‘Cause I got no education? Well, you know what? I put this roof over your head. I got millions in the bank, and I can take care of my family. You could do worse!”

“Yeah, I could do worse. I could end up like my mother. That’s why I don’t want kids, Marshall. And thanks for rubbing my nose in it that I can’t take care of Rach and Chris. I’m not as talented as you are,” she spat. “I’m going to bed. I’m sick of fighting with you.”

Julie started to walk away, and the second she turned her back he was behind her. Marshall grabbed her by the hips and spun her around. The look she gave him spoke volumes, and he was just glad she didn’t kick him in the nuts.

“This whole day has been one miscommunication after another, Julie. I wasn’t rubbing your nose in anything, and I never said you couldn’t take care of them.”

Amazingly, Julie let her head fall forward on his chest, and Marshall breathed a huge sigh of relief and pulled her closer. “God, you had me sweatin’.”

She laughed softly, and he felt her arms go around him.

“Let’s just forget about all this stupid shit and go to bed, aiight?”

“Uh huh,” she murmured.

Marshall steered her towards their bedroom, and pulled her dress over her head as they went. She reminded him she had to work a double, and when that didn’t stop him – she told him she was sore.

He didn’t doubt it. He pulled her panties down, and this time he was patient enough to wait while she kicked them off. “What did I tell you earlier?” he asked.

“Uh…”

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you. Now lie back on the bed for your husband.”

She looked at him curiously. “You know, it kinda seems like you get off on saying that.”

He shrugged, but on the inside he acknowledged that she had him there. He did like saying it, and he’d discovered at the reception that he really didn’t like the way the men looked at her. It was dangerous, dangerous ground – and he knew it. “Down. Now. For me,” he muttered.

Julie sat on the bed and kept both knees pressed together. Marshall couldn’t help it and grinned. “Now, how am I gonna kiss it all better if you don’t lie back like I asked you to?”

She scooted backwards, but the knees stayed together.

He was still smiling. “Open them legs for me, Julie.”

He nearly swallowed his tongue when she did exactly that. “Wider, baby… that’s a good girl. Now spread your pussy lips open for me.”

Her eyes widened in shock, and Marshall tried to tell her with a look that she could trust him. “Do it, Julie. Use your fingers,” he said in a low voice.

Her hand moved hesitantly between her legs, and he knew she was holding her breath.

So was he.

Marshall watched every step of the way while she touched herself – spread her lips open for him, and they both seemed to exhale at the same time. He stared between her legs, at the soft pink flesh that was already glistening and wet, and knew he wouldn’t be able to play much more of this game. 

He wanted, no, had to touch her soon.

She was still propped up on one hand, with her knees bent up and the other hand holding the prize for him. This gave him a great view of her tits, and her little raspberry ripe nipples, but he wanted her flat on her back, spread, and begging for it. “Lay down, Julie.”

She did.

_You’re getting to her; she’s not hesitating anymore. And look how wet she’s getting…_

Marshall got on the bed and crawled between her legs. She shifted slightly and he stayed where he was for several seconds, breathing softly against her thighs until Julie started to squirm. She whimpered, and he touched his tongue to her.

He teased her like that for quite some time, until it was obvious he was just tormenting them both. Marshall pulled her hand away and spread her with his thumbs, and when he went down on her this time – he aimed to please. His tongue moved rhythmically, circled her clit over and over again, and then pushed into her.

Julie came almost instantaneously, and he didn’t stop until she went limp with exhaustion. Marshall stood up and threw the rest of his clothes off, then walked around the side of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her softly, then slid his hands under her arms and pulled her up and back until her feet touched the floor, and he was holding her in front of him. 

Julie’s head fell back against his chest, and he kissed her neck for awhile, and then unwrapped his arms from around her waist so he could hold her breasts and play with them. She soon became restless, and Marshall half walked, half carried her across the room.

He grabbed an old straight-backed oak chair that he mostly used as a coat rack, and placed it facing the mirrored closet doors after he dumped all the clothes and junk onto the floor. He was still holding Julie by the waist so that her back was to him, and now he had her sandwiched between the chair and himself. He kissed her neck again, and reached between her legs.

“Bend over,” he murmured.

She tried to turn her head and look at him, but Marshall held her firmly. “Come on. Bend over and hold onto the seat of the chair.”

He ran his fingertips lightly over her pussy, and she did as he asked. Marshall’s hands went to her ass, and he took a step back to look at her for a few seconds. “Mmm…nice. Now spread your legs farther apart.”

_Perfect._

He stepped closer and touched her, teasing her with his fingers briefly before he pushed one, and then two, inside her.

“Damn. Even fucking you with my fingers makes me want to come,” he muttered.

“Marshall?” She choked.

“Poor thing. You want me, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Open your eyes and look between your legs, Julie.”

He heard her gasp in surprise. He’d positioned her that way for two reasons. One, so he could take her from behind, and two, so she could watch him do it.

Marshall grabbed hold of his cock and took a deep breath. He really wanted this to last, but he was closer than he wanted to be already. He wedged his dick into the crack of her ass and chuckled when she squealed. “Relax. We ain’t goin’ there tonight.”

He pressed down until he felt the incredible warmth and wetness he craved, and then he stopped. “You watching?”

“Uh huh…” she muttered.

“You getting impatient?”

“Marshall.”

He slammed home, and Julie nearly lost her grip on the chair. He reminded himself that she was sore from earlier, and held back on his next thrust, and the next, until they fell into a deep, smooth rhythm. She soaked his cock, and Marshall held onto his control for as long as he could stand it, but looking down at her bent over the chair… Jesus.

He also knew she was watching him slide in and out of her. It was too much, and besides that… _he_ wanted to watch for awhile.

He pulled out, snaked an arm around her waist and spun them around. Marshall sat down on the chair and met her dazed eyes in the mirror. “Spread your legs again and sit down on my cock. We’ll both watch.”

She seemed about to say something, but in the end, she aligned her feet on either side so that she was straddling him and the chair. Marshall held her hips and winked at her in the mirror. “It’s all you, babe.”

He didn’t get a blush out of her that time. Julie gave him a wicked grin in return, and then reached down and wrapped her hand around his dick. Marshall inhaled sharply, and she sat down on it, taking him inside her slowly, inch by inch.

She held still for a minute while her body stretched to accommodate him. It was a deep position, and she leaned forward slightly, seeking a more comfortable angle. He saw her eyes close briefly when she found it, but she still didn’t move. He dropped one hand between her legs and pressed down with the heel of his hand. Julie jumped, effectively lifting herself halfway off him, and Marshall tightened his grip. “Now. It’s gotta be now…” he pleaded.

She slid up and down, up and down, until he was near screaming, but Marshall still held back. He wanted her to go first, even if the wait damn near killed him. “Let go baby, come on…” he urged.

Julie held his gaze in the mirror and reached down to rub her clit, and Marshall’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He’d quit watching five minutes ago, because he was already hanging on by a thread. Seeing her do that while she rode his dick pushed him right to the edge, and Marshall brushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. He pinched her clit hard, but not hard enough to hurt, and at the same time bit down gently on her neck.

Julie shrieked and started to spasm, but it was so intense she was losing her balance. Marshall lunged forward and practically threw her down on her knees, and then proceeded to fuck her so hard and so fast they came within seconds of each other. 

Marshall more or less dropped dead on top of her afterwards, and he forced himself to pull out a few seconds later. He didn’t want to smother his wife on their wedding night - especially after he’d just practically broken her knees. 

“Come on, Julie. Let’s get in bed.” 

He picked her up when it was obvious she had no intention of moving on her own. Marshall threw back the covers and put her down, then crawled in beside her.

She was holding herself perfectly still. 

“What’s the matter? Shit, Julie. Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to throw you down so hard.”

She rolled over and tentatively curled into his side.

_She just wants to be held, dumb ass._

He gathered her close, and Julie rubbed her head against his chest the same way Hailie did when she was sleepy. It made him smile. 

“Julie?” he whispered a few minutes later, but there was no answer. Marshall carefully slid his arms from around her and got out of bed. He returned a minute later, pulled the covers back, and sat down beside her.

“Mmmm… huh?” she croaked.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

She jumped when he touched her. “What are you doing?!”

He looked up from where he’d tugged her legs open. “Just cleaning you up. Didn’t want you to be uncomfortable with a coochie full of jizz all night.”

“Oh. My. _God_.”

Her face blushed fire engine red, and Marshall was still laughing when he threw the washcloth across the room and into the hamper. He snapped the bedroom light off next, and then flopped back down beside her and pulled the covers up over them. “Gimme a kiss goodnight,” he demanded.

Julie gave him her lips, and he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her mouth softly. She curled back into what was apparently her favorite spot against him, and two minutes later she was asleep with her head on his chest.

Marshall held her for several minutes before he finally fell into an exhausted sleep. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking, and finally his brain just shut down and he passed out.

#

Julie tiptoed around the bedroom the next morning, but Marshall woke up anyway.

“You got a ride to work?”

“Yeah. Go back to sleep.”

He muttered something, rolled over, and buried his face in her pillow. She was ready to go fifteen minutes later, and leaned over to give him a quick kiss goodbye. She’d thought he was asleep, but found out different when he locked his arm around her neck and hauled her back into bed.

“Marshall?”

He muttered again and nuzzled his face between her breasts. “I have to go to work, Marshall,” she whispered.

“Nooo…” he whined.

“Yessss…” She laughed. 

Julie kissed him one last time and then squirmed out of bed. She was just about to the door when he called out to her. “Where you gonna be today?”

“The Den. You …ummm… wanna pick me up tonight?”

“I’ll be there. Give your notice, okay?”

“I will.”

Julie closed the door softly and ran down to the kitchen. She grabbed a Diet Coke, her jacket, and ran like hell down to the front gate. Dee was waiting on her.

“Girl, why are you here this time of day?” she demanded.

Julie took a deep breath. “You’re never gonna fuckin’ believe it, Dee.”

“Try me.”

“I married Marshall Mathers yesterday.”

“Come again?”

“I married…”

“You’re married to _Eminem_?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you’re working at The Den because…?”

Julie snorted. “Actually, I’m giving my notice tonight. He doesn’t want me working there anymore.”

“Smart man.”

Dee floored it down the drive and Julie filled her in on most of the details on their way into work. Before they went inside, Dee asked if a lot of people knew.

“A few. Mostly people that know Marshall, why?”

“There’s been a big feud between him and some dudes that hang around at The Den. That guy you kicked the shit out of was one of them. You better watch your back, honey. If the word is out on the street – they’re gonna come sniffing around.”

“That’s why Marshall wanted me to quit. Den’s pretty quiet on Tuesdays though…”

#

Julie’s double shift at The Den went by without incident. Mac was surprisingly upset when she quit, and her explanation left him more or less speechless. No one really seemed to believe she was married to Marshall, and she was pretty sure they thought she was high on crack or something.

Until he walked in at 11:30 that night, anyway.

She carried two beers over for him and Proof. “Last call isn’t for another half hour, you mind hanging out?”

“Gimme a kiss and we’ll see.”

Julie laughed and bent over to kiss him. Somehow she ended up in his lap though, and when they came up for air she realized several people in the bar were whistling and making cat calls at them. 

“Yo, Em! The last guy that tried that shit wit’ her got knocked the fuck out!” someone yelled.

Marshall looked over her shoulder and grinned at the guy. “Yo, JD. Ain’t seen you around in awhile…” He chuckled. “Oh, and this is my wife, Julie. She made me marry her ass to get some.”

Julie felt her face heating up and wiggled out of his lap before she was permanently embarrassed. On her way to the bar she heard part of the ensuing conversation.

“And what a fine ass it is, Em,” Proof remarked.

“You keep your eyes off my wife’s ass, motherfucker.”

“Just sayin’ you don’t got shit to complain about. That’s all.”

She rushed her last customers through their drinks and headed back to Marshall and Proof a minute later. “I’m ready to split whenever you are.”

Marshall and Proof stood up. “Let’s roll.”

As soon as they were in the truck it was apparent Marshall and Proof wanted another couple of beers. Julie was wired for some reason and readily agreed to go with them. They ended up at some all night club, and as soon as Julie saw the dance floor she wanted to be on it. They’d barely sat down at their table when she turned to Marshall. “You wanna dance?”

Proof started laughing.

“Ummm…no,” Marshall answered.

“You mind if I go out there?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Ain’t you been on your feet for the last twelve hours?”

“Yeah, but I still wanna dance.”

“Go ahead.”

He’d barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Julie was on her feet and heading out to the dance floor.

#

“She must really like to dance,” Proof said.

Marshall laughed. “I guess so.”

They ordered their beers and talked some about Marshall’s latest project, but the music got louder and louder, and several people in the club started cheering. They both craned their necks around to see what was going on, and Proof was the first to spot her.

“Holy shit, Marshall.”

“What?”

“Right there, man. It’s Julie.”

Marshall looked in the direction his friend was pointing – and then he almost spit a mouthful of beer all over himself.

His wife was sex personified when she danced. That was the only way he could have described it. It was in the way she moved, the way she looked - right down to the expression on her face while she was doing it. “I’ll be damned. I’ma have to get going in a minute, dude.”

Proof gave him a knowing look. “I’d say.”

Marshall let her have her fun for an excruciating twenty minutes. And then he went and grabbed her. “Time to go, woman!” he yelled over all the noise.

“Already?”

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her. “I been watching. Let’s go.”

Julie laughed and let him pull her through the crowd. They met up with Proof at the front door, and Marshall broke every speed limit getting to his house. Once they’d dropped him off, Julie turned to Marshall with a grin. “You barely slowed down long enough to let him out.”

“He’ll live.”

Marshall took a corner at break neck speed, and then negotiated several smaller winding roads. Before long they were in the middle of nowhere, and he found what he was looking for. He pulled onto a dirt road, drove half a mile, stopped, and cut the engine.

“Uh… Marshall?”

“Get them pants off, Julie.”

He was already yanking his sweats and boxers down, and at the same time letting his seat back as far as it would go. When Julie didn’t move fast enough to suit him – he leaned over and pulled her pants down himself. “Now climb over here,” he demanded.

She wriggled over the console and landed in his lap. 

“You wet, baby? Let me see.” Marshall pulled her legs open and used two fingers to check. “Man, dancing really turns you on, huh?” He grinned.

She squeaked in reply and leaned back a little while he worked her with his fingers, but Marshall only had so much patience for the preliminaries right then. He pulled his fingers out, lifted her, and drove her down on his cock. She was sitting sideways on his lap, and Julie froze just long enough for him to know he’d been a little too rough. “I’m sorry, Julie. I’m sorry.”

Marshall wrapped both arms tightly around her and held her perfectly still for a couple of minutes. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good. Just try rockin’ back and forth a little bit.”

He pushed his hand up under her shirt and shoved her bra out of the way. He still couldn’t get his mouth on her though, so eventually he just pulled everything off her and tossed it in the back seat. Julie started to move a little, but when his mouth latched onto one of her nipples – she started slammin’. 

“M-Marshall?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I’m… Oh, God…”

She came so suddenly it pushed him over the edge, too. Julie collapsed against him like a wet noodle. She was, in fact, so exhausted that five minutes later he was using tissues to clean her up, and then he had to practically put her clothes back on for her.

She was sound asleep by the time they got home, so Marshall carried her inside and put her to bed. He undressed and climbed under the covers with her. Julie snuggled up to him, and he was slipping his arms around her when she woke up.

“Marshall?” she said sleepily.

“Right here, Julie.” He smiled.

She blinked her eyes at him. “How’d we get here?”

“You fell asleep in the truck. I carried you in.”

“You did?”

“Uh huh. Now go back to sleep. You’re tired.”

“Okay.” She yawned. “Marshall?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“You know when I was dancing tonight?”

“Uh huh.”

She smiled. “I was thinking about you.”


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Julie was a half hour late to work on Wednesday because she’d woken up late. She ran in at 11:00 a.m. and headed straight for the back room. Her boss, Tony, looked up from the paperwork he was bent over.

“You’re late.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Whatever. You still driving that piece of shit?”

“Nope. It died last week. What’s up?”

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “You’ll have to take my car, then. I need you to go across town to my cousin's place and unload a shipment. Domenic’s wife had an accident and he’s in the ER with her.”

“Shit. She okay?”

“Yeah, just shook up mostly. You remember the place, right?”

“Yeah.”

Tony tossed her the keys to his Caddy, and Julie hurried out the door. She’d started work at Tony’s restaurant, Luigi’s, the week after she’d moved to Detroit. It was one of her better jobs, but she wasn’t crazy about his cousin Domenic’s bar. Tony had sent her over there a half dozen times for one thing or another. She filled in behind the bar once, but mostly she just ran paperwork over to Domenic or his wife. 

The place was called the Swan, but Julie had dubbed it the House of Ugly the first time she’d stepped foot inside its doors. She’d been in some rough establishments, but the Swan was in a class all by itself.

_Jesus, I hate this place. If I didn’t like Tony…_

She pulled up in back of the bar and killed the engine. Sure enough, there was a truck parked at the delivery door. She got out and locked the car up tight, and then went looking for the driver. She couldn’t find him anywhere, and was about to go find a pay phone to call Tony when she saw a note stuck to the windshield of the truck.

`Went to the motel across the street. Come get the key to unload, room# 122. – Bud`

“Shit,” she muttered to herself.

Bud turned out to be a decent guy, though, and he apologized he couldn’t help her unload the liquor shipment. He was picking up another load at three that afternoon, and then he had to drive all night. 

“You think you can get all them crates out by then?” he asked skeptically.

She snorted. “Looks like I’m gonna have to. Thanks for the key. I’ll bring it back as soon as I’m done.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll just come over there.”

#

Julie was sweating in spite of the cold, and the crates were heavy as hell. She didn’t have a pair of gloves with her either, and figured she’d be picking splinters out of her hands for the next week.

She managed to finish by 2:45 that afternoon though, and jumped down off the back of the truck when she saw Bud walking over. He was grinning and shaking his head.

“I can’t believe you got that shit outta there by yourself. You look spent.”

“I am. I gotta get back to the restaurant, though.”

She tossed him the key and was halfway to the car when he yelled something at her. Julie turned around. “Huh?”

“I said, the restaurant – it’s Tony’s place right?”

“Yeah, why?”

He shrugged and gave her another grin. “No reason. I ain’t been there in awhile. The food still good?”

“Yeah. You should try the lasagna. Kicks ass.”

Bud laughed and waved her off, and Julie slid behind the wheel of Tony’s car a minute later.

#

Marshall had left her a note to call him on his cell phone when she got home around nine that night. She’d waited on tables from the time she’d gotten back from the Swan until the end of her shift, and she was dead tired. All she wanted was to take a shower and pass out, so she made the call first thing. She was afraid she’d fall asleep standing up in the shower and forget to call him.

Besides that, she needed to know where Rach and Chris were. They weren’t anywhere in the house, and she hoped Marshall would know.

He picked up on the first ring. “Yo.” 

“Hey. I just got your note.”

“You sound tired.”

“Stick a fork in me – I’m done,” she joked.

He lowered his voice. “I can think of something better than a fork to stick in you, honey.”

“You’re a pervert, Marshall. You know that?”

He laughed. “Yeah. I heard that one before. Listen, I’ma be late tonight. Girls are with me at the studio, but I’ll send ‘em home now that you’re there. I think Proof’s heading out, so he can drop them off.”

“What’re they doing there?”

“They was acting all weird and I just wanted to spend some time with them, you know? I don’t want ‘em to be scared of me or nothin’.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean,” she said softly.

He cleared his throat. “You know that shit we talked about? The emergency pills, or whatever?”

“Yeah.”

“I left ‘em in the bathroom. You gotta take all the pills at once, within seventy two hours of having sex. I figured you better take that shit tonight, because we…”

“Jesus, Marshall, I hope you’re alone!”

He laughed. “I am. Sorta. You gonna take the pills?”

“Yeah. Sorta.”

“Julie…”

“Just playing. All of them at one time, right?”

“Uh huh. I gotta go... I’ll be home late.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Julie hung up a minute later and dragged herself off to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, stripped, and found the package of pills on the vanity. She swallowed all of them with a glass of water, and then took a long, hot shower and went to bed.

#

Rachel and Chris saw the lights were all out in Marshall’s suite when they got home, so they tip toed down the hall to Rachel’s room. Once inside, Chris quietly closed the door.

“I doubt she’d wake up, but you know how she is when we haven’t seen her all day.” Chris sighed.

“Yeah. I know.”

Chrissy sat down on Rachel’s bed. “Are you still mad at him? I had fun at the studio…”

“Me too. But I’m still pissed he treated Julie like that.”

Chris stared down at the floor. “Yeah… he said he was sorry, though.”

“Big fucking deal. He probably only said it to get her in bed again.”

Julie hadn’t supplied details, but she’d told them the truth about why she was upset the night of the wedding. They wouldn’t have believed anything else, and they were old enough to understand anyway.

“She forgave him, I think.”

Rachel flopped down on her bed beside Chris. “I know. I just wish somebody would give her break, is all.”

Chris looked pointedly around the room, and they both started laughing after a minute.

“You got a point there, Blondie.” Rach snickered.

“I still can’t believe we’re living here. And Marshall is our legal guardian now, too.”

“Weird, huh?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’m gonna tell anybody at school, though.”

Rachel scowled like she was thinking about it. “You know - me either. I don’t want anybody sucking up to me just so they can meet him.”

“Uh huh. That’s what I was thinking, too.”

#

Marshall was quietly making his way down the hall at two in the morning when he noticed the light was on in Rachel’s room. Thinking she’d fallen asleep with it on, he walked down the hall to shut it off. When he got there, though, he heard her and Chris talking. He knocked on the door.

“Ummm….yeah?” He heard Chris call softly. 

Marshall pushed the door open. “What are you two doing up? You have school in the morning!”

“We…uh… couldn’t sleep,” Chrissy stammered.

He thought about it a minute, and decided the last few days had probably been hard enough on them. He wasn’t going to make an issue out of them staying up too late. “Okay, then. If you can’t get up in the morning, you can skip school tomorrow. Let’s not make this shit a habit though, okay?”

They stared at him with dumbfounded expressions, and Marshall figured he’d said enough. He turned to leave.

“Marshall?”

He turned back around. “Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Rach said, and he could tell she meant it. Marshall gave her a quick smile.

“Not pissed at me anymore?” he teased.

“I decided to let you slide this time,” she replied smugly.

“Big of you,” he muttered, and closed the door to the sound of their giggles. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him. The press had crucified him for the things he wrote in his lyrics, portraying him as a bitch-slapping woman-hater. And here he was, up to his ass in the little devils, and trying his damnedest to win them over.

Marshall opened the door to his suite a minute later, and was surprised to find his bed empty. _That’s weird. Where the hell is she?_ “Julie? Where you at?” he called.

There was no answer. Alarmed, Marshall searched the entire suite. He didn’t find her until he finally thought to check the bathroom. She didn’t answer his knock, so Marshall pushed the door open.

He stopped cold.

Julie was lying on the tile floor, shivering. He saw that she was asleep, and bent down to gently shake her. Her eyes opened.

“What’s the matter?”

“I thought I was gonna be sick,” she croaked.

“Awww, hell. It was the pills, wasn’t it?”

“I guess so.”

He moved to pick her up, but Julie whimpered. “You can’t stay in here. You’re freezing to death. Lemme get you to bed, and then I’ll go downstairs and find you some crackers.”

“No. Don’t move me. Please, Marshall - I’ll throw up.”

He stroked her hair back from her clammy skin. “I’m so sorry, Julie. You know, maybe you outta just go ahead and yak. You’ll probably feel better, and then we can get you to bed.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Directions said not to throw up. Pills aren’t absorbed yet,” she whispered.

“Fuck the pills, then. I don’t want you spending the night on the floor like this.”

“I’ll be okay, Marshall. Could you hand me a towel or something, though? I’m cold.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Marshall reluctantly left her there and went into the bedroom. He threw off his shoes and jacket, and then snagged his pillow and the down comforter off his bed. He was gone less than two minutes.

Her eyes opened again when he sat down beside her and spread the comforter over both of them. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna sleep here with you.”

“Shit, Marshall. Go get in bed. You don’t have to do that.”

“I ain’t leaving you in here alone.” He situated himself beside her, and gently pulled her to him. “That better?”

Julie snuggled closer, slowly leaching his body heat with her frigid skin. She didn’t move her head from the tile, and he knew she had to feel awfully sick.

_Damn it! I didn’t know that shit was gonna make her sick. And why didn’t the doctor warn me? I’ma call that son of a bitch tomorrow._

#

Julie woke up a couple hours later, and even though she still felt awful, at least she didn’t feel like she was going to throw up anymore. She wiggled around until she was facing Marshall, and nudged him awake.

“Hey,” she whispered. “I think I’m okay to get in bed now.”

He blinked a couple of times before he answered her. “Yeah? Your tummy better?” he said groggily.

Julie almost laughed. He was still half asleep – she’d never heard him use baby talk before. It was cute, and kind of… sexy.

_Man, Julie, you are really losing it._

“Uh huh. You wanna get up?” she answered.

“Mmph…” 

Marshall got up a minute later and helped her to her feet. She was a little dizzy, and he held her close to his side until they reached the bed. Julie crawled in first, and he threw the comforter over her and then went back for his pillow. He returned a few seconds later. “You need anything while I’m up?” he asked.

“No. I’m sorry about all this, Marshall.”

He rolled his eyes and got in bed with her. “It ain’t your fault. Now go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

#

Marshall woke up to someone banging on their bedroom door the next morning. “What?” he shouted, before he was really awake.

“It’s Lulu, Mr. Mathers. Rachel says Julie is late for work,” his housekeeper called.

“She ain’t going to work. She’s sick.” 

Julie woke up and stirred beside him. “What’s going on?” She groaned.

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “Nothin’.”

“Does she need to call in?” Lulu asked after a minute.

Julie sat bolt upright. “Oh shit! I’m late!”

She jumped out of bed and Marshall saw the second it hit her. He managed to grab her before she fell flat on her face. “You aren’t going anywhere today, Julie. Now lay back down.”

He didn’t get an argument.

“Hey Lulu?” he yelled.

“Yes?”

Good. She was still outside the door. “Could you make Julie some toast? She don’t feel good.”

“Sure. Anything else?”

“Bring me the phone too?”

“Okay.”

Fifteen minutes later Lulu came back with a full freaking breakfast, the newspaper, the telephone, and Rachel and Chris. The girls were right on her heels when she opened the door and walked inside with a tray. Julie cracked one eye open and sunk down deeper into the covers. “Sit back up here, woman. You’re gonna eat some toast.” 

“Julie?” Rach said tentatively.

“Yeah?” she answered.

“Are you okay? Is there anything we can do?”

“I feel like shit, but I’ll be fine. Why aren’t you guys in school?”

“Marshall said we could skip today.”

“Oh… Okay.”

Lulu put the tray down by Marshall and then leaned over to feel Julie’s forehead. Marshall noticed that his wife’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Doesn’t seem to have a fever. Is there anything else I can do?” 

“Nope. Thanks, Lulu. You’re the best,” Marshall answered.

Lulu left, but Rach and Chris edged closer to the side of the bed. Chris looked really worried, and Marshall wondered if it was so unusual for Julie to stay in bed sick for a day. Christ, hadn’t she ever given herself a break?

“Go ahead and sit down beside her. I ain’t gonna bite,” he told the girls dryly.

Ten seconds later both of them were on the other side of the bed with her. Marshall sighed and picked out a piece of toast for Julie. He held it up to her lips, and the expression on her face was nothing short of incredulous. “For Christ sake. Take a bite.”

She did. Both of the girls were now staring at him. “What?”

“N-nothing.” Chris stammered.

“You never seen a man take care of his woman before?” he said.

“Uh… no.” Rach finally answered.

Marshall finished feeding Julie her toast, and then he sat the tray aside. He wasn’t hungry yet, and the girls said they didn’t want anything either.

“Well, I take care of what’s mine,” he said after a minute.

They both immediately looked to Julie, but she was already drifting back to sleep.

Marshall just let it hang in the air, and he grabbed the remote off the nightstand. He clicked the TV on, and then adjusted the volume so it wouldn’t wake Julie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Rach and Chris were making themselves at home beside her.

_Damn. I didn’t realize they were gonna stay. She’s probably got ‘em scared half to death. I bet she’s never missed a day of work before. I wonder if I should explain what made her sick?_

Rachel interrupted his thoughts.

“Did she call in to work?”

“Shit. I knew I forgot something.” He tossed the phone over. “Why don’t you call for her?”

“Okay.”

Five minutes later it was apparent that whoever Rachel was talking to was giving her a hell of a hard time. He was surprised at how well she handled herself, but after another couple of minutes he saw her face turning red and figured it was time to step in. “What’s the problem, Rach?”

She covered the mouthpiece with her hand. “He says if…uh...”

“Spit it, girl.”

“He said if the cunt doesn’t show today, she’s fired.”

Marshall grabbed the phone. “Who is this?” he demanded.

“This is Bob, the bitch’s boss down at Strawberries,” the man barked. “And she needs to get her cute little ass down here - I’m swamped.”

“Yo, Bob. This is Julie’s husband, and if you ever fucking call my wife that again, you and me are gonna have a serious problem. You hear me, asshole? And while I’m at it, don’t you dare ever talk to one of my girls that way again, either!”

Bob laughed. “Tell you what, asswipe. Your wife is fired, and you can come on down to my store anytime you please. I’ll be waiting.”

“And I’ll be there, too.” 

Marshall clicked the phone off and sat there fuming for a few minutes. He finally turned to look at the girls, and found them both looking at him slack jawed. “She’s fired. And just how many jobs does she have, anyway?”

“Ummm… Let’s see. There’s Luigi’s, The Den, the fish market, Strawberries, and then that guy… what’s his name? Oh yeah, Marc Bishop,” Chris answered.

“Who the hell is Marc Bishop?” he demanded.

“He’s an artist. She poses for him a few hours every couple of weeks.”

“The hell you say!”

Rachel smirked at him. “He’s gay, Marshall.”

“I don’t care!”

“So, umm… she’s fired from Strawberries? Man, she’s really gonna freak,” Chris muttered. 

“She’s gonna have to get over it. I hate this shit! I wouldn’t let her work for that prick down at Strawberries again, anyway. Who does he think he is?”

Rachel shrugged. “I don’t know. Julie calls him the short fat fuck.”

Stunned, Marshall started laughing. “What?”

“She says he’s about five feet tall and probably weighs three hundred pounds. His wife used to be Julie’s boss, but then Bob showed up one day and took over the store. He’s such a jerk to the customers that they’re losing business. That’s what Julie says, anyway. She was trying to find another job so she could quit that one.”

“Maybe she won’t be that upset then.”

Rach snorted. “Keep dreaming.”

Chris stared down at her hands. “It’s my fault.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Don’t start, Chrissy.”

“But it is! Tuition is really expensive at Juilliard. And I can’t get a scholarship like you!”

“Keep it down, ladies. I don’t wanna wake Julie up. Now what’s this about tuition?”

“Julie’s freaking because she’s five thousand below the amount she set for this year. If she doesn’t make up for it within the next year and a half, we won’t have enough money for the University of Michigan and Juilliard. I’ll have to go somewhere else. Rach already helped out a lot by getting a scholarship.”

Marshall raised his eyebrows. “Am I ever gonna get to hear any of these songs you supposedly write?”

Chrissy’s face flooded with color. “You wouldn’t like them.”

“How do you know?”

“You only like rap music.”

“Says who?”

“You!” she said bluntly.

Marshall sat back against the headboard and chuckled. “Okay, so pop music ain’t my favorite, but I still wanna hear one of your songs.”

“Oh. She doesn’t really do pop music,” Rachel said offhandedly. 

Marshall froze. “Oh God. Techno?”

Chris snorted. “Please.”

“Well, what then?”

“It’s more like funk. I don’t know. Kinda like the Red Hot Chili Peppers, but not really. It’s heavier. A cross between funk and industrial, I guess you could say,” Rachel supplied.

“Are you serious?” Marshall asked. “A sixteen year old white girl playing funk and industrial? Now I know you’re messing with me.”

Sweet, timid little Chrissy’s eyes narrowed to mean slits. “Put your money where your mouth is, Eminem,” she spat.

“Hell, girl. I’ll put five thousand on it right now. You don’t know shit about funk. I’ll bet your stuff is Christina Aguilera all the way,” he goaded.

“I don’t have access to all the instruments I need, but I can use one of the CD’s I made,” she retorted.

“Yeah? You brave enough to take it down to the studio with me later?”

“You’re on!”

Rachel fell back on the bed laughing. “I’m coming too. No way am I gonna miss this!”

#

The girls left a few minutes later, and Marshall held a pillow over his face to cover the sound of his howling. He was laughing so hard the bed shook. _Funk! Yeah, right!_ He didn’t care if Chrissy played pop music – he just wanted to see for himself if she was any good.

Julie stirred, and snuggled up closer to him. He dropped another kiss on the top of her head. “One of your babies says she plays funk music.”

“Mmmmm.”

“You feeling any better?”

“Lots, actually. What time is it?”

“Define lots.”

“I don’t feel sick anymore. The toast must’ve done the trick… I’d better get up and go in to work.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. The short fat fuck fired you.”

“Shit.” She paused. “Can you say that three times really fast?”

“Are you joking?” he demanded.

“Yeah.” She laughed.

“Aiight. So you’re fired. We get to stay in bed all day. What will we do?” he teased.

“Unless you bought condoms – nothing. No way in hell am I ever taking that stuff again.”

Marshall scowled. He hadn’t thought of that. “I’ll pull out.”

“Like you did the last three times?”

“Why are you busting my balls? I want you.”

Julie rolled over so that she was lying on top of him instead of on her back. “I want you too. But we gotta come up with something better than ‘I’ll pull out’ for birth control.”

Marshall wrapped his arms tight around her, and then he flipped her onto her back and wedged his knee between her thighs. “Don’t you trust me, Julie?” He grinned.

“When it comes to your dick? No.”

He laughed. “Are you the same woman that was blushing all the way down to her toenails a couple of nights ago?”

“That? I was just nervous.”

“Uh huh. Bet I can make you blush some more,” he teased.

“Nope.”

“So let’s make a deal.” He grinned.

“What kind of deal?” she asked suspiciously.

“If I can make you blush – you gotta fuck me.”

“Marshall, we still don’t have birth control.”

“I told you I’d pull out.”

Julie sighed. “That’s a big chance to take, and you know it.”

He ignored her. “Are you wet?”

She smirked at him. “No.”

“You will be.”

Julie stubbornly shook her head.

“Do you like it when I lick you…” He pushed his hand between her legs and cupped her. “Right here?”

She swallowed. “Yeah.”

“You know what I wanna do to you right now?” He pulled his hand from between her legs and dragged it slowly back up her body.

“Ummm…”

“Well, you see, I’ve got this thing about your lips.” He brushed his thumb over her mouth. “And I’d really, really like to see ‘em wrapped around my dick sometime. Problem is, I know I’ll go too quick the first time I fuck your mouth, so I’ll need something to occupy me…”

Her cheeks were already turning pink, and Marshall laughed. “God, you’re easy. I was talking about 69’ing you. I lied though.”

“You did?”

“Uh huh. That’s not what I wanna do right now.”

She tried to swat him away when he kicked the covers off of them and reached for the waistband of her underwear. “Don’t bother. You already lost. And besides, I know you want it.”

“Oh yeah? How do you know that?” she demanded.

He finally succeeded in getting her panties down. Next, he shoved her tank top up under her arms so that her breasts were bare. “Lots of ways.” Marshall slid one finger along her slit and then deep inside her. “Mmmm… wet.”

He pulled his finger out, brought it to his lips, and sucked it into his mouth, licking it clean. “I love the way you taste. Now, what was I saying?” He pressed the same finger back inside her and resumed a slow, steady rhythm. Julie’s hips pressed helplessly against his hand, and he added another finger. “Oh yeah, how do I know you want it? Well baby, first of all – you’re soaking my fingers.”

She whimpered.

“But the number one give away? Your eyes.”

“M-my eyes?” she stammered.

“Uh huh.” He smiled down at her. “They’re begging me.”

He felt her clamp down around his fingers and knew without a doubt she’d let him do anything he wanted. If he wasn’t mistaken, she was damn near ready to come already. Marshall pulled his fingers out altogether, and wasted no time kicking his pants and boxers off.

He was deep inside her with one strong thrust. He used the fingers of one hand to pinch and pull at her nipple. He watched it pucker as if transfixed, and then moved on to the other one, as he desperately tried to distract himself from the slippery feel of her. He rocked back and forth ever so slightly – he didn’t dare increase the pace. Not yet.

“Marshall?” she whimpered, and the need in her voice tore at him. Her legs came up and wrapped tightly around him, forcing him deeper still.

He didn’t answer her. He couldn’t. He dipped his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. She cried out and arched her back, and as she did so, discovered the little bit of freedom she had from her position underneath him. She relaxed and did it again, sliding herself down his dick and then back up. 

Marshall nearly exploded. “Goddamn it!” he swore, prying her legs loose from around his waist. He pulled out, and sank down on the mattress between her wide spread thighs. His tongue lashed out in a frenzy of licking and sucking; he heard her breath catch violently, and felt the first tremor as it ripped through her. He pressed his thumb down on her clit at the same time he penetrated her with his tongue, and Julie climaxed.

She was still shaking when he levered himself up and entered her again. He pressed into her mercilessly, giving it to her hard and fast – blind in his need to completely possess her. She clawed at his back, started to come again, and it was all he could do to hold on until she finished. 

When he did pull out, it was damn near agonizing. His muscles locked up tight and he came on her stomach, frozen above her and unable to move for long seconds. The hot fluid pooled in her navel and spilled lower. Marshall got to his knees, took her hand, and brought it to her belly. Guiding her movements, he watched her fingers as they rubbed it into her soft skin.

He looked up, and their gazes met. “Taste it,” he croaked.

Julie hesitated for no more than a split second. She brought her fingers to her mouth, and took a tiny, tentative lick. “Hmmm,” she purred. 

Marshall felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and he closed his eyes and swallowed. Hard. When he opened them again, she was smiling at him, her eyes lit with amusement and so sweet his whole body started to ache. He grabbed a box of tissues off his nightstand and quickly cleaned her up, refusing to meet her eyes again until he felt calmer – more in control.

He settled down beside her and pulled her into his arms, rubbing his cheek against her silky hair.

“Marshall?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted…”

“No, you didn’t. You just blow my mind sometimes.”

“I do?”

“Uh huh.”

She was quiet for a minute. Started to say something, stopped, and then started again.

“What is it, Julie?” he prodded.

“You make me feel safe,” she whispered.

_Shit. Push her away, you idiot! She’s already too close. Now you make her feel safe? Fuck! She trusts you, and you can never trust her back. Get the hell away from her before you both get hurt._

He couldn’t do it. He squeezed her instead. “I’m glad.” 

#

_I think I could love you, Marshall._

It was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep. Julie didn’t wake up again until it was almost dark outside, and she was alone in bed. Her eyes opened, and she stretched lazily. There was an amused chuckle from somewhere behind her, and she rolled over in time to see Marshall get up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked over to her, bent down, and gave her a soft kiss. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” 

“Hey.”

“I was just getting ready to leave. I’m taking the girls with me to the studio again. That okay with you?”

“Sure. Long as their homework is done, and they don’t stay too late.”

“Got it. You can come too, if you want.”

“Three’s a crowd.” She grinned. “I need to get some stuff organized, actually. Do you mind if I stay here?”

“Not at all. Call my cell phone if you need me.”

“Okay.”

He gave her another quick kiss and was out the door a minute later. Julie indulged in some more stretching and yawning before she got out of bed. She felt like she’d caught up on a year's worth of sleep.

She probably had. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten five hours of sleep in a row.

#

Marshall strolled into the studio with Chris and Rachel. Dre and Proof were already there, and they looked at Marshall quizzically when he turned to Chris and said, “You wanna do this now?”

She looked a little bit huffy when she said yes, and Rach just smirked. He turned back to Dre and Proof. “Chrissy writes songs. She’s gonna do a couple tracks for us.” 

Dre raised an eyebrow and looked at her. “Oh yeah? What’d you bring me to work with, sweetheart?”

Chris nearly knocked him in the head with the CD she tossed at him. “There it is. Can I get on the mic?”

Startled, Dre caught the CD. “Uh, sure. Just go through that door right there. Any specific track you want loaded up?”

“Number three,” she tossed over her shoulder, and then stomped out of the room. She closed the door behind her and went directly to the mic, slipping on the headphones and waiting. She stared right back at Marshall through the glass separating them. 

Dre looked at Rach in obvious confusion, but she just shrugged and said, “She’s touchy about her music. Go ahead and play it.”

He put the CD in. “Where the tracks from?”

“They’re all hers. Friend of ours in New York used to let her use his equipment. He plays guitar wherever you hear it, but the rest is all her. Julie used a couple of connections to get her the recording time.”

Marshall was about to ask what connections, but the track started playing, and Chris launched into the vocals almost immediately. It was a full minute and a half before anyone present gathered their wits enough to speak.

“Holy shit,” Proof declared.

Marshall grunted in agreement, and Dre threw up his hands as if he couldn’t tolerate the distraction.

Rachel held her hand over her mouth to stifle a snicker at their expense. When the song ended, she turned a smug expression on them. “She’s already been accepted to Juilliard, you know.”

Her comment seemed to fall on deaf ears. Dre nearly knocked his chair over when he jumped up. “Another!” he bellowed. Chris held up five fingers and he skipped to the track. Halfway through her second song, he finally sat back down. “I’ll be goddamned.”

Marshall snorted this time. When the track ended, he motioned for Chris to rejoin them. She pulled the headphones off and came through the door looking hesitant, satisfied, scared, and eager all at once. “Well?” she mumbled.

“I owe you five grand, and I’ll be eating my words for dinner, thank you,” Marshall dryly commented.

Chrissy’s face split into a huge smile and Rachel couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen her so happy. Hell, even she knew Chris was phenomenal, and she didn’t know shit about music except for what she liked and didn’t like.

“We should sign her, Marshall,” Dre said offhandedly. He pinned Chrissy with a look. “Now, where in the hell did you learn all that shit? And did I hear Rachel right – you played all the instruments except for guitar?”

“Well, I learned a lot just from listening to the radio and stuff. I always liked the sound of funk, though. It just wound up in the mix somehow. I don’t know. I can play most instruments; just not as good as I want.”

Proof jabbed Marshall in the ribs. “You really, really ought to sign her, man.”

Rachel rolled her eyes at all of them. “She can play just about anything after hearing it once or twice. She’s a genius with music. You can’t sign her because she’s going to Juilliard, and that’s not allowed. Besides, Julie is determined she’s gonna get a college education, and she’d probably murder anyone who suggested otherwise.”

Dre seemed to think it over. “Okay. But you’ll remember your Uncle Dre when you finish with school. You let someone else produce your first album, and it’ll beak my heart.”

“What about me?” Marshall demanded.

“You shut up. I always make time for you, don’t I?”

“That’s not what I meant, bitch! Maybe I wanna produce her. I’m her legal guardian. That practically makes her my kid, right? So maybe she’ll want me instead of you.”

Dre snorted. “Why would she want [i]you [/i]when she could have the [i]best[/i]?”

Marshall rolled his eyes. “’Cause you got a big head, for one thing.”

“Maybe she won’t want either one of you,” Proof cheerfully remarked.

Chris looked back and forth between the two of them, completely dumbfounded. Rachel stepped in to rescue her. “Chris won’t be negotiating until she’s got her degree. She’s not of legal age yet to enter into any sort of contract whether verbal or written, but may I suggest that you two consider making an offer, at a later date of course, where you both produce her? Furthermore, it would be wise to consider the fact that Julie has the most influence over any decisions she might make. If you want to suck up to someone, I’d start with her.”

Marshall looked up at the ceiling and then down again. “Did I introduce my other kid? This one’s gonna be a lawyer. The smart ass already has a scholarship. I’m thinking I should go ahead and hire her on retainer now, because I sure as hell don’t ever want her working against me,” he said pointedly.

Rachel didn’t miss a beat. “I’d like a car. A nice one.”

Proof burst out laughing. “Man, this shit is so funny I might have to call the tabloids.” 

The banter lasted awhile longer, and Chris did a couple more songs for them before it was time for her and Rach to go home. Proof offered to drive them – he was calling it an early night as well.

#

“So. Chris, Rach. How’s it seem between Marshall and Julie so far?” Proof asked on the ride back to Marshall’s.

Rach gave him a knowing look. “Sticking your nose in already, Proof?”

“You are one tough little shit, you know that?” He chuckled. “It’s just that Marshall’s been hurt before. Ya know?”

“And Julie hasn’t?” she countered.

“I’m not saying that. I don’t know much about Julie, except that she can kick a motherfucker’s ass, and she’s a real good dancer.”

“She’ll kick _your_ ass if she catches you talking like that in front of her baby,” Rach remarked.

“Oh can it, Rachel. I’m not a little kid anymore, and you’re only a year older than me. It’s not like I’ve never heard the word 'motherfucker' before. Give me a break. I’ve even heard Julie say it a couple of times when she was really mad.”

“I’m gonna tell her you repeated it, too.” 

“Go ahead. I’ll tell her what you were doing with Jason in the living room two weekends ago while she was at work!”

Proof tried to intervene. “Uh…ladies?”

“You little brat!” Rachel yelled, and whipped around in her seat to look at Chris. “You were supposed to be asleep!”

“Ladies?” he said louder.

“So? If you rat me out, I’ll tell on you too!”

“Enough! Both of you!” Proof yelled. “I’m sorry, I shoulda been watching my mouth. I sure as hell didn’t know it was gonna start a cat fight.”

Rach and Chris glared at each other for a minute before Rachel finally turned back around in her seat. Proof shot her a look. “What were you doing with this Jason guy, anyway?”

“Mind your own damned business!” Rachel shouted.

“Drinking beer and having sex,” Chris supplied.

He barely managed to grab Rachel by the waistband of her jeans before she dove over the seat at Chris. “Goddamn it! Sit your ass back down before I wreck the fucking car!”

She slammed her butt back down on the seat and Proof steered to the side of the road and came to a full stop in the breakdown lane. “I hope to hell I never have teenagers!” he yelled to no one in particular.

Rach snorted. “Yeah, ‘cause you sure as hell can’t watch your fucking mouth.”

Chris giggled from the backseat, and soon both of them were laughing raucously while Proof sat there and sputtered furiously at them.

“I’ma call Julie!” he finally yelled, and they both stopped laughing. Mostly. He turned on Chris first. “You! No more cussing. And I don’t care if you’re repeating me, or Marshall, or Julie. Got it?”

She nodded. 

He pointed at Rachel next. “And you! I don’t even know what to say to you. Christ, did you at least use condoms?”

She rolled her eyes. “We had two beers each and we fooled around. I didn’t have sex with him. Not that it’s any of your damned business.”

“Ha! See if you’re so casual when you’re explaining this shit to Marshall.”

“Why the hell would Marshall care?”

“Oh, baby girl, you’ve got no idea who your new step daddy is. You just wait and see.”

“He’s not my ‘step daddy’ you overgrown two year old. He’s a legal guardian, same as Julie.”

Proof gave her an indulgent smirk. “Same damn thing, if you ask me. All the power without the title.”

“Is there a point here?”

He just shook his head and put the car back in drive. “I think that’s enough for tonight. In the interest of me, say, not going inside and telling all this shit to Julie, how about you answer a couple of questions?”

“You’re blackmailing us? You can’t do that! Rachel, tell him he can’t do that.”

“He can, Chris. He is.”

Proof smirked. “So, back to my original question – how does it seem between Marshall and Julie so far?”

“Fine,” Rachel answered.

“Julie the type that would cheat on him, you think?”

“What kind of question is that?” Chris replied indignantly.

“An important one. Would she?”

“ _No_.”

“Aiight then.” 

He dropped them off a couple of minutes later and watched until they were safely inside the house. Shaking his head, he turned the car around and picked his cell phone up off the seat.

“Yo,” Marshall answered.

“It’s me, man.”

“Oh. Hey, Proof. You get the girls home okay?”

“Yeah. Listen, you need to watch out for some little bastard named Jason. He’s trying to get in Rachel’s pants.”

There was a pause, and then Marshall said, “Yeah? You gonna be my snitch, man?”

“I doubt they’ll ever say another word in front of me, ya know?”

“Yeah. I gotcha. Thanks for the heads up, though. And hey, you feel like takin’ a ride out to Strawberries with me tomorrow?”

“Strawberries? Why the fuck would you wanna go there?”

“Some jackass named Bob fired Julie from there today, called her a cunt, and then dissed me.”

“I’m with you, Marsh.”

“Good. Now, what about this Jason? Rachel say anything else about him?"

#

Chris looked at Rachel on their way up the stairs. “You know, he does kinda seem like it, doesn’t he?”

“Huh?”

“Marshall. A dad. You know, after what Proof said?”

“Proof was just trying to scare me,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry I said that about Jason in front of him. Do you think he’ll tell?”

“Probably. Don’t worry about it though – I’m gonna fix his little red wagon.”

“Rachel…”

It was useless, and Chrissy knew it. Rach already had that gleam in her eye.

#

Julie woke up and squinted at the alarm clock. It was after three in the morning, and she heard the rustling sound of a plastic bag. “Marshall?”

“Heads up, baby.”

She heard the bag launch, and it landed somewhere beside her on the bed. “What’s this?” she asked sleepily.

She felt the bed dip, and Julie rolled from her side onto her stomach, yawning. He was right beside her before he answered.

“About a hundred dollars worth of condoms. And you know what?”

“Mmmm?” she answered, and her eyes closed again.

“I ain’t tired at all.”


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Marshall pulled the covers down and swatted his wife’s ass. She growled at him, and he grinned down at her back. “C’mon Julie. Roll over for your old man. You gotta do your wifely duties.”

He heard a muffled snort that time, and she buried her face deeper in the pillows. Marshall laughed and kicked his shoes off. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck softly. “Wake up, Julie.” 

She ignored him, and he hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and dragged them down her legs. He sat back on his heels and enjoyed the view for a few seconds, but he was already so hard for her that it was difficult to concentrate. Julie made quite the picture lying there on her stomach, bare assed with her panties tangled around her ankles. “Last chance, sweetheart,” he muttered.

She didn’t turn over, and Marshall wasted no time tugging her knees open just enough for him to get between them. He pulled his pants and boxers down, and as soon as his dick was free – wrapped his hand tight around it. He was so goddamned ready that he nearly jerked off onto her ass, but that really wasn’t what he wanted, and he somehow managed to stop himself from doing it.

He found the bag of condoms instead, ripped open the package that said "extra lubricated" and tried to get one of the slippery suckers on. He dropped the blasted thing twice, swearing viciously each time, and Julie made a choked noise right before she started to giggle. “I knew you were awake,” he barked.

She kept right on laughing, and Marshall finally succeeded in rolling the condom on. He slapped her ass again, harder this time, and then dropped down onto her back. He bit into her neck at the same time he positioned himself, and Julie’s laughter abruptly died.

Marshall slammed into her with one heavy thrust, and she sucked air in as if she couldn’t get enough. Her hands fisted in the sheets, and she was absolutely still when he pulled back to thrust again. He hesitated. “You okay?”

She wiggled around – tried to get her legs open more and couldn’t. He heard her whimper. “I can’t move, Marshall.”

That was true. He had her pinned down flat, and he had to admit that he liked the control. He’d never been into dominating women in bed, but with her…shit. He loved it. “Just relax, Julie. I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

Marshall stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. He rocked his hips forward, and pushed back into her slowly. Her legs were only partly open though, and he had to use a lot more force than normal to go as deep as he wanted. The pressure was unbelievable; she was so tight that way. It was a wonder he could get inside her at all. 

“M-Marshall…” she cried.

“You’re okay, Julie. I’m not gonna stop… I’ll make you come…” he promised.

He felt her tremble at his words and knew she was close. He began to thrust harder and faster, unconsciously driving them farther up the mattress until he was dangerously close to slamming her head against the wall. Marshall threw his arm out just in time to protect her and muttered “sorry,” under his breath.

She didn’t say anything in return; her chest was heaving with the effort to breathe, and her muscles tightened with his next stroke. “Don’t you dare come yet,” he ordered, wanting to see just how much control she was willing to give him, or if she even _could_ stop herself.

Julie sucked in a harsh breath and gave the fistful of sheet she was holding a brutal jerk. Marshall had expected her to either refuse or beg, but what he got was something altogether different. 

She was mad as hell at him. It was there in her expression, and in the sudden stiffness of her shoulders and back. Her spine was so damned rigid he half expected it to snap.

Her reaction pushed him right to the edge, and Marshall had to fight against his own sudden urge to come. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’d never in his life been so turned on. “God, I love fucking you.” He breathed. “Do you need to come, Julie? Tell me. I wanna hear you say it.”

“I don’t think so,” she spat.

His startled laugh was ragged but genuine. She was going to fight him every step of the way, and that was fine with him. Her surrender would be that much sweeter. “hellcat,” he said fondly, and then slid an arm underneath her. 

Marshall held her tight against him and rolled over, never breaking contact. He was still inside her, buried deep, only now she was on her side with him at her back. He flattened his palm over her stomach to hold her in place, and didn’t let go until he was satisfied she would stay put. She shivered at his touch, and he ran his hand up under the t-shirt she’d worn to bed. “Sexy as hell,” he muttered. “There’s just something about a woman in a t-shirt and nothing else.”

Marshall himself was still mostly dressed. He still had his damned jacket on, but he wasn’t about to stop long enough to take it off. His hand went to her breast and gently cupped it, then moved on so he could brush his fingers over the tightened nipple. Julie shivered again, and he had to silently agree. Holding back was killing them both. He dropped his hand to her hip. “You got anything to say to me?” he asked, and pressed just a little deeper.

“ _Marshall_.”

“Tell me,” he said, and pulled back just enough to make her whimper. That was all he got out of her though, and Marshall was damned near the end of his rope. He moved his hand to her knee, grasped it a little more tightly than was necessary, and pulled her leg up so that she was spread for him. His dick slid even farther out, and Julie stopped breathing. “Tell me,” he demanded again.

She shuddered, dragged air into her lungs, and broke down with a sob. “I need to come. Please...” she begged, and he snapped his hips forward roughly, barely able to control the power of his thrusts. She cried out his name and climaxed immediately, and then went limp against him for several seconds. He didn’t stop or even slow down and when Julie tensed and came again – Marshall lost control completely. Her inner muscles grabbed at his dick, and he rammed into her one last time before he exploded with a howl.

It was only afterwards that he realized he’d fisted his hand in her hair, jerked her head back, and bitten the fucking hell out of her neck. His wife was shaking from head to toe, crying, and he was one hundred percent responsible for it. Marshall had never felt more like a bastard. “Oh my God, Julie. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

He gently withdrew and turned her onto her back. To his complete surprise, she flung herself against his chest, not at all hesitant to touch him. His arms closed around her automatically, and to his utter horror he realized that his own eyes were getting wet, and it was harder to breathe with each passing second.

If he didn’t rein himself in, Marshall was going to be crying right alongside her. 

Luckily, Julie started to calm down, and as a result – so did he. He focused on rubbing her back for several minutes, and the slow stroking seemed to comfort the both of them. “Do you hate me?” he finally asked.

She pulled back and looked at him; blinked her eyes in apparent confusion. “What? Marshall, no…”

“I would fucking hate me,” he muttered, and his eyes slid away guiltily.

“Would you look at me, damn it?” 

His eyes darted back to hers, and there was no mistaking the irritation in her voice. He instinctively loosened his arms from around her, figuring she’d want some space now, or at the very least she’d push him away as punishment.

Again, she surprised him. Stunned him even. 

“Don’t fucking let go of me! What the hell is your problem?” she demanded. 

Marshall could only gape at her at first, but quickly snapped out of it when she started to scramble off the bed. He snagged her by the wrist and pulled her back. “Shit, Julie. I figured you’d want a little distance after what I just did to you!” he bellowed. “I sure as fuck don’t want to let you go.”

“Then don’t, you jackass. I hate it when you do that. Do you hear me? I hate it!”

 _Oh hell, she’s gonna cry again and I swear I don’t think I can take it._ “Okay already. Shit, just don’t cry.”

Her bottom lip trembled, but Julie held it all back. He could feel the tension in her and was filled with remorse. “Fuck. Cry if you want to. I’m such a bastard – I can’t believe I did that to you.”

“Did what, Marshall? Made me feel wanted? Or made me come so hard I thought my eyeballs were gonna melt?” 

He stared at her. “I hurt you, Julie.”

She shook her head and smiled weakly. “No. I was with you all the way. Didn’t you realize that?”

“Uh… no.”

“Oh…. Were you thinking about someone else?” she whispered.

_What?_

“Hell no, I wasn’t thinking about someone else. I fucking lost control. I’ve never hurt a woman the way I just …”

“Marshall. Don’t go there again. Please? I said you didn’t hurt me, and I meant it.”

“For Christ sake, Julie. I practically ripped your hair out your head, and there’s fucking marks all over you.”

“There are?” She frowned.

“Yeah. And your husband put them there, damn it. I feel sick.”

“Would you rather someone else did?” she retorted.

“What?” he roared, and Julie actually cringed. “If you ever let another man touch you, I swear to God, Julie - I’ll kill you both. I’m not gonna go through that shit again. Do you hear me? Never! You’re mine, and only mine, until we damned well get a divorce or die.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Sure you didn’t!”

“Jesus, Marshall. Would you calm down for a minute? I’m sorry I said that. I just think you’re blowing this way out of proportion. I mean yeah, we had rough sex, but we’re both consenting adults. I can understand that you’re upset about the marks, but there’s nothing we can do about them now, and for the last goddamned time – _you didn’t hurt me_.”

“Bull-fucking- _shit_ , Julie. You were crying and shaking.”

“I’ve never felt that way before, okay? You totally blew me away. It was like… it was like…”

She was choking on the words, and Marshall finally felt himself relax. He blew out a breath, hauled her back into his arms, and hugged her fiercely. “Okay, Julie. It’s okay. I just didn’t understand, you know? I thought… Jesus, I thought I’d really hurt you. I know I’m too forceful sometimes, like the night I threw you down on your knees… I didn’t mean to do that. I’m – fuck, I don’t know what the hell came over me.”

Julie rubbed her cheek against his chest. He felt her smile. “Face it, Marshall. You’re an animal in the sack.”

_Only with you._

“Guess so, huh?”

“Mmmm.”

Marshall let her go long enough to toss his clothes off, and then settled back down beside her. Julie fit herself into his side, and he fell into an exhausted sleep practically as soon as his eyes closed.

#

Julie carefully propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Marshall. He was asleep, and she wanted to watch him for a minute while she tried to screw her head back on.

She was still reeling in shock over what had just happened. She’d never before given anyone even a shred of the trust she’d placed in Marshall tonight. Julie had seen her share of abuse, and as a result she had one hell of an aversion to being restrained in any way at all. 

Marshall would shit if he knew. 

She wasn’t planning on telling him anyway. She didn’t want to rehash her pathetic childhood, and even more importantly – she didn’t want to try and explain why everything was different with him. That didn’t mean she hadn’t wanted to stop him at first... she had. Once she’d relaxed though, well… she’d realized something.

There was something desperate about the way he wanted her. She could relate to that. They’d only been married for three days, and already she needed him too. _Damn it._

It was at least good to know she wasn’t alone.

#

Marshall was gone when she woke up Friday morning. He’d left her a note saying he had some business to take care of, and that he was with Proof. Julie had two hours before she had to be at work, so she threw on some jeans with her t-shirt and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She glanced at the household schedule tacked to the front of the fridge and saw that none of Marshall’s staff were scheduled to work that day. Lulu and the others all had the day off. Julie popped the top on a can of Diet Coke and sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy the quiet for a little while. 

That lasted for almost two minutes.

She heard the front door fly open like it was about to come off its hinges, and then the air was pierced with screams. She froze.

“Marshall! Get your ass down here and take your fucking little brat!”

“Daddy!” 

“Stop crying, Hailie! I mean it!”

Julie was out of her chair in two seconds flat. She rounded the corner and came face to face with Marshall’s ex and his daughter, and did her level best to stay calm. “Marshall stepped out for a few minutes. You must be Sara and Hailie.”

“Who the hell are you?” Sara spat.

“W-where’d my dad go?”

Poor Hailie was in tears, and Julie wanted nothing more than to rip her mother’s head off. “I’m a friend of Marshall’s. He said he had some business to take care of, but he should be back soon.”

Julie then knelt down to put herself at eye level with Hailie. She smiled. “You can stay here with me if you want.”

Sara jerked Hailie away before she could answer. “I’m not leaving my daughter with Marshall’s latest whore. We’ll wait.”

“Suit yourself, but if you grab her like that again I’m calling the cops.”

“Why you little _bitch_!”

Sara pushed Hailie to the side and took a step towards Julie. 

“I’m not doing this in front of her, so you can either calm down or talk to the cops. It’s up to you.”

Sara looked on the verge of exploding, but she was smart enough not to push it. She turned to her daughter. “Stop crying and get over here! We’ll go wait in the living room for your _daddy_.” 

Julie was so close to losing it she started at twenty-five and counted backwards. It didn’t really help. _If I ever catch this bitch alone I’ll knock her teeth down her throat._ “After you,” she said stiffly, and indicated the door to the living room.

Five minutes later Hailie was still sniffling, and Sara was starting to pace. She stomped around the room three times before she made her way back to Julie. “Fine. I’m leaving her with you. If anything happens - it’s your fault. I’ll tell Marshall you made me leave.”

“ _Bye_ ,” Julie sneered.

The woman was nearly out the door when Hailie called to her, “Mommy?”

“I have to go. What do you want now?”

“N-nothing, Mommy.”

Sara threw her hands up and slammed out of the room. Julie heard the front door bang shut a second later. She went over to the couch and sat down next to the little girl. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

Hailie started crying again.

“Let’s see if I can find your dad, okay?”

She nodded her head and started hiccupping. Julie grabbed the phone and dialed Marshall’s cell, but all she got was voice mail.

_Well, shit. Now what do I do?_

Julie left a message telling Marshall to call her ASAP. She put the phone back and gave Hailie a helpless look. “He didn’t answer. Don’t worry though - I’m sure he’ll be home soon.”

Hailie didn’t say anything, and was now curled up in a corner of the couch looking like she didn’t have a friend in the world. “Hey. I’m getting kinda hungry. Did you have breakfast yet?”

“N-no.”

“How about we go make something, then?”

Julie stood up, and Hailie followed her to the kitchen. “So, Hailie… what do you want? We could make eggs, toast…”

The kid gave her the hairy eyeball and it was like looking at a miniature version of Marshall. “I want pancakes.”

“Tell ya what - I’m not the best cook in the world, but I’ll try.”

Julie opened several cabinets and pulled out anything she thought might go in pancakes. Hailie stood by the door for about five minutes before she came any closer. “You’re gonna make a mess… ummm…”

“Julie,” she supplied with a grin.

Hailie nodded. “You’re gonna make a mess, Julie.”

“Yeah. I usually do. You wanna help?” 

“Can I?” she said tentatively, and her eyes lit up just a little.

“Sure. Push that chair over here and wash your hands first.”

Once Hailie was done washing her hands, she got back down off the chair and somewhat hesitantly pushed it closer to Julie. “My mom never makes pancakes. And she gets mad when I drop stuff,” she informed her.

“Ummm, well… I’ve never made ‘em before either, but I promise I won’t yell if you drop something. Okay?”

Hailie looked at her skeptically and said, “Uh huh.”

Over the next fifteen minutes, they took turns adding ingredients to an enormous bowl of batter. Julie lost control of a bag of flour and got it all over herself, Hailie, and the kitchen counter. Marshall’s daughter seemed to think that was hilarious.

“You’re _really_ messy, Julie. Don’t worry though; I don’t think Daddy will be mad.”

“Geez. I hope not.”

Hailie giggled again.

#

Marshall and Proof parked outside of Strawberries record store and sat in the car for a minute. “It’s still early, man. Ain’t too many customers yet,” Proof remarked.

Marshall nodded. “I’d forgotten what a fuckin’ dump this place is.”

“Julie sure has some shit jobs, don’t she?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how I’ma get her to quit. She’s weird about money.”

“Weird how?”

Marshall snorted. “Gets all pissy when I pay for stuff.”

“Seriously?”

“Uh huh. I been trying to figure out how to tell her that I’ll pay for the girls to go to college.”

“Just flat out tell her, Marsh. Shit. You’re the man of the house, right?”

“Get real. She’s gonna have a four star hissy fit, Proof.”

“So she’ll pout for a few days. Big deal.”

Marshall shrugged.

“What? You afraid you won’t get any pussy for awhile?”

“Check that shit, man. You’re talkin’ about my wife.”

Proof snorted with laughter. “Never bothered you before. Didn’t you once say Sara could suck start a leaf blower?”

“That was Sara.”

Proof reeled back. “Hold up… lemme get this shit straight. You and Sara was together for years and it was okay, but you been married to Julie for what? Four days now? And you’re acting like she’s some kind of fucking princess?”

Marshall scowled. “Just drop it. She’s different is all.”

Proof gave him a knowing look. “Right.”

Marshall opened the car door. “Shut up, bitch. You coming or not?”

His friend got out of the car with a sigh. “What’d you say this dude's name was?”

“Bob.”

“What’s he look like?”

“Julie calls him the short fat fuck. He shouldn’t be too hard to pick out.”

Proof snickered. “Guess not.”

They opened the door and stepped inside. Marshall looked around until he spotted the man. He elbowed Proof. “That’s gotta be him.”

Proof looked in the direction Marshall indicated and laughed under his breath. “Think so?”

Julie’s description pretty much nailed it. They walked over to where he was sitting reading a magazine, and Bob looked up to see who was standing at the counter.

He did a double take. “Aren’t you Eminem?”

Marshall smirked at him. “I’m also Julie’s husband, you stupid piece of shit.”

Bob’s face paled, and the few customers that were in the store started to gather around them. “I…uh… I’m so sorry. I was having such a bad morning without her here, and I just.... ummmm… I’d like to apologize. You know how it is, right?” He nervously laughed.

“No, I don’t fuckin’ know. You yelled at her kid, called her a fucking cunt, and then you fired her. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass.”

“Dude! [i]I’d [/i]kick his ass!” someone exclaimed.

“Is he talking about Julie? You did that shit to Julie? Man, I’m never buyin’ anything up in this bitch again,” someone else said.

Bob got to his feet and held his hands up. “Look. I think there’s been a misunderstanding here… Julie is free to come back to work anytime she wants.”

“My woman ain’t stepping foot in this fuckin’ place, and if I ever hear that you’re talking shit about her – I’ll run you outta business, outta town, off the face of the fuckin’ earth. You hear me?” Marshall demanded.

Bob looked like he was going to piss his pants, and the customers that had joined them at the counter cheered.

He turned on his heel to leave, but Proof stalled him. “Wait a minute. You said we were gonna bitch slap his ass.”

“Too many people standing around. I’m on probation for a [i]weapons charge[/i], remember?” he said, and Marshall didn’t have to turn around to see Bob break out in a sweat.

“Yeah, but…”

A woman that had to be in her sixties brushed past them and stepped up to the counter. “I’ll take care of this,” she announced.

Marshall and Proof looked at each other, and then turned around to see what she was gonna do. Someone in the back snickered.

“Is it true you said those things, young man?” she demanded.

“Ummm… I didn’t mean…” Bob began.

Her hand shot out and the little old lady slapped him right across the face. “How many times have I told you to watch that nasty mouth of yours?”

“Mom!” he whined.

Marshall, Proof, and pretty much everyone in the store had a laugh at Bob’s expense. His mother made him give Marshall cash for the hours Julie had already worked, plus two weeks severance pay. 

By the time they left the store a crowd had gathered, and Marshall spent a good hour signing autographs outside. Proof went and got the car when it was obvious more and more people were showing up. Damn cell phones. He couldn’t just sign a dozen autographs and leave – people were calling up everyone they knew to say Eminem was down on MLK drive.

Proof pulled up as close to the curb as he could get, and Marshall jumped in. “Thanks, man. It was startin’ to look like a mob scene. They get you with the cell phones every time.”

“I hear you. Hey – you got yours on you? I need to make a call.”

Marshall started searching his pockets. “Where the fuck did it go?”

“Don’t look at me. I lost mine last week - for the third time.”

“Shit. You wanna pull over or something? I definitely don’t have mine.”

“Nah. It’ll hold until we get back to your place.”

#

Marshall walked into the kitchen and stopped so abruptly that Proof ran into his back. “Hailie? Julie?”

Hailie whipped around on the chair she was standing on and squealed, “Daddy!”

He crossed the room to his daughter and scooped her up. “Hey, baby. I didn’t think you were coming until tomorrow.”

“Mommy was being really mean. I wanna stay with you.”

Marshall looked at Julie over his daughter's head and mouthed the words, “What happened?”

She didn’t get a chance to answer. Hailie chimed in again, “Mom kept yelling and she said a whole bunch of bad words. She made me stay in my room for [i]hours[/i], Daddy.” 

He was trying to stay calm, when all Marshall wanted to do was tear something apart. He had to get custody. Soon. 

“Hey Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Me an Julie’s making pancakes. You want some?”

“Uhh…”

Proof caught her attention next. “Uncle Proof!”

Hailie started to wiggle, so Marshall put her down. She promptly ran over to his friend and held her arms up.

“Hey munchkin. How you doin’?” Proof said, and bent down to pick her up. 

Marshall turned his attention back to Julie. “What happened? Shit. Did you tell her we’re married?”

“Um, your ex-wife… it’s Sara, right?”

“Uh huh.”

Julie gave Marshall a quick run down on what had happened. He wasn’t any happier by the time she finished. “That useless goddamned bitch!”

“Yeah, well. I woulda gladly kicked her ass all over the place, but I didn’t want to in front of Hailie.”

Now that made him grin. “Thank God you were here. Did you have to call into work?”

“Yeah. I told Tony I had an emergency, so he said I could take the evening shift instead.”

“Sorry about that.”

“No big deal.”

Hailie interrupted them. “Uncle Proof wants pancakes too,” she announced.

Marshall finally got around to noticing the state of his wife, daughter, and kitchen. All of them were pretty much covered in white powder. He grinned and peeked around Julie to the vat of batter sitting on the counter. “Wow. That’ll make a lot of pancakes.”

Hailie shrugged. “Julie never made ‘em before, but she promised not to yell if I dropped stuff.”

Marshall got that awful wrenching in his stomach again. Just what the hell was Sara doing yelling at Hailie all the time? And what was this shit about his daughter having to stay in her room?

He didn’t have time to think about it right then, though. Both his women were looking at him expectantly. “So you dropped the flour to test her out, huh?” he teased.

“Nope. Julie did it.”

He laughed. “Yeah? You two seem to be havin’ an awfully good time making a mess in here.”

“She’s nice. How come I never met her before?”

“It’s a long story, baby. Daddy has to tell you something, though.”

“Okay.”

“Me and umm… well, me and Julie are married.”

At first Hailie looked at him like she didn’t understand, and then she blurted, “What about Mommy?”

“She’s still your mommy. Julie is Daddy’s wife, which makes her your step mom.”

“Oh.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Hai. You’ll see. And hey, guess what else?”

“What?”

He didn’t for the life of him know how to explain about Rachel and Chris, so he simply said, “Julie’s little sisters live here now, and I think they might even play with you sometimes.”

That definitely perked her up. She turned to Julie. “I guess it’s okay you married my dad. Can we make the pancakes now?”

“Sure. I’ll turn the stove on, and you can stand at the counter, okay?”

“Okay.”

Marshall went to the table and sat down across from Proof. They exchanged a glance. “Tricky one. Nice job,” Proof remarked.

“Didn’t know how to explain it all to her.”

They watched Julie and Hailie for the next several minutes while they fumbled their way through making pancakes. When everyone finally sat down, Marshall took the first bite and caught Julie’s eye. It was all he could do not to start laughing. The pancakes were about an inch and a half thick and the consistency of wet concrete. “Mmmm,” he finally managed, and kicked Proof under the table.

“Mmmm,” the other man squeaked.

Hailie promptly declared them the best pancakes she’d ever had. 

Julie’s face was red as a tomato. “I uh… I didn’t have a recipe or anything.”

She looked so embarrassed that Marshall didn’t have the heart to tease her. Instead, he ate every ugly bite. Proof followed his lead, and he figured he was gonna owe his buddy one for eating Julie’s … pancakes? Science project?

Once everyone finished, Julie started cleaning up the kitchen, and Marshall herded Hailie and Proof over to help. Between the four of them – it still took an hour. 

His daughter then announced she was tired and wanted to watch the Wizard of Oz in her room. That meant she was going to have Marshall put the tape in, and then she’d fall asleep after ten minutes. He took her upstairs right after he walked Proof to the door and saw him out.

It only took Hai five minutes to fall asleep that time. He covered her with a blanket, and sat there a few more minutes thinking. She did seem tired today, and it made him wonder, again, what the hell had been going on at Sara’s. 

Marshall eventually got up to leave, and closed the door quietly behind him. He needed to rearrange his schedule for the day so he could stay home with Hailie. 

Julie was tearing through a pile of clothes and snarling under her breath when he entered their bedroom. “Something wrong?” he asked mildly. She jumped and spun around.

“Shit, Marshall! Don’t sneak up on me like that. You scared the fucking crap out of me!”

He walked over and gave her a hug. “Sorry. I didn’t think about it.”

“It’s okay.”

“So …why were you cussing out a pile of laundry?”

She laughed. “Can’t find anything to wear to work later. I need to either get off my butt and wash some clothes or raid the girls’ closet.”

He pulled back from the hug and held her at arm’s length. “No miniskirts,” he said in mock seriousness.

Julie grinned and shook her head. “Where’s Hailie? She fall asleep?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “Yeah. And now I don’t got anybody to play with…”

“Poor baby,” she replied with an exaggerated pout that made him laugh.

Julie went back to folding her clothes and he sat there and cracked jokes at her for a couple of minutes before turning serious again. “Hey. Thanks again for watching Hailie Jade this morning – I’m sorry you had to call in to work.”

“Don’t worry about it. Tony was completely cool with it, and besides – I had fun with her. She’s a great kid, Marshall.”

“I know. I made her.” He smirked.

Julie rolled her eyes. “So modest…”

Marshall shifted on the bed and grabbed a pair of panties. He held them up and out of her reach when she tried to snatch them back. “Damn. These are cute. Put ‘em on.”

“Nope. I’ve gotta get a shower in a few minutes. Give ‘em back.”

“I don’t think so.” He laughed, and pulled them out of her reach when she made another grab for them. This time he shoved them in his pocket, and was about to tell her she could try again when he realized he still had her money from Strawberries. “Oh. I almost forgot. This is yours.”

He held the cash out to her.

“Huh?”

Marshall cleared his throat. “From Strawberries. Me an’ Proof took a ride down there this morning.”

Julie’s eyebrows shot up. She took the money and looked at it. “Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a lot more here than he owed me.”

“His mom made him pay you two weeks severance.”

Julie stared at him. “You’re not kidding, are you? How’d you manage that?”

He told her the whole story. She snickered when he came to the part with Bob’s mom. “God, that’s funny. You didn’t have to do that, though…”

Marshall ignored her. “What time do you have to be at work?”

“Three thirty, why?”

“I thought we might have time to go shopping after Hailie’s nap.” He glanced at the clock. “Guess not, though.”

“Weren’t you supposed to spend the day at the studio anyway?”

“Yeah, but I’ma cancel. I didn’t know I was gonna have Hailie.”

“I was wondering about that, actually.”

“I’ve got her for the next two weeks, so I was expecting her tomorrow. I forgot to tell you…sorry.”

Marshall gauged her reaction to the news, but Julie didn’t bat an eyelash. She did, however, catch him staring at her.

“What?”

“I was just curious how you’d be with that.”

She stopped what she was doing. “How I’d be with it? Marshall, she’s your daughter. I’m glad she’s here.”

“You are?” he said, ridiculously happy to hear that.

“Of course. And I hope you get custody, too.”

They were interrupted by the telephone. Marshall picked up. “Hello?”

“Yo, Em.”

“Dre, you must have ESP or some shit. I swear I was just about to call you. Sara had one of her fits and dropped Hailie off a day early, so I can’t make it down to the studio today.”

“No sweat, I’ll let everybody know.”

“Great. Thanks, man. I’ll catch you tomorrow then?”

“Uh, yeah... sure.”

“What up with that? Somethin’ on your mind?”

“Huh? Oh. No, there isn’t… I’ll see ya then.”

Marshall clicked off the phone and looked at it for a second. “That was fuckin’ strange.”

“What?”

“Dre. He called here, and then never said what he wanted.”

“Maybe he was just calling to see when you were showing up or something.”

“Yeah. That must be it.” 

“Shit, I need to get a move on or I’m gonna be late.”

“You need a ride or anything?”

“I have a ride in. I’m pretty sure I can get one back…” Julie answered.

“Don’t bother. I’ll pick you up. You think Rach or Chris would mind listening for Hailie in case she gets up? She’ll be in bed by that time.”

“Not at all. Just let them know when you’re leaving.”

“Can do. Now come over here and gimme a kiss. I need to go make some calls.”

She walked over to where he sat on the bed, and Marshall pulled her down on his lap. He traced her full lower lip with his thumb, and then bent to her mouth. He kissed her softly at first, but then he couldn’t resist giving her a little tongue, which she readily accepted.

Two or three minutes into it he had to force himself to let her go. They both had shit to do.

Julie looked at the time again when she got up and started squawking. Marshall took that as his queue to get out of her way, and so he gave her ass a good swat and stood up to go downstairs. 

She glared at his retreating back. “I’ll get you for that.”

“Sure you will, baby,” he said, and grinned over his shoulder at her.

Marshall barely ducked in time to avoid the pillow she hurled at him. He laughed all the way to the door, but then sobered when something occurred to him. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so content.

#

Julie raced down the hall to borrow something from one of the girls to wear. She was rummaging through Chrissy’s closet when she got an idea.

She quickly found the items she needed, and ran back to Marshall’s suite to shower and change.

Julie took one final look in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her purse and keys off Marshall’s dresser, and set off to find him. 

He was on the phone in the living room with his head buried in one of his notebooks. She casually walked in, but he didn’t look up until she was standing right in front of him. “Look, Marshall. I found something to wear,” she said, and grinned mischievously.

The look on his face was priceless.

“Wha… you… Julie!” he roared.

“Yeah?”

He stuttered for about twenty seconds. She’d dressed for work alright- in one of Chrissy’s miniskirts, complete with a skin tight black top and knee high boots. “You can’t go to work in that!” he finally spewed.

“I have to. My ride is probably waiting already.”

She bent closer to his ear. “And Marshall?”

“Huh?” he said weakly.

“I need my panties.”

“You need your… _Jesus_ , Julie!”

It was all she could do to keep from laughing. Marshall jumped up and dug her panties out of his pocket. She’d remembered them when she was in Chrissy’s room, and realized he’d probably forgotten he still had them. 

She made a show of wiggling into them. “So I’ll see you around eleven?”

#

Marshall answered the phone when it rang, but still watched from the living room window as his wife ran down the driveway to a car waiting at the gate. He heard his manager, Paul, laughing.

“Oh shut up!” Marshall sniped.

“Spill it, Marsh. You sound like you’re going into cardiac arrest.” He chuckled.

“My wife just left for work in a washcloth! How the hell do you expect me to sound?”

Paul was still laughing when Marshall hung up on him.

#

Rachel and Chris came in from school a few minutes later. They saw Marshall sitting on the couch in the living room scowling out the window.

“Uhh… something wrong?” Rachel ventured.

“Be ready for dinner by six! I should have Hailie ready to go by then,” he practically shouted.

“Hailie’s here? Where?” Chris asked hesitantly, not sure what was going on. “Are we going out or something?”

“She’s talking a nap. We’re going to [i]Luigi’s[/i],” he snarled.

The girls looked at each other. 

“So, does that mean Julie’s working, or…” Rach tried again.

“Yes,” he bit off. “And I’ma get her fired from that job too. And then I’m gonna lock her little ass up in this house, and she’s not going anywhere unless she’s with me.”

Rachel grabbed Chrissy’s arm and started pulling her out of the doorway. “Okay! We’ll be ready by six. Can’t wait to meet Hailie! We’ll just be upstairs doing our homework if you need us.”

#

The girls scrambled up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, Chris glanced over at Rachel. “Holy cow! What do you think she did?”

“I don’t know, but judging by the look on his face – it was good.”

They reached the top of the stairs, rounded the corner, and almost plowed into Hailie. Chrissy skidded to a stop, but lost her balance and fell flat on her butt. “Oops,” she muttered.

Hailie stared at them for a second and then burst into giggles. 

Rachel squatted down and grinned at Marshall’s daughter. “You must be Hailie. I’m Rachel, and the klutz here is Chrissy.”

“Hi. Is my dad your dad now?” she wanted to know. 

“As far as boys are concerned, I am!” they heard Marshall bellow from downstairs. Rachel and Chris rolled their eyes simultaneously and Hailie laughed again. 

“You’re funny!” she told them.

“Hai Hai! Why don’t you come down here? Daddy misses you,” he called.

His little girl stepped out of the hall and onto the landing. She looked down at her father, and then behind her at the girls. “Nah. I wanna play wit’ them,” she finally announced. 

“They have homework to do, Miss Jade. And I have new coloring books.”

“Oh, all right.” She sighed.

Hailie dragged her feet all the way down the stairs, and the girls snickered.

“See ya later, Hailie. Save some coloring for me,” Chris called.

“Okaaay!” she answered.

#

Julie was already regretting her impulsive decision to wear the miniskirt getup into work at Luigi’s. Tony had nearly swallowed his tongue when she walked in, and his wife had chased him around the kitchen for five minutes with a rolled up newspaper.

Customers at two tables were hitting on her, and one guy nearly got his hand up her skirt while she was taking his order. 

She was in the kitchen when Anna, the hostess, pounced on her. “Julie! What the hell is going on?”

“Huh?”

“I got two parties out front and both of them are demanding to be sat in your section. I told them you were already full, and both of them want to wait. We’re running out of room in the waiting area!”

“I don’t know who it could be. I’ve got two tables that are almost done though, so I’ll just try to get them finished up right away.”

Tony walked by, and having heard the last part of their conversation, winked at Julie. “That’s my girl!”

Julie rolled her eyes, grabbed her desert orders, and took off. She was curious as to who was out front, but she didn’t have time to go and see. Luckily, the two tables cleared out fifteen minutes later. She sent one of the bus boys over to clean up, and went to the bar with drink orders. 

When she came back, she was surprised to see the truck driver from a couple of days ago sitting at one of the tables. What was his name again? Oh yeah. Bud. She walked over to him, and he gave her a huge grin. “Hey Julie.”

“Hey Bud, how are you?”

“I’m good. Thought I’d stop in and try out the lasagna.”

She smiled. “I’m glad you did. Are you expecting anyone else?”

“Nope. It’s just little old me tonight. You look great, by the way.”

“Thanks. So… can I get you a drink?”

Julie took Bud’s order for a beer and lasagna, and promised she’d be back with his drink in just a minute. He smiled at her again, and she walked away wondering if he was just being friendly, or if he’d misinterpreted her comment the other day. He wasn’t hitting on her too, was he?

_No. All you said was that the lasagna kicks ass. That’s hardly flirting, and besides – he’s gotta see the ring on your finger._

She turned away from the bar with his beer, and nearly dropped it along with the other drinks she’d picked up.

Dre, Proof, and some other guy were sitting at her other table. She delivered all her drink orders and went over to them. “Hey. Fancy seeing you here.” She grinned.

“Hey Julie,” Dre said. “You know stupid,” he said, indicating Proof. “And this is Jordan, another one of my boys.”

“Nice to meet you, Jordan.”

“So… ever been here before?” she asked them at large.

None of them had, so she made a few recommendations off the menu. They placed their drinks orders, and she left them to decide what they wanted for dinner.

Julie rang out another table, and she guessed Anna had a lot of people waiting because Matt, one of the bus boys that she actually knew by name, rushed over to clear it. Bud’s order came up, and she served him next.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he drawled. “You’re the best. Grab me another beer when you have a chance?”

“You bet. Anything else?”

He looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind at the last second. What was it with people tonight, anyway?

She got back to Dre’s table and took their orders. Right before she left, he grabbed her wrist and gave it a friendly squeeze. “Don’t take this the wrong way Julie, but that guy over there…” He nodded towards Bud. “Is looking at you like he wants a lot more than dinner.”

“Oh. Bud? I don’t think…”

“I’m just tellin’ you, okay? Marshall would lose his shit if he saw you so much as smile at the man.”

“But…”

“Too late,” Proof groaned.

Julie whipped around, and sure enough – there was Marshall, Hailie, Rachel and Chris. Anna was seating them at her empty table. She turned back around to Dre and company. “I’d better get over there. Just yell if you need me.”

If she wasn’t mistaken, they all sunk down in their seats just a little. She gave a mental shrug and walked over to Marshall. “Hey! I didn’t know you guys were coming in tonight. I would’ve reserved you a better table.”

He scowled at her. “Is that Dre over there?”

“Yeah. Proof and some guy named Jordan are with him. I could have your tables pushed together if you want.”

Marshall snorted, and Hailie started bouncing up and down in her seat. Rach and Chris looked like they were laughing behind the menus they were holding up in front of them. “Yeah. Why don’t you do that.”

Julie motioned to Matt, and together they connected the two tables. She stood there while everyone got seated again. Marshall introduced the girls to Jordan, and they said hello. As soon as that was done, Rach turned to Proof with a smirk. “I’m amazed,” she remarked.

“At what?” he suspiciously replied.

“That you’d eat in a place like this.” She shrugged.

“Huh? I like Italian food…”

Rach leaned forward and stage whispered, “Isn’t it a little pricey though?”

“What are you talkin’ about, girl?”

“Well… no offense or anything, but considering that disaster you drive - I just figured you were broke or something.”

Dre, Jordan, and Marshall started coughing in an obvious attempt to keep from laughing.

“I’m not broke!” he said indignantly.

“Oh. You’re not?”

“No!”

Rachel blinked innocently. “So you’re just cheap, then?”

Proof looked like steam was going to start pouring out of his ears. Marshall was the first to snort, and soon they were all laughing. “He’s so damn tight, he squeaks when he walks,” Dre finally managed to say.

Rachel sat back in her seat with a satisfied grin.

Julie looked down when she felt someone tugging at her hand. It was Hailie. “Daddy says they don’t got macaroni and cheese here.”

“That’s true, but I might be able to get the chef to make you some. Is that what you want?”

She nodded. “Uh huh. And a coloring book.”

Marshall intervened. “Hailie, if you want a coloring book, you need to ask Julie – not tell her.”

“Could I please have a coloring book?” Hailie said.

“Sure. Let me find out what everyone wants to drink, and then I’ll go grab one for you.”

Hailie shot her dad a look. “Thank you,” she said, and made a point out of sticking her little nose up at Marshall.

Julie did her best not to laugh. She took their drink orders and came back with a Luigi’s coloring book and package of crayons for Hailie. Her husband was scowling again. “Marshall? Is something wrong?”

He gave her a warning look and Julie backed off. She took their dinner orders and fled. Was he really pissed about what she’d worn to work? 

The next hour was insanely busy, and she didn’t get to spend more than a few seconds at any of her tables. 

She therefore didn’t notice her husband getting madder by the minute. By the time Marshall and everyone else were done eating – she took the check over, and was stunned when she met his gaze.

Marshall looked like he was going to explode. Julie couldn’t do much more than stand there and gape at him when he ordered Proof to take the girls home. Rachel and Chris agreed to take Hailie with them and put her to bed by nine o’ clock.

Her husband was apparently staying.

Julie gave Dre and Marshall separate bills, and everyone except for him left quietly after they paid. He did, at least, calm down enough to kiss his daughter goodbye and promise that he would see her in the morning.

As soon as they were gone, Julie cashed Bud out and said goodbye to him too. Once again, he looked like he wanted to say something, and she was glad when he didn’t. She punched out for her break and left Tony to wait on her tables for fifteen minutes.

Marshall looked up with a sour expression when she walked over with a beer for him. Julie sat down across from him. “I’ve got a fifteen minute break, so why don’t you tell me what crawled up your ass and died,” she said bluntly.

His eyes narrowed. “Don’t start with the attitude, woman. I’m not in the mood.”

“Obviously. So what’s got you so pissed off, Marshall? Was it the chicken parmesan you didn’t like, or something I did?”

“Keep it up with the smart assed remarks and you’ll get the spanking of your life when we get home.”

Julie stood up. “Fine. I won’t say another word,” she spat.

#

Marshall realized too late that he’d crossed a line. Julie turned on her heel and stalked off, rigid with anger.

Well, fuck.

He ended up with three and a half hours to cool his heels. His wife sent someone else to wait on him, and Marshall drank two more beers by closing. She finally came back over to him, and he was relieved to see she had her jacket on and was carrying her purse.

“That’s it. I’m done here for the night,” she said in a clipped tone.

He didn’t want to fight with her in the restaurant, so Marshall stood up and reached for his wallet.

“I already took care of it,” she announced.

“I’ll pay you back,” he offered, but she just shook her head.

He fell in to step beside her and was stung when she flinched away from his touch. He pulled his hand back and resisted the urge to go caveman. Part of him wanted to bend down, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her out of there kicking and screaming. 

He didn’t do that though, and miraculously they made it out of there before one of them blew up. Once they were outside though… all bets were off.

“Why the fuck did you send that jackass over to wait on me?” he demanded.

“Because you obviously didn’t want _me_ around!”

“Oh, that’s beautiful! I suppose that’s why I sat there for four goddamn hours waiting for you to come back?”

“Whatever.”

Julie reached for the door handle to the truck, but Marshall grabbed her arm and swung her around. “Look. I’m sorry about what I said earlier. It obviously sent you into fuckin’ outer space, and I want you to know that no matter how pissed off I am – I’d never hit you.”

“Big of you, Marshall. For the record, though, it wouldn’t matter if you did. You can’t hurt me,” she coldly replied.

He gaped at her. “Julie, what the hell do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said. Can we get out of here now?”

“What’s the matter with you?” he demanded.

“I could ask you the same fucking thing!”

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Look. I got pissed off, and I took it out on you, okay? I’m sorry. I can’t fucking stand to watch guys hit on you. It’s Sara all over again, and…”

“What?” she shrieked. “What did you just say to me?”

Marshall actually blanched. He couldn’t believe he’d said it either. Julie was obviously furious with the comparison, but he knew what it really meant – even if she didn’t. 

_Marshall. You stupid fuck._

He was falling in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Marshall looked like he’d seen a ghost, but Julie was too pissed off and hurt to care. What had started off as a joke had ended up a disaster, and all she wanted now was to get away from him. 

_“Keep it up with the smart assed remarks and you’ll get the spanking of your life when we get home.”_

He’d looked like he meant it, and it had taken every ounce of her control not to explode. Rationally, she knew Marshall wouldn’t hit her – but where the hell did he get off threatening her? Shit, he’d might as well go ahead and pop her one if he was going to talk to her like that. It hurt just as bad. 

She’d fumed for several minutes before she calmed down enough to remember that Marshall knew next to nothing about her past. Sure, she’d made a comment here and there, but he didn’t really know anything. And Julie was well aware of the fact that most people chose not to deal with it. They didn’t want to know, and truth be told – that suited her just fine. She didn’t want their damned pity anyway. 

Her husband was at least smart enough to realize he’d overstepped, and part of her desperately wanted to forgive him, or at least give him the benefit of the doubt. 

The other, cynical side of her said that it was too late. She’d allowed him to get close enough to hurt her, and he’d do it again if she let him. She almost laughed out loud at her own sheer stupidity. To think of the trust she’d blindly given him… Had she really thought he felt the same way? 

She doubted her feelings had ever been so conflicted. She wanted to forget the whole thing just as badly as she wanted to shut him out.

And then he’d compared her to Sara, who as far as Julie could tell – wasn’t worth a shit as a human being. 

“Julie? Are you getting in the truck or not?”

His voice interrupted her thoughts, and she realized he was holding the door and waiting for her to get in. She didn’t bother to answer or to even make eye contact. She just got in the truck.

#

Incensed, Marshall got in on the drivers side and slammed the door shut. “If you ever fucking go to work dressed like that again, I’ll make you quit every one of your precious little jobs,” he spat. 

“Fine,” she said flatly, and he looked over at her.

_Jesus, I hate that look on her face. Why is she doing this to me? Can’t she see that this is hard for me? And what the hell was all that shit about “you can’t hurt me,” anyway?_

“Would it kill you to try and understand where I’m coming from?”

“Oh, I understand all right,” she muttered.

Something about her tone gave him pause. She sounded defeated, bitter… and that wasn’t at all what he’d expected. [i]Did [/i]she understand? 

Suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation, Marshall fell silent. What if she didn’t? Could he tell her what he was feeling? That the very thought of anyone else touching her not only made him sick to his stomach with fury, but also scared him?

No. He couldn’t do that. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t know if he would ever be ready. He didn’t want to feel these things. He didn’t want to be afraid of losing her.

He was, though. 

Marshall pulled up to his gate and keyed in the security code. “We can talk about this later,” he said in a low tone. “I know you’re tired.”

“Fine.”

Snippy again. His wife blew as hot and cold as he himself did. Talk about poetic justice! Here he was falling in love with Julie, and she was probably more unpredictable than he was.

Crazy, but it almost made him smile.

They went inside, and she went straight to their suite. Marshall peeked in on Hailie first, and found her sound asleep in her bed. He kissed her cheek, straightened her blanket a little, and then quietly left the room. He stood out in the hall for a full five minutes trying to decide what to say to Julie before he opened the door to their suite.

She was in bed already… pretending to be asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her a minute later. It was then that he realized she’d strategically placed a pillow in the middle of the bed, which could only mean she didn’t want him touching her. Irritated beyond belief, Marshall threw the covers off and got back out of bed.

#

Julie heard him leave and hoped he was pissed enough to go sleep someplace else. The pillow had been a good idea. Not only did she want to let him know to keep his damned hands to himself, she also didn’t want to roll over and cuddle up to the son of a bitch after she passed out. It was just one of the things she’d (unfortunately!) already gotten used to.

He returned ten minutes later though. Julie continued to ignore him until a loud noise made her jump.

“You wanna divide up the bed? Okay. We can do that!” he said.

Julie still had her back to him, so she peeked over her shoulder when she heard the noise again.

Marshall was on his knees with a roll of duct tape. She watched, stunned, as he slapped tape to the wall over their heads. He then proceeded to run it down to the mattress, over the pillow she’d put in the middle, and all the way to the foot of the bed. He was breathing hard by the time he finished, and his face was red with fury. 

Julie sat up with deliberate slowness, looked at the line of tape with disdain, and then at Marshall. “Your half is bigger.”

His eyes went wide with disbelief, and then Marshall threw himself down on the bed so hard it shook. He made a show of turning his back on her.

 _Like I care! And you can take that roll of tape and shove it right up your ass!_ she thought.

Julie gave him her own back, and scooted as close to the edge of the bed as she could without throwing herself over the side.

#

Marshall was on the verge of waking up when he realized Julie wasn’t curled up in his arms. He reached for her, and feeling nothing but empty space – opened his eyes.

Then he remembered the fight.

 _Shit. I hate this._

He got up and stumbled into the bathroom, stopped short and blinked several times.

She’d taken the roll of duct tape and divided every goddamn thing in there. The shower, the toilet, the mirror…everything. He jerked the tape off the can first (he needed to use it, damn it!) and then went to work on the rest of the bathroom. 

_Oh, I’ma get you for this._

#

Julie was making breakfast for Hailie and the girls when Marshall stalked into the kitchen. She turned around so he wouldn’t see her smirk at the expression on his face. “Breakfast, Marshall?” she said sweetly. 

“Not if you’re cooking it,” he growled.

“Dad!” Hailie admonished.

“Mornin’ baby,” he said to his daughter.

Julie served breakfast a few minutes later. Marshall didn’t eat anything, and neither did she. They sat there and glared at each other across the table instead. As soon as they were finished, Rach and Chris took Hailie and fled. 

“Where are you going?” Marshall called after them.

“To play a game!” Hailie answered, and then all that could be heard were her giggles and running footsteps.

Julie tried to clear the table but Lulu swept into the room and ordered her to get lost. “Bad enough you wouldn’t let me cook,” the housekeeper grumbled.

“No kidding,” Marshall said under his breath.

She walked past without looking at him and went upstairs to get ready for work. It was her last day at The Den and she was working a double. She sincerely hoped her husband wasn’t going to bother showing up, because she sure as shit didn’t want to see him there.

#

Julie had somehow slipped out of the house without his seeing her. [i]Well, if she thinks I’m not hanging at The Den tonight - she’s fucking crazy.[/i] He grabbed the phone and dialed Dre, who answered on the second ring.

“Yo, Dre. It’s me.”

“What’s up, Em?”

“We still on for The Den tonight?”

“Yeah, sure. What time you wanna go?”

“I figured we could meet there around eight tonight. I don’t think Price and his retards’ll start anything until it’s late.”

“Aiight. You sure you don’t want me to pick you up?”

“Nah. I’ma drive Julie home whether she likes it or not.”

“Fuck. I wasn’t gonna ask. You two got into it after we left last night, huh?”

“You got that right,” Marshall muttered.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“I don’t know, man. The whole thing is just fucked. I shot my mouth off and said some shit about spanking her little ass, and she just stomped off on me. I tried to say I was sorry, and that I’d never hit her, but she wouldn’t listen. Said some stupid shit about how it wouldn’t matter anyway. Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he ground out.

Dre sighed. “Marshall, you told me yourself all three of ‘em came from a bad situation. How much you know about that?”

“Next to nothin’, dawg. She don’t talk about it.”

“Uh huh… so then what happened?”

“I went off about that damned outfit she had on, and said how it was just like Sara.”

“Say what?”

“You got ears, don’t ya?”

“Marshall-.”

“Well what the fuck was I supposed to say? I don’t want her going around like that!” he shouted.

Dre was silent for a minute. “This could be one ‘o them toxic relationships,” he said thoughtfully.

“What? What the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

“Shit, Em. You can’t see the forest for the trees, can you? That girl’s just as fucked up as you are, if not worse. Maybe you should get out while you can."

“Don’t you talk about Julie that way! I don’t give a shit if you are one of my best friends. I’ll hand you your goddamned ass, Dre!” Marshall shouted.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no, thank you.’” 

“Screw you, candy ass. I’ll see you tonight.”

Marshall disconnected and threw the phone against the wall. He watched it break into pieces and fall to the floor, but somehow that wasn’t enough - so he stomped the piss out of it.

#

Dre wasn’t surprised when Em hung up on him. He’d baited him on purpose, after all… And he’d found out exactly what he needed to know.

Dre picked the phone back up and dialed. Proof finally answered after the damn thing rang fifteen times.

“Yo. What?” 

“It’s Dre. Why don’t you get an answering machine, you cheap fuck?”

Proof ignored the jab. “Hey man. How’s it goin’?”

“Can you make it to The Den by eight? I got a feelin’ our boy’s gonna dig himself a hole tonight.”

“Yeah? What’s goin’ on?”

“He done ripped into Julie, and I do believe she’s givin’ it right back to him. He’s so mad he don’t know what to do with himself.”

Proof snorted. “So if there’s a fight, he’s gonna be in it.”

“You better believe it.”

“Damn. I saw this comin’. I knew he was gonna screw it up one way or another…”

“Ain’t that a little harsh, Proof? I think he loves her.”

“No shit, man. But he ain’t ready, and he can’t handle it. If she don’t screw him over first, Marsh is gonna do the job on his own. And I sure as hell don’t wanna be there the day Julie walks. This thing with her is more serious than it ever was with Sara.”

“Yeah. I hear you. Don’t know how that happened in a weeks’ time, neither.

“Well, if it’s her pussy – he ain’t talking.”

Dre choked. “What?”

“I said something about him not getting any, and do you know that motherfucker ‘bout took my head off?”

“You shoulda heard him when I said she’s as fucked up as he is.”

“I can only imagine… why’d you say that, anyway?”

“Wanted to see what he’d do. Besides, Julie does have some issues – she’s got a certain look about her.”

“You been watching goddamned Oprah again, Dre?”

“Huh?” Dre said a little too defensively.

“Issues and shit. You’re startin’ to talk like one of them self-help idiots. Hey, I know… you could write your own book.” Proof snorted.

“Shut the hell up.”

“There ya go. ‘Dr. Dre’s Guide to Living – Shut the Hell Up.’”

“Would you be serious? We need to do something about Em.”

Proof sobered. “Yeah, I know it. I’m just raggin’ on ya, man. She does got a look about her. Foster homes ain’t no joke.”

“She told Em it didn’t matter if he hit her.”

“That’s fucked up.”

Dre sighed. “You know, on the one hand I wanna get him away from her, but on the other – I think she might be his blasted soul mate or some shit.”

“Same here, and believe me – I’ve been keeping my eyes open. But ya know… I think Julie’s okay. I don’t think she’d fuck him over the way Sara did.”

“I’m reserving judgment.”

“You’re reserving… damn, Dre. I’ma hang up now. Go watch some more Oprah, why don’t you? We can hold hands and cry later.”

“Keep pushing your luck, dickhead. Be at The Den by eight, and bring Swifty if you can. We’re gonna have to handle whatever happens and try to keep Em outta jail at the same time.”

“You really think Price and them pussies gonna start shit wit’ Julie?”

“Are you joking? The man got his ass kicked by Em’s wife. They’re probably after her as much as they are him.”

“Yeah. I see your point. How the hell are we gonna cover the both of ‘em, though?”

“Get real, Proof. Wherever she is, Marshall’s gonna be right behind her. That poor woman probably won’t get to take a piss by herself tonight.”

“Aiight then. See you there.”

#

Julie was already at the gate when Dee showed up to give her a ride. The woman took one look at her and stopped short. “Whoa, honey. You look like you chewed nails for breakfast.”

She just snorted.

“So… you wanna tell me about it?” the older woman prodded.

“Marshall’s an asshole,” was her elaborate reply.

“Uh huh… and why is that?”

“He got all pissed I went to work last night in some stupid little skirt. It was just a joke, Dee! And he was such a prick about it!”

“Yeah, well… you know about his ex-wife, right?”

“I know she’s a _bitch_.”

“She’s a bitch that screwed anything wearing pants while your husband was out touring.”

“Figures.”

“It’s bad enough to cheat, but with his background…”

“Christ, Dee. You know more about him than I do,” Julie muttered. “What about his background?”

“His mother’s a Class A bitch, too. He hasn’t had many loyal women in his life… if any.”

Julie scowled, but she didn’t reply. They drove the rest of the way to work in silence.

#

The Den was hopping by lunchtime, and Julie didn’t get a break until six o’ clock that night. She hadn’t slept worth a shit the night before, and she was already tired. 

“Hey, Julie. You want me to have Shawn fix you somethin’ for dinner?” Mac offered.

“Nah. Thanks, though. I think I’ll just run across the street and grab something.”

“Aiight.”

Julie threw her jacket on and headed out the back. She turned around at the sound of Rufus calling her name. “Yeah?”

“You on break?”

“Uh huh. I was just going across the street to grab something for dinner.”

The bouncer jogged down the hall to catch up with her. “Mind if I tag along? I gotta get outta here for awhile. People are just fuckin’ out they minds tonight.”

“S’okay with me. Think you should leave Tim, though? I could bring you something back.”

“Nah, I’ma go wit’ you. Tim’s got it covered.”

Julie nodded and shoved the back door open. “Fucking hell, it’s cold out here,” she bitched.

Rufus chuckled and walked along beside her. “You need to get that rich husband of yours to buy you a new coat, girl.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. They dodged traffic crossing the street, and Rufus held the door open for her once they got to Post Road Pizza. It was one of Julie’s favorite dives to eat at, and the guy at the counter knew her.

“What should I get?” Rufus asked, while he stood there looking over the specials.

“Pizza’s good.”

“I’m trying to lose some of this gut,” he complained.

Julie laughed. “Why? You’re just a big boy, Ruf.”

He snorted. “A fat boy is more like it.” The bouncer, who was well over six feet tall and probably around two hundred twenty pounds, replied.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Fuck it, then. I’ll get the pizza. I’ma need my strength if you decide to get in another fight.” He snickered.

Julie and Rufus placed their orders and sat down at a table to wait. They talked for a couple of minutes until their food arrived, and then got down to the business of eating. 

“Man, this is good. I’ma come here more often.” 

“Told ya.” She laughed.

They’d just finished eating when Rufus craned his neck to see outside. Julie had her back to the door, so she couldn’t see what he was looking at. “Something interesting going on out there?” 

He smirked at her. “Nah. Looks like your old man just showed up. He ain’t gonna be pissed about us havin’ dinner is he?” 

She frowned. “Marshall’s here?”

“Yep. You ‘bout ready to go?”

“I guess so.”

“Hey… you didn’t answer my question,” Rufus said, obviously having just realized it. “I don’t wanna be startin’ shit with Slim…”

“If he gets an attitude about it – sit on him,” she snapped.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute. “You know, I may be way outta line here, but it looks like the honeymoon’s over already.”

“You can say that again.”

“Well…I don’t know what happened, but I hope the shit gets worked out, Julie. You both deserve something good in your lives. I know you done had it tough growin’ up – what you said about living in a foster home and all,” Rufus said, and then stopped and cleared his throat. “He had some hard fuckin’ times too. ‘Specially with that ho, Sara. Be nice for him to have a good girl like you to love him.”

Julie was flabbergasted. She’d never heard Rufus talk like that. Shit, he barely said much of anything most the time. “Uh... I don’t know what’s gonna happen… but thanks, Ruf.”

He grinned awkwardly, and they got up to leave.

#

Marshall and Dre went inside and made their way over to where Proof and Swifty had a table. “Yo,” Marshall muttered. He sat down and looked around the bar. “Anybody seen my bitch?”

Dre and the guys exchanged glances.

“Mac said she’s on break. Went to grab some pizza with one of the bouncers,” Proof supplied. 

Marshall’s head came around fast enough to give him whiplash. “Say what?”

“They just done went across the street, dawg. I’m sure it’s no big fuckin’ deal,” Swifty added.

“And since when do you call Julie your bitch?” Proof said pointedly.

“Since she divided my whole fuckin’ bathroom with a roll of duct tape.”

Dre choked, and tried to hold back a grin. “She did what?”

Marshall ran his hand impatiently through his hair. His eyes were glued to the door, waiting for Julie to walk in. He muttered, “You heard me. Little brat divided the whole thing in two… even the goddamned toilet. Almost pissed myself this morning trying to tear that tape off.” 

Proof was the first to start laughing. “Why’d she go an’ do that?”

He was just about to explain when Leon Price walked in with all five of his assholes in tow. “Head’s up. The Insane Dipshit Posse’s here.”

They watched as Tim said something to Price and company at the door, and then one of the waitresses seated them in the same section as Marshall and his boys. She took their drink orders and then walked over. 

“They’ve been told not to start with you or Julie,” Dee said bluntly. “Now, what can I get you?”

Marshall eyed the waitress critically. Her tone was snippy, it pissed him off, and he wondered if this was who gave his wife a ride in to work. “We’ll wait for Julie,” he said coldly.

“Got a news flash for ya, cutie. You ain’t sitting in her section.”

“Then I wanna move.”

“Can’t do it. I’ll ask her to trade if you want.”

She really got bitchy that time, and Dre jumped in ahead of him. Marshall was ready to tell her what she could do with her order pad.

“That your name, Deanna?” He smiled.

She smiled back. “Nah. I just ordered that name tag to keep my identity a secret. I’m the Queen of fucking England.”

Dre’s smile dropped and he joined Marshall in scowling. “You got a problem wit’ us, Deanna?”

“If you’re gonna make Julie’s night miserable, then yeah, I do.”

“We’re just here to keep an eye on things. I wanna a beer. Something domestic – none of that silly imported shit,” Proof said smoothly.

Marshall and Dre glared at him, and Swifty just shook his head. “Translation… just bring him the cheapest you got.”

Dee snorted with genuine laughter and the rest of them begrudgingly ordered their drinks. After she left, Marshall finally spotted Julie. “Well… there’s the little woman. Where’s her date?”

“You jumpin’ to conclusions, Marsh,” Proof said with a shake of his head.

“Fuck it, Proof. I know that. Just pisses me off. She coulda called to see if [i]I [/i]wanted to have dinner with her,” he growled.

“You high? The woman taped over your fucking toilet. She don’t wanna have dinner wit’ you.”

He was ready to go across the table at Proof, but Dre distracted him instead. “Looks like Julie and the waitress from hell traded places. Here she comes.”

Marshall turned to watch her walk across the room to him, and his stomach coiled into a knot when she walked past Price. He said something to her, and Julie ignored him. Marshall was too far away to hear what was said. A second later she was standing right in front of him, and his hands clenched into fists. He may have been mad as fuck, but he still wanted to pull her down on his lap and kiss her.

“Here’s your drinks,” she said tiredly, and Marshall’s eyebrows snapped together.

“That all you have to say to your husband? I hear you had a dinner date,” he spat.

“I spent fifteen minutes across the street shoveling down pizza with Rufus, if that’s what you’re talking about,” she answered with a glare.

“Don’t give me a buncha attitude, Julie. I ain’t gonna have my woman running around town with a bunch of guys.”

“Tell it to Sara. She’s the one that cheated on you, Marshall.”

Julie turned on her heel and stormed off. Proof, Swift, and Dre all clapped. “Nice going, Em,” Dre said dryly.

“Shut the fuck up.”

They all watched when Julie delivered drinks to Price’s table. Nothing happened, but Marshall couldn’t have relaxed if his life depended on it. He just wanted to grab her and leave.

#

Julie gave herself points for not dumping Marshall’s beer over his head. She’d been thinking a lot about what Dee and Rufus had said, and she was trying to understand. She’d traded sections with Dee because she didn’t want to embarrass him in front of his friends.

Fat lot of good it did – he was determined to be an asshole anyway.

_Wish I’d brought the rest of that tape with me. I could slap a piece over his big mouth._

#

The next two hours passed without incident. Price and his buddies were making a lot of snide remarks when she had to deliver their drinks, but so far none of them had tried anything. 

Marshall was barely speaking to her. Proof at least made small talk, and she was grateful for the distraction. It was awkward enough without having to deal with all of them not saying anything to her.

She ground her teeth when she looked up and saw Marshall trying to get her attention. Seeing he was about to get up and walk over to her, she weaved through the other customers in the bar and made her way to his table. “Yeah?” she said quietly.

This entire situation was starting to wear on her. 

“We’re gettin’ hungry. Can we still order from the kitchen?”

“It’s open for another hour. I’ll get some menus.”

“Don’t bother. Just get us two orders of the hot wings and some fries.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

His eyes softened, but her husband’s voice was still venomous when he said, “No. Is your boyfriend driving you home, or do I get that privilege? It’s getting late.”

Julie felt tears sting the back of her eyelids and attributed them to the fact that she was exhausted. She blinked them back. No way in hell was he going to make her cry again. “I’d rather you drove me home. You don’t mind, do you? Rufus is such a horny bastard, and he’s already nailed me once tonight, so…”

Proof had just taken a swig of his beer and ended up spraying it all over the table. 

“ _Julie_.” Marshall choked. 

His face was turning purple.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t say that shit to me…” he warned.

“Why not? It’s okay for you to say anything [i]you [/i]want!”

Marshall looked like he was going to explode, but he clamped his jaw shut and spoke clearly, “That’s because you’re pissing me off. If you’d just say you’re sorry…”

“What?” she said incredulously. “You want me to say I’m [i]sorry[/i]?”

His eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I do. You went to work last night dressed like a slut, threw your stupid pillows in the middle of our bed so I couldn’t touch you, and then you pulled that shit with the tape this morning. And, [i]and [/i]if that wasn’t bad enough – I show up here tonight wit’ my friends to [i]protect [/i]you, Julie, and where the fuck are you? Out havin’ dinner with some other guy!”

Someone groaned, she thought it might’ve been Proof.

“Marshall, that outfit was a [i]joke[/i]. If you really didn’t like me wearing it, you could have said so without being a dick. And who the hell did you think I put it on for, anyway? I knew you were picking me up!”

He looked surprised, and then he went back to scowling. “You coulda told me that last night. Now just say you’re sorry, and we’ll call it even!”

She really was going to cry if she didn’t get away from him. Julie blinked three or four times, but she never broke eye contact. “I’m sorry, Marshall,” she whispered.

 _I’m sorry I thought you cared. I’m sorry you look at me and see Sara, she silently added._

More than anything, Julie was sorry she’d let herself hope. Marshall was no different than anyone else. He only saw what he wanted to.

#

Marshall knew the minute the words were out of her mouth that he’d gone too far. Julie’s expression was flat and far away – she seemed to be looking through him rather than at him.

By the time he found something to say, she was gone. He turned wild eyes on his friends, expecting one of them to have the answers.

Only they didn’t. Not really. 

“I…”

“Christ, Marsh!” Proof cut him off. “You always gotta be extreme, don’t you? Always gotta push! She was trying to explain it to you, and you ran right over her! I hope that apology was worth it, man. I hope you feel righteous, ‘cuz I’ll tell you right now – that’s what you’ll have left after Julie’s gone.”

“She’s not going anywhere!” he exploded. “I said we’d call it even!”

Dre sighed. “Yeah, Em. You did say that. But you didn’t validate her feelings at all – you just forced her to say she was sorry. Julie needs you to listen to her, too.”

“Awww, hell! You and you’re goddamned Oprah shit again!” Proof snarled.

“Huh?” Swifty said. He looked back and forth between Proof and Dre.

They were interrupted by a loud crash, and all four of them jumped. 

“What the fuck…” Dre said. 

Marshall was already on his feet. Whatever had happened, it was at the bar. A crowd of people blocked his view, and the noise grew louder by the second. He searched the crush of people for Julie, but he didn’t see her anywhere. “Where is she?” he yelled to no one in particular.

Dre jumped up on the table to get a better look.

“The bouncers are trying to get through, it’s gotta be a fight.” Swifty said.

“Marsh! Price ain’t at his fuckin’ table, man!” Proof bellowed. 

“Shit!” Marshall yelled. “ _Julie_!” He started forward with Proof and Swift hot on his heels.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Dre exclaimed.

Marshall looked over his shoulder. Dre was still standing on top of the table. “ _What_? What is it, dawg? Do you see her?”

Dre was shaking his head in amazement. “And I thought you had anger management problems. Fuck _me_ ,” he said again.

“Answer me, dammit!” Marshall exploded.

Dre didn’t even look at him. His eyes were glued to whatever was happening at the bar. Marshall looked at the crowd in front of him, and then back at Dre. He turned around and jumped up on the table with him.

“What the… shit!”

“Damn it, we’re missing the whole thing. She’s tearing him up again, ain’t she?” Proof demanded.

 

Dre finally tore his gaze away from the action, glanced at Proof for a second, and then turned to Marshall. He grabbed his arm. “Get in there before she kills that motherfucker!” 

Swifty shoved Proof out of the way and jumped up on another one of the tables. “I gotta see this shit!”

“Fuck that! We all gonna have to go!” Dre yelled.

“Marsh! Come on!” Proof added.

Dre finally just pushed him off the table. Fortunately, it brought Marshall to his senses. “Aiight, but how the hell do we get in there? The bouncers can’t even get through!”

“Get behind ‘em then. We’ll help shove people out the way,” Swifty yelled. The racket inside The Den had reached ear splitting levels.

Someone broke free from the throng of people and practically flew into Marshall and Dre. Dre grabbed Deanna by the arms before she lost her balance and went down on her ass. “You okay, your highness?” 

“I’m fine, you moron!” she shouted, and threw his arms off. “The cops are gonna be here any minute! Get her outta there!”

“What’s it look like we’re tryin’ to do, get drinks?” Dre demanded.

Dee shook her head furiously and pointed to a door. “Go out the fire exit, turn left, and come in through the back door. You can get to the bar that way.”

They didn’t have to be told twice. Marshall took off running, and Dre, Proof, and Swift followed. He crashed through the back door, ran down the hall, and reemerged behind the bar. 

Proof jumped over at the same time Marshall did. Swift and Dre went next, and all four of them bulled their way through the people in front.

Marshall still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Julie had Leon Price down on the floor and was steadily throwing one punch right after another. Price wasn’t even trying to hit back at this point; he was holding his nuts and howling for help. Marshall threw himself forward and yelled when someone managed to get behind her, but he couldn’t get to her in time. The guy grabbed Julie by the hair and jerked her off Price. “Take your fucking hands off her!” he thundered.

As it turned out, he needn’t have worried. Julie’s fist shot up and back, and she clocked the poor bastard right in the nose. 

“Ewwww!!!” Swift shuddered, and he clapped his hands over his own nose. “I hate that sound. She just busted his goddamned nose!” 

“Shit, dude. Where ya been? That’s the second one,” someone said.

Julie, in the meantime, had landed on Price again. And Marshall was pretty sure he heard sirens. He waded in and grabbed her, and Julie pulled her punch at the last second when she saw who it was. “Let go, Marshall. I’m not finished,” she snarled.

He shook his head, locked his hands under her arms, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for balance and immediately tried to dive clear of his arms, but Marshall held onto her with a vise-like grip. “You ain’t goin’ anywhere except home.”

“Damn it, get going!” Mac yelled from off to the side, where he was still trying to push his way through. “The cops are here!”

The crowd started scattering like rats on a sinking ship. “Send me a bill for the damages!” Marshall yelled over his shoulder.

Proof and Dre had already climbed back over the bar, and Marshall had to try and get over it without letting Julie go. Swifty gave him a push, and the other two grabbed them and hauled them over.

They were out the back door a second later, but it was too late. The police were there, apparently waiting for people to try and get out. Marshall looked around and saw that all of the exits were covered.

“Put her down, sir!” one of them yelled, and Marshall reluctantly lowered Julie to her feet. He heard her mutter “fuck,” under her breath, and then she turned around to face the wall of cops standing in front of them. Someone shined a flashlight right in her face, and she turned her head to the side with a hiss. “Asshole!”

“Damn it, Julie. Shut up!” Marshall growled.

“ _Shit_ ,” one of the cops said, and then he stepped closer. “Julie-goddamn-Phoenix. What are you doing in Detroit?”

“Getting arrested by your ugly ass again, apparently,” she snapped.

“You know each other?” Marshall asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Both of them ignored him. The cop came closer, until he was standing right in front of her, hands on hips, shaking his head in disgust. “Who’d you kick the shit out of this time, Phoenix?”

“It’s Mathers,” Marshall supplied through clenched teeth. 

Who was this asshole, and how did he know Julie?

A look of pure shock crossed the man’s face, and he dropped his hands from his hips. “You’re [i]married[/i]?”

“Yeah. So?” 

“I’ll be damned. Hell has officially frozen over.”

“Oh, shut up and arrest me if you’re going to, Mike. You can let the four of them go. They didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“You forgetting who’s in charge here, you little wiseass? I’ll be the judge of that.”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Julie mimicked. She didn’t see her husband and his friends gape at her audacity.

The cop shook his head. “Haven’t changed much, have you? And in a fight, no less. You still got the girls?”

“Yeah. Rach got a scholarship to the University of Michigan, and Chrissy’s going to Juilliard if I can keep up with tuition.”

His face split into a huge grin. “So I didn’t bust my ass keeping you out of jail for nothing? _Damn_. I’m proud of you, Julie.”

“Yeah?” she muttered, and shifted her feet uncomfortably. “Thanks.”

Mike, as she’d called him, studied her for a minute, and Marshall studied Mike. It was clear the cop didn’t miss much – he saw him take in Julie’s fucked up hand from where she’d plowed her fist into Price’s face a few dozen times.

“Okay. We’ll do it like we always have. Tell me the truth, and we’ll take it from there. What happened?” he said.

Another one of the police officer’s stepped forward. “Mike? It’s plain as day she was involved, and that’s Marshall Mathers behind her. He’s on probation. What are you doing? Let’s arrest them and sort this out down at the station.”

“Did I ask for your advice, shit for brains? Get back in that line.”

“But…”

Mike stuck his face down into the other cop’s. “There are extenuating circumstances here, asshole. Back off.”

“What circumstances? You know her, and you think that’s a circumstance?”

“Does she look like a hardened criminal to you?” Mike demanded.

“Well, no. But…”

“I met this woman when she was fifteen years old, Anthony…”

“Mike, don’t,” Julie warned.

He snapped his jaw shut and cursed under his breath. “Yeah, fine. You gonna make an issue out of this, Anthony?”

Anthony looked at him for a solid minute. “Guess not,” he finally said, and stepped back. 

Mike once again turned to Julie. “Go ahead.”

“This guy, Leon Price, started some shit with me last weekend. Grabbing me and whatever. We, uhhh… had a scuffle…”

“Meaning you’ve already kicked his ass once,” Mike said dryly.

“Yeah. Anyway… he showed up here with his friends tonight and started in on me while I was behind the bar. I think he just wanted to get Marshall involved, because he knows he’s already on probation. He said it would be a shame if anything happened to Hailie - that’s Marshall’s daughter-.”

“What?” Marshall exploded, but Proof and Dre jerked him back and managed to shut him up.

“I, uh… think he thought I’d go tell, and…”

“He was looking to goad him into a fight, knowing he’d be screwed if he got arrested, am I right?”

“That’s what I think, yeah.”

“That would explain the tip off we got earlier tonight. Go ahead and tell me the rest.”

“Well… after he said that about Hailie-.”

“How old is she, by the way?”

Julie cleared her throat. “Six.”

“Uh huh. Go on.”

“I…” Julie began, and then exhaled heavily. “Fuck it. I blew sky high, and I went after him. I threw the first punch, Mike.”

“Thought you were behind the bar.”

“I jumped over it.” She snorted.

Mike tried to hide a grin. “He probably wasn’t counting on that. What happened then?”

“Well, honestly… I tried to beat him through the floor, and I would have if Marshall hadn’t pulled me off.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

“Ummm… a couple of Price’s friends grabbed me during the fight, and one got a shot off. I hit them too.”

His lips twitched again, like he was trying not to laugh. “I think I get the picture.” He reached behind him and took his wallet out, fished around for something, and eventually handed Julie a card. “That’s got all my numbers. I want you to call me for lunch, and I want you to bring Rachel and Christina. I ain’t seen ‘em in years.”

Julie stared down at it, and then back up at him. “You’re letting me go?”

“Uh huh.”

Mike stepped around her and held his hand out to Marshall. “Try and keep a lid on her, will ya? And call me if you have any more threats against your daughter.”

Marshall had to shake his head to clear it. “Yeah. Thanks. Shit… thanks a lot.”

Mike and most of the other cops disbursed a minute later. Some of them went inside through the back door, and a few others walked around the building to the front.

Marshall picked Julie back up, and ignored her outraged demands to be put down. He turned to look at his friends briefly. “Thanks for backin’ me up. I’ll catch you all later – I’ma take Julie to the emergency room.”

They waved him off, and Marshall started walking in the direction of his truck. Jesus, his head was spinning. He almost succeeded in tuning out Julie’s bitching.

“I’m not going to the fucking emergency room, Marshall.”

“Yeah. You are. Your hand needs to be x-rayed, because you may have damn well broken it. At the very least they’re gonna have to put a couple of stitches in your knuckles. What the hell were you thinking, Julie? Why didn’t you just come and tell me that Price threatened Hailie?”

She tried once again to throw herself free of his arms, but Marshall wasn’t having any of it. “You heard what I said to Mike. I just snapped. So what? And my hand isn’t broken.”

“There’s no way for you to know that. You need stitches, anyway.”

“I’m not going,” she said again.

They reached the truck, and he carried her around to the passenger side. He didn’t speak again until he’d opened the door and sat her down. “Julie. I’m tired, baby. I don’t wanna fight with you right now, so please just tell me what your big fucking problem is with going to the ER.”

She looked away, and Marshall grasped her by the chin and turned her face back up to him. “Tell me,” he demanded, and tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. She was shredding his nerves at this point.

Julie swallowed, and he finally caught on that there was more to her stubborn refusal than met the eye. He reached up with his left hand and gently petted her hair. “Come on, tell me,” he coaxed.

“I’m scared.”

She wasn’t lying. He heard it in her voice, and now that he was really looking… he saw it in her eyes. “Why would you be scared, Julie? No one’s gonna hurt you at the hospital.”

She shook her head, and his wife furiously tried to blink back tears.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and Marshall pulled her to the edge of the seat. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tight against him. “Jesus, Julie… you’re really afraid of this.”

If he hadn’t been so worried about her, Marshall would’ve been ecstatic to feel her arms go around him and cling. They’d only been fighting for one lousy day, and he’d missed holding her. He’d missed her, period.

“Shhh…don’t cry. I’ll stay with you the whole time.”

She buried her face in his neck, shook her head again, and Marshall knew he couldn’t do this to her. He couldn’t force her to go. “Aiight. Fuck the hospital then. I’ll figure somethin’ else out.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then sat her farther back on the seat. She looked up at him when he let her go and stepped back to close the door. “Really?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he said, and tried to smile at her. Julie looked a little confused, but she didn’t argue. He closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

Julie was extremely subdued on the ride home, and his anxiety kicked up another notch. He wasn’t trying to kid himself – not making her go to the emergency room wasn’t going to fix the way he’d acted earlier. 

And Marshall had already realized that he’d been a perfect bastard.

_“I hope that apology was worth it, man. I hope you feel righteous, ‘cuz I’ll tell you right now – that’s what you’ll have left after Julie’s gone.”_

Proof’s words rang in his ears. What the fuck would he do if she left him? He couldn’t let that happen. There was no way he could let that happen. 

Fortunately, Marshall had already thought of a way to keep her where she belonged.

#

Julie no longer knew what to say to him. Just when she’d given up hope, he went and turned into Good Marshall again. He could’ve made her go to the hospital, but he didn’t. He’d held her and tried to reassure her.

And when he’d seen that her fear was consuming – he’d relented.

Julie’s hatred of hospitals ran deep. She knew it was irrational. She was an adult now, and she knew they couldn’t do anything to her without her consent.

Didn’t matter. Marshall would’ve had to drag her in there kicking and screaming, and once inside – she would’ve had a full blown panic attack. And the last time that had happened, the fuckers had injected her with enough shit to knock her cold for hours.

_Marshall probably thinks I’m crazy._

She didn’t realize she’d said part of it out loud until it was too late.

“No,” he said quietly. “I think you’ve got a reason for being scared shitless. We don’t have to talk about it now, though… not unless you want to.”

_Now? Try never, Marshall._

“I don’t,” she answered, and to her complete disgust, she squeaked when she said it.

He nodded. “That’s okay. I didn’t really expect you to want to…”

She was saved from having to say anything else. They were home.

#

Three hours later, Julie was tucked into bed, and still reeling in shock at what Marshall had just done… at two a.m., no less. 

For _her_.

He’d called Hailie’s pediatrician, gotten him out of bed, and offered the man any amount of money to come to the house and take care of Julie’s hand. 

Dr. Smith had shown up a little over an hour later with portable ultrasound equipment, and the technician to go with it. Marshall sat beside her through the entire thing. Her hand wasn’t broken, and they’d used some kind of glue and little paper strips to seal up her split knuckles instead of doing stitches. 

She didn’t think she wanted to know how much it had cost.

#

Marshall was relieved when it was finally over. He’d been sitting on pins and needles wondering if the doctor was going to freak her out.

Julie seemed to be okay though – maybe a little stunned, was all. Her expression had been priceless when Smith and the ultrasound guy had shown up.

He glanced over at her, lying in the middle of the bed where he’d put her a few minutes ago. She hadn’t moved. Hadn’t lined up her stupid pillows to keep him away. He walked over to stand beside the bed, and looked down at her. “Last chance, sweetheart. You want the tape?” he asked playfully.

He was rewarded with a faint smile, but noticed that she looked nervous. Did she think he was going to snap at her now, or pick up the fight where they’d left off?

He wasn’t. 

Marshall tossed his clothes off and crawled into bed wearing his boxers. Boxers that had a distinct tent in the front, because he was hard as hell. 

If she’d noticed, she hadn’t let on.

He switched the light off and reached for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about the ultrasound was total b.s. It isn’t used to diagnose broken bones, but I used it here to fit the story.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Marshall pulled Julie closer and turned on his side so that he could spoon her. He wrapped one arm around her, and slowly worked his hand up under her t-shirt. His fingers did a slow walk from mid-thigh to her hip, and then he flattened his palm low on her belly.

The tension in her was unmistakable. He would’ve given anything to wipe out the last twenty four hours, but unfortunately – that wasn’t possible. 

“G’night, Julie,” he murmured against her ear.

“Night, Marshall,” she whispered.

He nudged her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck gently, and then he forced himself to stop moving. Eventually he felt some of the tension leave her and she relaxed against him. 

Moments later his wife was sound asleep. Marshall continued to hold her, and after she’d been out for quite awhile… he resumed his slow stroking. Julie whimpered in her sleep and wiggled closer, but she didn’t wake up.

She didn’t wake up when he undressed her, either.

Marshall propped himself up on one elbow and kicked the covers down so that he could look at her. She was curled up on her left side with her knees pulled up slightly, and one arm wrapped around her ribcage. Her nipples were already starting to pucker as a result of the cool air.

He didn’t feel the least bit guilty for undressing her and pushing the covers down to the foot of the bed. 

_God baby, you are so fuckin’ beautiful. And you’re mine._

His fingers played on her skin for quite some time, until he’d tortured himself enough by lying there just barely touching her. She was also getting cold, and he didn’t like that. He didn’t ever want her to be cold.

He didn’t know if it had been the tears tonight, or the look in her eyes the past couple of days, but Marshall had begun to feel insanely protective of Julie. He’d felt it to some degree from the beginning, only now he was to the point of wanting to lock her inside the house.

Oddly enough, seeing her beat the shit out of Leon Price had done nothing to allay his fears. If anything, he felt even more strongly about keeping Julie away from anyone that might hurt her.

Marshall pushed his thoughts aside and lay back down. His chest pressed against her back, and she instinctively leaned into him, seeking his body heat. He kissed her neck for awhile, and ran one of his hands all over her baby smooth skin.

If he didn’t take it further, he was probably going to die of blue balls. She’d pressed her tight little ass back against him more than once, and every few minutes she whimpered with pleasure.

His dick was definitely listening.

He reached down to cup her bottom and squeeze just a little, but his patience had reached its limit, and his fingers sought her entrance. Finding it, Marshall dipped one, and then two fingers inside. 

She was wet, incredibly wet, and that was all he really needed to know.

Marshall pulled his hand away and Julie made a disgruntled sound. She shifted a bit, and brought her knees in closer to her chest. He thought she might wake up then, but she didn’t. _Poor thing must really be exhausted,_ he thought.

He shifted his hips enough so that he could shove his boxers down. Once that was done, he wrapped his hand around his dick and counted to ten.

_Shit. I’m gonna fuck Julie in her sleep?_

He had a moment’s doubt. The slightest bit of hesitation, and then…

_Hell yeah, I’ma fuck her in her sleep. She’ll wake up soon enough._

He positioned himself behind her, ran the very tip of his cock along her wet slit, and then he just couldn’t take it anymore. He slowly pushed inside her, inch by inch, and when he couldn’t go any further… let out a ragged breath. “Jesus,” he muttered. 

Marshall encircled her knees with one arm and pressed them closer to her chest. She was so tight in that position… the pressure on his dick was incredible, and he had to force himself to stroke in and out of her slowly. 

Julie whimpered again and arched her back. He couldn’t believe she still hadn’t woken up. He picked up the pace slightly, and she came suddenly, without warning, and caught him completely by surprise. Her spasms shot him right over the edge, and he started to come seconds after she did. It went on and on for both of them – the clenching and unclenching of her walls milked his cock until he was spent, and Marshall could do no more than drop his head beside hers on the pillow.

“Mmmm… Marshall,” she sighed.

He blinked. “Julie?”

No answer. Still gasping for breath, he struggled to lift his head and look at her.

She was sound asleep with a small, satisfied smirk on her face.

He wasn’t sure that said a lot about his sexual ability, but what the hell? The woman was smiling. He’d accept that.

#

Julie was on the very edge of sleep, clinging to the dream she’d had about Marshall. A very hot dream. A sexy dream. It slipped away from her though, and she slowly blinked her eyes open, yawned…stretched.

And realized she was completely naked. 

There was sticky stuff between her legs.

“Marshall!” she shrieked, and wrenched free of his arms to sit up. She took most of the covers with her, leaving him bare assed and growling. His arm shot out and tried to pull her back, and she saw that he was still asleep. Julie dug her heels into the mattress and refused to budge.

“Marshall!”

“Mmmph.” He snorted, but otherwise didn’t move.

“ _Marshall_.”

“ _What_?” he finally howled, opening icy blue eyes to glare at her.

“I’m naked, that’s what!”

“So?”

“So? _So_? You… I was dreaming, or I thought I was dreaming, but you…you....” she sputtered.

“ _Me_? Are you out your mind? You’re the one got frisky in the middle of the night, baby. Not me. And gimme back some of them covers. It’s cold in here!” he said in an outraged tone that left Julie gaping.

“I…I....” she stammered.

“I don’t even believe you…tryin’ to pin that shit on me,” he muttered.

Marshall reached up, grabbed a fistful of the covers and yanked. Julie scooted down a little so she wouldn’t be left sitting there naked. “B-but… I didn’t…”

“Oh? You didn’t wake me up climbing all over me, rubbin’ them gorgeous tits of yours in my face? Grabbin’ my dick and shit? Damn Julie, I’m only human.”

Her face, she was sure, was on fire. “I’m… I don’t know what to say, Marshall,” she squeaked. 

He rolled his eyes. “You got two choices.”

“Uh… yeah?”

“You can either get over here and molest me again, ‘cuz it’s not like I exactly minded… or you can let me go back to sleep.”

She stared at him until Marshall rolled over with a disgusted grunt. “I figured as much. My dick’s sore anyway. You can be rough on a man when you wanna be.”

Julie grabbed the nearest piece of clothing she could find, which happened to be one of his shirts, put it on, and bolted for the bathroom.

#

Marshall waited until he heard the shower turn on before he buried his face in a pillow and howled with laughter. He still didn’t know how he’d pulled it off, but Julie actually believed she’d attacked him in his sleep. If she ever found out she’d _kill_ him.

He somehow managed to get himself under control by the time she finished in the bathroom and came stalking out wrapped in a towel. He watched her dig through a pile of clothes, muttering under her breath while she tossed things left and right trying to find something to wear.

“You gotta work today?” he asked mildly.

“No,” she snapped.

“Good. ‘Cuz we’re goin’ shopping. You need some clothes.”

“I don’t wanna go shopping.”

“Then it’s gonna be a miserable day, ain’t it?”

She turned around and glared at him.

“Ya know, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but…”

“What?”

“You’re making me hard.”

Her jaw dropped. “What?” 

“You’re cute as shit when you mad, Julie.” He laughed.

She threw a pair of her ratty jeans at him, grabbed up some clothes, and stomped off to the bathroom again. “Awww, come on! You ain’t even gonna let me watch you get dressed?” he called after her in a whiney voice.

She slammed the door so hard the windows rattled, and Marshall snorted with laughter. God, she was fun to tease.

#

Julie nearly tripped and fell on her ass trying to put her jeans on. He was such a two year old sometimes! And he thought he was so damn funny.

_I’ll get him. I swear I’ll get him… she fumed._

She finished getting dressed and threw the door open. “I’m done,” she announced.

He frowned. “You still pissed about the other night?”

She just looked at him, because she really didn’t know what to say.

“’Cuz I kinda figured after last night, you know, after you jumped me like that and all, that we made up and shit. But you’re still bein’ mean to me.”

_“Mean to you?”_ She gaped.

“Yeah. You ain’t kissed me or nothin’, and you don’t smile no more. You just get mad and stomp around.”

“I…” 

“I think you’re just using me for sex.” He scowled.

“ _What_?”

“You heard me.”

“Are you fucking with me?” she asked suspiciously.

He grinned. “Yeah.”

Julie laughed softly and stepped around him to leave the suite. Marshall grabbed her from behind and dragged her back against his chest. “I still want my kiss,” he growled.

“Then it’s gonna be a miserable day, ain’t it?” Julie turned around and looked up at him. His expression was priceless.

“I said I wanted my kiss!” he half yelled, half whined.

She smirked at him. “And I said I didn’t wanna go shopping.”

Marshall’s face turned red, and she could tell she was hitting a nerve, so she stretched up on her tiptoes and brushed a light kiss over his mouth. She pulled away a second later because she wasn’t ready for anything else after the fight they’d had. She was still wary of his temper, and as much as she wanted to throw herself against him and hold on tight – she didn’t.

She had to keep some distance between them. She didn’t want to make any more stupid assumptions about his feelings for her. “I’ll be downstairs. We can go shopping whenever you want,” she said softly.

#

Marshall watched her go with a sick feeling in his stomach. She was pulling away from him, and he absolutely hated it. He wanted her back the way she was before they had that fight, damn it.

He was still thinking about it after he took a quick shower and got dressed. At least he could spend the whole day with her… maybe she’d relax a little.

_Yeah, right. You’re making her go shopping and she doesn’t want to._

Marshall went downstairs to the kitchen, but no one was in there. He heard giggles coming from the living room and went in that direction. He found Julie, Hai, Rach and Chrissy all piled on the couch watching cartoons together. Hailie was sitting in his wife’s lap, and Julie was braiding her hair. His little girl looked so happy.

She was the first to notice him standing there. “Daddy! Look! Julie’s braidin’ my hair for the party.” She grinned.

Hailie had a birthday party to go to in about an hour. “I see that, baby. You’re all dressed and ready to go,” he said with a grin.

“Uh huh. Rachel helped me ‘cuz she was already up. You was still sleepin’.” 

He looked at Rach. “Thanks. You know you didn’t have to…”

She waved him off. “I don’t mind. We had fun, anyway. Didn’t we, Hailie?”

“Yep!”

Marshall couldn’t help it and he grinned again. “I’ma go get some breakfast. Did everybody eat already?” 

They all nodded, and he noticed that Julie was concentrating hard on Hai’s hair. That, or she was avoiding looking at him. He went to the kitchen and found some cold pizza for breakfast. Once he was finished eating, Marshall went out to the hall closet and grabbed his, Hai’s and Julie’s coats.

He took a good look at Julie’s old leather jacket when he took it off the hanger. “You’re history,” he muttered to it as it he walked back to the living room.

“Julie? Hai? You ready to go?”

Both of them looked up, and Julie said, “Yeah. Hailie?”

“Yep. I’m ready. Are you and Daddy coming to the party wit’ me?”

“We’re just gonna drop you off, baby. You ain’t shy, are ya?” Marshall answered.

Hailie rolled her eyes at him and climbed off Julie’s lap. “ _No_.”

He helped her on with her coat and pretended not to notice how his wife was dragging her feet. They pulled out of the gate a few minutes later, and she made one last ditch attempt to get out of going shopping. “Won’t you get mobbed at the mall? We could just take Hailie to the party and then.…”

He didn’t even let her finish. “We’re going to Neiman Marcus, and I’ve already called ahead. Stop trying to get out of it,” he said mildly.

Hailie giggled.

They dropped his daughter off at her party, and after she’d hugged and kissed them both goodbye, Marshall and Julie left to go to the mall. They’d driven in silence for a few minutes before he said anything. “Hai really likes you. I was surprised when she grabbed at you like that for a hug. It usually takes her awhile to get comfortable with new people.”

“Yeah? That’s cool.”

“You like her too, don’t you?”

She turned her head to look at him. “Of course I do. What kind of question is that?”

“Don’t get pissy about it. A lot of kids don’t get along with their step moms.”

“I wouldn’t know. But me and Hailie get along fine.”

He smiled. “Yeah. You do.”

Marshall parked at Neiman’s and had to more or less drag Julie inside. He’d never met a woman so opposed to spending his money. “Where you wanna start?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Wherever you do, I guess.”

“Well… you need everything. What kind of clothes do you want, though?”

Julie pulled a pair of Dolce & Gabbana jeans off a rack and looked at the price tag. “Cheaper ones.” She snorted.

He had to hide his grin. “Do you like those?” 

She looked up. “ _No_.”

“Then find some you do like.”

She sighed. “Do they have Calvin Kleins?”

“I don’t know. Let’s look.”

It took them over an hour to buy her jeans. She argued over everything. She picked out two pairs and Marshall insisted she get doubles of everything. That had gone over like a lead balloon. She was such a pain in the ass about it that he’d tipped the poor saleswoman when Julie wasn’t looking.

Next they bought shirts (no easier) and then shoes. They didn’t really come to blows until he picked out a couple of dresses. One of them was three thousand dollars, and Julie threw a fit. “Where the hell am I gonna wear that, Marshall?” she demanded.

“I don’t know. We’ll go someplace nice one of these days, and you’ll need a damned dress. I like this one!”

“I don’t need a three thousand dollar dress. Forget it.”

“You know what? That’s fine. I’ll have a designer come out to the house and fit you. Then you’ll never know what any of it costs.”

She ended up with both of the dresses.

Marshall was relentless, and he knew it. He had people running all the boxes and bags out to the truck, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t all fit by the time they were done. He had slightly better luck with her in coats, because she found a black leather jacket she liked to replace her old one. “I like it too, now pick out warm one to go with it.”

“This is fine.”

“No it ain’t. You’ll need something warmer than that sometimes.”

“I don’t need two.”

“I’m not gonna have you goin’ around freezing your damned ass off, Julie. Pick out a warm one or I’ll do it for you.”

After the coat battle was done they fought their way through new make up, accessories, and jewelry. The watch he bought for her sent Julie into conniptions, and he was glad they were almost done.

He was developing a new respect for gold diggers. They were at least easier to shop with.

Marshall deliberately saved lingerie for last. He had a blast picking out her bras and panties, but it became apparent five minutes after he’d sent her to the dressing room that Julie had decided to exact a little revenge.

“Marshall?” She called out to him.

“Yeah?”

“Could you come in here a second? I need some help.”

“Oh honey, I’ll be right there to help you. I’m sure Mr. Mathers would rather wait outside,” one of the saleswomen said haughtily.

“I don’t think so, _honey_ ,” Julie sneered. “I want my husband.”

Marshall took off like a shot. She was obviously up to something, but he still liked the way she’d said that last part.

Julie opened the door for him and stood to the side. He didn’t see her until he was inside the dressing room with her, and then he swallowed. Hard. “Umm… yeah?” he croaked.

His eyes hadn’t made it to her face yet.

She had on one of the first bra and panty sets he’d picked out. It was white silk and lace. Her breasts were pushed up high, and they were spilling out of the low cut bra. His gaze dropped lower, snagged at her bellybutton, and stalled. “When did you get that?” he croaked.

She looked down, and idly fingered the piercing. “This? I’ve had it a long time. I guess you’ve never seen me with it in though. I don’t always wear it,” she said offhandedly.

His mouth had gone dry upon seeing the little silver hoop. He’d seen tons of bellybutton rings on women, but none of them were a fraction as sexy as the one on his wife. “I uh… it looks good on you.”

“Marshall?”

“Huh?”

He was still staring at her stomach, and then his eyes dropped lower, moving helplessly over the tiny scrap of silk between her legs. He licked his lips and swallowed again. 

“The bra, Marshall. Don’t you think it’s too small?” she asked innocently.

_Innocent, my ass_ , he thought. She may have caught him flat footed, but he wasn’t stupid. He could damn well hear the amusement in her voice. His gaze shot up to her chest again, and he nearly shuddered with arousal. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Well… could you go get me another one?”

She was choking on a laugh. He shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“No? Okay then – that was all I needed.”

She started to reach for the door, presumably to kick him out, but Marshall slapped his hand down to prevent her from opening it. His eyes finally met hers, and it was plain as day she was startled by whatever she saw in them. “Just what kind of little game do you think you’re playing, Julie?” he demanded.

“I…”

“Did you really think you could just bring me running in here, get my dick hard, and then toss me out?” he said in a dangerous tone.

She took a step back, but Marshall took a step forward, and they repeated the process until he was standing toe to toe with her, and Julie was pressed against the farthest wall. “Umm… I was just…”

“Save it, sweetheart. I know exactly what you were doing.”

“Marshall… I…”

His mouth slammed down on hers, effectively cutting off her weak protest and catching her with her mouth part of the way open, which Marshall took immediate advantage of. He thrust his tongue into the sweet wetness and kissed her voraciously, without mercy, and Julie fought to push him away – which only added fuel to the fire. He lifted his lips long enough for them to draw a deep breath, and then he went at her again, fisting a hand in her hair to hold her still. “Stop fighting me,” he snarled.

She bit him, and if the taste on his tongue was any indication – she drew blood. Marshall lifted his head to glare down at her. “You want it rough, baby? ‘Cuz I’m more than willing to give it to you that way.”

His mouth descended for another attack, and he kissed her harshly, with bruising force. Julie tried again to wrench her mouth away, but he wouldn’t allow it until the need for air became desperate. They both came up gasping, and she again tried to reason with him. “Marshall…”

“Shut up, Julie. Just shut the hell up,” he growled, and reached for the delicate clasp that secured her bra in the front. His stiff fingers fought with it, and before long he gave up trying and simply yanked the cups down so that her breasts sprang free, held high by the material gathered beneath them. He gave himself a second to appreciate the way they jiggled as a result of his handling, and then his hand moved roughly over one, and then the other. Julie reared back, but he didn’t release his hold on her hair. He heard her sharp intake of breath when it pulled, and he looked at her steadily. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Fuck you, Marshall.”

“Thanks for the offer, Julie. Think I’ll take you up on it, too,” he snapped back. 

She didn’t say anything in return, but he felt her go even more rigid, and fought against screaming in frustration at her. Jesus, couldn’t she see what she was doing to him?

_Well, fuck it. She’ll know soon enough._

Marshall caught her between the legs and felt her chest heave when he fingered her through the silky material. “For someone who’s acting like she don’t want it – you sure are wet.”

He shoved her panties down and wasted no time slicking his fingers into her, but Julie really wasn’t nearly as wet as he wanted her. He caught her gaze again and drilled her with his eyes. “I’ma go down on you. Don’t even think about trying to stop me.”

Her eyes widened, but Marshall didn’t wait for her response. He dropped to his knees and shoved her legs apart, and in the next second – buried his face against her. He heard her breathing hitch again, and knew she was fighting herself as much as she was fighting him. She wanted this, and he was going to make her want it even more. He used his thumbs to open her, and then touched his tongue to her exposed flesh and lapped at her, zeroing in time and again on her clit. He curled his tongue around it, sucked it, teased it, and just when he thought she’d never give in to his demands on her body – Julie broke with a sob. He stopped his tongue torture and sat back on his heels, smug in the knowledge that he’d won. 

She was literally shaking, and her knees began to give way, but she locked them in place before she collapsed. He sat there and looked up at her, and after a minute he simply said, “Julie.”

Her eyes darted around wildly, and he realized she was fighting it harder than he’d realized. Probably had been all along. He reached up and pushed two fingers deep inside her. “Still wanna get away from me?” he demanded.

She shook her head no, and he got to his feet. He pressed his fingers deeper still, and used his other hand to shove his pants and boxers down. She moved against his hand, but Marshall pulled it away. “You little cock tease. I oughtta make you suck me off instead of giving you this. See how you like hanging onto the edge.”

Marshall rubbed his dick against her wet slit, but the time for foreplay was long gone, and he pressed the first couple of inches inside her.

“Mr. Mathers? Do you need help with your wife?”

_Jesus Christ, of all the times for that uptight saleswoman to come knocking._

Marshall was completely incapable of being civil. The only thing he could focus on was Julie, and his consuming need to be inside her.

“Not now,” he spat.

The silly bitch just didn’t get it, and said, “I’m sure I can take care of whatever she needs.”

“Yeah? You gonna come in here and fuck her?” he exploded.

She caught the clue wagon that time, and he heard her fast retreat. Marshall dug his fingers into Julie’s hips and drove into her with enough force to lift her off her feet. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, and her head fell back against the wall with a thud. He barely gave her five seconds to adjust to the position before he started pumping hard and fast. Her nails scratched at his neck, but he still sensed a sort of quiet withdrawal, as though she were with him physically but not mentally.

And he damned well wasn’t going to let her get away with it.

“Don’t you fucking hold out on me, Julie. I know you feel something besides this,” he said, and pressed even deeper to emphasize his point. “What are you so damned afraid of?”

Marshall, in his red haze of fury, almost failed to recognize the meaning of his own words. They abruptly sunk in though, and he realized for the first time that she was just as afraid of what was happening between them as he was. She was every bit as reluctant to trust him. 

And he wanted to know why.

The thoughts raced through his head at breakneck speed – almost as fast as he was nailing her to the wall. His release was building, it was too close, and he had to get control before he came without her. He ground his teeth in an effort to rein himself in, but it was like throwing a bucket of water on a forest fire - futile. “Shit, Julie. You gotta come, baby. Come for me now… come for your husba-.”

His words were choked off when he started to come, and he was powerless to stop it. He jerked her hips closer, held them at an angle to receive his last few thrusts, and emptied himself for what seemed like an eternity into her warm, tight passage.

Afterwards, Marshall slumped against her, resting his sweaty head in the spot between her neck and shoulder. He breathed in her scent for long seconds while he caught his breath. No one in the world smelled as good as his wife.

When at last he could breathe again, he slowly lowered her back to her feet and gently withdrew. He didn’t miss the flash of pain in her guarded expression, and knew at once that he’d been too rough with her. Again. “I’m sorry, Julie…I….”

“Can we please just go?” she said quietly.

“Yeah. Sure we can,” he mumbled, at a loss for words. Marshall hastily pulled his pants up, and in so doing, got a good look at the marks he’d just put on her. Jesus, his fingerprints should have been visible. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

He was so distracted by the welts that it took him a minute to realize that Julie hadn’t yet moved, and was in fact standing there like a statue. He searched for something to say. “You…uh… need some help?”

She shook her head and stared down between her legs, drawing his attention to what she was looking at. She clenched her thighs, and he saw at once what it was. “Oh. Here… let’s get you cleaned up.”

Marshall dropped his jacket to the floor and peeled off the t-shirt he was wearing over a long sleeved thermal. He moved closer to wipe her thighs, but Julie pushed his hand away. He slowly straightened and held the shirt out to her.

She took it without a word, but she still didn’t move. He cleared his throat. “You want me to go?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Uh… lemme just grab this stuff.”

He quickly gathered up the heap of lingerie he’d insisted she try on, and bolted from the dressing room like there was a fire under his ass. _Christ, I really have no fucking control where she’s concerned. Can’t even take a little bit of teasing without ripping her clothes off and going at her like a damned animal._

Marshall ignored the looks he got from the saleswomen, stalked up to the counter, and dumped everything he’d just carried from the dressing room on the counter. “I’ll take it all, and I think she’s wearing one of them sets home. Charge me whatever – I don’t care,” he barked.

The woman standing there wisely didn’t comment. They all knew exactly what had just happened back there. Partly because they’d heard him growling at her, but mainly because Claire the Bitch had told everyone within earshot that Eminem was screwing his wife’s brains out in the dressing room and had invited her to join them.

#

Julie’s hands were shaking like hell. She didn’t know why she’d thought to provoke Marshall like that, but she didn’t plan on ever doing it again.

He’d landed on her like a tornado, and frankly – it felt like it. She dreaded having to sit down in the truck, she was so sore.

A soft knock at the door brought her up short. “Y-yes?”

_Oh God, Marshall. Just let me get dressed in peace…_

Only it wasn’t her husband who answered. “Mrs. Mathers? My name is Sandy,” a woman said quietly. “Are you all right?”

“Uh… yeah. I’ll be out in just a second.” 

“I brought you some wipes, dear.”

_What?_

“I…”

“They’re just those little hand wipes, like the ones you take on a picnic, but I thought you might want them,” Sandy said gently.

Julie cautiously opened the dressing room door, well aware that her face was flaming with color. “Thanks,” she squeaked, and the older woman held the packets out to her.

“Don’t fret too much, honey. Believe it or not, we’ve seen and heard it all in here… and your husband obviously loves you very much. If my husband were any younger – there’s no way I’d work in this department,” she said ruefully and shook her head in amusement. “The randy bastards. They’re all alike.”

Julie gaped at her. She thought Marshall _loved_ her?

Sandy stepped back and smiled warmly. “I’ll just leave you to it then, unless there’s anything else I can do?”

“Umm…no. Thank you, though. Really – thank you so much,” Julie replied with feeling.

Sandy waved it off as if it were nothing. “You’re a sweet girl. I wish my daughter were more like you.” 

_Hell, lady. If you were my mother I’d be anything you wanted me to be._

The thought just popped into her head as she watched Sandy walk back down the hall to exit the dressing room area. Julie pulled herself up short and cursed. It had been years since she’d let herself entertain that little fantasy. It wasn’t going to happen, and she was too damned old to still be wishing she had a mom.

_Get a grip, for Christ sake. Your mother didn’t want you. End of story. Just hope the bitch rots in hell someday, if she hasn’t already._

She gratefully used all three of the hand towelettes Sandy had given her and quickly dressed before Marshall came looking for her. She slunk down the hallway and peeked around the corner, but clearly she was going to have to walk out to where he was waiting for her. Several of the Neiman Marcus employees as well as a few customers were flat out staring at him, but Marshall either didn’t notice or didn’t give a shit. 

She envied him that, because when she stepped out from her hiding place, all eyes were suddenly on her. And she wasn’t nearly so indifferent to it all. One of the saleswomen said, “That’s her,” in a stage whisper and laughed nastily. Julie thought she recognized the voice from earlier – it was probably the woman Marshall had yelled at. 

Impossibly, she felt the heat that was already radiating from her face intensify, and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other.

The woman made another catty remark, but she didn’t quite catch it. Marshall did though, apparently. “One more word about my wife and you won’t have a fuckin’ job, lady. You can say anything you want to me, but leave her out of it.”

Someone, it had to be Sandy, clapped and yelled, “Bravo! Mr. Mathers. But won’t you take her off our hands, anyway? No one likes Claire. Not one little bit.”

Julie looked up in time to see him shoot a grin at her fairytale mom. She reached his side a second later, and Marshall shifted the shopping bags to his other hand so that he could throw an arm around her shoulders. “Fuck ‘em. Let’s get out of here.”

She nodded with pure mortification, and allowed herself to be propelled out of the store. She’d never been so utterly embarrassed in all her life. A fact which obviously wasn’t lost on Marshall, because he stuttered out an apology worthy of any ten year old boy, it was so fucking lame. Even more lame was the fact that she found it cute rather than infuriating.

They picked Hailie up about a half hour later, and once Marshall’s little girl stopped talking non-stop, she went to sleep like someone had pointed a remote at her and hit the "off" button. “Is she _okay_?” Julie asked, alarmed by the way Hailie had been talking one second and was out the next.

“She’s fine. Just excited from the party. Little kids do that sometimes – just run out of steam,” he said, and looked at her. “Didn’t Chris or Rach ever do that when they were younger?”

“Shit, no. We were all still in foster care when they were that little.”

His eyebrows snapped together. “So?”

Julie shrugged. “Spent most our time tryin’ to stay outta the way.”

“Why?”

_Christ on a cracker, Marshall. Why are you suddenly so interested?_

“Because it was safer. Why do you ask?”

“Ya know, I caught on about you getting slapped around and shit, but I’m startin’ to get the feeling it was a lot worse than you let on.”

“Yeah…well, maybe it was. Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Marshall appeared to be thinking, and she went back to looking out the window. They got home a few minutes later, and Julie helped him get Hailie and all her stuff inside. They put the little girl to bed and stepped back out into the hall. “It’s so quiet,” she remarked. “Everyone must be out.”

“Uh huh. And we have unfinished business.”

“What business?”

“The business of you didn’t come earlier, and I ain’t too happy about it. Let’s go to bed.”

“I…”

Marshall didn’t wait to hear her excuse. He bent down, picked her up, and walked down the hall to their suite.

She hit the mattress with a soft thud, and then he was there… on top of her, kissing her, petting her hair. “I’s sorry if I hurt you earlier,” he muttered against her neck.

“Marshall....”

“Mmmm?”

“I don’t think I can-.”

“Shhh….”

#

Hai woke him up. He was asleep with Julie in their bed when he heard her outside the door. Marshall quickly got into a pair of pants, kissed his wife, and left the room to take care of his daughter. They ended up coloring for awhile, and he lost track of time until he heard a car in the driveway and glanced at his watch.

_Must be Chris and Rach._

He left Hai to her coloring book and went to look out the window. The girls were getting out of someone’s car, and that was fine until the driver got out and kissed Rachel.

Marshall had the front door open in ten seconds flat. “Yo! You need to bring your ass up to this door if you think you’re gonna be standin’ around in my driveway kissin’ her!” he bellowed.

Rachel turned around and glared at him. “Marshall!”

“This your boyfriend, Rach? I wanna meet him. Like _now_.”

She said something to the guy, and they started walking up the driveway. Chrissy skipped ahead of them and giggled when she passed Marshall in the doorway. “You’re such a dad sometimes.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

He was cut off by the arrival of Rachel and the skinny assed guy she had with her. 

“Marshall, this is Jason. Jason, this is Marshall. My uh… legal guardian.”

The kid held his hand out. “Nice to meet you, Mr…”

“Mathers!” he barked.

Rachel stomped on his foot. She was Julie’s in so [i]many [/i]ways. “Where’d you take them? I wanna see your driver’s license,” he demanded.

The kid fumbled with his wallet and finally handed over a California driver’s license. “You from Cali? Just moved here?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Mathers.”

_Brown nosing little suck up._

“Ever been in any trouble?”

“Uh…no, sir.”

“Good. Keep it that way. And keep your dick in your pants around my girl. You can kiss her, but no tongue. I mean it, little man. You don’t wanna mess wit’ me.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Aiight. You wanna come in?”

“I…no. I have to...umm…study.”

Jason turned and fled. Marshall shut the door harder than he needed to, and then turned around. Rach looked like she wanted to kill him; she stormed to the bottom of the stairs. “Julie!” she screamed.

“Damn it, she’s asleep.” 

They heard running footsteps within two seconds, and then his wife careened into view at the top of the stairs. She was impossibly cute with her messed up hair, and she was wearing the hoodie he’d taken off earlier. It made him grin.

“W-what? What’s wrong? Rach?”

The girl jerked her thumb back at him and repeated word for word what he said to Jason. Julie collapsed in relief against the wall. “I thought the damned house was on fire or something,” she muttered.

“Julie!” Rachel screeched. “You can’t just let him get away with that!”

“Uh...I’ll talk to him, okay?”

Rachel turned on her heel and stomped off to the living room. Marshall blinked up at his wife. “What?”

She sighed. “You embarrassed her half to death! What’s the matter with you?”

“I don’t want her to get hurt. She’s only seventeen…”

“Uh huh. Next time try to keep from mentioning his dick, will you?”

He scowled. “All teenage boys are perverts, Julie. I know. I used to be one.”

“You still are.” She snorted.

“I meant a teenager!”

“Hmmm,” was her only reply.

“Are you gonna come down here, or do I gotta keep standing here getting a stiff neck?”

She walked slowly down the stairs, and once she reached the last step, Marshall swept her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry we woke you up.”

“S’okay. What time is it, anyway?”

He looked at his watch. “Little after seven.”

“Huh. What d’you wanna do for dinner? Has Hailie eaten?”

“Nah. She’s probably getting hungry though.”

“I could make-.”

“No!” Marshall cut her off, and Julie’s cheeks got just a little pink. “I mean, uh, you had a long day and-.”

“And my cooking sucks,” she said dryly.

“Well…that too.” He grinned.

#

Marshall grilled chicken for dinner, and it was so good even Rach stopped snarling at him. He and the girls made a few cracks about Julie’s cooking, and you could have knocked him over with a feather when Hailie jumped to her defense.

“I like it when Julie cooks! She’s better than you!” his little girl hollered.

Julie choked on her water and looked like she was trying not to laugh. Marshall leaned over and kissed Hai’s cheek. “I was just teasin’ her, baby.”

She scowled at him. “You shouldn’t make fun of her, Daddy. You might hurt her feelings, and then she’ll leave.”

“I…”

Hai jumped down off her chair, crawled up on Julie’s lap, and snuggled against her. She was dangerously close to tears.

When the hell had that happened? Hai hardly even [i]knew [/i]Julie. It was one thing to hug her goodbye when they dropped her off at the birthday party, but this was just…different.

“I wish you were my real mom,” she whispered, and her bottom lip trembled.

Julie looked at him helplessly and hugged his little girl closer. Marshall was of no use. He was stunned speechless. It was Rach who finally thought of something to say to his daughter.

“But Hailie, you already have a real mom. You lucky girl, you get two this way.” 

“My mom’s mean. She's nothin’ like Julie.”

Marshall gripped his water glass so tight it was a wonder it didn’t break. “Why do you say that, baby? You know your mom-.”

“She yells at me all the time, Daddy! I hate her! Julie never yells at me, and she don’t shove me away when I go sit by her!”

His wife ran her hand through Hai’s hair a couple of times and then started to rub her back. “I’m sorry your mom is like that, sweetie. Ya know… I think some people just aren’t meant to be anybody’s mom.”

Marshall didn’t know what to freak out about first. It was obviously worse at Sara’s than he’d thought. And Hai had picked her replacement without him even noticing… until now. Thank God Julie seemed to be comfortable with it, but what would happen to his little girl if [i]she [/i]left? Granted, things had calmed down between them, and he still had his plan… but what if? He wasn’t kidding himself – Julie was still holding back on him. 

Fuck that stupid assed fight, he wished to hell he could fix it!

“Hai? Baby?”

“What Daddy?”

“I wasn’t gonna tell you this yet…but Daddy’s tryin’ to fix it so you can live here all the time.”

Her head jerked up. “R-really?”

“Uh huh. Do you think you could talk to the lady at the court like last time? Tell her what you just told me?”

She nodded her head vigorously, but she didn’t release her grip on Julie. “Why don’t you come sit with me for a minute,” he suggested.

“.”

“It’s okay. She can sit with me as long as she wants. ‘Course I _was_ gonna go and try to make cookies.” 

Hai shot off Julie’s lap like a rocket. “Can I help? Can I help?” she said excitedly, and there was no longer a trace of the tears that had been threatening. Relieved, Marshall let out a breath and sunk deeper into his chair.

“Sure you can. We gotta do the dinner dishes first though.”

“Yuk!”

“I’ll do ‘em,” Marshall offered.

“No. You cooked. We’ll do the dishes,” Julie said firmly. 

He watched as Rach, Chrissy, and Hai all pitched in to help clear the table. In fact, he stared as Rach, Chrissy, and Hai all pitched in to help clear the table. His mother had been useless as all hell in the kitchen, and so had Sara. He was used to doing most of the work.

“Marshall?”

He looked up. He’d been so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Julie was trying to get his attention. “Yeah?”

“We’re just about done with the dishes. Do you want to help make cookies?”

He shrugged. “If you want me to. I don’t know how, though.”

“Me either. I just thought it might be fun, but if you-.”

She sounded defensive, and he stood up to walk over to her. Marshall slipped his hands under Julie’s shirt and rubbed his thumbs over her hip bones. “This looks good on you.”

“Oh… I hope you don’t mind I borrowed it. I heard Rach screaming and just grabbed something out of the, ummm…pile.” 

“Wear it anytime you want. You look sexy as hell in it.”

She rolled her eyes. “So, do you wanna help with cookies?”

“Will I get any nookie?”

She laughed and shook her head. “You’re such a goofball sometimes.”

“Yeah, well… I’ll help wit’ cookies, long as I get some nookie, playin’ hooky…”

#

Later on, after they’d destroyed the kitchen again and had a blast in the process, Marshall put Hai to bed and the girls retreated to their rooms to study. When he went back downstairs, Julie was curled up on one of the kitchen chairs reading the newspaper. He leaned over and playfully bit her neck. “What’cha doin’?”

“Mmmm…looking for something to replace my job at The Den, Strawberries, and the Coliseum,” she said with amusement.

“You don’t gotta do that. I’ma pay for them to go to school, Julie.”

She looked up. “No.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because it’s my responsibility.” 

He contained his temper and spoke calmly. “No, it’s _our_ responsibility, and I don’t want you working so many hours. You’re tired all the time.”

“So?”

“So?” he mimicked. “You don’t need to do that anymore. It’s ridiculous. I have plenty of money, if you haven’t noticed.”

She pinned him with her stare. “What do you want me to do, sit around on my ass and freeload off you?”

“It wouldn’t be freeloading, Julie. You’re my wife, and I can afford to take care of you. End of story. Put the paper down.”

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. “You know - I hate that heavy handed shit. I never promised not to work, Marshall.”

“No, you didn’t. But your schedule is excessive… wouldn’t you like to be able to spend more time with the girls?” he carefully replied.

A look of sheer guilt crossed her face, and he knew he had her. Marshall moved in for the kill. “I know they miss you.”

“Yeah, but they understand.”

He quirked his eyebrows. “You’re being kinda…selfish, Julie.”

"Excuse me?"

“You are. I got all this fuckin’ money; it’s pride that’s keeping you from spending more time wit’ them. I may not be an expert or whatever, but what kind of example are you setting? What if they don’t spend time with their kids someday because they’re too busy?”

“I-.”

“I really think you should stay home more. It’s up to you, though. I don’t like you bein’ tired and leaving the girls alone so much, but if working is the most important thing.…”

“I don’t want you to have to support us like that! It makes me nervous.”

“It makes you nervous? Why?”

“Marshall, I’ve never relied on anyone but myself. I know I shouldn’t judge you based on things that happened in the past, but … shit happens, ya know? _Anything_ could happen. I have to know that I can get them through school, at least. I don’t want them to have to fight for everything.”

“Like you did?” he asked softly.

Julie shrugged and looked away. He knew he’d called it right, though. She wanted Rach and Chris to have it easier than she had. He felt the same way with Hailie. “How about this then – I’ll write you a check to cover college and expenses for both of them. That way you’ll already have the money if anything happens.”

She blinked in surprise. “Marshall…why would you do that? You’ve gotta know it’s a hell of a lot of money.”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, and then hauled a chair over so he could sit directly in front of her. He held her gaze. “The main reason? For you. I wanna do it for you. You’ve been busting your ass for so long, and I wanna see you happy. Like you were tonight – I don’t think I ever saw you smile so much.”

“Yeah, but-.”

He held his hand up. “I ain’t done yet.” Marshall saw he had her attention and continued, “Now – I ain’t gonna lie. I’d much rather have you at home than out working where I can’t keep an eye on you-.”

That earned him a scalding look, but he forged ahead. “And then there’s Hailie. I don’t want you to think this is because of her, though. I was thinking about this before you even met her.”

Julie looked at him steadily. “Go on.”

He cleared his throat. “I … she’s so attached to you already. I wasn’t expecting that, but I think she really needs you right now. I didn’t know it was so bad at Sara’s. I don’t think she even hugs her no more, I mean – shit, the way she was holding on to you tonight."

Marshall's voice trailed off and he looked away for a second. 

"Anyway, I was kinda hoping if you were home, that maybe you’d have some time to spend with her, too. If you want, that is. I know this shit wit’ Sara ain’t your problem, but you do seem to like Hai.”

“Jesus, Marshall. Shut up. I’ll stay home full time if you want.”

He jerked back. “You will?”

“Yeah. But we need to get a few things straight first.”

“I’m listening.”

She gave him a slant eyed look. “Don’t expect me to be something I’m not. I’ve tried with the girls, but I’m no fuckin’ Martha Stewart. You are gonna have to write that check, and if you ever hold that shit over my head-.”

“I won’t, Julie. I swear,” he said quickly.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she continued, “Now, it gets kinda complicated with Hailie....”

He stiffened.

“I like her a lot, Marshall. If I spend the kind of time with her I think you’re talking about, it’s not going to be easy on anyone if things don’t work out between us. I won’t just abandon her, because I know how it feels to think someone gives a shit about you, and then they just fucking take off!”

_Oh God, baby._

“So you have to promise me that you’ll still let me see her no matter what – even if you hate me, you can’t let me care about her and then take her away.”

Julie was practically yelling at him by the time she finished. This wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting when she said it was complicated with Hai. He’d thought she was going to say something along the lines of "maybe it’s not such a good idea". 

He was still a bit stunned by her tirade. He had a pretty clear view of what Julie was most afraid of now, and he wondered if she even realized it. 

“As long as Hailie’s safe, I got no problem with you still seeing her if we split. I’ll tell you upfront though - I ain’t planning on it not working with us, and I’d really appreciate it if you’d get that shit out of your head.”

She gaped at him.

Marshall tipped her out of her chair and onto his lap. “I’m glad we talked.”

He kissed her before she could reply. “So…you ever done it on a kitchen table?”

#

Julie stared at him. He never did what she expected him to, damn it! She felt like she was being swept away by a tsunami, and its name was Marshall. All her carefully laid plans were turning to shit, because for every step she took back, he took two forward. He _refused_ to be locked out.

How the hell was she supposed to defend herself against a man that made her want him a little bit more every day?

It was so fucking unfair. 

And he’d really thrown her tonight. The outrageous way he’d tried to protect Rach from her boyfriend, the deal they’d made regarding the girls’ college tuition, the reasons he’d given for wanting her to stay home….

He’d promised to always let her see his daughter. 

Those things had all gotten to her, but the words that kept playing in her mind? _“I ain’t planning on it not working with us, and I’d really appreciate it if you’d get that shit out of your head.”_

It was making her head spin. She was dizzy, happy, scared.

She was irritated as hell by the smug look on his face.

Julie purposely leaned into her husband so that her breasts flattened against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, found his ear with her tongue and lightly traced it. He shuddered, and she bit down gently on the lobe for a second. “Is it kinda hot in here?” she asked innocently.

“Uh…yeah. Definitely hot,” he croaked.

“You know what I need?”

He shoved his hands under her shirt. She didn’t wait for him to answer. “I need… a Popsicle.”

“What?”

“Do we have any?”

“You… what… _now_?” he cried.

She kissed the side of his neck and then hopped off his lap to pad over to the freezer. Sure enough, there was a box of them in there. She took her time selecting a grape one, and when she turned back around – Marshall was glaring at her.

Julie could have cared less.

She carefully tore the wrapper off and walked back to stand in front of him. “Could you hold this please?”

He looked like he wanted to scream, but Marshall took the Popsicle from her and held his tongue. He _did_ make a funny sort of squeaking noise when she yanked the hoodie over her head and dropped it to the floor, though.

“Do you like grape?” she asked him.

“I…ummm.…”

Julie slid her panties down and stepped out of them. She sincerely hoped no one decided to come downstairs for anything. It was quiet in the house though, and a quick glance at the clock said the girls had most likely gone to bed by now.

She straddled Marshall’s lap and caught her Popsicle before he dropped it. “Maybe I can cool off now that I’m not wearing.…” She glanced down at herself, and then swept her eyes over her husband’s fully clothed form. “…anything.” 

Julie leaned back from him just a little bit, and Marshall’s hands grabbed at her waist. She smiled right before she slid the Popsicle in her mouth, twisted it, and sucked for a few seconds.

She was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing. “Want some?” she asked.

He nodded. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

Julie rubbed one of her nipples with it. “There ya go.”

Marshall almost came out of the chair. She clamped down on him with her thighs though, and he hauled her closer so that she ground against the pole in his pants. “Behave yourself, Marsh. Or you won’t get to see my next trick.”

“Oh God,” he muttered. His mouth found her nipple, and Julie closed her eyes while he sucked at it, feeling the tug of his lips and tongue all through her body. The Popsicle was starting to drip, and she used it on her other nipple, which got the same treatment after she nudged his head a little. 

Marshall jammed his hand down between her legs and used fingers that were far too skillful on her aching, aroused flesh.

She nearly came.

Julie pushed him back in his chair. “Not yet.” She panted.

The noise he made wasn’t exactly human, but the meaning was clear.

She slid the Popsicle in her mouth to hold it while she reached back and lifted herself on top of the table. Marshall immediately stood up. “Don’t you dare…” she warned when it looked like he was going to take charge and ruin the next part of her surprise.

He froze, and Julie lowered herself so that she was lying on the table. She balanced her feet on the edge, and unfortunately couldn’t see his face when she spread her knees wide.

She felt his hands lock down on her ankles. “Don’t touch me until I say so.…”

The Popsicle was cold and wet as she started to slide it down her chest. By the time it reached her stomach she was a little more used to it, but she still had to grind her teeth together to keep from screaming when she touched her clit with it. 

“Jesus Christ, Julie!” Marshall roared.

She would have smiled if she could have, but she was too busy reaching between her legs.

She used the fingers of her free hand to hold herself open, while the other slowly pushed the Popsicle inside. Julie held her breath and steeled herself against the biting cold, and once it was all the way in, she held still while it rapidly started to melt.

Marshall was making choking noises now.

Julie pulled the Popsicle most of the way out, and then slid it back in a couple of times until it was mostly gone and she felt grape slush spilling onto her thighs. 

She tossed the stick onto the floor. “Now.”

Marshall had apparently pulled his pants and boxers down without her noticing, because it took him all of two seconds to slam all of the way inside her. She shuddered at the warmth of him.

“Jesus, you feel good,” he howled.

Marshall lifted her legs onto his shoulders, and she came with his second deep thrust. Julie bit her lip hard enough to hurt it to keep from screaming, her orgasm was so fierce. His muscles tightened just a few seconds later, and he came long and hard, spilling himself inside her. She didn’t know if it was because of the Popsicle play or the intensity of it when she came, but the creamy fluid felt burning hot.

He collapsed on top of her as best he could considering she was lying on the table and he was standing over her. “Mmmmm…” he groaned against her neck. “That was… I…” 

Julie hugged him close and silently agreed. She couldn’t have said it any better.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

_Two weeks later._

“Julie?”

“Mmmmm?”

“Julie?”

She opened her eyes. It was dark out, and Hailie was standing beside the bed dressed in one of her father’s t-shirts. “What is it, Hai?”

“When’s Daddy gonna be home?”

A quick glance at the alarm clock told her it was a few minutes after two a.m. Julie forced herself to sit up. “Not for a couple more days,” she said softly. “Is something wrong?”

The little girl’s bottom lip started to tremble. “I miss him!”

“I know, honey. You wanna sleep in here with me?”

She nodded, and Julie threw the covers back and scooted over to Marshall’s side of the bed to make room for his daughter. Hai climbed up on the bed and sat there for a few minutes. She hiccupped once or twice, and then she started to cry. Julie sat up again and leaned over to hug her. If anything, Hailie cried harder.

And this was the third night in a row. 

“Hailie?”

“W-what?”

“He promised he’d be back on Thursday, remember?”

“I w-want him to come home now.”

It occurred to Julie that maybe something was going on that she didn’t know about. She’d gotten to know Hai a little better over the past couple of weeks, and usually she was pretty easy to reason with, even when she was upset. “Did something happen at school this week?” she questioned.

Hai was all out sobbing now. “Sweetie? I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“M-my mom’s gonna come get me!” she wailed.

Julie blinked in surprise. “No, she’s not. Me and your dad talked to you about this, kiddo. Don’t you remember?”

Marshall had filed an emergency petition with the court for temporary custody, and after the judge and a social worker talked to Hailie, it was granted. Sara wasn’t allowed anywhere near her until the formal hearing, which was scheduled for the following month. 

Her stepdaughter just shook her head. “She said she’s gonna take me away from Dad!” She sobbed.

“What? When? When did you talk to your mom?”

“S-she came to s-school.”

_That fucking bitch!_

“Oh, Hai. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m not gonna let her take you.”

“She said you can’t do nothin’ to stop her, and I’ll never s-see Daddy again if I tell.”

The panic in the little girl’s eyes was enough to make Julie see red. “Your mom isn’t going to take you from your dad. I promise, Hai. And I will stop her if she comes to get you. Okay?”

Hailie didn’t look totally convinced, although she did calm down a bit. “What if she hits you? She hit my aunt Betty once.”

“I’m not afraid of getting hit. She won’t get past me if she comes here- and I’ll talk to your teacher tomorrow, too. She’s not allowed to see you right now, even at school.”

“Julie?”

“Yeah?”

“Is my mom crazy?”

_Shit. What do I tell her? What would Marshall tell her?_

“I don’t know. I think maybe she has some problems.”

Hailie nodded and sniffled some more. Another hour passed before she calmed down enough to go back to sleep. 

#

Julie got up early the next morning and caught the girls before they left for school. “Hey. I need to talk to you guys for a minute.”

Rachel looked up from her text book, and Chrissy sat back down with her empty glass. They were in the kitchen, and the girls had another fifteen minutes or so before they had to leave. Lulu was already there for the day, and walked over quietly. “What did you want to drink, Christina?”

“Oh… I was just gonna get some orange juice.”

The housekeeper patted her shoulder. “Here, give me your glass.”

“I can-.”

“No, no. Julie said she needs to talk to you.”

Chris relented and handed her glass over to Lulu. Both girls turned their attention back to Julie. “What’s up?” Rach asked.

Julie blew out a breath. “Sara threatened Hailie at school the other day.”

“That bitch!” Chris yelled.

“Chrissy!”

“Sorry,” she muttered. “You let Rach swear….”

Julie rubbed her temples. She really wasn’t in the mood to argue, so she let it drop. That, and Chrissy had a point. Rach got away with a few words here and there, but Julie had always seen Chrissy as the baby.

“Anyway, I think it’s time I had a talk with Sara. I left Marshall’s cell phone number upstairs in case you need it. I just wanted you to know what’s going on.”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed. “Are you _planning_ on getting arrested?”

“No. I just want you to have the number in case something happens.”

“Didn’t you say you ran into Mike a couple of weeks ago? He’s a Detroit cop now, right? You could call him.”

“I thought of that, but if she’s willing to violate a court order-.”

“That’s just it, Julie. You could hang her on that,” Rach said stubbornly.

“I’d rather talk to her myself.”

Both the girls nodded. They knew arguing with her at this point was useless. Her mind was made up. “What if something does happen? Should we take the bus over to pick Hailie up at school just in case?”

“No. I’m keeping her home today. She was up half the night crying for Marshall.”

“Poor kid,” Chris mumbled. “When’s he gonna be home?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Rach glanced at her watch. A watch that had mysteriously appeared on her dresser in a gift wrapped box from Tiffany’s the day after Marshall ran her boyfriend off. “We gotta catch the bus. You’ll call us if-.”

“Yeah.”

Chrissy jumped up and hugged her before she grabbed her books and trailed after Rach, who was already halfway out the door. 

“Hey!” Julie called, and they both turned around. She grinned. “I’m cooking dinner tonight, so make sure you’re home at six.”

They both groaned, and after they’d turned to leave once again, she was pretty sure she heard Rach mutter something about how she liked it better before Julie quit working. 

“I heard that!” she yelled after them.

Lulu set a Diet Coke down in front of her, and she jumped. “Shit! I forgot you were here for a minute. Thanks.”

The housekeeper gave her a funny look and Julie realized she’d probably overheard most of what she said to Rachel and Chris. “I need to go out for awhile today. Could you keep an eye on Hai for me?” 

“Of course.”

Lulu didn’t look happy, but she didn’t say anything else either. Julie waited until she left the room to pick up the phone and dial Proof’s number.

He answered on the third ring.

“Hey Proof, it’s Julie.”

“Yo, girl. What’s up? Marsh home yet?”

“Nah. He gets back tomorrow night.”

“Yeah? I still think it’s a bitch he had to go all the way out to Cali just for some dumbass press shots.”

“He wasn’t too happy about it. I think he managed to say every single swear word in one sentence.”

Proof chuckled. “Awww… he just didn’t wanna leave all his women at home alone.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, so she got right to the point. “Yeah, so… I got a favor to ask.”

“You name it, gorgeous.”

“Shit, don’t call me that. You’ll get me in trouble,” she muttered.

He laughed again. “The old man keeps you on a tight leash, don’t he?”

“Are you kidding? He got me a cell phone with a built in pager, three extra batteries, a half a dozen chargers, and one of those stupid Palm Pilot things. I don’t even know how to turn it on.”

“He just worries about ya, Julie. You know that, right?”

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn’t see her. Maybe Proof wasn’t the best person to have called for this. She didn’t really know anyone else she could ask on short notice, though. “Anyway, about this favor….”

“I’m listening.”

“Do you think you could trade cars with me this morning? Just for a couple of hours?”

“Huh? Why would you wanna do that? My car’s a cheap piece of shit.”

“It’s not that bad. You shoulda seen what I used to drive… I don’t think it even qualified as a car – it was more like a tin can on wheels.”

“You’re changing the subject, woman.”

She sighed. “A lot of people around Detroit know Marshall’s truck. He’s got that damned vanity plate.” Her husband’s license plate said "M&Ms" on it.

“ _So_?” 

“So, I don’t want anyone to know it today.”

Several seconds passed in silence while she waited for his answer. Finally, Proof spoke up. “Where are you going, Julie? And don’t even think about tryin’ to bullshit me. Marsh and I been friends a long time.”

“I need to talk to Sara.”

“Whoa… what?”

“I said – I need to talk to Sara.”

Julie explained what Hailie had told her the night before.

“You should call the cops on her ass. Don’t try to talk to her.”

“Fuck that. She doesn’t care about the cops or she never would have gone up to the school.”

“What the hell are you gonna say to her? The bitch is crazy. Like _seriously_ crazy.”

“She ain’t seen crazy yet, Proof.”

“Ya know – you’re so much like Marshall sometimes it’s scary.”

“Are you gonna trade with me, or not?” she snapped.

“No. I’ma come pick you up and take you.”

“Proof-.”

“That’s the deal, kid. Take it or leave it. Marshall would never forgive me if somethin’ happened to you.”

_Yeah, right._

“Fine then. Be a stubborn ass. What time?”

“I can be there in an hour.”

Julie agreed and hung up the phone. She went upstairs to check on Hailie, who was just starting to wake up. She sat down on the bed beside her. “Hey sleepyhead. Wanna stay home from school today?”

“Okay,” she muttered.

Hai was grumpy in the morning. Julie figured that one out the first time she woke her up for school after Marshall left for California. 

“All right then. I need to go out with your Uncle Proof for a couple of hours, and you’re gonna stay here with Lulu. Is that okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Do you…”

Hailie gave her the evil eye and Julie held her hands up in surrender. “Okay. I’ll shut up and let you go back to sleep. Wow. Oscar the grouch! Just like your daddy sometimes.”

She moved to get off the bed when Hai grabbed a fistful of her shirt. “I wanna hug ‘fore you go.”

Julie smiled and bent down to hug her. “Be good, okay?”

“Uh huh.” 

#

Hailie was asleep again by the time Julie finished her shower and got ready to go downstairs. She sat down in the living room to put on her heavy black leather boots, and was pulling one of Marshall’s hoodies on when Proof walked in.

“Ay, Julie.”

She looked up. “Hi.”

He gave her a pointed once over. “Looks like you’re dressed for more than talking.”

“You really think I’m just gonna talk to that bitch?”

He grinned. “Man, everyone’s gonna be pissed when they find out I got to watch you beat Sara’s ass-.”

“No, they aren’t. ‘Cause you’re gonna keep your mouth shut.”

“Aww, come on!”

Julie glared at him and Proof scowled in return. He walked to the door muttering under his breath, and she followed him out.

#

Marshall jerked the blasted cell phone off his belt. Damn thing was constantly ringing. He checked the caller I.D. and relaxed when he saw it was his number at home. Which meant it was his wife. Christ, he missed her. 

“Hi baby,” he answered.

“Mr. Mathers?”

“Lulu? What’re you callin’ for? Is something wrong? Did-.”

She started yelling at him in Spanish, which was never a good sign.

“Lulu!”

“Be quiet and listen!” she commanded.

“Okay.”

“I'm sorry, but I eavesdropped on Julie this morning….”

He tensed, but held his tongue.

“Sara went to the school the other day. Hailie told Julie about it last night and-.”

“What did Sara do? She’s not supposed to go anywhere near Hai!”

“Will you let me finish?”

He forced himself to take deep breaths. “Yeah…aiight. So….”

Lulu filled him in on what Hai said to Julie. As soon as she got to the part where his ex-wife told their daughter she would never see her daddy again, Marshall exploded. “That goddamned bitch! I’ma kill her, I swear I’ll run that slut over, and I don’t care who sees me,” he ranted.

“Marshall, please! I’m not done.”

“There’s more? Is Hai alright? What the hell is-.”

“She’s fine! It’s Julie.”

“Julie? What about Julie? Sara better not even _think_ about-.”

“She told the girls this morning that she was going to talk to her.”

“Say _what_?”

“Your friend Proof picked her up over three hours ago. I’ve been trying to call you, but the phone was busy.”

“Shit! I’ll call you back!”

He disconnected the call and speed dialed Julie’s cell phone, but there was no answer. He tried Proof next. 

“Yo.” 

“Where the fuck is my wife, asshole?” he snarled.

“Uh… hey, Marsh. What’re you-.”

“I know all about this shit with Sara, so just fuckin’ spit it.”

He heard his longtime friend exhale heavily. “Julie got arrested, dawg.”

“ _What_?”

“We fuckin’ got busted, man. I don’t know where the hell them cops came from.”

“What the fuck, Proof! What’re the charges? Is Julie okay?”

“Ummm…. Assault. She’s fine, man. Just under arrest.”

He tried to calm down and couldn’t. No way did he want someone putting his wife in a jail cell. “Assault? She hit Sara?”

“Dude, she fucked Sara _up_. But Sara started the shit, and I been tryin’ to tell these ignorant dicks that for the last hour. You know what, though? I think Julie knew what she was doin’ all along.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I think she scared the piss out your ex-wife. I ain’t kidding, man. Sara was bawling her head off….”

“Huh? Why?”

“Well… she sorta pulled a knife on Julie.”

“ _What_?” he exclaimed.

“It’s okay, man. Shit. Julie got it away from her in like a second flat.”

He seriously doubted that, but he let Proof continue.

“Anyway, she fuckin’ held the thing on Sara, and uh… she cut her just a little bit.”

“Let me get this straight. Julie _cut_ Sara?”

“Yeah. She told her if she ever tried to nab Hai again, she’d cut her throat just to watch her bleed to death.”

“Jesus!”

“I think Sara’s life was flashin’ before her eyes and shit. I ain’t never seen that bitch scared, but I’m telling you, man – she’s scared of Julie. It was so fuckin’ cool-.”

“It ain’t cool my wife’s in jail, Proof!”

“Oh. Yeah. Uh… I should go, ya know. I gotta give another statement in a minute.”

“I don’t believe this. I’ma get a flight out of here as soon as I can.”

“Call and let me know what’s up.”

“Yeah.”

Marshall disconnected and shouted for his manager. “Paul! Get over here! I need a flight home!”

Paul ran over. “Marshall, what the hell is-.”

“Julie’s being booked for assault. Get me outta here, and I’ma call my lawyers and send every goddamn one of ‘em over to the police station. Those idiots hurt one hair on her head and-.”

“Slow down! Assault? Who did she assault?”

“Sara. She went up to Hai’s school and Hai told Julie so Julie went to talk to Sara only the bitch pulled a knife and Julie got it away from her but she held it on Sara and cut her and the fucking cops showed up and arrested my wife!” 

The whole thing came out as one long sentence, and Marshall didn’t come up for air until he was done. Paul stood there gaping until he shouted at him (again, dammit!) to get him a flight home.

#

Julie had been charged and put in a holding cell with a bunch of hookers and crackheads hours ago. She looked up when someone called her name. 

Mike.

“Hey.”

He keyed the door open and motioned her out. She followed him down a long hallway and into an interrogation room. They sat across from each other at a small table, and she eyed him warily. “Look, Mike. I know you’re probably pissed, and I don’t expect you to-.”

“Shut up, Julie,” he said mildly.

She did.

“There’s no less than eight lawyers out front screaming for us to let you out. They’re citing everything from an improper arrest to police brutality. Your husband, I assume?”

She was too stunned to answer right away, and when she did, all she said was, “Huh?”

“Your husband, Julie. He’s the one that sent the lawyers?”

She shifted on her chair. “I guess.”

“And the other guys?”

“What other guys?”

“The dirty dozens, or something?”

“Oh, you mean Proof?”

“I already met him. And I remembered Dr. Dre from that night at The Den, but there’s a bunch of other people out there too.”

“Uh… I guess some others from his group, D12... I don’t know. Why, what’s going on?”

He blew out a breath. “We been stringing them along. You’re actually free to go. We figured it was gonna go in your favor a few hours ago, but they’re so damned obnoxious that the district attorney wouldn’t let us tell them anything.”

“What’s… I don’t-.”

“The official statement will say that you acted in self defense. Your friend out there swore up and down the other woman pulled the knife, and she’s fucking cracked.”

“I don’t get it. They booked me on assault with a deadly weapon.”

“The charges were dropped in lieu of the circumstances.”

“What fucking circumstances? Would you just speak English?” Julie wasn’t trying to argue with their decision, but none of this made any sense. She’d thought for sure they would take one look at her rap sheet and invoke the holy third strike law. God, she was stupid for getting popped with a knife.

“She’s your husband’s ex, right? This Sara?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, she was taken to the hospital, and the emergency room docs thought a psych evaluation was needed. As it turns out, both the attending psychiatrists think she’s got some sort of psychopathic disorder, and it’s looking like she’s pretty much gone completely off the deep end.”

“Huh,” was all she said. Again.

“She told several people in the ER she was planning to kill you and your stepdaughter, Julie.”

“ _What_?”

He nodded. “I couldn’t say this out in the open, but I think it’s a good thing you went after her today. I doubt she coulda gotten to you, but the kid-.”

"Jesus. She wants to kill her own daughter? That’s the most fucked up shit I've ever heard. Marshall’s gonna lose his mind.”

“It was him she was really pissed at. She wanted to get back at him for the divorce- felt like she was entitled to more of his money or something. That’s what the shrinks said, anyway.”

“She ever goes near Marshall or Hailie and I swear-.”

“Honey, right now she’s on so much Haldol I doubt she knows her own name. The state has already approved an involuntary commitment pending further psychiatric evaluation. And if her condition does improve – she’ll be facing criminal charges.”

“For what?” 

“Assault. Stalking… one of her neighbors has already come forward saying she’s been terrorizing her for months now. We started questioning people as soon as we heard about what she said in the ER. The woman was so scared of her she never filed a complaint. God knows what else we’re gonna dig up once the investigation really gets underway. She had a lot of money and a lot of time on her hands. We may even get her on intent to commit murder if we can prove it.”

“Damn. I knew she was nuts, but I didn’t realize she was that crazy. She can hold a conversation… I mean, she makes sense when she talks. It’s not like she’s hallucinating or anything.” 

“Yeah. I hear you. The doctors said it can happen that way, though. She’s probably had that psychopathic shit for years, and it was just a matter of time before she snapped.”

“Oh,” she replied, for lack of anything else to say. _This is too much to take in all at once. Jesus. I wonder if they’ve told Marshall any of it._

“Well… are you about ready to get out of here?”

“That’s it? The charges are dropped? I can just walk out?”

“Uh huh. I got some advice for you, though.”

“Okay.”

“Stay out of trouble. The D.A. was salivating when he saw your rap sheet. He has a political agenda, and prosecuting Eminem’s wife would put him in the papers. Don’t give him another chance, Julie. He’ll take it.”

She nodded. “What else?”

“Your husband should make his move now to have his ex declared an unfit parent. He’ll win, and that kind of ruling is hard to get overturned. I’ve had enough experience with people like Sara to know that they don’t really change. And she could get out someday – you just never know. It’s not a chance I’d want to take.”

“I’ll tell him.”

“Good, now let’s get you out of here, and hopefully – the lawyers and dirty dozens will leave with you.”

Julie cracked a smile. She didn’t bother correcting him. “Thanks Mike. I owe you one. Actually, I owe you several, don’t I?”

“You owe me lunch with you and the girls. Why don’t you call me next week and we’ll set something up.”

“You’re on. Marshall talked me into quitting my jobs, so I have time now.”

Mike did a double take. “For real? You aren’t working?”

“Nope.”

“Huh. Never thought I’d see the day. He’s gonna pay for college, I take it?”

“Yeah. He already wrote me the check. He wanted me to stay home and spend more time with the girls and Hailie.”

“Sounds like a nice guy. Guess everything they say about him in the papers isn’t true, huh?”

“Not by a long shot.”

#

Mike walked her through booking again, only this time she signed release papers and retrieved her stuff. They went from there down another hallway, and he held the door for her to the waiting area. 

“Julie!”

She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked. “Marshall?”

He was on her before she could take another step forward. “Oh my God, baby. Are you okay? They wouldn’t tell us anything!”

“Mmmph-.”

He loosened his hold, but not much. Her feet were still dangling above the floor and it was impossible to draw a deep breath, his arms were so tight. “Can’t breathe, Marshall,” she squeaked.

He put her down at once, and then set about the task of running his hands all over her. “Are you hurt? Did you get hurt? Let me see-.”

“I’m okay. It’s okay, Marshall.” She lowered her voice. “Quit that! Everyone’s watching us!”

He laughed hysterically, and Julie was starting to get worried.... Had he really been that scared? For her? She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, and he nearly cracked her spine returning her hug.

“It’s okay,” she repeated. “I’m fine.”

He clamped one hand around the back of her neck and kissed the top of her head over and over again. When she finally looked up from where her face was buried against his chest, Julie froze in shock.

Marshall looked like he was about to cry. 

“I’m okay,” she whispered helplessly. This was a side of him she’d never seen. Not even with Hailie. 

He shook his head. She could feel him vibrating with tension, and slid her hand up to rub his back. He tightened his grip possessively. “They let you go?” 

“Yeah. I’ll explain it all later. You wanna go home?”

He closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

Several people tried to stop him on the way out, and several people got the hell out of the way once they saw the look on his face. The only one brave enough to stand his ground was Dre.

He looked at Marshall, and then at her. “Me and Paul cancelled all your shit for the rest of the week. Call us if you need anything. That goes for both of you.”

“Thanks, dawg. Really. Tell everyone thanks, but…I just wanna get her home.” 

Dre tossed him a set of keys. “Take my car. I’ll catch a ride with Proof.”

“Damn. I forgot I came from the airport. I’ll get it back to you tomorrow.”

“No problem.”

He pulled her through the front door of the police station and they were inside Dre’s Mercedes a minute later. He started the car and pulled out of the lot. 

A few blocks down he seemed to start breathing again. “I don’t know if I should scream my head off at you, or pull over and kiss the ground you walk on. You scared the fucking [i]shit [/i]out of me, Julie.”

“No one’s ever kissed the ground I walk on before.”

His gaze snapped to hers. “This is no time for jokes!”

“Sorry,” she whispered, chastised. She sunk down farther in her seat.

“Why did you do that, baby? I coulda dealt with Sara. When they told me she pulled a knife on you-.”

“She’s the one in the hospital, Marshall. Not me.”

“I know that! And what the hell were you thinking, anyway? Do you have any idea how lucky you are that they let you go home tonight?”

“I think we should wait to talk about this-.”

“Or not.”

“Marshall… I… it’s a lot worse than you think.”

He was quiet for a beat. “You’d better explain that. Like right now.”

His tone was low and dangerous. Julie squirmed. “I… well, I…damn.” She forced herself to relax, and began again. “Hai told me that Sara had been up to the school, and-.”

“I already know that part. Why did you go after her?”

“I wasn’t planning on really hurting her, Marshall. I just wanted to give her something to think about.”

“Oh? And what was that?” 

Sarcasm. Okay, she could handle that. “I wanted her to realize that I’m not some little pansy that’s gonna stand around wringing my hands while she calls the shots! Shit! She even told Hai there wasn’t anything I could do to stop her.”

“So you just called up Proof and went storming after her. Smart, Julie. Real fucking smart. Sara could’ve stabbed you. She’s unpredictable as hell – always has been.”

“For Christ sake, Marshall. I was just trying to protect Hailie!”

“By getting yourself stabbed? Are you insane? This temper of yours has got to go!”

“Oh! Okay! I’ll just turn it off! How’s that? Would that make you happy?”

“Julie…” he ground out.

“This temper of mine has been saving my ass my entire freaking _life_ , Marshall!”

Silence fell. After a couple of minutes, he cleared his throat. “I’m trying to understand, Julie. But why didn’t you just call me, or call the police, or-.”

Julie sighed. “She violated a court order to get at Hailie, and it scared me. It made me wonder how far she was willing to go. And before you start screaming again, I was pretty damned confident that I could take her ass.”

A ghost of a smile played across Marshall’s lips. “Proof said you had her bawling.”

“Yeah.”

“Aiight. I’m willing to drop it for now, but the subject ain’t closed. What happened when you confronted her?”

“It all happened pretty fast. I told her to stay away from Hailie. She told me to go fuck myself. I got in her face, and she pulled out the knife. She didn’t even try to threaten me with it; she just brought her arm down hard and fast.”

Marshall slammed on the brakes and they came to a tire screeching halt. His head whipped around to look at her. “What? No one told me she-.”

“Just let me finish, okay?” she responded softly.

He nodded stiffly, and she continued. “I caught her arm and got the knife away from her, said some shit I don’t really remember, and then I cut her throat a little bit.”

“You cut her throat a _little bit_?”

“Well, yeah. I didn’t go deep or anything. I was pretty pissed off by then, and I wanted to scare her. It was a stupid thing to do.”

“You’re damned right it was!”

“I shoulda choked her instead.”

“Jesus, Julie!”

A car came up behind them and laid on its horn. Marshall hit the gas pedal again, and was still shaking his head a block later. “So what happened then, the cops showed up?”

“Uh huh. Caught me with the knife in my hand and everything. Proof, by the way, is a lousy lookout.”

“I told you to stop making jokes,” he snapped.

“I wasn’t. Proof really is a terrible lookout.”

Marshall started muttering under his breath, and she was relieved they were almost home. “So, is that it? They booked you on assault, and-.”

_Crap. I was hoping he’d bitch until we got there. He’s gonna wreck this damned car_.

“Ummm… no.”

“Well?” 

“I don’t think-.”

“Goddamn it, Julie!”

She braced herself. “They actually got me on assault with a deadly weapon, so I was charged right away.”

“Oh, God. Motherfucker. You’re probably gonna have to plea bargain. Shit! You can’t take a chance on-.”

“Marshall, all the charges were dropped. I-.”

“What? Why?”

“Please just pull over.”

Surprisingly, he did. Julie stared straight out the window for a few seconds, trying to find the right words. “They took Sara to the hospital, and the doctors ordered a psych evaluation.”

“Oh. They did?”

“Yeah. She really is crazy, Marshall. I’m sorry.”

“It ain’t your fault. But what does that have to do with-.”

“They said she has a psychopathic disorder. According to Mike, the state has already committed her.”

“Damn. I… I guess I shouldn’t be shocked, huh? I mean – she did try to stab you. Is that why they let you go?”

“Ummm, yeah…they said it was self defense.”

He looked relieved. “Yeah? Proof said he gave a bunch of statements and told them she was the one that pulled the knife, but we figured since they went ahead and charged you anyway, that-.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and he stopped talking. “What is it, Julie? Tell me.”

“Marshall… she told everyone in the ER she was gonna kill Hailie…and me.”

She heard choking noises and opened her eyes. His face was white as a sheet, and she grabbed his hand. “It’s over now, Marshall. She can’t get to Hailie now. You can have her declared unfit-.”

“But… how could she? Our daughter… and you. How could she want to do that?”

“She’s sick, Marshall. Or maybe she’s evil as all hell. I don’t know. I’m just sorry Hai lost her mom today.”

“She doesn’t need a mom like that,” he whispered. 

“No, but it’s still sad.”

His eyes were wild as they searched her face. “You won’t leave her, will you? You like Hailie. I know you do. You wouldn’t have gone and done that if you didn’t. You said you were trying to protect her-.”

He was freaking out, and she couldn’t really blame him. “No, Marsh. I won’t leave her.”

“She tried to kill you. That knife could have gone in you, and then she would have used it on-.”

“Marshall, stop it. It didn’t happen. Okay? _It didn’t happen_.”

He shuddered. They sat there a long time, neither one moving. Julie eventually let go of his hand. “You want me to drive?” she offered.

He shook his head. “I’m okay. I’m sorry I flipped out… It’s just… I always knew Sara was kinda fucked up, but I never thought she’d try to hurt Hai. I should have realized, there had to be some way-.”

“Marshall. Stop. Just stop. This isn’t your fault, okay? There was no way for you to know. It surprised the hell out of me when she came at me with that knife. At worst, I thought she might try to kidnap Hailie.”

“It doesn’t seem real.”

“I know. I feel the same way.”

He put the Mercedes in gear and pulled back onto the road. They drove the rest of the way without talking. Marshall keyed in the code at his gate, and started up the long driveway.

It looked like every single light in the house was on. He turned to her. “Proof said the girls were pretty upset. I went straight to the police station from the airport. I didn’t get a chance to talk to them.”

Julie got out of the car and they walked up the steps. As soon as Marshall opened the door Rachel, Chris, and Lulu all came running. It was after eleven o’clock already, so Hailie was probably in bed.

“Goddamn it, Julie!” Rach yelled. “How could you?”

Had she really been hoping there wouldn’t be a big confrontation?

“Rach, I know how it must seem, but everything’s fine. I’ll explain-.”

“Explain? You’re going to explain? How can you explain assault with a deadly weapon? Michigan has a third strike law, Julie!”

_Shit. Here we go._

Marshall looked at her. “What’s she talking about?”

“I….”

“She has two prior convictions. One more and she goes to jail for fifteen years!” 

“What?”

“I.…”

“You didn’t tell me that! What the hell did you think you were doing? And what were you convicted of?”

Julie couldn’t get a word in edgewise, because Rach was shouting again. 

“They were both for assault! One as a juvenile and one as an adult. That doesn’t include all the other times she got picked up for fighting. Her rap sheet’s as long as your arm.”

“Who’d you assault? Jesus! The juvenile shit shouldn’t count, but-.”

Rach shook her head. “They can include juvenile offenses in a third strike case. It was a bogus fucking conviction, but that doesn’t change it.”

“Who did you assault?” he demanded.

“Our foster father when I was seventeen. Some asshole that grabbed me on the street when I was twenty-two.”

“And they convicted you?”

“Yeah.”

Rach rolled her eyes. “They cited excessive violence in both cases.”

Marshall’s face was turning red. “I don’t believe this! Can’t you control yourself at all?”

Julie had had about enough. She sure as hell wasn’t perfect, but she wasn’t a criminal, either. “No. I can’t,” she snapped. “And both of them had it coming. So did Sara.” She turned back to the girls and drilled Rachel with her eyes. “Sara’s been committed. She tried to stab me, and then she told the doctors in the ER she was planning to kill me and Hailie. Basically, they think she’s a psychopath. All the charges against me were dropped.”

Rachel, Chris and Lulu were gaping by the time she finished.

“I’m going to bed. You can yell at me tomorrow,” she said curtly, and then turned on her heel and ran up the stairs.

“You girls okay?” Marshall finally asked.

They nodded. “Aiight. Lulu, you can go home. Thank you for everything. Chris, Rach - you’re staying home tomorrow. This thing is gonna hit the press. Now, I’ma go see Hailie and try to explain she ain’t ever gonna see her mom again.”

“Oh God, Marshall,” Chrissy whispered.

He blew out a breath. “Just bang on the door if you need me. Better leave Julie alone for now, though. I’m furious with her too, but I guess she had her reasons. We’ll try to work it out tomorrow.”

That said, he too went up the stairs.

#

Lulu looked between the two teenagers she’d become so fond of, and it was clear they were both shell shocked. “C’mon, girls. I’ll make you some hot chocolate before I go.”

“We’re okay, Lulu. You should just go home. It’s been a long day,” Rachel murmured.

“Nonsense. Come with me.”

They followed her without further argument. After she made the hot chocolate, Lulu sat down with them at the table. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Chrissy took a few gulps from her mug and then set it down. “I feel bad we didn’t give her a chance to tell us what happened.”

Rach sighed. “She took an awfully big risk by getting caught with a knife, Chrissy. I know what you mean, though.”

“I’m glad she stopped Sara. Someone needed to do it,” Lulu said bluntly.

“Yeah, but-.”

“And I’m sure she didn’t expect her to have a weapon.”

They both nodded.

Lulu left sometime later. She felt so bad for all of them that she ached with it. And truthfully – she thought they were all being a little hard on Julie. She had a feeling the young woman had acted purely on instinct. Had it been her, had it been a matter of protecting one of her children – she would have buried that knife in Sara and twisted it.

She wondered if any of them really understood that. 

#

Marshall spent the night in Hailie’s room, holding his little girl through a storm of tears. Surprisingly, she’d understood better than he would have thought. 

When he woke at seven a.m., however, Hai was no longer in bed. He rushed out of her room and down the hall. It was quiet in the house, and he entered his suite expecting to find her watching TV on the couch as she often did, or coloring.

But his daughter wasn’t in the living area. She wasn’t watching TV, and she wasn’t coloring.

She was in bed curled up next to Julie, and from where he stood – it looked like she was hanging on for dear life. He moved closer, and his wife opened her eyes. She didn’t say anything, and he got in bed so that Hailie was between them.

“She okay?” he finally asked.

“Yeah. We talked about it some. She felt guilty for, ummm….”

“What?”

“Wishing I was her mom.”

“What’d you say to her?”

“That it’s not her fault her mom is sick.”

“Her mom ain’t sick. Her mom’s holding onto her right now.”

“Don’t do that, Marshall. Don’t pretend it didn’t happen. She’s got to deal with it, or she could have problems for the rest of her life. I think you should find a good child psychologist.”

He eyed her warily. “You don’t wanna be her mom, do you?”

“I didn’t say that. But it’s too early to push that on either one of us.”

He looked away. “I know.”

#

Hailie stayed glued to Julie all day regardless of Marshall’s attempts to get her to do something with him.

Rachel and Chris weren’t speaking to her.

Lulu looked at her with pity.

_I suppose I asked for it, considering my stupid stunt with crazy Sara, but hell – the way they’re acting, you’d think I gashed her throat or something. I doubt that cut was even deep enough for stitches. And she was aiming to bury that fucking knife in my chest._

_Better yet, maybe they think I wanted to go to jail for the next ten or fifteen years? Yeah, right._

“Julie?”

“Yeah, Hai?”

“How come you don’t gots a mom?”

_Awww, hell._

“Dad said you had to live with some other people when you was little.”

“That’s true, sweetie. My mom left me when I was a baby.”

“But…why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she didn’t want me,” Julie answered.

“What about your dad?”

“I don’t think he was around; I don’t know.”

“Maybe something happened to him.”

_Where is she going with this?_

“What if my dad dies?”

“Your dad’s not going anywhere, Hai. I promise-.”

She got that stubborn look on her face that was pure Marshall. “But what if?”

“Then I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay.”

Apparently that was the answer she was looking for. Poor kid. She looked up from her coloring book and her eyes darted to the door. “Can I go play with Rach and Chris?” she blurted.

“Sure you can.”

“I love you, Julie.”

_Oh, God._

“I love you too, Hai.”

The little girl looked relieved, happy, and sad all at once. Julie couldn’t imagine what she must be thinking. It seemed like she was afraid everyone was going to leave her.

_Well, I know how that feels._

#

Julie walked out of the kitchen a minute after Hailie did and almost ran smack into Marshall. He was standing perfectly still, as if he were frozen in place. “Marshall? Are you okay?”

His eyes found hers. “I heard you and Hai. I heard the whole thing.”

“Oh.”

“Do you really love her, or did you just say that?” he croaked.

“Of course I love her. Who wouldn’t?”

“Her mom.”

“Marshall-.” 

“What happened with your mother, Julie?”

_Christ! Not him too._

“She dumped me right after I was born. It’s not the same as what happened with Sara. Sara is-.”

“I’m not talking about Sara. I’m talking about you. How could the fucking bitch just leave you?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.”

“You know the night we got married? You said you didn’t wanna end up like her.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So how could you possibly think that? You would never leave your baby.”

She shrugged. “I’d probably screw it up somehow. I scared the girls half to death yesterday. They aren’t talking to me.”

“They’re mad you took a chance on going to jail, Julie.”

“I know. It all happened too fast for me to think. She attacked me and I went nuts. I always do.”

His eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“I don’t know. It makes me furious? I panic? I feel helpless for a second? I know they’re gonna hurt me if they can? Take your pick. People suck, Marshall. That’s all there is to it. If you don’t fight back, they’ll tear you apart.”

Marshall looked sick. She took a step back, ready to retreat. 

He took a step forward and snatched her into his arms. “Anybody ever tries to hurt you and I’ll fucking kill ‘em, Julie.”

“I.…”

“You gotta stop going after people. You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“Uh.…”

He cut her off with a kiss that was… different. It was soft and… there was really no way to describe it.

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled back a second later to look at her. “Let’s go upstairs.”

#

Marshall took her hand and they went upstairs to the suite. He locked the door behind them, and then bent down slightly to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he moaned into her mouth. “I want you so bad. You don’t know what you do to me.”

“Show me,” she whispered.

He carried her to the bedroom, and stopped when he was standing in front of the bed. They kissed for a long time before he lowered her to the mattress.

Her hands slid under his t-shirt, and he kissed his way to her neck. Marshall took her clothes off slowly, dragging the moment out for as long as he could. When he finally had her completely naked, he braced himself on his elbows and looked his fill.

She started to turn a little pink, and he smiled.

“What?” she finally said.

“You’re so damned pretty, Julie. I could look at you for hours.”

She squirmed, and he laughed softly. Marshall sat up and threw his own clothes off. When he came back to her, she was lazy and warm. Cuddly. He liked that sometimes, but right now he wanted a little more.

“Mmmm…” His lips traveled over both breasts, and he sucked her nipples into hard little points. “Spread your legs for me,” he whispered in a hoarse voice, and she did.

Marshall kissed his way down her body, noting every hitch in her breathing – how she responded to each touch. He felt the muscles in her stomach clench when he dipped his tongue in her belly button, and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her thighs. “I know what you want,” he teased.

She arched her back, urging him on more than she knew, and Marshall used his thumbs to gently open her. He stopped for a second, knowing she could feel his breath, and then touched the very tip of his tongue to her clit. Julie sucked in a harsh breath and held still, waiting for more, but Marshall had other ideas.

He withdrew his tongue, waited, and then did it again – just barely touching her clit. She whimpered, and he waited longer each time he pulled back, until she was near sobbing with need. Without warning, on his next pass, Marshall licked her hard. He swirled his tongue around her clit, sucked it, and then let go of it. Her fingers dug into his scalp, groping for purchase in his short hair, and Julie pressed her hips up – silently begging for more. He licked her again, well aware she was ready to come, and seconds later she began to shudder. He penetrated her with his tongue, stabbing it in and out, until Julie broke with a strangled sob. Her cries increased in volume as her orgasm ripped through her, and Marshall reached up to clap a hand over her mouth.

Not surprisingly – she bit him. Maybe he was a sick bastard, but God he loved it when she did that. He loved it when she lost control.

Julie collapsed on the sheets, spent. She panted for breath, and Marshall crawled up her body until he was directly over her. He pressed his lips to hers, and she opened her mouth for more, but he pulled back with a smile. “Greedy little thing,” he said fondly.

He held her gaze and reached between them, only Julie caught his wrist and stopped him. “Let me,” she whispered.

Her hand wrapped around his dick, and it was Marshall’s turn to hold his breath. She pumped him with her fist once, twice, and he was so ready it was a wonder he didn’t explode then and there. “In you.” He panted. “Now, baby. It’s gotta be now….”

She pressed him to her slick opening, and he let her control it, only she was killing him… only letting him sink into her inch by slow inch, until he was ready to scream with frustration. “Fuck, Julie. More!”

Her eyes danced with delight, and he knew she was enjoying every bit of her power over him. Her power to make him crazy.

“Mmmm… what?” she purred.

“More, Julie… please,” he begged. 

She wasn’t concerned at all, and if anything – she slowed his descent into her even more. _Damned little wretch. She’s gonna get it hard and fast later… Won’t be able to walk when I’m done with her. She don’t need to anyway, ‘cause she’s never leaving this bed…_

Julie stopped completely, and he swallowed convulsively. “Don’t _move_ ,” she commanded.

Marshall broke out in a sweat. His cock was barely halfway there, and she was tight…wet…fucking killing him.

Julie suddenly lifted her hips, forcing him all the way in, and the air left his lungs. He hadn’t even realized he was holding it, but she’d no sooner taken it all when he felt her tighten her muscles around him and start to pull away. It was like nothing he’d ever felt. It was like he’d stuck his cock in a vise. “Shit,” he yelped.

She met his eyes and lifted her hips, enveloping him once again. “Do you like it?” she whispered.

“Oh, hell yeah.” He panted.

Julie had it her way for as long as he could take it. If he didn’t control her now, he was gonna come… and he didn’t want to. Not yet. “Stop. I wanna… I need....”

She dropped her hips and lay waiting, legs open, and seeing her like that… shit. He felt cool air wash over him, over his dick, and he took several fast breaths while he looked down at her, their bodies so close – but no longer connected. “Wider, baby. Spread your legs really wide… I wanna see you…” he croaked.

She bent her knees and pressed until her legs were flush against the bed, and Marshall’s eyes nearly came out of his head. He lowered his hips a fraction, prodding her slick heat until he slid easily inside her, and began to thrust slowly. With her legs so wide it was easy to reach between them, and he pinched her clit between his fingers, causing her to gasp. “I wanna make you come again.”

“Marshall,” she cried.

“Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you need,” he urged.

“H-harder.” 

He thrust harder. “Like that?”

“More!” she cried, and he slammed his hips down into her. Julie’s legs came up to wrap around him, squeezing him tight, and Marshall plunged in and out of her at breakneck speed. She clawed his back and started to come – he felt her shaking all around him. “I…” he ground out, and then he exploded with a curse, filling her with his hot cream, and it just kept spewing and spewing, until he finally collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap. “Jesus…” he whispered, and then realized what he’d almost said:

_I love you, Julie._


	11. Chapter 11

_I have got to get out of this house._

That was all Julie could think about. She had to get out of the house. The media was all over their asses. The phone rang constantly. Her picture was on the front page of the Detroit News along with Marshall’s and Sara’s for three days in a row. The Department of Social Services had been to the house to “check up” on Rachel and Chris twice. 

She was still furious the reporters had managed to get pictures of them at school. Marshall took every precaution he could think of to prevent it, but their names had been leaked to the press, and now the entire world knew he shared legal guardianship with her.

The girls hated the attention, and they were still pissed at her for getting arrested.

Marshall was just….Marshall. She knew he was worried about Hailie, and that he was under a tremendous amount of pressure, so she tried to ignore his constant snapping.

It was getting on her nerves, though.

And Hailie. God, poor Hailie. The kid was worried to death her dad would somehow leave her too. She asked Julie at least once a day what would happen if he died, and so once a day she promised Hai she would always take care of her.

The front door slammed and she looked up from her seat in the living room in time to see Rach stomping down the hall. Oh, shit. What’s happened now?

She got up. “Rach? What’s the.…”

“Leave me alone!” she barked, and then ran up the stairs before Julie could say another word.

The door opened again and she turned around to see Chris come charging in with a scowl on her face. “Do you know what....” she started to say.

“I don’t wanna talk about it!”

And then she was gone too.

Julie went to the closet and ripped her coat off its hanger. She hit the button for the intercom, and buzzed Marshall downstairs in his office. “What?” he snarled.

She forced herself to take a deep breath. “It’s time to go get Hailie. Do you want to go with-.”

“Dammit, Julie. I told you I was busy today, and Hai Hai knows you’re picking her up. I’ll see her when she gets home.”

 _Well fuck you, too!_ She took her finger off the speaker button, put her coat on, and went out the back to where Eddie was waiting with one of Marshall’s pimp-mobiles. God, she hated this routine. She couldn’t even drive anymore. She had to go in a different car everyday with Marshall’s driver and two bodyguards. And even then, they only managed to shake the fucking paparazzi about half the time.

“Hey, Julie. How’s it goin’?” Sully asked while he held the door open for her. She did, at least, like the bodyguards. Sully and Jorge were decent guys.

“Great. The whole house has PMS,” she muttered.

He snickered with good humor, and she got in the car - once again sandwiched between him and Jorge, who was already seated. She let out a sigh, and Eddie twisted around in the driver’s seat to look at her. “You ready?”

“Why do I always have to ride bitch?” she demanded.

He shrugged. “Because Marshall’s the boss and he says so?”

“Wrong answer.”

They did this routine nearly every day. She wasn’t sure why, but it did cut some of the tension.

“Okay, umm… ‘cause you look _good_ riding bit-.”

“Oh, you better look out, Eddie. I’ma chew you up and spit you out in a minute.”

The men laughed, and Eddie put the car in gear. They got to Hailie’s school about twenty-five minutes later and parked as close to the back entrance as they could. She waited until she heard the bell signaling the end of the school day, and got out of the car with her entourage.

And how stupid was that? She had an _entourage_. 

Julie waited while kids streamed out through the double doors and before long she spotted Hailie and waved. Her stepdaughter made a beeline for her, and she heard one of the kids say something nasty about Sara. 

Hailie literally crashed into her a second later and wrapped both arms tight around her waist. She bent down and hauled the little girl up in her arms, even though she was just a tiny bit big for her to carry around. “You okay, sweetie?”

She buried her head against Julie’s neck. “I hate school, and I hate Billy Fischer!”

“That the kid that just said somethin’ about your mom?”

“Yeah. He keeps saying she’s in the nuthouse, and that I’m gonna go live with her and all the other crazies.”

“Want me to go kick his butt?”

Hailie jerked her head back in surprise. “You can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“He’s just a kid!”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess you’re right.” She grinned. “Want me to go kick his mom’s butt?”

Hailie stared at her for a second and then dissolved into giggles. Julie got in the car with her. “That’s more like it,” she teased.

Eddie pulled out of the lot once Hai was buckled in, and Julie leaned over to blow a raspberry on her neck. 

“Ewwww! Yuuuk! Stop!” she shrieked, laughing like a hyena.

Julie sat back in her seat again and smiled. “Feel better?”

“Uh-huh…I guess. Is Daddy at the studio?”

“Nope. He’s at home. In the basement, last time I checked.”

“Is he in a bad mood again?”

Sometimes the kid was too smart for her own good. And she didn’t want to lie to her. “Yeah, Hai. I think maybe he is. Rach and Chrissy too.”

Hailie rolled her eyes. “Awe-some.”

The adults all laughed. What was the old cliché? The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree? Well… Hai had definitely inherited some of her father’s sarcastic wit. She even looked like him when she was being a smartass.

#

Dinner that night was a resounding success. Julie burnt the lasagna she spent two and a half hours making that morning, even though she followed the recipe exactly.

Rachel refused to come downstairs to eat, Chris stared down at her plate all through dinner, and Marshall had the balls to say he was going to have to hire a cook or starve to death. 

Hailie started crying and ran from the room.

“Shit!” Marshall spat, and went after her.

Chrissy stood up and muttered she wasn’t hungry, and that she had homework to do.

 _Well, that was fun,_ Julie thought. _I guess I’ll clean up after them like a good little wife._

#

Marshall put Hailie to bed with a Disney movie after he promised to say he was sorry to Julie. His little girl said he was mean to her.

And she was right. He’d been taking his shit out on her for days now. It wasn’t her fault Sara went off the deep end. It wasn’t her fault the media was having a field day with his family. _Their_ family. 

With every intention of making it up to her, Marshall pointed himself in the direction of the kitchen. He was halfway there when he heard the sound of breaking glass and broke into a run, worried that Julie may have dropped something and hurt herself.

That wasn’t the case, though.

“Uh…Julie?”

She looked up from where she was hurling their dinner in the trash, plates and all. “Yes, Marshall?” she answered, and her tone was laced with enough venom to stun.

“I- I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“Like hell you didn’t.”

She threw another plate in the trash, and seemed satisfied when it shattered on top of the others. 

“Stop throwin’ that shit. Please? I don’t want you to cut yourself by accident.”

She glared at him and slam dunked the lasagna pan. “I don’t particularly care what you want right now, Marshall.”

He scowled. “Dammit, I said I was sorry!”

“Yeah. You did,” she said flatly. “Good for you.”

She started to turn away, but he grabbed her arm. “Look, I am sorry. It’s just that I’m stressin’ over all this shit, and I’m worried about Hai, and you, and the girls, and the fuckin’ press won’t leave us alone-.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed that.”

He ground his teeth and continued, “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, but I did. I’m sorry for that. I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

“I didn’t ask you to say _anything_.”

His jaw dropped open for a second before he snapped it shut. “You’re not gonna forgive me?” he said incredulously.

“Do you really think that lame-assed apology makes me feel any better?” she countered. “I’m doing the best I can, and all of you except for Hailie are treating me like shit.”

He hauled her against his chest and closed his arms around her in a tight hug. “I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.”

Marshall felt a little bit of the tension leave her stiff shoulders. “You should be,” she muttered, even as she clutched handfuls of his shirt and snuggled a little closer. He stroked her back and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. 

“I am. I…” He closed his eyes and braced himself. “I don’t know what I’d do if you left me, Julie.”

Next thing he knew – she was climbing his legs and wrapping herself around him like she’d never let go. He chuckled and slid one of his arms under her ass to push her up a little higher. It was then that he caught a glimpse of her eyes, bright and shining with tears she was desperately trying to blink back. “Hey... don’t cry, sweetheart. You know you hate it,” he murmured, startling her into a laugh.

“Yeah. I do.” She sniffed.

Marshall grinned and wagged his eyebrows at her. “So whaddya say, wanna go to bed early?”

His wife didn’t say anything. She just kissed him - and that was answer enough.

#

Proof let himself in through the back door around nine o’clock that night. No one was in the kitchen, but he could hear the TV on in the living room. 

All of the lights were out, so he gave the doorframe a quick knock just in case Marsh and Julie was gettin’ busy in there. “Yo, Marsh?”

“He’s upstairs with Julie,” someone croaked. He stepped into the room and saw it was Rachel.

“Ay, Rach. How’s it goin’?”

“Fine,” she automatically replied, but he could tell something was wrong and moved closer to where she was curled up on the couch.

“Damn, girl. You look like hell. Did you eat all them Oreo’s by yourself?” he said, indicating the empty package of cookies sitting on her lap.

“Yeah. So what?”

He sat down beside her, and grew even more concerned when he saw her eyes and nose were red like she’d been crying. _Rachel_ crying. He couldn’t really imagine such a thing. “You wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head no and stared straight ahead at the TV.

“C’mon, Rach. What’s up? Them fuckin’ reporters still chasin’ you around, or-.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it ain’t stupid. I doubt you ever had a stupid thought in your life, little miss lawyer,” he tried to joke, but it fell flat.

“Jason dumped me because of the reporters and all that shit. We were supposed to go to the prom tomorrow night.” She stopped and looked over at him. “There. I said it. Told you it was stupid,” she muttered.

“That little motherfucker dumped you the night before Prom? Where’s he live?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’ma go beat his ass! Who does he think he is?”

“Forget it. I wouldn’t go with him now if my life depended on it. Besides – he’s already got another date.”

“He what? Oh, hell no! I’m definitely gonna kick his stupid ass.”

She smiled just a little bit that time. 

“So, you really wanted to go, huh?”

Rach shrugged, but she looked miserable. “Yeah, I guess so. I've never gotten to go to one before.”

“Why not? You a pretty girl, Rachel. Unless you scare ‘em off wit’ your brains or some shit, I’d think a lotta guys would wanna take you out.”

“Our last high school was pretty rough, and we never had cash for a dress anyway. I mean, Julie would've found the money somehow, but I didn’t want to ask because she had enough to deal with already. And I know she would’ve taken off work to be there in case anything happened. There was a lot of gang shit going on there.”

“This was when you lived in New York, right? 

“Uh huh.”

“I ain’t never really heard any of you talk about it. Why’d you guys move, anyway?”

“The neighborhood we lived in was getting worse all the time, and Julie had made a few enemies. She was afraid one of us would get hurt. That, and I was interested in the University of Michigan anyway.”

“Huh. How’d she make enemies?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Julie doesn’t take a lot of shit off people, if you haven’t noticed. And she drew a lot of attention on our street. There was always some asshole trying to grab her. She almost got raped once.”

“Damn…can’t say I’m surprised, though. It happens a lot in some of them hoods. She got away though, right?”

“Yeah. Her friend Ty was waiting for her at our apartment, and when she was late getting home, he went out looking.”

Proof cleared his throat. “Was it bad? I mean, was she okay and all?”

“She got the shit beat out of her, but Ty said the men that attacked her looked even worse by the time it was over. Ty’s huge, and he was plenty pissed. He said once he got them off her though, Julie just started hitting and wouldn’t stop. I don’t know. He eventually picked her up and carried her home. We moved here about a month later.”

 _Jesus. I wonder if Marshall knows about this?_ “I can see why. It musta shook her up bad.”

“Uh huh. Really bad. She didn’t talk for a week.”

“Say what?”

Rach nodded. “Yeah. You mind if we change the subject? I didn’t mean to get into all that shit.”

 _I’ll just bet you didn’t. But okay._ He changed gears. “That didn’t ever happen to you or Chrissy, did it?”

“Us? No.” She snorted. “She kept us under lock and key.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh. Made us take a cab right to the front door of our building if she couldn’t be there to meet us after school. We both carried pepper spray, and if she wasn’t trying to save every dime she could, we would've had a pit bull, too.”

“Real protective, huh?”

“Yeah. You can say that again.”

“Guess it’s no wonder she went after Sara like that. Takin’ care of Hai, and all.”

Rachel looked like he’d slapped her in the face. “Ummm…y-yeah.”

“What’sa matter?”

“I… I just… I guess I haven’t really thought about it. I’ve been so mad at her, but she was just… she would've done the same thing if it were me or Chris. God, I’ve been so _selfish_.”

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t have been mad if Sara were Chrissy’s mom or my mom.”

“Huh?” he said again.

“Julie’s ours – it’s always been that way. If something happened to her, if she… but-.”

“She loves Hailie too,” he finished for her.

“I’m so _selfish_!”

“Cut it out, Rach. It’s like you said - it’s always been just the three of you, and things have changed fast. Hailie’s part of your family now, and so is Marshall. You just haven’t been thinking about it that way.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it right.”

“What are you, some kinda saint? Julie’s the only person you've ever had to fall back on. So she went and got herself in a buncha trouble, and where does that leave you, right?”

“I….”

“You just didn’t think it all the way through. You was thinkin’ with your heart, girl. Not your head.”

She gaped at him.

“If anything ever happened to her, Marshall would be there for you. I can guarantee it. I would be there for you. It’s not just the three of you anymore. That’s what you don’t get, or didn’t-.”

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

Proof gave her a cockeyed look. You just never knew what was gonna come out of a female’s mouth. Where was Dre when he needed him? _He’s the one watches all that fuckin’ Oprah. He’d know what to say._

“She loves him.”

“Huh?”

“Julie loves Marshall. And Hailie. If she didn’t, she would've called the cops on Sara like I told her to.”

“Why’s that such a shock? Marshall’s a lovable guy. At least, I guess he is,” he rushed to add.

“You men are all so predictable, you know that?”

“Watchu talkin’ about?” Proof scowled.

“Mention the word 'love' about another guy, even if it’s your best friend, and you look like you sucked a lemon.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah. You do.”

He grinned. “Okay, maybe.”

She rolled her eyes.

“So… what’re we gonna do about this prom situation?”

“There’s nothing to do about it, but that’s okay. God knows why, but I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Proof.”

“You’re welcome. I think,” he said suspiciously, and she laughed. “I got an idea though.” 

Rachel raised her eyebrows. “As long as it doesn’t have something to do with beating the shit out of Jason. Although that would be nice, I don’t want to give the tabloids any new material.”

“Why don’t I take you?”

“Huh?”

“You know, I could put on my fuckin’ Gaylord suit and take you to the fuckin’ prom.” 

“Gaylord? Is that like a designer or something?” She smirked.

“No, it ain’t a designer! It means I’ma look like a total idiot! You wanna go, or not?” 

“You’d really do that for me?”

“I asked didn’t I?” he growled.

“Okay, I accept,” she said quickly, and then grinned. 

“Aiight then. What time should I pick you up?”

“Eight, unless you wanna go get dinner or something. We don’t have to; it’s not a big deal. We can just go to-.”

“Where’s everybody else goin’?”

“Ummm… some of the kids are going to Julien, but that’s really expensive, and I think the others are mostly going to Ristorante Lucia. We really don’t have to do the dinner thing, though. I mean, unless you want to?”

“We goin’ to Julien. I’ll pick you up at six. Do you know if-.”

She cut him off. “I doubt we can get reservations for Julien this late.”

“Girl, please. I’ll have your step daddy call.”

“Proof, he’s not my _step daddy_ , for Christ sake.”

“I know – I’m an overgrown two year old. You said that last time.”

She sighed. “Julien is really expensive, you know.”

“Are you makin’ another crack about me bein’ cheap?”

Rachel blinked at him innocently. “No. I was just telling you.”

“Just be ready at six! Now, where the hell is Marshall? I told him I was comin’ by tonight,” he barked.

She grinned at him again, the little brat. “He must’ve forgotten. I heard him slurping on Julie out in the hallway earlier.”

“Slurping on her?”

“Yeah. Like he was trying to suck the skin off her neck, or something.”

“Oh, hell. Do they ever quit? I’ma start calling ‘em Fight and Fuck Mathers.”

Rachel snorted, and after a second her and Proof were both laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

#

They woke up the next morning to a series of loud knocks on their door. Marshall hugged her tighter and groaned. “Mmmph… make ‘em go away,” he muttered.

“Daddy!” Hailie yelled. “It’s time to get _up_.” 

He opened his eyes to narrow slits.

“Julie! Can I talk to you for a minute? It’s important.”

Rachel wanted to talk to her? “C’mon, we better get up.” 

“No.”

“We’ll be right there!” she yelled, and somehow managed to wriggle away. Julie threw a pair of pants at Marshall and scrambled into a tank top and sweats. “Get dressed,” she hissed.

“Hey, umm…Julie?”

“Chris?”

“Yeah, I’m here too, I was just wondering if-.”

“Oh, all right! Hang on!” Marshall bellowed.

A chorus of “don’t yell at her!” rang out, and he tripped putting his pants on. “That’s it. Good enough.” He snorted, and then flopped back on the bed in jeans and a tee shirt. Julie went to the door to flip the lock and open it.

Hailie, Chris, and Rach were all standing there, still wearing pajamas. Rach held up two plain white boxes, and Hailie marched past with a carton of orange juice. 

“Uhh…” Julie stammered.

“We had Lulu take us to get donuts. We’re sorry we acted like jerks,” Rachel announced.

Julie just stared at them for a second, and Chrissy was blinking like she was about to cry.

“Chris! Get over here,” Marshall called. 

Julie stood back to let her in, and Rach followed. She put the boxes down on the bed and hugged her. “I’m really sorry, Julie.”

“Umm…it’s okay. What’s…”

They both turned around when Chris squealed. Marshall had her half across his lap, and he and Hailie were both hugging her. “I wasn’t yellin’ at you, baby. Don’t start crying, okay?”

“Okay.” She sniffed, and he scooted over so he was in the middle of her and Hailie, with an arm around each of them. Hai leaned over his chest. “Daddy’s just grouchy when he wakes up, Chrissy.”

She gave Hailie a slightly watery smile.

“Did I hear someone say donuts?” Marshall wanted to know.

Julie grabbed Rach by the arm and they piled onto the bed with everyone else. She ended up to the left of Hai, and Rach flopped down in front of them and reached for the bakery boxes. “I remembered you liked the donuts from Schumann’s.”

She untied the string from around the boxes and handed one to Marshall. Chris had brought along paper towels and plastic cups, and Hai was still holding the orange juice.

Marshall ate three donuts before he looked over at Julie. “You know we got the best kids in the world, right?”

She grinned. “Yeah.”

“Daddy, if Rachel and Chris are my sisters now, and Julie’s my stepmom, how come they don’t call you Dad?

“Well, baby, Me an’ Julie’s their legal guardians. We’re kinda young to be their mom and dad, which is why they call us Julie and Marshall. But just because they don’t call us that don’t mean we don’t love ‘em.”

“Oh.”

“As far as Rachel’s boyfriend is concerned though, I’m definitely her daddy,” he joked. “’Cause every man knows you don’t mess with another man’s little girl-.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Huh?” was Julie’s brilliant reply. 

“He dumped me yesterday.”

“That little bastard! Isn’t the prom tonight?”

“Yeah, but…”

Marshall had a full blown scowl on his face. He turned to Julie. “This one’s mine, you hear me? I’m gonna beat his skinny ass until he cries like a little bit-.”

“Dad!”

“Sorry, Hai Hai. But Rachel’s boyfriend did somethin’ really mean to her.”

“ _Marshall_ ,” Julie began.

“Don’t try to talk me out of it. You think you’re the only one in this family that can throw a punch?” He snorted.

“Is this a guy thing?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s a guy thing. You don’t ditch girls before the prom, Valentine’s Day, or they birthday. Everybody knows that. It’s like a rule. And if someone does ditch a girl like that, they get their ass beat by her brother, or her dad, or even an uncle. Not her mom or her big sister. That’s another rule.”

Julie made a face at him.

“Ummm… it’s okay, Marshall. I think we’ve had enough bad press.”

“Screw the press,” he bellowed.

“Dad!”

“I know, Hai. I’m sorry, but-.”

“-besides, Proof’s gonna take me.” 

Marshall stopped talking, and Julie sat back in surprise. “Proof?” they said in unison.

“Yeah. He came by last night, and I told him about it. I don’t know why, but we just started talking and the next thing I knew I’d opened my big mouth and told him about Jason dumping me on account of the reporters-.”

“Oh, Rach,” Julie started to say, but Rachel waved her off.

“-so Proof said he’d take me, and I really want to go, so it’s okay with you, right? I mean, it’s not like a real date or anything. He’s just taking me because I want to go…”

“Yeah, it’s fine with me. Just don’t go knocking over a liquor store or anything – you’ll get busted. He’s the worst lookout I’ve ever seen in my life,” Julie joked.

“Worse than Bones?”

“Bones is a freaking master criminal compared to Proof.”

“Wow. That _is_ bad.” Chrissy giggled.

“Who the hell is Bones?” Marshall demanded.

“One of our friends from New York. He’s really sweet, but he was always getting in trouble for stupid stuff. Like jaywalking.”

“There’s no way someone that damn dumb is a better lookout than Proof.” 

Julie snickered. “You wanna bet? At least Bones would bounce on his feet and act like he was about to pee his pants, or something. Proof just stands there like lawn furniture.”

“I’ma tell him you said that.”

“You better not.”

“What will you give me not to?”

“Uh, guys?” Rachel tried to intervene, but it was useless.

“A better question would be what won’t I give you if you tell?”

“That ain’t fair.” He pouted.

“Life ain’t fair, Blondie.”

“Oh, you’re askin’ for it, woman.”

Hailie sighed. “They’re so boring.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, and Marshall tickled her. She jumped about three feet in the air, which Hai thought was hilarious. A minute later he turned his attention back to Rachel. “It’s okay wit’ me if you and Proof go to the prom. Not that you asked, or nothin’.”

“I asked Julie.”

“You didn’t ask me.”

They locked eyes, and it looked to Julie like her husband was about to win this one.

She was right. A minute later Rachel asked Marshall if she could go. 

“Yeah. You can. Now take the other two babies, and get outta our room for awhile. We need more beauty sleep.”

Rachel’s expression clearly said "yeah, right" but she did like he asked, and they all cleared out. Julie’s face, she knew, was pink when she turned to look at him. “Do you have to be so obvious?”

“I didn’t throw ‘em out for sex, but that ain’t a bad idea.”

“You didn’t?”

“No. Now quick hand me the phone.”

“The phone?” She reached for it, and then handed it to him. “Why?”

“’Cause that cheap fuck’s gonna try and take her in that old Buick of his, and the only suit the man owns is white.”

Julie shuddered. “She wouldn’t mind the car, but the suit might be pushing it.”

“No shit.”

Marshall dialed the phone, and as soon as she heard him say "Yo, it’s me" she decided to have a little fun with him.

“Yeah, I hear you’re takin’ Rach out tonight.”

She stood up and casually pulled her pants down. She didn’t dare look to see if she had his attention yet.

“You ain’t taking her in that rat trap of yours.”

Julie pulled the tank top off next, which left her completely nude.

“You want me to send Eddie with the limo?”

She moved to the foot of the bed, turned to face him, and lifted her arms over her head in a full-out stretch, arching her back slowly.

“You did? No shit? Aiight. What about your suit?”

She saw she had his full attention, and licked her lips before she gave him a playful grin.

“It’s white, Proof. You can’t go in that.”

Julie lifted one knee onto the mattress and paused for a second before she swung her other leg up and dropped on all fours.

“Because you look like a pimp in it, that’s why.”

She started crawling towards him and Marshall swallowed. Hard.

“Just get a new one, aiight? I’ll pay for it. I don’t care. Send me the whole goddamn bill, if you want. I gotta go… What do you mean, [i]wait[/i]?”

She didn’t stop until she was kneeling between his legs. She reached for the snap on his jeans, popped it, and he started breathing hard. She smiled again, but Marshall didn’t seem to notice. Imagine that.

“Julien? You mean the French place? Yeah, okay. Uh huh. _Okay_ , Proof.”

He wasn’t even wearing boxers. That was convenient.

“I’ll get it from information. Yeah, six o’clock. I _got_ it, dawg.”

Julie scooted back between his legs until she had enough room to lie down on her stomach. She wiggled around a bit for show, propped herself up on her elbows, and finding that position not as comfortable as she thought it would be – slithered up another two inches until she could rest one arm at the outside of his hip.

“What? _No_ , me and Julie don’t wanna go wit’ you.”

She rested her forehead against his rock-hard stomach, and pressed a soft, wet kiss right over his belly button. 

“I’m hanging up, Proof. Yes, I’ma call the fuckin’ restaurant!”

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and felt it pulse. 

Marshall clicked the phone off, tossed it down on the bed, and seized a handful of her hair. “You tryin’ to kill me, baby? _Jesus_.”

Julie laughed softly and touched her tongue to the tip of his cock. She licked around it for a second, and then stopped. She lifted her head. “Don’t you need to call the restaurant?”

His chest was heaving and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but they flew open the moment she spoke. He made a strangled sound that sounded kinda like “Later!” but she wasn’t sure… She smiled and licked her lips again. “Go ahead and call.”

“No!”

She looked at him expectantly, and Marshall snatched up the phone with a muttered curse. She started licking him again when he dialed.

“I need the number for ahhh… for ummm… Julien.”

She played her tongue down the length of his dick and then up again. His fingers clenched in her hair, and Julie sucked the head into her mouth. 

“852… I… I didn’t catch that last part?”

She sucked a little harder and he shouted, “Just dial it for me, will you!” 

She went down another inch, and Marshall was panting by the time he was connected with Julien. “This is Marshall Mathers, and I needa reservation for tonight at 6:00.”

 _Oh, he’s really gonna get me for this._ She stopped sucking and just held him in her mouth while he made the reservation.

“Yeah, I’m Eminem. And the reservation’s for DeShaun Holton, two people, at six p.m.”

She sucked him down her throat the second he disconnected the call, and looked up at him, trying not to smile. Not that she could have anyway.

Marshall had broken out in a sweat, and his fists were clenched so tightly in her hair she could see the muscles in his arms straining. She let up on the pressure and slid her mouth all the way back up to the very tip of his cock, where she licked and teased – and then released him to place small, sucking kisses all up and down his length.

“Julie, if you don’t open that pretty mouth of yours and suck my-.”

She went down on him again, varying the suction so it was intense for a few seconds, and then soft again. Marshall arched his back, forcing himself even deeper into her mouth, and she moved her arm from his waist and wedged it underneath herself. 

“Harder, baby. God, suck harder.” He groaned.

She did, at the same time her fingers found her clit. Julie spread her legs slightly and rubbed herself. She heard Marshall’s quick intake of breath and knew he was watching, so she lifted her ass ever so slightly and pushed two fingers inside herself.

“ _Fuck_ , Julie.”

He pulled on her hair until his dick slipped out of her mouth, and she blinked up at him in confusion. “Huh?”

He didn’t answer her. Marshall grabbed her underneath her arms and pulled her up and onto her knees. “Wanna taste you.” He panted. “Turn around.”

She was a little bit dizzy, and her movements felt jerky, but Julie turned around like he asked. Marshall positioned her with urgent, yet gentle hands, and his tongue was on her before she knew what hit her. 

Oh. So this is sixty-nine. She knew what is was, but truthfully – she’d never done it before. She peeked over her shoulder at him, but then he sucked her clit into his mouth and reason fled. She turned back around and tried to gather her wits enough to get her mouth back on him, but it was nearly impossible to concentrate when he was doing that.

She leaned down and kissed him, tickled his balls, and his dick jumped so violently it practically slapped her in the face. “Hey!” she protested. 

Were Marshall’s shoulders shaking? It felt like it. _He’d better not be laughing._

Julie tried again, and this time she closed her lips over him and sucked him down. His cock nudged the back of her throat, and she forced herself to relax so she could get that last inch.

He made a choking noise, and lifted her hips in the air. Startled, she lifted her mouth again, and Marshall pushed her down the mattress at the same time he yanked his legs out from under her. “M-marshall?”

He got to his knees behind her, dug his fingers into her hips, and lifted her ass up to him. “Gonna fuck you, baby,” he muttered.

_Oh, good._

He gave a low, raw laugh and she realized she’d said it out loud. Marshall reached between her legs and petted her for a second, but Julie didn’t want to wait anymore. She squirmed around until she felt him pressing against her wet lips, and pushed back. 

“You want it?” he demanded.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“Marshall, _please_ …” she sobbed, and he slammed into her. He set a fast pace, and Julie met him stroke for stroke, pushing back on his dick with every thrust.

He fucked her nearly all the way across the bed, his hips pounding into her so hard that every thrust pushed her forward another couple of inches.

“Come for me, Julie.” He heaved.

“Close,” she whimpered.

He reached underneath her with his left hand, and as soon as she felt his fingers sliding down her stomach, she started to clench.

And when he touched her clit the way he knew she liked best – she started to scream, unable to quench the sound of her release, and Marshall forced her down on her stomach. He clapped a hand over her mouth and held on while she thrashed, and then dropped down more fully on top of her and grabbed her neck with his teeth.

Julie was still pulsing when she felt him come; he exploded inside of her, and his own muffled cry joined hers.

#

Once he could finally breathe again, Marshall gently withdrew, and rolled his wife onto her back. “C’mon, sweetie,” he urged, lifting her dead weight in his arms – but Julie just flopped back down to the bed like a fish.

“Carry me, or shut up,” she growled.

He chuckled. And there it was again, on the tip of his tongue:

_I love you._

He didn’t say it, though. He picked her up as if she were made of glass, and then carried her back to the middle of their bed. Marshall settled down with her in his arms, and gave her a light squeeze. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.” She paused. “Are there bruises on my ass?”

“I don’t think so.” He smiled. “Turn over and let me look.”

“Never mind.”

He rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of her jaw, and then kissed her mouth softly. His wife had gone to sleep in his arms, and he was exactly where he wanted to be - home.

For the first time in his life. 

#

_She’s going to pay for what she’s done to me. The fucking whore. The green-eyed bitch. I’ll get out of here. I will. And then she’s going to pay for what she’s done to me._

_Calm. Calm. Calm._

_I close my eyes and picture her drowning in her own blood, screaming in agony, begging._

_And it makes me smile for a second._

**Alone**

From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view. 

\- Edgar Allen Poe


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, hell. I’m gonna cry._

Rachel looked beautiful in her prom dress. It was a simple black silk bustier gown, and it was perfect for her tall, slightly skinny body. It made her look more like a runway model than a seventeen year old girl on her way to the prom.

Chrissy was putting the finishing touches on her hair while Rach tried to find a pair of earrings to go with her dress. Julie cleared her throat and tried to get ahold of herself. “You, ummm… wanna wear these?” she croaked.

Rach turned her head to look and caused Chris to drop the bobby pin she was trying to secure a section of long, dark hair in. “Would you stop moving!” 

“Sorry,” Rachel muttered. “Maybe I should just leave it down. This is a pain in the butt.”

“Just hold still. I’m almost done.”

Julie cleared her throat again and the girls turned their attention back to her. “You want ‘em? They’d look good with that.”

She was holding out the diamond studs Marshall gave her the day they got married.

Rach just stared down at the earrings for a second. “I… no. I’d better not. I might lose them.”

“Are you _crying_?” Chris blurted.

Rachel’s gaze flew up, and Julie shook her head vigorously. Maybe a little too vigorously. And then she blinked a bunch of times. “No, I’m not. Rach? I want you to wear them if …you know, you want to? They’re screwbacks, so you don’t have to worry about losing them.”

“Are you sure? I mean, Marshall gave those to you, and you never take them off, so-.”

She nodded and swallowed - blinked a few more times, and managed to say, “I’m sure.”

“You’re crying,” Chris stated matter-of-factly.

“Shut _up_ , Chrissy,” Rachel admonished.

Julie tried to smile and quickly gave up. She slapped the earrings into the palm of Rachel’s hand, and turned to leave before she lost it. “I’ll see you downstairs!”

_What the hell is the matter with me? So Rach is practically grown up, and she’s getting to go to the prom, and she’s beautiful in her new dress. That’s good. Shit, it’s great. I should be ecstatic… and I am, but why do I have to cry about it? I never did this shit before! Okay, so maybe I did when she got accepted to the University of Michigan, BUT she also got a scholarship and that was a double whammy… Christ, I’m turning into such a sap these days. Am I gonna do this every time they accomplish something?_

She stopped walking and sucked in a deep, calming breath.

_Yeah. She thought. I probably am. I don’t know what to do with myself anymore._

Julie started walking again, and figured she’d go splash some cold water on her face. 

#

Marshall was sprawled on the living room couch when Proof walked in a half hour earlier than expected. “You're early, dawg.”

Hailie craned her neck around to see. She was sitting on the floor with a coloring book. “Wow, Uncle Proof. You look pretty!”

“No, baby. Uncle Proof is _handsome_. Your daddy is pretty.”

She shrugged and went back to coloring. “Okay.”

Marshall got up off the couch and walked over to the window. “That ain’t one of them bargain limos, is it?” 

“ _No_.”

“Huh. It kinda looks like it.”

He could almost see the steam coming out of his friend’s ears. “So. You wanna a beer or something while you wait for Rachel?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“There’s some in the fridge. Grab me one while you’re in there, will ya?”

Proof’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell kinda game you playin’, Marsh?”

“Game? I ain’t playin’ a game. Are you playin’ a game?”

He snorted and stomped off to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Marshall snickered. 

“Why’re you laughing, Dad?”

“I’m just having some fun wit’ your Uncle Proof.”

“Oh.” Hailie started coloring again, and then turned back around a minute later. “Is he gonna marry Rachel?”

“I might.”

“ _No_.”

Marshall caught the bottle of Beck’s that Proof tried to brain him with. “Nice try.” He snorted. “On both counts.”

Hailie sighed theatrically and then picked up the TV remote. Apparently they were boring her. “Nice tux,” he remarked.

Proof cracked his beer open. “It ain’t rented.”

“Didn’t say it was.”

He was barely keeping himself from laughing. They sat down on the couch and sipped their beers. “Have her home by one, and you’d better not even be _thinking_ about laying a hand on her,” Marshall said after a few minutes.

“You’re out your mind, you know that? And I think these things go until two.”

“Fine, two then.”

“Marshall?”

He looked up and saw Julie standing in the doorway. “Yeah, baby?”

“Do you have a camera?”

He thought about it. “Uh huh. Let me see if I can find it.” He got up to go look for his camera, and gave her ass a swat on his way out. “Keep Proof company, will ya?”

“Sure.”

Something about her tone made him stop. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, why?”

His eyes narrowed. “You sound funny.”

“I do not. Go find the camera.”

“If you say so.”

#

“Ay, Julie. How’s it going?”

She sat down. “Okay. How about yourself?”

“Can’t complain. Rach almost ready to go?”

She nodded absently. “Yeah. Thanks for doing this, by the way. I know she’s wanted to go to one of these for a long time, even though she never said so.”

“Not a problem.”

She leaned closer. “You know that I’ll rip your nuts off and feed them to you if you try anything on her, right?”

Proof sighed. “I’ma take her to Vegas and marry her ass if you and Marsh don’t lay off.”

Julie sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. She scowled at him.

“I’m _joking_.”

“You better be.” 

They were interrupted by a loud whistle, and then heard Marshall out in the hallway. “Damn, girl. I don’t know if I should let you outta the house in ‘at.”

Proof stood up when Rach came into the room, and Julie didn’t miss the way his eyes bugged out. 

She started humming the theme to _The Nutcracker_.

“Julie, what the hell…” Marshall started to say, and then he laughed. “My wife is tryin’ to tell you somethin’, dawg. I’d listen if I was you.”

He ignored him and grinned at Rach instead. “You look great. Wanna get outta here before they both start buggin’?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Wait! I want some pictures!” Julie demanded.

Chrissy walked in next, took one look at Proof, and did a double take. “Wow. You don’t look like a Disco Fever reject at all.” 

“ _What_?”

“Marshall said.…”

“I think I can fill in the blanks.” Proof fumed. “And _Marshall_ is gonna get his the next time _Marshall_ gets a sore throat and whines like a little bitch ‘cuz he don’t feel good.” He glared at his friend. “See if I ever bring you comic books and chicken soup again!”

“Uncle Proof!” Hailie bellowed.

“Sorry, baby….”

“Your mom made the soup,” Marshall muttered.

Julie, Chris and Rachel started to snort and before long all three of them were laughing hysterically. Marshall scowled. “Thanks a lot, man.”

“Disco _Fever_?” he shot back.

“What’s Disco Fever?” Hai wanted to know.

“I think we better get some pictures and let ‘em go before this gets ugly,” Julie managed to say.

She took the camera from Marshall and had Proof and Rach stand in front of the fireplace for a few shots. Chrissy tried to explain what Disco Fever was to Hailie in a low tone, but Proof heard her and another round of verbal jabs ensued.

The phone rang in the middle of everything, and Chrissy shouted goodbye as she ran from the room and up the stairs at breakneck speed. Julie gave Rach an incredulous look. “What was that all about?”

“She didn’t tell you? She met Uncle Kracker at the wedding and told him she wrote a song for him. He gave her his email address and she sent him the mp3 this week. Anyway, I guess he liked it because he emailed her back and said he’d try to call this weekend to talk to her about it.”

“Hold up,” Proof interrupted. “She done wrote a song for Kracker?”

“Yeah, why?”

He laughed. “She wrote a song for Kracker and not for her new step-.”

“Don’t say it,” Rach warned.

“Say what?” Marshall demanded.

“You heard her. I ain’t supposed to say it.” 

“Say it anyway.”

Proof shrugged helplessly at Rachel. “Step daddy.”

Hai moved over to stand next to Rachel. She tugged on her hand, and Rach bent down so she could whisper in her ear. “Oh, Hai… it’s not… I don’t mean.. you can…” she stuttered.

“What?” everyone said simultaneously.

Rachel gave up and hugged Hailie. “I won’t tell, sweetie. But I bet it would be okay. You should ask.”

Hailie chewed her lip and appeared to be deep in thought. Marshall and Julie looked at Rach expectantly. 

“A secret’s a secret. Now we gotta get going before our reservation gets screwed up.”

Proof looked at his watch. “You’re right.”

Julie snapped a couple more pictures of them as they made their way to the front door, but she was on the verge of crying again, dammit.

Marshall turned to her after the limo started down the driveway. “You think we should talk to Hai about whatever…” he began. “Julie?”

“W-what?” she choked.

He snagged her wrist and pulled the camera away from her face.

_So much for hiding behind that._

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head furiously, but the first tear fell anyway. “Goddamn it!” she wailed.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. “Hey! It’s okay… Don’t cry…”

“I c-can’t help it!” she sobbed.

“Daddy?” Hai said from the living room doorway. “Why’s she cryin’?”

“I don’t know, Hai.”

Hailie crashed into their legs and clutched desperately. “Don’t cry, Julie!”

Now Hai was crying, and she felt even shittier because it was her fault. She wriggled free of Marshall’s arms and bent down to scoop her stepdaughter up and hug her. “It’s okay, honey. I’m just… I’m… Rachel looks really _old_ , doesn’t she?”

Hailie continued to cry for a minute and so did Julie. Marshall herded the both of them back into the living room, and they all collapsed on the couch. Hai finally pulled her head up from her shoulder. “You mean like growed up?” She sniffed.

Julie squeaked in agreement, and a fresh wave of tears assaulted her. Hai slammed into her chest and held on tight. “Stop _crying_ , Julie,” she pleaded. “You can’t leave!”

_What? She thinks I’m…._

Marshall lifted them both onto his lap and wrapped his arms around them. “It’s okay. She’s not leaving us, Hai Hai. It’s just that she’s sad because _her_ baby’s growin’ up and she’s gonna leave to go to college soon, and then Julie won’t get to see her everyday no more.” He paused. “Right?”

Julie shook her head but didn’t look up from where she had her face pressed against his neck. “ _No_. ‘Cause I’m gonna go _with_ her.” 

Marshall chuckled indulgently. “No, you ain’t. You’re stayin’ here wit’ me and Hailie and Chrissy. But we can go see Rach whenever you want to, and she can come home whenever she wants to… and this is still a year away, ya know.”

Her hysteria was starting to die down a little bit, but she still shook her head stubbornly. “Doesn’t matter. I’m going with her. You guys can...”

“No!” Hailie shouted, and jumped off her lap.

Julie jerked her head up from Marshall’s chest, and one look at Hailie’s face stopped her dead. She hastily wiped the tears off her face and tried to get ahold of the little girl’s arm, but she pulled away. “Hai…”

“Baby…” Marshall began, and he too reached for his daughter.

“You can’t go! If you go I’m gonna _hate_ you!” she screamed.

“Hailie Jade!” Marshall barked, but Julie put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“I’m not gonna… Hai, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“You’re supposed to be _my_ mom now!” she sobbed, and then ran from the room. 

Julie didn’t even think twice – she took off like a shot and caught her out in the hallway. She spun her stepdaughter around and dropped to her knees in front of her. “I _love_ you, Hailie. I won’t ever, ever leave you. I promise. And I _am_ your mom now, if that’s what you want.”

Hailie climbed on her lap and they just sat there holding each other for a couple of minutes. “Not right now, but maybe later…” she began hesitantly.

Julie smoothed her hair back and kissed the top of her head affectionately. “What is it, Hai?”

“Could I…”

“Yeah, sweetie?” she said gently, sensing whatever it was the kid had to say – it was important.

“Could I call you Mom?” she blurted.

Shocked, Julie felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. But she knew better than to hesitate. Marshall’s little girl needed to know where she stood, and she needed to know she belonged. To both of them – not just her father. “Of course you can, Hailie. If you want to....”

She nodded, and stared down at the floor. Julie tipped her chin up and looked at her, searching for the right words. “You don’t have to forget about your mom, Hailie. I know it hurts that she had to go away. My mom went away too,” she said softly.

Hailie gave her a look that was old beyond her years. “My mom was mean, and she said bad things, and she cut Daddy’s face with her nails once. I want _you_ to be my mom. Not her.”

Julie felt a knot of tension forming in her throat, and knew if she didn’t get it together now, she would end up crying again. And she didn’t want to do that, especially not considering how much it upset Hailie. She forced it back and gave her a shaky smile. “Well, I guess it’s settled then, huh?”

Hailie nodded and curled up a bit more against her. She gave her a light shake. “Hey. I don’t know about you, but all this crying is making me hungry.”

She got a weak giggle for her effort, and tickled her until she giggled a little more. “So, I was thinking maybe we should go and make cookies again.”

“Can we?” 

“You bet.” She squeezed her one last time and gave her cheek a loud smacking kiss. “Love you, Hai.” 

“Love you too, Julie. I mean… Mom.”

Julie laughed and ruffled her hair. “Just say whatever feels right, okay? You know I’m never gonna leave you, so-.”

“Never?” Hai repeated. “You _promise_?”

“Yeah, kiddo. I promise. Wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”

She nodded and took the hand Julie offered her. “I’m sorry your mommy left you.” 

_Oh, shit._

She cleared her throat. “Thanks, Hai. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I think between you and your dad, and Chrissy and Rach – that I don’t miss having a mom so much anymore.”

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_ she thought. _You’ll always wonder why she threw you away. You’re always going to worry that the girls will leave and never come back._

But part of what she said, or implied anyway, was the truth. Julie was starting to feel secure for the first time...ever.

She wondered how long it would last before something came along and tore it all apart.

#

Marshall heard them walking towards him and ducked back into the living room. He looked down and saw that his hands were shaking. God, how had all of this happened so fast? 

Hailie wanted to call Julie "Mom". And his wife had promised to never leave his little girl. 

But what about him?

_Get a grip, Marshall. You have a plan, remember?_

He tried to look calm when they walked in, but on the inside he was a fuckin’ mess. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved his wife and daughter, and the girls more than life itself. The things he wanted most were within his reach. His plan would work - he knew it. Julie would stay with him, even if it was because of Hailie and….

_But I want her to stay for me._


	13. Chapter 13

Marshall quickly turned his back and started picking up the living room before Julie and Hai walked in. He was moving the empty beer bottles that he and Proof had left on one of the end tables when he heard them enter.

“Marshall?”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Fine, why?”

He could feel her eyes on his back, but still he didn’t turn to face her.

“Well… for one – you’re cleaning.”

“So? A man can’t clean up his own mess around here?” he snapped, and then grabbed for a couch cushion and punched it. He put it back and straightened it, and then picked up another one.

“Hailie, would you please go and see if Chris can help you with your bath? I need to talk to your dad for a minute.”

“B-but…”

His little girl sounded upset, and Marshall steeled himself to turn around. It wasn’t that he couldn’t look at her and Julie, he just… needed a minute.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Go and find Chrissy.” 

“Daddy?” She tried again. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not. Come here and give me a hug.”

She ran to him, and he turned in time to pick her up. His eyes finally met those of his wife’s, and he wasn’t surprised to see a mixture of anger and confusion in them. He put his daughter down and kissed her softly on the cheek. “Go take your bath, okay?”

Hailie nodded, and a second later they were alone. He went back to punching couch cushions.

“I don’t think it’s the couch you’re pissed at, Marshall. What’s going on?”

He shrugged, once again avoiding her gaze. “Nothin’.”

Julie walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Marshall, please don’t do this. Please don’t start another fight. I don’t think I can take it right now,” she quietly admitted.

He blew out a breath. “Me either. I just-.”

“Too much drama for one night?”

“I guess.”

“I told Hai we could make cookies. You wanna heckle… I mean, help?”

Marshall laughed in spite of himself, and something occurred to him – Julie had just come up and hugged him. He hadn’t grabbed her, or demanded it, or prompted her in any way. She’d done it on her own, which was rare to say the least. He could remember one or two kisses when she thought he was sleeping, and she’d initiated sex a couple of times – but she never just walked up and hugged him. 

He reached around with one arm and snagged her by the waist. “C’mere,” he mumbled, and she moved into his arms. Marshall held her tightly against him for a minute, petting her hair, and Julie seemed to melt into his body, like that was all she really wanted. 

He felt some of the tension leave, and mentally gave himself a shake. He could worry about everything later. Right now he had her, and she was right… they’d had enough drama for one night. “Cookies, huh? And you’re saying I can heckle?” he teased.

“If it’ll make you feel better,” she answered, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

Touched, he kissed the top of her head. “You’d let me pick at you just to make me feel better?”

“Within _reason_ , Marshall,” she warned.

#

Julie went upstairs to rescue Chris from Hurricane Hailie. The kid’s bath was a timed disaster that took place every night around seven o’clock. And Chrissy was, in fact, pretty much soaked by the time she got there. “You let her have the water gun?” She sighed.

The sixteen year old shrugged helplessly. “She said Dad, uh… I mean Marshall, was mad at her and-.”

Julie was already shaking her head and reaching for a towel. “Here, you’re dripping all over.” She looked down at Hai next, who was doing alligator rolls in the tub and sloshing water onto the floor. “What? You got tired of shooting Chrissy already?”

“She said she’d drown my duck if I didn’t stop!”

Julie looked over at Chris, who hadn’t let go of Hai’s rubber duck the entire time she was towel drying her hair. “You threatened a duck?”

“Yeah, so?”

She didn’t really have a response for that, so she turned back to her stepdaughter. “Hai, your dad isn’t upset with you. I thought he told you that.”

“He did.”

“So why did you say that to Chrissy?”

“He coulda lied.”

“He wouldn’t do that, Hailie. He loves you.”

“Then why was he hitting the couch if he wasn’t mad?”

_Good question, kiddo._ “I don’t know. Maybe he sat on something sharp.”

Hai giggled, but Chrissy looked at her funny. “He was hitting the couch?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we should leave him alone for awhile. Do you think we’re getting on his nerves?”

On closer inspection, Chris appeared to be more than a little worried about that, and it occurred to her that maybe Hailie wasn’t the only one feeling insecure. Julie held her breath for a second, and let it out slowly. She was going to have to trust Marshall with this. 

Thinking that now maybe she had a better understanding of why he’d been pounding the crap out of the couch (was this how he felt when he trusted _his_ daughter's heart with _her_?) she reached out and pushed a lock of Chrissy’s damp hair away from her face. “Why don’t you ask him?” she said softly.

“Oh, I… no. I don’t want to-.”

They were interrupted by a mini tidal wave washing over the floor, and both of them yelled, “Hailie!” at the same time. 

“I need _help_ ,” she bellowed.

“All you have to do is ask, Ms. Jade. And if you don’t stop sloshing water all over the-.”

“I tried, but you were talking to Chrissy.”

“Oh. I didn’t hear you… what is it you need help with?”

Hai rolled her eyes as if that were the dumbest question she’d ever heard. “My hair.” 

Julie started to kick her shoes off even though they were already sopping wet, but Chris grabbed her arm. “I’ll help her. I’m already soaked.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Hai? Go easy on Chris, okay? I don’t think she was kidding about the duck.”

“Okay.” She sighed theatrically. “Can we still make cookies?”

“As long as you help clean up this mess, sure.”

Another sigh. She turned to leave, but then looked back at Chris. “You don’t have any plans tonight?”

“Nah. I was just gonna work on some songs or whatever.”

“You wanna help make cookies?”

She thought about it for several seconds, and finally agreed. Normally Chrissy loved to make cookies no matter how bad they turned out, and Julie suspected Marshall was the reason she hesitated now. She almost said something, but decided to drop it for the time being. “I’ll see you in the kitchen then.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “And Julie?”

“Yeah?”

“If I’m not there in a half hour – send in the Coast Guard.”

#

Marshall was in the kitchen when she got downstairs, but he was hunched over one of his lyric books and she didn’t want to bother him. She got to work unloading the dishwasher, and was so lost in thought she nearly jumped out of her skin when he came up behind her and softly kissed her neck. “Dammit, Marsh!” she yelped, and turned around to find him smirking. 

“You’re jumpier than fuck, don’t yell at me.”

“I will if I want to!”

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Aiight, little girl.”

“I’m not a little girl,” she muttered against his chest.

“No? You sound just like one sometimes.”

She sighed and leaned more heavily against him. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

He bent his head over hers and she could feel the smile on his lips when he kissed her hair, her cheek, and finally her shoulder. When he started to slowly rub her back, Julie sank even further into his arms. “Tired?” he asked.

“Yeah, a little.”

“Why don’t you skip cookies tonight? Hai will understand.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ve been a lot more tired than this before.” She laughed.

His hand on her back stalled for a second, and then he picked back up with his massage. “I’m sure you have…. how’s bath time going, by the way? I forgot to ask.”

“Category five Hurricane Hailie is going full speed ahead.”

“That’s my fault, ya know.”

“What is?”

“How wild she is in there. Hai didn’t like the water when she was a baby and cried when it got in her face, so I always made a big production out of bath time. I tried to make it fun, or at least distract her, and eventually it worked. I probably shoulda stopped when she got older, but then Sara left and took Hai with her....”

“And?” she prompted, sensing he wasn’t going to continue otherwise.

“And I didn’t get to do her bath every night anymore. Sara made her take showers most of the time on account of it’s easier and shit, but Hai don’t like showers.”

“So she got to take a bath when she was here, right?”

He looked away and shrugged uncomfortably. “Yeah. And I never could discipline her worth a damn for stuff like makin’ a mess. I tried, but then she’d look at me all sad-.”

Julie couldn’t quite hide her smile.

“…so I’d just clean up after her.”

“Makes sense to me.”

His eyes snapped to hers. “It does?”

“Yeah. We might need to get a pool put in upstairs someday and a drain in the floor, but-.”

Marshall glared at her. “Smartass.” 

“…that’s okay with me.”

“Hey, hold up a sec - a drain in the floor? That’s not a bad idea.” 

“You have too much money, Marshall.”

He grinned.

“Oh, umm…” She wanted to talk to him about Chrissy, but she wasn’t sure how to start. 

“Yeah?”

“I… Chrissy heard about you punching the couch, and-.”

“Uh huh,” he said evenly. “I’m listening.”

“She thinks we’re getting on your nerves and maybe we should leave you alone for awhile-.” Marshall jerked back and stared at her. “And, well – I told her to ask you, but she didn’t want to so-.”

“Get her ass down here and I’ll-.”

“Marshall, no. Don’t you see? She’s … I think she’s afraid you’ll get sick of us, or-.”

“No fucking way. I wanna talk to her right now.”

“Would you shut up for a minute? Christ! I’m trying to tell you.”

“What?” he demanded.

“She called you Dad. It was an accident, but she called you Dad. And Chrissy’s not like me and Rach. She’s always been too goddamned soft, and I think she wants your… I don’t know.” She struggled for words. “Approval, so bad that she’d hide in her room 24-7 if she thought it’d make a difference.”

Marshall looked at her for what seemed like an eternity before he answered. “She wants to belong to me the same way that Hai wants to belong to you. Is that so bad?”

“Not as long as you don’t fuck it up, no.”

To Julie’s surprise, he appeared satisfied with that. She’d thought by his tone of voice that he was going to blowup at her.

“Okay, I’ve been warned.” He snickered. “And don’t worry, sweetheart – your baby is safe with me.”

#

Marshall was actually feeling pretty good about things right then. He went back to his lyric book at the kitchen table and pretended to write until she turned around to finish unloading the dishwasher. Only then did he sit back in his chair to watch her, because simple as it was, he totally got off on it. Julie was sexy as sin when she did dishes. Or laundry. Or when she was cleaning up after one of Hai’s baths, or.… 

Hell, he was losing it. Domestic chores were turning him on.

“Daddy!”

He tore his eyes off his wife’s ass and turned to catch Hai, who was careening across the kitchen floor towards him. “You’re full of energy tonight.” He laughed. 

She climbed up on his lap and grinned. “Yep! We’re gonna make cookies.” Her eyes lit on Julie next. “I helped clean the bathroom,” she announced proudly.

Julie looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Thanks, Hai. Let me finish with the dishes and we’ll get started, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed, and just then Chris walked in looking… exhausted. 

“Damn, Chris. Ms. Jade done wore you out,” he joked, but she barely cracked a smile. “Why don’t you sit down for a minute, girl. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

Chrissy shuffled over to the table and sat down across from him. He kissed Hai’s cheek, and then lifted her off his lap. “Could you go upstairs and get my cell phone for me please?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I need it, Hai.”

“But-.”

“Julie’s gonna be a couple more minutes; you have plenty of time.”

“Oh, all right.” She sighed, and took off out of the kitchen. He turned back to Chrissy.

“So, how’s school?”

“Fine.”

“Don’t feel like talking?” he casually asked, and her only response was a shrug. He tried again. “Did you get the details of your song worked out with Kracker?” 

“I guess.”

“You’re awfully quiet tonight. Somethin’ bothering you?”

Another shrug. _This is like pulling fucking teeth,_ he thought. And he was almost out of time – he could hear Hailie running around upstairs and knew she’d find his cell phone soon. He changed tactics. “I was thinkin’ – ya know, that you might wanna start coming to the studio with me some more?”

“Yeah!” she blurted, but then sunk down in her chair again. “I don’t wanna be in the way, though… You must have better things to do.”

“You’re never in the way, Chrissy. Aiight?”

“O-okay.”

“We got a deal then?”

She nodded her assent, and unless he was completely clueless- she was trying awfully hard to contain her excitement. He got up and went to the fridge for a beer, and when he returned he leaned against the counter, studying her expression. “I was also thinking you might want some guitar lessons?”

She was practically dancing in her seat now. _Should I say "Dad will pay for ‘em?" he wondered. Nah, that’s probably pushing it._

“So I thought I’d make some calls and-.”

Chrissy screamed and jumped to her feet, and he barely managed to put his beer down before she was all over him. “I take it that’s a yes?” He laughed, returning her hugs.

“Yes!” 

The girl was so happy she was shaking like an overexcited puppy. “Thank you, Marshall! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“S’okay.” He turned her loose with a grin. “Anything for one of my girls.”

She froze, and then her bottom lip started to tremble. _Fuck no! Not you too! No more crying!_ He silently pleaded.

“Chris, could you go get Hai?” Julie interrupted. “She’s been quiet for too long.”

“Y-yeah…” she agreed, and fled the kitchen.

He looked at his wife gratefully. “Thanks. She almost started crying.”

“You sound so relieved, Marsh.” 

“Stick a cork in it, Julie.”

She smirked and went back to pulling stuff down from the cabinets, and after a minute went by and she still hadn’t said anything, he walked over and spun her around to face him. “Well?” he barked.

She blinked up at him. “What?”

Growling, Marshall lifted her up to sit on top of the counter so they were at eye level. “How did I do?” 

Julie gave him The Look. “Well, you bought her off, but other than that I thought you did okay.”

“Oh? And what do you call it every time you make cookies?”

“Huh?”

“You make cookies every time Hailie cries.”

“I do not!”

“Yeah – you do,” he retorted.

“Fine! You win, okay? I hate to see any of them cry!”

He grinned. “Thought so.”

“And I suppose you’re above all that, huh? Is that why you turned green a minute ago when Chris started to get teary?”

“I did not.”

“You did too – you should've seen the look on your face when I sent her after Hailie, like you’d just gotten a ‘get out of jail free’ card.”

“The only one around here that needs any of those is you,” he said pointedly.

“I guess. You can’t very well go to jail for beating up a couch.” 

“Uh… Julie? Marshall?”

Startled, they both whipped their heads around to find Chris and Hailie standing in the doorway. “We can come back, or…” Chris said, but then everyone started talking at once. Hailie, however, was the one who ended up being heard.

“Are you fighting _again_?” she yelled.

They looked at each other for a second, and then turned back to the girls. “No,” they both answered.

“Then can we _please_ make cookies now?” she asked, impatiently tapping her foot on the tile. The expression on her face was Marshall made over, and it was impossible to miss. 

Julie glanced at him. “Do you feel like you’re looking in a mirror?”

“Bite me.”

“ _Dad_!” Hailie reprimanded, outraged. 

Chris giggled, and Julie – well, his wife leaned in and whispered, “Maybe later."

“Maybe, my ass…” he muttered. 

#

“I ain’t eatin’ no squid, Rach.”

Rachel stared at the small plates of Calamari sitting on the table in front of them. She didn’t know what it was when she ordered it. “I, umm… I thought it was Italian. You said you liked Italian food that night we saw you at Luigi’s,” she whispered.

They had a corner table at Julien, and all Rach wanted was to have a nice dinner and then go to the prom. She appreciated Proof taking her, and all she’d thought to do was order something he might like for the first course.

But, obviously, she knew shit about fine dining.

Apparently Proof didn’t either. “Think we could tell them it’s undercooked?” 

She shook her head. “Not without trying it.”

He leaned over slightly. “Fuck that. You got any tissues in your purse?”

“No.”

“Shit.”

A large group of teenagers in formal wear entered the dining room and caught her attention. “Oh, God,” she groaned.

He looked over. “What?”

“Jason and his date are with that group.”

“Which one is he?”

“ _Proof_.”

“C’mon. I won’t say nothin’ in here.”

“Blonde hair, in the middle, next to the redhead,” she bit off.

“Looks like a sissy. Want me to-.”

“No!” 

He looked disappointed. “Aiight. I’ma tell the waiter I left somethin’ in the limo and go outside for a sec.”

“Huh? Why?”

“To find something to dump this shit in.”

“Oh! Good idea.”

#

Proof speed dialed Marshall from outside the restaurant. He cupped his hand over the mouthpiece in hopes the doorman wouldn’t overhear him.

“Yo.”

“It’s Proof.”

“Rachel better be okay…” was the immediate reply.

“She’s fine. How the _fuck_ do I get rid of two plates of squid?”

Marshall snorted. “Like I know.”

“You better know, ‘cause I ain’t eating that shit, and neither is she!”

He heard Marshall juggle the phone to his other ear. “Tell ‘em it’s not cooked right.”

“We didn’t touch it.”

“Stick it in something and pretend you ate it.”

“Like what? Rach don’t have tissues and she’s got one of those little bitty purses.”

“Go in the men’s room and get some toilet paper. You can stuff your pockets with it.”

“I already thought of that, but everything on the fuckin’ menu costs a hundred dollars or more.”

“Huh?”

“Someplace this fancy is bound to have one of them damned bathroom attendants, right?”

“Probably.”

“So how’m I gonna go sit in there and do nothing but steal toilet paper, dawg?”

“Good point. Restaurant that fancy – they probably even come in and wipe your ass for you. They gonna know if you don’t take a shit.”

Proof hissed, “ _Wonderful_.”

“You got a bad case of the dumbass, pal. Go get some toilet paper, tip the motherfuckin’ toilet patrol, and stuff the squid in your pockets.”

“You ain’t gotta be a dick about it, Marsh. What’sa matter? Julie cooking dinner tonight?”

“Hang on.” 

He heard Marshall move the phone again, and then “Julie!”

“What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled, impervious to the stares he was getting from people entering the restaurant.

“Proof says I’m being a dick ‘cause you’re cooking. You wanna talk to him?”

He groaned.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Julie.”

“Did you really say that?”

He looked up at the sky, but there was no help there. _Maybe I should ask God to have mercy on my soul… ‘cause I’m probably gonna die soon._ “Yes, but I was just raggin’ on him. And he started it.”

“Oh?”

“Uh huh. He called me a dumbass and said I had to tip the toilet patrol so I could steal some shit paper and hide the squid in it.”

She was quiet for a few seconds before she answered. “I had to ask, didn’t I?”

“I’m sorry I said that about your cooking.”

“I know you are, so I’m gonna let you make it up to me.”

_Oh, shit._

“Dinner tomorrow night sound good?”

He could hear Marshall hooting in the background. “I…”

“See you around six, then. Where is Rachel, by the way?”

“Inside.”

“Other than this squid thing that I don’t wanna know about, is everything okay?”

“Uh huh. The ex-boyfriend is here with his date, though. She won’t even let me say nothin’,” he complained.

“Yeah, well… you better get back in there.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. “You holding something out on me, girl?”

“Hailie’s calling me, I gotta go. Bye!”

She hung up on him.

#

Julie walked back into the kitchen shaking her head. Marshall was still giggling like a little kid, which she could only assume was because she’d roped Proof into coming for dinner the next night.

Chris looked at her with open curiosity. “What’s going on?”

“Jason is there with his date, and Proof left Rach inside by herself.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Is that bad?” Hailie piped in.

Julie and Chris looked at each other and laughed. “Yeah, it probably is.”

Her husband finally got ahold of himself. “What’s up? Why’s that funny?”

“Rach takes vengeance pretty seriously.”

His face paled.

“…and she’s good at it, too.”

Marshall blinked. “Am I gonna need bail money?”

“Nah. She hardly ever gets caught.”

Chris and Hailie both giggled, but he had the look of a man condemned. “Relax, Marsh. It’s usually harmless stuff, okay?”

“Right. And Britney Spears is gonna be in my next video.”

“Britney?” Hailie gasped. “Really?”

“Now look what you’ve done!” he accused, and Julie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“Um… what time were the cookies supposed to come out?” Chris interrupted.

Marshall ran for the stove, grabbed a dishtowel, and pulled a tray of what looked like smoldering hockey pucks out of the oven. 

“Huh. Looks like I’m not the only one that can’t cook,” Julie dryly remarked. “Wasn’t it _your_ job to take the first batch out?”

He picked up the bowl of cookie dough and stirred it, refusing to answer. 

“It’s okay, Daddy. We can make more.”

“Yeah, Marshall – it’s no big deal.”

_Traitors!_ “Can we open a window? It smells like old feet in here.”

“Old _feet_?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, you know – like Marshall’s socks.”

“My feet don’t stink!”

He looked so outraged that she couldn’t quite keep the smirk off her face. “Okay, you win. But you _did_ burn the cookies.”

“I’ma burn your ass in a minute.”

“Dad!”

“Great. Now I’m in trouble with the dirty word police. What’s the penalty this time, Officer Hailie?”

The kid didn’t miss a beat. “I’m gonna burn your ass.”

“Hailie!” he yelled, “you know you’re not supposed to say that word!”

“Ass, ass, ass…” she chirped.

The phone rang again, and because she desperately needed a distraction to keep from laughing, Julie dove for it. “Hello?”

“Julie?”

“Yeah?”

“Yo girl, it’s Dre.”

“Oh, hey. I didn’t recognize your voice. Marshall’s right here.”

“Uh… I was actually callin’ for you.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You got a minute?” 

Marshall was scowling at her as if to say "who the hell is that?" and from the looks of it, he was thinking about snatching the phone away from her. “I’m sorry, can you hold on a second?” 

She pressed the hold button and gave Marshall a scowl of her own. “It’s Dre. He wants to talk me; I don’t know what for. Do you want me to hang up on him?” she demanded.

“I heard a man’s voice,” he growled in return.

“That’s fairly obvious.”

“Well, go ahead and find out what he wants! I don’t know what the hell he’s calling you for.”

Julie envisioned herself choking her husband with the handset and smiled. He blinked in surprise and drew back as if he’d read her thoughts, and she briefly wondered if that would be such a bad thing. At least then he’d know she didn’t have plans for fucking her way across the entire state of Michigan.

She pressed the button on the phone to take it off hold and brought it up to her ear. “You still there?”

“Yeah, look- if this is a bad time-.”

“It’s not. Marshall just wanted to know who was on the phone.”

Dre laughed. “I’ll bet. You need me to talk to him?”

“Nah, he said I should find out what the hell you’re calling me for.” 

Something flew over her head and hit the wall behind her. She turned around and saw a glob of cookie dough making its way down the wall. “Who threw that?”

“It was Dad!”

Julie grinned. She could always count on Hailie. “Your daddy’s not a very good shot, is he?”

She ducked just in time to avoid another dough ball. “Lulu’s gonna kill you tomorrow,” she warned. He didn’t seem to care though, and when he wound up for another throw she gave up and ran from the room. 

“Okay, I’m out of the line of fire,” she said to Dre. “What’s up?”

He snorted. “I’m thinkin’ maybe this wasn’t such a great idea, after all.”

“I wouldn’t know, but if you’re calling me for a date…” She hoped he got the joke. She really didn’t know Dre that well, and for some reason he made her slightly nervous, which was probably why she’d opened her mouth and blurted that stupid shit out. _Or maybe you’re uptight about what he wants_ , she silently admitted.

He laughed again. “Hell no, even I ain’t that crazy. What I got is a business proposition for you.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Proof told me you can dance, and I’m holding a casting call for my new video in New York next week. We already did the preliminaries, but I’ll add you to the roster if you’re interested.”

Her mind reeled. He was offering her an audition for his video? Why? And the casting call was in New York, of all places.

“Julie?”

She jumped at his voice. “Sorry, I was thinking.”

“You don’t gotta decide right now- talk it over with Marsh if you want, and get back to me tomorrow. I know it’s short notice.”

“Why?” she blurted.

“Well, like I said- we already did the preliminaries-.” he began patiently.

“No, I mean why me?”

“Proof said you could really move, and you’ve got the right look, so I thought you might be interested. I know you quit working, but-.”

That didn’t explain a damn thing as far as she was concerned. Why was he going out of his way to offer her something like this? “I worked as a waitress, Dre. Not a dancer. You know that- you left me a hundred dollar tip at Luigi’s that night you came in. Why was that, anyway?”

She heard him sigh. “Because Marshall was breathing fire down your neck and I felt bad for you. He ain’t easy to deal with when his shit’s on the line.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look, all I’m trying to say is that I’m not… I don’t have some nefarious purpose here.”

Julie tried to wrap her mind around it, but she still didn’t understand why Dre was doing her favors. “Then why don’t you hire a real dancer? Or a better waitress, for that matter?”

“Is your opinion of yourself that low?” he asked softly.

“What?”

“According to Proof you dance like you love to. If you’re as good as he says you are, and you make the cut- you get to work with a choreographer and dance for a few days. Marshall’s been in a shit mood ever since Sara got committed, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he’s been taking it out all over your ass. This would give you a break and I figured you might need one, so… that’s why I called you.”

She was silent for a few seconds as fear twisted in her stomach. Did her husband’s friends think they needed time apart? Christ, had Marshall said something to give them that impression? They were, after all, _his_ friends. Why the hell would Dre give a crap if she needed a break? 

Julie didn’t know what to do or say. She felt sick. What if Marshall wanted this? _Oh, God. What if it was his idea?_ “I- I think I will call you back tomorrow,” she stammered. 

“Okay…” he said slowly. “Are you all right? You sound kind of-.”

“I’m fine,” she interrupted. She didn’t sound convincing even to herself. “I’ll call you tomorrow. You said that was okay, right?”

“Yeah, but-.”

“Did you need to talk to Marsh? I’ve gotta run.”

“No, I….”

Julie quickly said goodbye and hung up before he could say another word. She didn’t care if it was rude or not. She dropped the handset as though it had scalded her, and bolted from the room.

#

Marshall had just stepped into the hall when Julie came flying out of the living room, and one look at her face caused him to freeze in his tracks. What the hell was going on? She was whiter than the t-shirt she had on, and she looked like she'd been playing chicken with a train. He’d never seen such an expression on her face before, and it scared the hell out of him. 

Sheer panic got his feet moving again, and he was on her in a matter of seconds. “Julie? What’s wrong? What is it?” he demanded, trying to hold her still in his grasp. 

She wrenched away from him, shaking her head. “I- I don’t feel good. I need to be alone.”

_Christ, she’s trembling all over._ He made another grab for her, but she dodged and went for the stairs. “You’re sick? What is it, Julie?” He stayed a half step behind her all the way up the stairs, and when they reached the landing he tried again to get ahold of her, but she threw him off without pause.

“I said get away!” she shrieked, and he stopped where he was, completely shocked by the way she was acting.

Julie turned and practically ran down the hall to their suite. He stood there several seconds, not knowing what he should do and feeling helpless almost to the point of tears himself. He barely heard Chrissy when she yelled up at him to stay where he was. “What?” he croaked, turning toward her voice.

“Don’t go after her, Marshall! Stay there!”

He watched dazedly as she ran back to the kitchen and emerged a second later with something in her hand. The girl took the stairs two at a time. “Go sit with Hailie, she heard Julie scream and she’s getting upset.”

“ _What the hell is going on_?” he roared, looking at the paper bag she was carrying.

Chris didn’t bat so much as an eyelash. In fact, she looked completely in control. He supposed he should be glad someone was, but he was too scared to think beyond the fact that something was seriously wrong with his wife.

“It’s probably a panic attack, Marshall. She’s gonna be okay, but you have to stay away from her. Go take care of Hailie.”

He stared at her like she’d grown a second head. A panic attack? Why was Julie having a panic attack?

“Go, dammit!” the teenager yelled, and for once Marshall did exactly as he was told.

#

Ten minutes later he’d told Hai a whopper of a lie to calm her down, and as much as he hated himself for it, he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t understand what was happening himself... there was no way he could explain it to his daughter. She agreed to go watch TV while he called her soon-to-be murdered Uncle Dre, and once she was settled in he picked up the phone and dialed. It rang twice before he picked up, and Marshall didn’t even try to keep the acid out of his tone. “What the _fuck_ did you say to her?” he spat.

“Marsh? What’s-.”

“Why did my wife just run from me, Dre? _What did you do_?”

“I…. shit, I don’t know. All I did was offer her an audition. What happened?”

“Chrissy says she’s having a panic attack and I have to stay away from her. I’ve never seen her like this! Why would some stupid audition upset her?”

“I don’t know, dawg. I… she did sound weird at the end, and then she pretty much hung up on me. I tried to find out what was wrong-.”

“Tell me exactly what you said to her. All of it,” he demanded.

Dre recounted his words, and Marshall was no closer to an answer when he finished. “Maybe it was the part about Sara?” He wondered out loud, grasping at straws. “It coulda finally hit her that the crazy bitch wanted to kill her, and she got scared?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sorry. I’m really goddamned sorry, Marshall,” he repeated. “I never would’ve said anything if I’d realized.”

“I gotta go up there. I’ll call you later.”

“But didn’t Christina say-.” Dre began.

“The hell with that. She’s my wife, and if Chrissy can take care of her, I should be able to.”

#

Only Julie wasn’t letting Chris near her, either. “She’s calmed down, at least. She didn’t need the bag,” the girl whispered to him a minute later when he found her sitting on their bed.

Julie had apparently locked herself inside the bathroom. They couldn’t hear any sound at all from within. “How come you could be up here, and not me?”

“She’s never let anyone but me or Rach get close. Not if she had a choice, anyway.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean, a choice?”

Chris looked away uncomfortably. “Umm… our foster father used to... he’d catch her before she could get away sometimes. And I know something really bad happened one of the times she got taken to the emergency room.”

Marshall’s blood ran cold. He sat there for a second beside Chrissy and then pulled her into a hug. “I need you to trust me, Chris. Okay?”

“Why? What are you gonna do?” she said, and the first trace of fear crept into her voice.

“I’m going in there. You know I’d never hurt her, right?”

“I… yeah. But-.”

“I want you to take Hailie down to the basement. Tell her you’re going to camp out down there- take some snacks and a couple of videos- whatever you want. Just stay there for a couple of hours, or until I come get you.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know how Julie’s gonna react when I get in the bathroom. If she starts screaming at me, I don’t want Hai to hear it. For all I know, she’ll trash the whole suite.”

Chris shook her head. “Don’t do it, Marshall. She’ll come out when she’s ready. She always does.”

“Will she talk about it once she comes out?”

“Uh, no… sometimes she doesn’t talk at all. It depends on what set her off.”

He ground his teeth in an effort to keep from screaming. He should’ve known about this. He couldn’t stand the thought that Julie was sitting in there like that, and he didn’t know how to help her. “Dre called to offer her an audition for his video. Can you think of any reason that would’ve upset her?”

Chrissy shook her head. “No. She loves to dance.”

“That’s what I thought.” He stood up, and after a second she did too. “Go ahead and take Hai downstairs.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded and hoped he looked more reassuring than he felt. Chrissy quietly left the suite, and after a minute of trying to figure out what he should say, Marshall gave up and went to stand outside the bathroom door. “Julie?”

She didn’t answer him, but then again, he’d known it wasn’t going to be easy. “I need to talk to you.” He tried again.

“Go away, Marshall.”

Those three words were spoken so flatly, and yet they hurt anyway. “Let me in, Julie. Whatever’s got you so upset can be fixed.” I hope, he added silently. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” came her muffled, distant reply.

“Tell you what?”

“That you… never mind. I’ll go to the audition.”

“Dammit! Would you tell me what the hell is going on with you? I’ll fix it, Julie. I’ll do _anything_ to fix it for you.” 

He heard the water turn on, and if he wasn’t mistaken, she was brushing her teeth. “I’m out here fuckin’ losing my mind and you’re brushing your teeth?” he exclaimed. 

The water turned off, and a second later the door swung open. He stood there looking down at her, and was struck by how utterly breakable she seemed. 

“I threw up,” she said by way of explanation.

He reached out and gently scraped his thumb across her cheek, but she flinched and backed away. _Dre, you are ten kinds of dead, motherfucker._ Marshall dropped his hand back to his side. “What is it? Why are you acting like this?”

Julie shrugged and stepped out of his path. “I’m just tired. I think I’ll go to bed.”

He watched her pull one of the t-shirts he’d given her out of a dresser drawer. She looked at it and then stuffed it back in and selected another one. One that wasn’t his. Marshall picked up the phone that was on his nightstand and pressed the intercom button for downstairs. Chris picked up on the first ring. “You don’t have to stay down there. Me and Julie’s gonna go to bed, she’s tired.” 

Her eyes snapped to his like she was about to say something, but then she stopped herself. 

Chris promised she would get Hailie put to bed after they finished watching their movie, and then asked in a hushed tone if Julie was okay. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly, and she seemed to accept that for the time being, although he could sense her uneasiness. He asked to talk to Hai next. 

“Oh, umm… looks like she fell asleep. I’ll just stay down here with her tonight, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you. I’ll give you some money tomorrow.”

“Huh?”

“For taking care of Hai all night. I figure that bath was probably worth at least fifty dollars.”

Chris laughed softly. “Don’t give me money for that. I always wanted a little sister so _I_ could be the big sister for a change.”

“Yeah, well… I’m still gonna give you some money, but we can talk about that tomorrow.”

They said goodnight and he turned the intercom off. Julie stepped out of the bathroom where she’d apparently gone to change; she had on her t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and dammit, she _knew_ he hated it when she wore pants to bed. He had to smother the urge to go yank them down and smack her bare ass. It was primitive at best, maybe even a little depraved, but then, wanting to be master of his domain wasn’t a new thing for him. _Oh, to be king_ he thought sarcastically. 

Problem was, his queen had a hell of a left hook. And he wasn’t entirely sure she wouldn’t use it on him if he gave into his urge to spank that little butt of hers.

She walked over to the bed and climbed in without looking at him. “You don’t have to go to bed because of me. It’s early.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. “I don’t mind.”

She turned her back to him, and Marshall finished undressing. He got in bed with her and scooted practically all the way across it to where she was curled up on her side. “Julie?”

“What?”

“Why are you all the way over here?” _Wearing one of your shirts instead of mine and pants to bed?_ he wanted to ask, but didn’t. He was afraid he already knew the answer.

“I told you; I’m tired.”

“Well, I can’t sleep like this,” he growled.

“Like what?”

“Without you.”

She finally rolled on her back and looked at him. Marshall seized the opportunity to get on top of her, and he quickly wedged his legs between hers.

“What the hell are you doing?” she cried.

He kissed her, effectively shutting down her protest. She whimpered when his hand found its way to her breast and squeezed gently. “Let me in,” he said plainly, breaking off the kiss and skimming his lips down her throat. He nipped at her collarbone and felt her shudder.

“W-what?” she stammered.

“Let me in, baby. Inside you. Now.” He reached for the drawstring on her sweats and pulled. A few seconds later he’d stripped her of everything except her defenses, of which she seemed to have so many. 

His wife held her breath and tensed when he started to press into her; she wasn’t ready, and it forced him to go slowly. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” she managed to say.

He kept his gaze steady on her face, watching her expression closely, but Julie’s eyes were closed to him. Just like she was. “Just a little? That’s too bad.” 

She blinked, and finally he held her gaze. “It should hurt at least as much as hearing you tell me to go away.” 

“Marshall, stop. Please just stop,” she said, breaking down. He stilled his movements, although he was inside her fully by now. He had no intentions of pulling out anyway.

“Why? Does it hurt too much? Do you feel like you can’t fuckin’ breathe?” 

“It’s what you want!” she cried.

“To hurt you? No. I never wanna hurt you, Julie.”

“Then why do you want me to go to New York? Why do we need a _break_?” she yelled, and got that horrible look on her face again. 

Shocked, he jerked so hard he nearly pulled all the way out of her. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he demanded.

“Dre said-.”

“Fuck what Dre said, woman. Look at me.”

“I am looking at you, Marshall! And I don’t understand you at all!”

Furious, he snapped his hips forward until he was again deep inside her. “I’ll give you something to understand,” he snarled. “Do you feel that?”

“Yes, damn you!”

“Know what it means, Julie? It means you’re mine. _Mine_. Forever and a day, ‘til death do us part, and I’ll never let you go. Do you hear me? I’ll _never_ let you go.”

“ _Marshall_ -.”

He slammed into her again, forcing the air from her lungs. “I’ll _fuck_ you until you believe it, Julie. I swear to God, I will.”

“Go ahead,” she said softly. There was no sense of the urgency he felt. Marshall froze mid-thrust and stared down into her wet, green eyes, and all he saw was defeat. “I can’t say no to you.” Another tear slipped down her cheek as the meaning of those words hit him full force.

He slowly sank into her again, and kissed her with the utmost care. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. Don’t you know I’m just as lost?” he murmured.

“Then why do you we need a break?”

He pushed himself up in a flash and scowled down at her. “The only break we need is the one I’ma give Dre’s neck! Don’t you ever listen to another fucking word out of his stupid mouth. And he’s a lying sack of shit too, ‘cause he conveniently forgot to mention he said that.”

Julie frowned. “When did you talk to him?”

“About a minute after you ran down the hall from me. And don’t you ever do that again, either. _Jesus_ , I don’t remember the last time I was that scared.”

Her eyes got all soft, and Julie reached her arms up to him. He went to her without hesitation, and blew out a pent up breath.

“Marshall?”

“Yeah, baby?”

She wiggled her hips experimentally, and her wet heat pulled at his still-rigid cock, inviting him deeper. “Aren’t we supposed to have make up sex now? I think I read that in Cosmo.”

He gave a startled laugh. “Is that where you get all your information- Cosmo?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” she said indignantly.

He rotated his hips and pressed down as deep as he could go. “You little dummy. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” He saw her roll her eyes and grinned playfully. “All you gotta do when we fight-.” She squeezed her inner muscles, making him groan. “… is lay down and spread your legs for me. I’ll forget all about bein’ pissed off.”

“Oh yeah? And what about when I’m pissed off?”

“Lay down and spread your legs for me. I’ll make _you_ forget all about bein’ pissed off.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re serious? Is that some fantasy of yours?”

He dipped his head to lick one of her nipples, and didn’t answer until he wrung a cry out of her. “Nope. My fantasies are way nastier than that.”

She wiggled some more, and he pressed his hips down hard, pinning her. “T-they are?” she gasped.

He smiled and moved on to lick the other nipple. “Uh huh.”

Julie shuddered, and he withdrew just enough to give her a quick, hard thrust. He felt the tension in her, knew she was ready, but he kept the pace deliberately slow. 

“Tell me one.…” 

He kissed her instead, tongue fucking her mouth, and when he came up for air he gave her the one answer guaranteed to drive her nuts. “No.”

“No? What do you mean, _no_?” 

Marshall got to his knees and slid his hands under her ass, lifting her into another slow, deep thrust. “I ain’t telling you.” 

Julie whimpered and pressed her hips up for more, her hands fisting in the sheets. “Why not?” She panted.

“It’s really dirty.” He grinned. “And if I tell you…” He slammed into her hard this time, loving the position because he could get so deep and watch her at the same time, “… then you gotta let me do it.”

He felt her start to contract around his cock and knew she was about to come. He tilted her to put more pressure on her clit. “Okay,” she agreed, and Marshall nearly exploded. He moved his hands up and grabbed her under the knees, wrenching them wide apart, and pulled out completely.

“Marshall!” she cried.

He dropped down between her legs and pushed two fingers inside her. Julie pressed against them, lifting her hips into it until he forced her back down to the bed with one hand firmly splayed across her belly. He licked from the base of his fingers as he twisted them in her slick hole, and circled her clit once before closing his mouth over it and sucking hard. Julie flew apart, and he barely let her finish before he got to his knees once again.

Marshall deftly rolled her onto her stomach, lifted her hips, and slammed into her from behind. “Fuck yeah,” he growled. Her legs were shaking, and her muscles were loose from recent orgasm, but he wasn’t in the mood for mercy. “Gonna make you come again,” he ground out, and slapped her on the ass. Julie tightened around him at once and met his next thrust with one of her own. She was strong for a little shit, and nearly knocked him on his butt. “Oh, you wanna play like that, huh?” 

It was a wonder they didn’t break the bed. Marshall pounded into her without restraint, and Julie gave as good as she got. He had to fight to stay on his knees more than once. He reached under her and slicked his fingers up and down her pussy, and she arched her back with a cry. “You want more?”

She whimpered and pressed back against him, and he pinched her clit lightly between his thumb and finger. He felt her clench and did it again. “God, you feel good on my dick.” He groaned.

“Marshall?” she growled.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

He exploded without a second’s warning, the force of it making his eyes roll back, and he must’ve squirted a gallon of come in her because it seemed to last forever. He fell over on top of her, and somehow managed to lift his hand long enough to smooth her sweat dampened hair back from her face. “Witch,” he muttered, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. “You did that on purpose.”

Julie smiled just a little, but she was still trying to catch her breath.

“I wanted to get you off again.”

She gave a weak laugh. “You did, Marshall. You were just too busy having a seizure back there to notice.”

He snorted in agreement. “I think I shot one of my nuts halfway across the room.”

“Was that what that noise was?”

He rolled off her and flopped onto his back, glancing down. “Guess not.”

Julie turned onto her side and he held one arm out so she could fit herself against him the way she liked to. Once she was settled he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “Promise me somethin’?”

“M’kay,” she responded sleepily.

“Next time you get scared, you come to me. No more locking yourself in the bathroom.”

She was silent for a long time, and he wondered if she’d fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed. “Julie?” he whispered, not really wanting to wake her, but wanting an answer at the same time. 

“Okay, Marshall,” she said softly, and he knew he’d just been given a gift. An incredible, precious gift.

Julie was starting to trust him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, Part 1**

Rachel’s air of nonchalance was the first indication that something was up, and besides that- Proof knew a rat when he smelled one. “Spill it, girl.” 

“I sent four orders of Calamari to Jason’s table.” 

“Shit. Is that all?” 

She blinked in surprise. “I’m not done yet. Did Julie warn you?” 

“Yeah, sorta. I expected better outta you, though. Is that all you got? _Squid_?” 

“It was short notice. And speaking of which…” She looked down at their uneaten first course. 

“Keep an eye out for the waiter.” Proof slid his plate to the edge of the table and tilted it, spilling the contents into a wad of pilfered toilet paper. He balled it up and quickly shoved it into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket, then switched his empty plate with Rachel’s. 

“Hurry up!” she hissed. “He’s heading this way.” 

Proof crammed the remaining portion into his other pocket and looked up just as the waiter appeared. 

“Was the Calamari to your satisfaction, sir? Miss?” 

“We ate it,” he declared. The pointy toe of Rachel’s shoe came into sharp contact with his shin, and Proof winced. “I’d like to see that wine list again, when you have a minute.” 

Their server dispatched, he leaned down to rub the spot she’d kicked the ever-loving shit out of. “What have you got in those shoes? Lead marbles?” 

“We ate it?” she countered. 

“It just slipped out!” 

She scowled at him, but Proof was unrepentant. He snatched the wine list from the waiter when he brought it over and ordered a bottle of something he couldn’t pronounce. He just pointed to it and said, “We’ll take that one.” 

Rachel didn’t comment a minute later when the wine was served. Nor did she say anything when he clinked his glass against hers. That couldn’t be a good sign. He took a long, wet swallow and tried to gauge her mood. Not happy. But not unhappy, either. “What’s goin’ on in that head of yours, Rach?” 

“What?” She looked startled. “Oh, nothing. I was thinking.” 

“’Bout what?” He finished off his first glass of wine and poured another. The stuff wasn’t bad if you were into snooty French labels. Which he definitely wasn’t. 

“Nothing important. The wine’s pretty good, isn’t it?” 

Proof topped off her glass. “How bad you wanna get the little fucker?” he asked, because he knew damn well she wasn’t sitting there thinking about the wine. 

Rachel grinned, and that time her smile made it all the way to her eyes. Funny he was starting to notice shit like that. The girl got to him for some reason, though. They all did. He couldn’t think what it must be like for Marshall. 

“Pretty damn bad.” 

He nodded. “Got any ideas?” 

# 

Julie carefully squirmed out of Marshall’s hold when she woke up at 10:30 that night. She carried her clothes out into the sitting area and dressed there so she wouldn’t wake him. When she was done, she left their suite for the kitchen, cursing herself for not grabbing a pair of socks. The hardwood floors were colder than hell. 

She wasn’t feeling altogether steady, she realized, and held the banister on her way down the stairs. Stupid fucking panic attack. She hadn’t had one in a long time; she’d forgotten how they always sucked the life out of her. 

The kitchen was cold and dark. She flipped the light switch and adjusted the dimmer so she wouldn’t be blinded. The refrigerator yielded squat, so she opened up the big side-by-side freezer and peered inside. 

Ben & Jerry’s Chunky Monkey. Yes. 

Julie took out the carton of ice cream and found a spoon. She sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and tucked her feet up under her in a vain attempt to keep them warm. Eating ice cream was really gonna help that little problem. Although, she conceded, it was the least of her little problems. 

She’d made Marshall a promise that would be hard to keep. If she went running to him every time something scared her… well, he’d have her rooming with Sara in no time. Or, at the very least, he’d laugh his balls off at her. “I’m fucked,” she muttered, stabbing her spoon into the ice cream carton. 

“Yeah, you are. Especially if you eat all the Chunky Monkey.” 

“Jesus!” she shrieked, jumping to her feet. Her back would’ve slammed into the breakfast bar if she hadn’t collided with another inanimate object. Marshall. 

“Easy, baby.” He caught her against the solid wall of his chest. 

“Damn you!” she howled. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me? That’s twice in one day!” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He sat and pulled her down on his lap. He took her spoon and ate a huge gob of ice cream. He didn’t _sound_ sorry. He didn’t _look_ sorry. And Julie was hungry. 

She grabbed the spoon away from him, dug it back into the carton, and continued to glare at him even when she had a mouthful of her favorite ice cream. Marshall just laughed. “Okay. You can tell me what you were growling about a minute ago instead.” 

She silently handed the spoon back. Marshall took it from her, scooped up another mouthful and ate it. His expression turned serious. “Or not. Jesus, Julie. You’re looking at me like I’m a bomb that’s about to go off.” 

“I’m just…” She didn’t know what to say. And she felt drained, tired. Like she’d taken a beating. He handed the ice cream back to her and shifted her on his lap so that she was propped up against his shoulder, sitting sideways. One hand rested low on her belly and the other rubbed lazy circles on her back. 

“Let it go for now, whatever it is. I didn’t come in here to harass you.” 

Tears rushed her as a result of his unexpected awareness to what she was feeling. Disgusted with herself, she blinked them down and thrust her spoon into the ice cream carton again. She knew she should say something, but words escaped her. 

“Finish your ice cream, ya little pig. And stop worrying. I can see the smoke comin’ out your ears.” 

“Call me a pig again and you’ll be the one with something to worry about,” she warned. 

“I’m quaking in my boxers, Julie. And for the record, you just demolished half a pint of Chunky Monkey in five minutes flat. I don’t think even Bizarre could top that.” 

Startled, she peered down into the nearly empty container. “But I’m still hungry.” 

“Want me to get you a trough of something else?” He laughed.

“Yeah, smartass. I do.” 

Marshall dumped her off his lap and onto a nearby chair. He opened the refrigerator and looked around. “Not much here. Lulu must’ve been too busy to shop this week. You want more ice cream?” 

“No. Are there any eggs?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cheese?” 

He smirked over his shoulder at her. “You want me to make you an omelet, sweetheart?” 

“I hadn’t even thought of that. It sounds good, though.” 

Marshall started pulling what he needed out of the refrigerator. “You’re a really shitty liar, ya know.” 

“I wasn’t exactly going for subtlety, Marsh.” She picked out Sara’s name in one of his tattoos while he worked at the counter. It bugged the shit out of her, but she’d never said anything about it. “And here’s something else that ain’t subtle… I hate that fucking tattoo.” 

He turned the stove on and meticulously assembled her omelet in a frying pan. She thought maybe he was ignoring her, and in retrospect, she couldn’t really blame him. Sara had been a part of his life for a long time. She shared history with him that Julie didn’t… and she was Hailie's mom. Not to mention that in light of Sara’s recent psychotic episode, he probably didn’t feel like being reminded. Jesus. What the hell was her problem tonight? Here he was, cooking her eggs after she’d probably woken him up, and she was sniping about an old tattoo? “Marshall… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

He turned around to face her, and to Julie’s surprise, he didn’t appear to be the least bit annoyed. If anything, he looked vaguely amused. “I’ll have it inked over. I didn’t know it bothered you.” 

Stunned, she gaped at him. “You will?” 

“Yup. What do you think I should have done over it? ‘Julie’s pussy whipped bitch’ maybe?” 

“It has a ring to it.” 

Marshall snorted and turned back to the stove. “Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me I’m not allowed to wear miniskirts.” 

**Chapter 14, part 2**

By the time Rachel and Proof were heading out of the restaurant, they’d sent goose liver pâté, some kind of nasty cheese with cow brains in it, and sautéed duck legs to Jason’s table. Their waiter had been a willing accomplice after he came to inquire about the Calamari, saying that Mademoiselle’s “lovely gesture” wasn’t well received. Proof slipped him three hundred dollar bills, introduced Rachel as Eminem’s stepdaughter, and told him they wanted to make a few more lovely gestures. After that, the wait staff magically forgot how to speak English and feigned ignorance every time one of their patrons tried to convey there was a problem with the food. 

Proof had Rachel’s arm tucked into his as they breezed past the dickhead’s table. He grinned. “Hope y’all enjoyed your dinner.” 

“Proof!” Rachel hissed, but by the time they reached the vestibule, she was nearly doubled over with laughter. The doormen were staring at them, so he half carried her out to the curb instead of stopping to let her catch her breath. 

“Damn, girl. It wasn’t that funny. Would you stop laughing, already? It looks like the fuckin’ maitre d’s about to come out here after us.” 

“Y-you… the squid,” she choked. 

“Huh?” 

Their limo pulled to the corner, and Proof didn’t wait for the driver. He opened the door and shoved her in ahead of him. She cackled for two straight blocks, not even slowing down until they picked up Swift on the corner where he’d left his car. 

“Yo, it’s colder than a witch’s titty out here, dawg. I been waiting for…” He stopped and stared. “What the fuck is hangin’ outta your pocket?” 

Proof looked down and suddenly Rachel’s choked remark about squid made sense. There were two extravagantly long tentacles hanging out of his pocket. He pulled the whole wad out and tossed it at Swift. “We brought you a doggy bag.” 

Rachel made squeaking noises and looked like she might explode any second. Swift turned to her. “He walked out of the restaurant like that?” 

She nodded and they both cracked up. Proof saw with some satisfaction that Rach’s mascara was starting to run. “Whenever you two are done laughing, we got shit to do.” He waited a beat. “Where’s Bizarre? I thought he was coming with you,” he said to Swift. 

“Couldn’t get outta the fart sack in time. He’s gonna meet us there.” 

“The _fart_ sack?” Rachel asked. 

“His bed,” Swift explained. “But don’t worry- he’ll be there in plenty of time.” 

Proof checked his watch. “Aiight. We got the parking lot covered, then. Kon’s gonna take care of the hotel, and Kuniva’s picking up the party favors and meeting him over there.” He looked at Rach and grinned. “You ready for this, girl?” 

“I was born ready.” 

#

Proof and Rachel made a grand entrance at the Prom. They had their pictures taken, and made their way over to where a few of her friends were congregating around the dance floor. She introduced him as her date, and that was that. No one asked questions. No one asked for an autograph, or if they could meet Marshall. Proof was impressed. 

A tall, good-looking kid cut away from the group beside them and approached. He stood slightly off to Rachel’s left and waited patiently while she talked to some girl about which after parties were worth hitting. When they were done, he stepped closer, eyeing Proof warily. “Hey, Rach.” 

She looked startled for a second and then slipped back into the cool mask she wore whenever someone annoyed her. “Lucas,” she enunciated, “how are you?” 

“Good. Who’s your date?” he baldly replied. 

“This is DeShaun Holton. He goes by Proof, though.” She stepped back slightly to make the introductions. “Proof, this is Lucas McAllister.” 

Lucas McAllister extended his arm, and Proof did the obligatory handshake. The kid, who was more man than child on closer inspection, didn’t look at all happy. And Rachel’s expression was starting to ice over. 

“A little old for her, don’t you think?” he asked. 

Proof smirked on the inside. McAllister had balls. “That’s your business how?” 

Rachel stepped closer and took his arm, obviously intent on giving the guy the brush off. “It’s _none_ of his business. Let’s go get something to drink.” 

McAllister blocked them, though. He looked to Proof and then to Rachel, who was pointedly ignoring him. When he didn’t move after a few seconds, she finally glared up at him. “What?” 

“Stay away from Harrison’s party, Rach. It’s no place for you.” 

“Well, once again, it’s _none of your business_ what I do, but in the interest of getting you off my back- I’m not going to Harrison’s party.” 

“Good.” 

Proof sighed. “Now that we got that settled, you mind getting outta the way?” 

“You mind telling me where you’re taking her after the Prom?” he countered. 

Rachel dropped his arm and took a step forward. Proof grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, laughing. “Do you have a death wish, or somethin’? I ain’t gonna let anything happen to her, aiight?” 

His expression stony, Lucas McAllister stepped to the side and let them pass. 

#

Swift saw Bizarre pull into the lot and made a beeline for him. He jerked open the passenger side door and got in. “You people tryin’ to freeze a man to death tonight, or what?” 

“That’s what you get for being an anal retentive motherfucker that’s always gotta be fifteen minutes early to everything. And you just sat on my Twinkies, dawg.” 

Swift muttered a string of expletives and pulled a 7-eleven bag out from under his ass. He tossed it into the backseat. “I thought you was on a diet.” 

“Fuck dieting. Those are for Oscar, though.” 

“He eats Twinkies?” 

Bizarre rolled his eyes. “Everyone eats Twinkies.” 

# 

Meanwhile, across town, Kon and Kuniva were working their magic with the front desk staff of the Marriott Renaissance Center. They upgraded Jason and his date’s room to the honeymoon suite, and used the extra key they were given to let themselves in. 

#

“So, you wanna tell me what the deal is with that guy?” Proof asked. 

“Lucas? There is no deal. There will never be a deal. I hate him.” 

Proof glanced over her shoulder. They were dancing one of the slower numbers, and McAllister was drilling holes in Rachel’s back with his eyes. “Yeah? Have you broken that down for him yet? ‘Cause it looks like maybe he don’t get the big picture.” 

“That’s because he’s a domineering, conceited, testosterone overloaded asshole. And yes, I’ve broken it down for him. Many times.” 

“His date is pretty hot,” Proof said, fishing a little. There had to be something going on. Rach was wound tighter than a whore’s drawers. 

“I guess,” she said. “If you’re into big boobs and brainless.” 

He was saved from having to comment when his cell phone vibrated. Slipping it out of his pocket, he checked the number before answering. “Everything all set?” 

Rach led him from the dance floor and off to the side. When he finished his call, he grinned at her. “We’re good to go. Swift and Bizarre just put Oscar into position, and Kon and Kuniva are done at the Marriott. They’re waiting for us in the room next to Jason’s.” 

“Oscar won’t get hurt?” 

“Nah. They got the bell, and they’re parked right next to the limo. When Jason and his date go to get in the car, Oscar’ll do his thing when they try to catch him. All Swift has to do is ring the bell when the job is done, and Oscar will go right to it.” 

“What about the limo driver?” 

“Paid him off. Plus, we know his boss; that helped.” 

Rachel eyed him suspiciously. “Have you done this before?” 

“Yeah. To Marshall, a couple of years ago.” 

“You’re kidding?” she asked, laughing. 

Proof, in turn, regaled Rachel with the story of how D12 once set their friend Marty’s pet skunk, Oscar, loose in Marshall’s truck. 

**Chapter 14, part 3**

“You think we got enough stuff?” Kon asked. 

Kuniva looked at him. “Yeah.” 

“Did you remember to setup the movies?” 

“For the third time, Kon, yes.” 

“Which ones did you order again?” 

Kuniva sighed. “ ‘Cream Pie for the Straight Guy,’ and ‘Space Nuts’.” 

Kon got up from the chair he was sitting in and paced around the room. “How much longer you think it’ll be before everybody gets here?” 

“Last time I talked to Proof he said it looked like the prom was winding down. I told you that. Will you sit down, already? You’re giving me a fuckin’ headache.” 

Kon cracked open the mini bar instead. “Want a beer?” 

“Sure.” 

He pulled out two Coronas and handed one to Kuniva. “You think we should call Marshall and let him in on it?” 

“Is that what you’re buggin’ over? Marsh? He ain’t gonna be mad about a little payback for one of his.” 

“He might not like it that we didn’t tell him. And he might not like it if we end up hanging out partying with his kid in a fucking hotel room. Did you think about that?” Kon demanded. 

“She ain’t his kid. He’s just got custody by default. I mean, I’m sure he cares about her and all, but…” 

“Where the hell you been? He’s done had both of them down at the studio. And you saw how he acted when Julie got arrested. Open your eyes, fool. Marshall’s got him a brand new family, and that man takes his responsibilities as Daddy dead fuckin’ serious.” 

Kuniva shifted in his chair and blew out a breath. “Shit, maybe you’re right. What time is it? You think he’s still up?” 

# 

Marshall and Julie were sitting up in bed watching a movie when the phone rang. He glanced at the clock. “Who the fuck is calling here at….” 

“Well, pick it up!” Julie lunged for the phone, and he remembered Rachel was still out with Proof. Shit. He beat her to the handset by a fraction of an inch. 

“Hello?” 

Kon instantly started babbling in his ear, and it took a few minutes for Marshall to discern what the hell was going on. When he finally got the gist of it, he wasn’t sure if he should laugh, cry, or clap. He disconnected the call and turned to Julie. “You can take your claws outta me now. She’s fine.” 

“What’s going on? Who was that? I heard you say ‘hotel’.” 

He tried to start at the beginning. “You remember what you said about Rachel getting revenge?” 

Julie groaned. “Yeah.” 

“Well, she’s got my whole crew helping her.” 

_“What?”_

Marshall nodded. “I shoulda known Proof would be down for it. Do you know that cheap fuck dropped three hundred on bribes at Julien?” 

“He did? What are they…?” 

“They sent squid, duck brains, and cow legs to Jason’s table.” 

“Cow legs? Did you hear right? How the hell do you…?” 

He held up his hand. “I think so, but it gets better. Swift and Bizzy turned Oscar, that rabid, stinkin’ ass fat skunk of Marty’s loose in Jason’s limo. Bizarre gave the little fucker a whole pile of Twinkies, too, so he’s probably not going to be real happy when they open the door on him.” 

“That’s not such a big deal. I mean, they might get sprayed, right? But the smell comes out.” 

Marshall glared at her, remembering his own encounter with Oscar. “It don’t come out that easy. I had to trade my fuckin’ Dodge after they pulled that shit on me. And my clothes were ruined. Lulu wouldn’t even let me in the house; she made me strip out in the driveway and then doused me with a keg of tomato juice.” 

His wife seemed to be fighting down a grin, but she was smart enough not to laugh. “Tomato juice?” she asked, lips twitching. 

“It’s supposed to take the smell out.” 

“Oh, well that was smart then.” 

“It was December! I froze my dick off!” 

“Glad you were able to have it reattached.” Julie grinned. “Is that all, then? A Twinkie-eating skunk in the limo?” 

“Um, no. Kon and Kuniva are at the Marriott Renaissance Center, where Jason and his date have a hotel reservation. They upgraded them to the honeymoon suite and conned a key out of the front desk.” 

“Okay….” 

“Kuniva went to the fuck shop and basically bought one of everything. Edible underwear. Flavored body topping. Vibrators, cock rings, and butt plugs. Are you getting the picture here?” 

“Oh. My. God.” 

“They decorated the suite and setup the TV so that as soon as Jason and his girl turn it on, ‘Big Booty Bangeroo’ starts playing on pay per view.” 

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Julie said. But she looked like she was thinking about laughing. 

“And the vibrators? Yeah. Some of them have remote controls, which Kon and Kuniva _took with them_. They booked the room next door, and the plan is for everyone to meet there. Then, once Jason and his date are inside, they call his parents and pretend to be hotel security.” 

“I don’t get it. Why would hotel security call Jason’s parents?” 

“Because Mom and Dad are the owners of the credit card on file, and damn if it wasn’t just reported as stolen. The movie charges kicked back, alerting the front desk that there was a problem.” 

“So then Jason’s parents show up all pissed and find out he’s in the honeymoon suite, right?” 

“Exactly. And what do you think happens when they knock on the door?” Marshall asked, starting to laugh. 

“They try to hide all the sex stuff and explain it’s a mistake, but Kon and Kuniva have the remotes.” 

He snickered. “They even put lube on a couple of them.” 

Julie looked at him thoughtfully. “I have one question. How much of this did Rachel come up with? Because if she knows anything about cock rings, I’m killing myself.” 

“What the hell do _you_ know about cock rings?” he demanded. 

“Not a whole lot, Marsh, but I’m not completely ignorant, either.” 

Mollified, he answered her, “I’m sure the guys came up with basically the whole thing. Although, I think Rach is probably good for the part with the stolen credit card and calling Jason’s parents. That’s a woman’s plotting if I ever heard it.” 

Julie threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. “I should probably disagree on principle, and because that was a chauvinistic thing to say, but it does sound like something Rach would do.” 

Marshall watched her pull a pair of jeans on. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m getting dressed. I don’t wanna miss this.” 

# 

Proof and Rachel had to run to get ahead of Jason and his date on their way out. They were headed for the parking lot when they realized their mistake. “Shit!" he exclaimed. 

“We’re gonna miss it. The limos are pulling in front to pick everyone up.” Rachel looked at him anxiously. “And what about Oscar? He could get hurt in all the traffic.” 

“Marty’ll fuckin’ kill us where we stand if anything happens to that skunk.” 

His cell rang, and Proof jerked it out of his pocket. “Yo,” he said, and then “shit.” He looked at Rach. “They lost the limo. The plate is SRC-1044, come on!” 

“But we don’t have the bell!” 

Proof took off at a run anyway, and Rachel tried to keep up in her heels. They raced down the line of cars, passing their own stunned driver, and tried to find Jason’s limo in time to rescue Oscar. 

About that time Bizarre apparently gave up trying to weave in and out of all the limos, and jumped out of his car clutching a small grocery bag in one hand and a bell in the other. He started running toward them, and Swift slid over the seat and took the wheel. 

#

Marshall had just pulled into the traffic queue when Bizarre blew past Julie’s window yelling, “I have Twinkies!” 

He looked at his wife. “He’s been on that diet too long, maybe.” 

Julie lowered her window and craned her neck out to see. “Rachel and Proof are up ahead running like a couple of maniacs. See if you can get closer.” 

He pulled out of the line and started forward, and Julie leaned over the console and stuck her hand in his pocket. “Damn, baby.” He grinned down at her. "Now?" 

“Sorry to rain on your parade, but I’m looking for your cell phone.” 

He pulled it out of his other pocket and handed it to her. “Call Swift. Just hit six and then ‘send.’ He’s on speed dial.” 

Julie reached a highly panicked Swift and got the story, plus the plate number. She disconnected. “Watch where you’re going. They lost the limo and Oscar with it.” 

“You’ve gotta be-.” 

“Shit! There’s Jason! He’s up ahead. Go!” Julie pointed. 

“I’m not gonna make it in time, dammit! See if you can get Bizzy’s attention. He’s probably got Oscar’s bell. Ain’t nobody catching that little fuck without the bell.” 

Julie yelled her lungs out, but no one heard her. And it looked like Jason and his date had located their limo. She jumped out of the truck and took off at a dead run. 

Marshall saw her overtake Bizarre and grab the bell. He drove aggressively around traffic and managed to catch the tail end of Jason and his date flipping out up ahead. Someone shouted his name, and he looked back and to the right. Proof, Rachel, and Bizarre were coming up behind him. Proof reached the truck first and yanked the door open, panting. “Where the fuck are they?” 

He looked up and started to point in the direction of Jason’s limo, and for a second his eyes didn’t register what was happening. “Oh, fuck.” 

Julie was racing towards him with two rent-a-cops right on her ass, and one fat little skunk clutched in her arms. He yelled down at Proof, “Take Rach and get outta here!” 

He hit the gas and shot forward, and his wife executed a stunning jump onto and over the hood of a limo. She threw herself into the truck and pulled the door shut with her foot because Oscar was holding on for all he was worth. “Drive!” she yelled. 

Marshall did a U-turn and hauled ass. When he’d left the rent-a-cops far enough behind, he looked over. “Did he spray them? I don’t really smell it.” 

“Oh, he got ‘em, all right. But he was already running towards the bell when he did it, so none of it really got on his fur,” Julie said. Then she lifted Oscar up to her face, and to Marshall’s horror, told him what a good boy he was. 

“Do not get attached to that animal, Julie. He’s going home to Marty.” 

“Awww, look. He’s licking my hand. He likes me.” 

Marshall looked down, and sure enough, fatso was holding her hand with both paws and licking her fingers like a puppy would. “Shit.” He stepped on the gas, because his wife was starting to look the same exact way Hailie did every time she got her chubby little fingers on a kitten. First it was that awed expression, and then that falling-in-love face, and the next thing you knew- you were dragging your kid out of the pet store screaming and crying. 

Almost as if on cue, she looked at him and said, “I want one.” 

“No.” 

“Please?” 

“It’s a _skunk_ , Julie.” 

“So? He’s really cute. And I bet you can do something about the spraying....” 

“ _No_.” 

And just like that, Oscar the skunk got him for the second time. He didn’t spray him; he didn’t stink up his truck or his clothes… but he did land him in the doghouse with his wife.

**Chapter 14, Part 4 (incomplete)**

“What the hell happened?” Kon wanted to know. Swift and Bizarre exchanged harried glances. 

“We forgot the limos would pull up in front and we lost Oscar. Proof and Rachel went running after him-.” 

“So did I,” Bizarre interrupted, “but then Julie came up on me like fuckin’ Speedy Gonzales. You shoulda seen her go.” 

“Julie was there?” 

“Yeah. She nabbed Oscar and outran the rent-a-cops.” Swift grinned. “And Marshall drove the getaway car.” 

All four men burst out laughing. “You mean to tell me Marsh has Oscar in his truck?” Kuniva snorted. “His new, no-bugs-better-shit-on-it truck?” 

“The very same.” 

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Proof and Rachel. Swift got up to let them in, and upon opening the door, promptly started laughing again. 

“Proof, ya always did know how to treat the ladies,” Bizarre quipped. 

“Shut up, ya lobotomized monkey.” He looked at Rach, who was hobbling along on one broken shoe while the other remained intact. “You want me to call Julie and Marsh to pick you up another pair of shoes? Marty’s place ain’t that far from yours.” 

“Nah. I don’t want them to go out of their way any more than they already have.” She paused and glanced in the mirror. “Oh, that’s nice. You could’ve told me I had bobby pins hanging off my head in every direction.” 

“I figured you could fix it once we got here.” 

Rachel started pulling pins out of her hair, but it was a tangled mess and every other one got snagged. “I’m gonna go see if the light is any better in the bathroom,” she muttered. “Just yell if you need to get in there.” 

After the door closed, Proof tossed his jacket off and sat down on the bed. He nodded in the direction of Jason’s suite. “They’re not here yet, are they?” 

“Nope,” Swift replied. “Did you dance at the prom?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“That’s a yes.” 

Proof gave him the finger and picked up the hotel services book. He flipped though for a minute and then picked up the phone. “Can I just get a hair brush or do I gotta buy the whole ‘overnight spa’ basket? Yeah? Fine. Add it to the room bill.” 

Kon looked at him expectantly. “They sending a brush for Rachel?” 

“No, they’re sending the basket.” 

Swift snatched the book from him and looked at it. “Seventy-five dollars? Are you actually gonna pay that, or are you gonna tell them the soap gave you a rash so they’ll knock it off the bill?” 

“Do you honestly think I’ma pay seventy-five bucks for a brush and some toothpaste if I can get out of it?” 

“Right. Stupid question.” 

Bizarre raided the minibar again and passed beers around. “There’s some wine and champagne in here. Is Rachel allowed to drink?” 

“I didn’t ask,” Proof replied, “but she had some wine at dinner.” 

“You gave her wine and didn’t ask Dad if it was okay?” 

“It’s fucking prom night and it’s not like I’ma let her get wasted.” 

“You shoulda asked, dawg.” 

Proof was saved from having to answer when room service showed up with their spa basket. It even had a rose on top. He signed the receipt and was just closing the door when he caught the look on the guy’s face. Probably it had something to do with the fact he’d just delivered bubble bath and shit to four men. “Yo, does any of this stuff smell like flowers? We like daisies the best.” 

“Well, uh…” he stammered. “The foaming bath is peach scented, I think.” 

“That’ll do.” Proof closed the door in his face and turned to the bathroom. “Hey Rach? Got ya a hairbrush!” he yelled. 

She opened the door and stared down at the basket he held out in front of him. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that, though.” 

He shrugged. “No big deal. Are you allowed to drink tonight, or do we need to omit the small matter of us polishing off two bottles of wine with dinner?” 

“Julie’s fine with it, so don’t worry.” 

“Really? She let’s you drink?” 

“Not all the time, but it’s prom night and neither one of us is driving. Plus, I’m with you. That helps.” 

Dumbfounded, Proof stared at her. “It does?” 

“Yeah. She does actually like you, you know.” 

“Oh. Well, in that case… wine or beer?” 

“What kind of beer is there?” 

“Corona or Heineken.” 

“Corona.” 

Proof fetched her beer and then stepped into the bathroom with her to set it down. Rach had already gone to work on her hair again. “Jesus. How many of those pins are there?” He pulled one in the back out for her and tossed it down with the others. 

She snorted. “I think Chrissy used a whole package. I shoulda known better than to let her-.” 

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

Proof and Rachel both jumped and turned to find Marshall standing in the doorway. Julie peeked over his shoulder. 

“Oh God, Marshall! It looks like he’s helping her with her _hair_. Should we call the police?” 

**Chapter 14, Part 5**

Marshall shot Julie a sideways look and said, “You shut up.” 

“Nah.” 

“Whose beer is that?” he asked next, glancing at the bottle of Corona in front of Rach. 

“Mine,” she answered. Marshall’s mouth opened, but Julie squeezed in beside him and as soon as her tits rubbed up against his side, she had his full attention. Proof had to hand it to the woman – she was learning. 

“It’s just a beer, Marshall. And it’s prom night; give her a break.” 

“But-.” 

“Save it for Chrissy and Hailie, will ya? Rach can handle herself.” 

She gave him a subtle rub that time, Proof noticed. And Marsh gave up like the poor pussy whipped son of a bitch he was. He even held his tongue when Rachel nudged the spa basket into view, picked the rose off the top, and sniffed it. Julie had turned to leave and that was that. He followed her. 

Proof looked at Rach. “Troublemaker.” 

She shrugged. “Razzing Marshall is almost as much fun as making my Government teacher foam at the mouth.” 

# 

“Girl, you run like a fuckin’ … I don’t know what, but you run fast as hell,” Bizarre said by way of greeting. 

“Newsflash, Bizzy: there ain’t a whole lotta people that couldn’t outrun you,” Kon joked. 

“Yo, listen up,” Swift said. “I think I hear something.” 

“Yeah, the voices in your head.” Bizarre rolled his eyes. 

“I heard it too,” Julie added. “I think it came from Jason’s room.” 

They all stopped to listen, and sure enough, they heard light switches being flipped in the room next door. Julie slipped out from under Marshall’s arm and went to get Rachel and Proof. Everyone else crowded in closer to the wall, trying to hear what was going on in Jason’s suite. They missed some of the words, but the gist of what was being said came through. 

“What _is_ that?” 

“Uh, I think it’s a – ya know, a butt thing?” a male voice answered. Jason. 

“-honeymoon suite, but still-.” 

“I don’t-.” 

All they heard was mumbling for a few seconds, and then Jason’s voice again. He said something like, “-yeah, I thought so too. Look, just relax, okay? Let’s open the champagne-.” 

“Let’s open up a bottle of ‘kiss my ass, you son of a bitch’ and see how that tastes!” Rachel hissed in a low voice, having rushed from the bathroom to hear what was going on. Proof stood beside her, laughing silently. 

“You sure she ain’t blood related, Marsh?” Bizzy whispered. 

“Naw. Takes after this one,” he said, jerking his head at Julie. She ignored him. 

“Who’s going to call Jason’s parents?” 

“Yo,” Proof answered. “That would be me.” He started across the room to the phone when they heard a blare from the TV from next door. There was no mistaking the cheesy soundtrack. The moaning came next. 

“Nice touch,” Marshall commented dryly. Proof caught his eye. 

“It was Kon’s idea.” 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “Proof, what the fuck ya waiting for?” 

# 

“Can I speak to a Mr. or Mrs. Adler, please?” Proof paused. “Mr. Adler, I’m calling from the Marriott Renaissance Center. We have your credit card number on file for a guest registered under the name of Jason Adler -.” 

There was another pause while Jason’s dad talked, and then Proof said, “Yes, sir, I understand that, but the room charges have kicked back and it’s my job to confirm-.” 

Mr. Adler was getting loud. Everyone in the room heard him demand a rundown of the charges. Rachel smirked. 

“Well, there’s the standard honeymoon suite service charge, minibar, movies-.” 

More yelling came through the phone, and then Proof hung up. “Too easy.” 

# 

“Jason Michael Adler, open this door!” 

Kon and Kuniva scrambled for their remote controls. Jason’s parents had arrived. Everyone held perfectly still and listened to the chaos on the other side of the wall as Jason and his date ran in circles trying to hide everything. Rachel was the first to start snorting and before long the whole crew was on the verge of exploding into laughter. 

Kuniva set the first vibrator off at almost the exact same moment they heard Jason open the door. Kon turned the second and third ones on during the brief moment when nothing could be heard but a faint buzzing. 

Mrs. Adler was the first to break. “Oh my God, Martin!” she screeched. “Do something!” 

“Mom, it’s not the way it looks…” Jason began. 

“Hotel security called us, Jason!” Mr. Adler yelled. They could hear him advancing into the room. “ _Your movie charges kicked back_.” 

The TV came on again, and with it – the moaning. 

“Oh, God! Oh my God!” Mrs. Adler sounded near hysteria. “He’s a pervert!” she wailed. “Our son is a pervert.” 

“And just what are you doing in the honeymoon suite, Jason?” his father was demanding. “You were supposed to get the room for a party! Where are Steven and Mohammed? Their dates?” 

“I-.” 

“He got the room to fornicate!” Mrs. Adler shrieked. “Can’t you see that?” 

Rachel fell sideways into Proof. She was laughing so hard and trying so hard to be quiet that her face was red and tears streamed down her cheeks. He propped her against his side and looked around. Everyone else was pretty much having the same reaction. Julie had her nose buried in Marshall’s chest and from Proof’s vantage point, he could see Marsh’s back shaking and his head bent over hers as he laughed into her hair. Kon and Kuniva were slapping at each other and pointing like little boys holding a farting contest, and Swift was using the wall for support. Biz had given up and was sitting on one of the beds, rocking back and forth and holding his stomach. 

The fireworks next door finally ceased, but not before Mrs. Adler went through a dozen scenarios where Jason dropped out of school to become a pimp, porn star, criminal etc.., 

She also called her son’s date a slut. Proof thought he was going to have to lock Rach in the bathroom to keep her from cheering. He was glad they’d done what they had, though. Retribution had given her face a happy glow. 

# 

Marshall and Julie were in bed half asleep when they heard Proof and Rachel’s limo come up the drive. Marshall glanced at the clock and muttered, “Motherfucker. I told him to have her home by two.” 

“G’back to sleep.” 

He glanced down at his wife curled up against his side and smiled. Julie was pretty much out. 

# 

The kiss Rachel aimed at Proof’s cheek missed when he turned his head at the last second. It landed squarely on his mouth instead. Startled, they jumped apart and laughed before saying a final goodnight.


	15. Chapter 15

Julie beat Marshall and the girls to the kitchen that morning. Lulu was already there. She’d traded Wednesdays for a half day on Sunday so that she could help with her new granddaughter during the week. “Morning, Lulu,” Julie croaked. The housekeeper turned from what she was doing and stopped short.

“Good God. Sit down, Julie.”

Julie looked at herself, afraid she’d walked into the kitchen half naked or something. Her clothes were sloppy, but they were all there. “What?” she asked. “What’d I do now?”

Lulu shook her head and took a can of Diet Coke out of the refrigerator. She walked to the table and pulled a chair out for Julie, handing her the Coke. “You look like you’ve gone ten rounds with a freight train. Are you feeling okay?”

Julie shrugged. “We had drama last night. I’m just a little tired.”

“Not the prom? Did something happen?” 

“Rachel got even with Jason. I’ll let her tell you about it, though.” Julie smiled. “Even with all the crap that’s been going on, I think she had fun. Her dress was gorgeous.”

Lulu looked relieved. She turned back to the counter and cracked some eggs into a bowl. Julie craned her neck to see better, but it didn’t help. She couldn’t tell what the housekeeper was making. 

“Brunch,” Lulu supplied. Julie thought she must have eyes in the back of her head. “Would you rather have pancakes or waffles?”

“Pancakes.” Julie played with her can of Coke, dying to ask Lulu if she would teach her to cook. Since she’d just cut back on her hours though, Julie was afraid it would take up too much of her time. She didn’t want it to be an imposition. “Hailie and I made pancakes the first day I met her. It was a disaster.”

“I hear most of your cooking is.”

Julie barked out a laugh. “Yeah, well, I’ve been kind of busy serving food the last few years. I never learned to actually cook it.”

Lulu reached into one of the overhead cabinets and took down another mixing bowl. “It’s not hard once you learn the basics.” She added flour and then reached for a measuring cup, glancing over her shoulder with a slight smile. “For example, that lasagna you made. I saw its remains in the trash. You put it together beautifully, but then you burned it beyond recognition.”

“The stupid cheese wouldn’t melt.”

“Next time, take it out of the oven and serve the pieces from around the edge of the pan – they always get done first. The middle ends up as leftovers, and it’ll reheat nicely in the microwave because it didn’t get overcooked the first time around.”

“Huh. I never would have thought of that,” Julie said.

Lulu gestured absently. “It comes with experience. You probably just had a little too much cheese on the top.” She turned the oven on and then poured pancake batter into a pitcher. Julie’s mind boggled. So that’s how you kept it from slopping all over. “You did do one thing right, though.”

“What’s that?”

“You broke those godawful plates of Sara’s.”

Julie froze with her Coke can halfway to her mouth. “We’re eating off Sara’s plates?” That thought had never occurred to her, but it made sense that there were things in the house that Sara hadn’t taken with her. Lulu turned and gave her a sly look.

“There’s only a few left. They slip out of my hands every now and then.”

Marshall shuffled into the kitchen and pulled out the chair across from her. He sat down. “What slips out of your hands?” he asked Lulu over a yawn.

“Dinner plates.”

He looked at Lulu blankly, and she brought him a cup of coffee. “Julie might want to pick out some new ones. We’re running low.”

Julie took another sip of Coke. She had to hand it to Lulu; she thought of everything, and she never missed a beat. 

Marshall shrugged. “If you can get her to buy stuff for the house, more power to you. Shopping with this woman is like pulling rhinoceros teeth. And I ain’t had the ‘I-got-you-a-credit-card’ fight with her yet.”

“Sitting right here,” Julie said. “You know, in the same room?”

The look he gave her could only be described as indulgent. “I got you a credit card. You wanna kill me now or later?”

“I’m thinking later.”

He blinked. “Who are you? What have you done with my wife?”

She was actually kind of relieved. She would’ve needed money eventually, and this kept her from having to ask him for it. She cleared her throat. “I, uh… plates, huh?” she managed.

Marshall laughed. “Yeah. Plates would be good. And whatever else we need.”

“I have a list,” Lulu added helpfully. Julie saw Marshall wink at the housekeeper and wondered if the two of them had hatched this plan ahead of time. She was saved from having to say anything when Hailie bounced into the kitchen and climbed onto the chair next to her dad. Marshall leaned over and ruffled her hair.

“Morning, Hai.”

“Morning, Dad.”

Julie got up and walked across the kitchen to one of the cabinets. She reached for a glass at the same time Lulu did. Lulu shooed her away. “I’m here for the next three hours. Let me help.”

“Sorry. Am I in the way?”

“What? No. I just want you to relax and enjoy the morning. I’ll get some juice for Hailie.”

“This is taking some getting used to,” she muttered, returning to her seat.

Chrissy was the next to arrive, and Rachel dragged in a few minutes behind her. The girls took chairs on either side of Julie. Rachel had a piece of paper with her and smoothed it out on the table. “Do we have urgent business this morning?” Julie wanted to know.

Rachel nodded. She still looked like she was half asleep, but that was of no consequence if she had a to-do list. The girl was seriously task oriented. She would make a scary lawyer some day. “Are we still on lockdown because of the press?”

Marshall had absolutely forbidden the girls from going anywhere other than school after their pictures were in the paper. He’d explained it was only temporary and that it was for their own safety, but Julie knew it was wearing thin. She looked at Marshall. “I figured after the prom,” she began, but he shook his head, cutting her off. 

“I wasn’t crazy about the prom thing, but I knew it was important.” He looked directly at Rachel. “I know this is a pain in the ass. And I know it ain’t your fault. I need you to hang in there awhile longer, though.”

“It’s not the mall I’m jonesing for, you know. I need to go to the library.”

“Say what?”

“Library. Research. Plus, me need to use computer,” she said, speaking slowly.

Julie gave her chair a light kick. “Don’t talk to him like he’s an idiot, Rach. That’s not gonna fly with me.”

Marshall opened his mouth and then closed it. He stared at Julie. Rachel blew out a breath. “Sorry. I’m just frustrated. I’ve got this big paper due and I don’t have the books I need, plus I’m writing it all by hand and it’s getting to be a mess. Taylor said she’d type it for me, but she’s gonna need it at least a week before the due date, and-.”

“Hold up,” Marshall said. “You need books and a computer. Have I got that much right?”

Rachel nodded.

“I’ll see if Proof can pick up a couple of laptops on his way over tonight. Is that fast enough?”

“Uh…”

“A couple…?” Julie questioned.

Marshall gave her a harried glance. “Are you really gonna give me shit over stuff they need to do homework?” Seeing that she had no reply, he continued, “And the books,” he said to Rachel. “You need them today?”

“No. But definitely soon.”

“Okay. You can order them tonight and get next day delivery. Problem solved.”

“Thank you,” Rachel said.

“You’re welcome,” he returned.

Julie sighed. “What’s next on the list?”

“Chris is about to flunk algebra.”

“Rachel!” Chrissy yelled. 

“I’m behind on my own work, Chris. Otherwise I’d help you.”

Julie looked up when Lulu started taking plates down. “I can set table, Lulu.” She got up and crossed to the silverware drawer, pulling out utensils. “I can probably help you with algebra,” she said to Chris. “Show me what you’re working on later today. If I can’t help, Daddy Warbucks’ll get you a tutor.”

“Wiseass,” Marshall growled.

#


	16. Chapter 16

“Yo. I need to talk to Rachel.”

Marshall held the handset away from his ear, looked it at, and then brought it back up. “Proof?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s me, dawg.”

“What do you need Rach for?”

Proof sighed. “I’m calling to see where she wants to run away to: Harvard or Stanford.” He sighed again. “Dawg, I’m at the Best Buy. Can I just talk to her?”

Marshall went up the stairs to Rachel’s room. He knocked, and then opened the door when she yelled it was okay. She was on her bed, cross legged in the middle of a pile of books, writing furiously on a yellow legal pad. “Yes?” she said, not even looking up.

“Your boyfriend is on the phone for you,” he drawled.

“If it’s Lucas McAllister I died in a tragic shoe shopping incident this afternoon.” 

“I take it Lucas won’t be a problem for me.”

“Not in this lifetime.”

He almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, whoever he was. “It’s Proof,” he said, handing her the phone.

“Hey. What’s up?” she said into the phone. Marshall took the pointed look she gave him to mean he shouldn’t stand there and listen in. He glanced around the room before he shut the door and realized that nothing about it had changed since Rachel moved in. There were clothes in the closet and her backpack was on the floor, but everything else was exactly the same. It was still a guest room. 

He found Julie in the kitchen, cussing at the oven. “Something wrong?” he asked. He had to stifle a grin. Proof was coming for dinner, and she’d decided to make lasagna again. 

“No. Dinner should be ready at seven.”

“Okay.” He leaned against the center island and tried to look casual. “I was just in Rachel’s room.”

She looked up from where she’d started stacking dishes on the counter. “So?”

“So it still looks like a guest room. I was thinking we could let the girls pick out new furniture or whatever. Maybe new paint for the walls if they don’t like what’s there.”

Julie swiped a hand across her forehead with a dishtowel and then opened the refrigerator. “You want anything?” she asked.

“Beer me.”

She took a Diet Coke and a beer out of the fridge and carried them to the kitchen table. He pulled a chair out for her, and she flopped down. “If you want to let them redecorate their rooms it’s fine by me. They’ve actually never had their own rooms. It should be fun for them.”

He was instantly wary. “You’re being way too cooperative today. What gives?”

“I don’t know. I guess this is finally starting to feel real to me. And you said…” she trailed off, obviously considering her words.

“What?” he prompted.

She looked him in the eye. “You said you weren’t planning on this not working out.”

“Yeah,” he said cautiously.

“So maybe it’s time I let the girls make a home here.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and then uncrossed them. He didn’t want to look defensive. “You know, what you’re saying is nice and all, but it’s not doing much for that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on your face. Something about this is giving you the shits, and I’m thinking it’s the money.”

She jumped up and half walked, half stomped back over to the center island where she’d set the dinnerware out. She started folding napkins and got two done before she went off. “I heard you on the phone with Proof. You told him to get two of everything that would fit in the goddamn cart. Seriously, Marshall, couldn’t the iPods wait until Christmas or something? And now you wanna give them carte blanche on new bedrooms. What’s next, ponies?”

“Cell phones.”

She threw her hands up in the air, and Marshall couldn’t help himself. He laughed. “You feel better now?”

“A little.”

“It’s mostly shit they need, you know. The cameras and iPods could’ve waited, but the laptops and printers are for school. Cell phones for security.”

“Yeah. Chrissy’s gonna be texting twenty-four hours a day. That’ll keep her safe, all right.”

He shrugged. “She’ll be able to call us if she needs us. That’s the important thing.”

“I know,” she said. “But it’s still a lot at one time.”

“We could hold off on their rooms if it’ll make you feel better.”

She shook her head. “Screw it. Go ahead. Rachel needs a desk and Chris has CDs stacked fifty deep in her underwear drawer.”

He thought about it a minute. “Are you afraid we’ll run out of money?”

“Ya think?” she drawled.

There was one way to put her fears to rest, but it was gonna give _him_ the shits. It was fair, though. She was really trying. It was killing her, but she was really trying. He had to keep reminding himself that it had only been a few weeks since Julie and the girls had come to live with him. And that on the night he brought them home, the heat had been shut off in their apartment. That wasn’t something you forgot about overnight. Hell, his own days of eating government cheese weren’t a hundred percent behind him. All of his investments were low risk. There was money set aside for Hailie in a trust fund. There was money set aside in case of an emergency. And there was a large safe deposit box at the bank that was stuffed with cash. He’d done everything but bury money in mayonnaise jars in the back yard, come to think of it.

He took a deep breath and let it out. “Most of the financial stuff is in my desk. You can look at it if you want. The accounting firm I use could probably give you a better idea of what I have, though. I’ll call them tomorrow and have them do up a report or whatever. Maybe if you see what’s there, you can relax a little.” 

Julie gaped at him. After a minute she admitted, “I don’t know what to say.”

He got up and went over to her, and kissed her on the forehead. “You don’t have to say anything.” He swatted her on the ass before he turned to leave, and in a lighter tone said, “Burnt noodles and cheese at seven, right?”

“Right.”

#

Rachel and Chris stared openmouthed at the pile of stuff that Proof and Marshall hauled in from Proof’s car that night. Rachel recovered first, and snagged Marshall’s sleeve before he left to get the last of the bags. “Does Julie know about all of this?” she whispered.

“Yeah. She’s fine with it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He gestured at the bags. “Dive in. Go crazy. Do homework ‘til three a.m. or whatever. And don’t forget to thank Proof for being your personal shopper.”

Chris was already in the bags. “iPods!” she screamed.

Hailie came running in from the kitchen. “Is there anything for me?” she wanted to know.

“Of course there’s stuff for you, baby. Get Chrissy and Rachel to help you find it,” Marshall said over his shoulder. 

He went back outside and helped Proof wrestle the printers out of the backseat. “I owe ya one, man. Thanks for doing this.”

“Yeah, well. I wouldn’t want the Queen of Smarts to fuck up on her homework or nothin’.”

Marshall banged the back door with his foot. Julie answered and held the door open. “I’m surprised you didn’t have to bungee all this shit to the roof of your car,” she said to Proof.

“I’m good at makin’ things fit. What’s for dinner?” he said baldly.

“Burnt noodles and cheese,” she answered, not missing a beat.

Proof laughed. “As long as the first course ain’t squid, I’m good.”

#

“Did I get it right?” Proof wanted to know.

Rach had just finished carefully unpacking her new laptop. She looked up and smiled. “You done good, Proof. Thanks.”

“Yeah, Proof,” Chrissy chimed in, “thank you.”

“Thanks, Uncle Proof,” Hailie added.

He turned to Marshall. “How did a idiot like you end up living in the same house with a bunch of females that know words like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’?”

“Kiss my-.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Hailie warned.

“Dinner’s ready!” Julie called from the dining room.

Marshall snorted. “I can’t believe she thought having you over for dinner warranted using the dining room.”

“I’m special, dawg.”

“Special ed.”

Rachel interrupted, “Do we have a backup dinner plan?”

“I heard that!” Julie yelled.

Marshall was the first one in the dining room. He pulled out Hailie’s chair for her and then sat down. Chrissy sat next to Hai, leaving Proof and Rachel to sit across the table from them. Julie served the lasagna, and then took her own seat and passed the garlic bread. Marshall stared down at his food. “It looks good,” he blurted.

“It _is_ good!” Chris exclaimed.

“Did you make this?” Rachel asked suspiciously.

“All of you can kiss my ass,” Julie commented. Hailie giggled.

“Oh, I get it. Julie can say whatever she wants, but Dad gets in trouble,” Marshall said. He speared some lettuce from his salad bowl and looked at it. “Salad looks good, too. Did Lulu make this?”

“No,” Julie said.

The front doorbell rang, and Marshall looked around the table. “Anybody expecting company?”

They all said no. He motioned for them to keep eating, and went to see who was at the door. It was Dre. Carrying a big bunch of flowers. Marshall batted his eyelashes and fanned himself. “Awww. You shouldn’t have.”

“They’re for your wife, asshat. Can I come in?”

He stood aside and motioned Dre in. “She thought you were implying we needed a break from each other,” he told Dre. “We got it straight though, so don’t worry about it.”

Dre set the flowers down on the entryway table and took his coat off. He hung it in the closet and then retrieved the flowers. “Still feel like I should say something,” he admitted.

Marshall nodded. He understood. Had it been Dre’s woman, he would’ve been on his fuckin’ knees. “You had dinner yet? We just sat down to eat.”

“Naw. But I don’t wanna crash-.”

Marshall ignored him and walked back to the dining room. Dre gave in and followed. “Look what the cat dragged in,” Marshall joked. Everyone said hello, and he pushed Dre into the chair closest to Julie and went to get another place setting. Julie started to get up, but he waved her back down. “I got it.”

He hadn’t failed to notice his wife’s posture when he sat Dre next to her. She wasn’t happy about it. Whatever the hell this thing was between them, he hoped it got resolved. Both of them were occupying VIP spaces in his life, and he knew from experience that things were going to get sticky if they didn’t get along. No one had liked Sara. And it had made his life a living hell.

The kitchen side door swung open just as he was gathering up a set of utensils, and Julie walked in with the flowers. “Got a vase?” she asked.

He got one down for her and waited while she put the flowers in water. He wondered if he should say something. Part of him wanted to charge in and play mediator, but something held him back. Maybe it was because he’d gone down that road before. 

Julie arranged the flowers in the vase. She placed them on the kitchen counter and turned back to him. Her smile was forced. “We better get back,” she said.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Why?”

He gave himself a mental slap upside the head. He just couldn’t resist, could he? “You seem…upset,” he said, choosing his words carefully.

Her eyes searched his face for a second, and then she shrugged. “I’m fine.”

#

Dre cornered Julie in the kitchen after dinner. She’d known it was coming. Part of her wanted the confrontation. It didn’t take him long to get to the point, at least. He made small talk at first, and then he just charged right in and apologized for upsetting her. “I didn’t mean to imply you needed a separation,” he admitted. “I was thinking of it as a day or two off from Marshall’s mouth. I know how he gets. And I was there after you got arrested.”

She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel, having finished loading plates into the dishwasher. “So?”

“So I saw his reaction. He went batshit.”

“So?” she said again, annoyed. She’d already had this conversation with Dre. She got the part where he thought he was doing her a favor. What she didn’t get was why. 

“So,” he said, starting to sound irritated himself, “I knew he’d be four feet up your ass, ranting and raving that you’d gone after Sara. It was bad enough when you were in a holding cell. I can’t imagine the shits and giggles when he found out she tried to stab you.”

Julie held his stare. “See, that’s what I don’t understand. This oh-so-touching concern you have for my well being,” she said bluntly. “That ridiculous tip you left me at Luigi’s was one thing. I could buy that you just took pity on me. But then trying to rescue me with an audition for a video that’s going to be seen worldwide? And now flowers and apologies?”

Dre threw himself down on a chair. He sighed. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a primo interrogator?” 

“Please. I’m responsible for a couple of teenagers.”

“Aiight. You want it straight? I got two things for you. One, if you fuck Marsh over I’ma kill you. And two, if you _aren’t_ a psychobitch man-hating gold digger, I wanna work with Christina. Rachel says I gotta go through you.”

She stared at him. “What the hell does one have to do with the other?”

“Nothing really.” He shrugged. “But you asked.”

Julie took the chair across from him. “So you want to warn me off and ingratiate yourself with me at the same time?”

“Pretty much.”

She burst out laughing. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.”

“Ha-fuckin’-ha.”

“I guess one good turn deserves another, so I’ll be honest with you,” she began, “I’m getting really tired of the Sara comparisons.”

Dre nodded. “Fair enough.”

“And if you want to work with Chrissy, that’s up to her. But she’s going to college if I have to hogtie her and drag her to class everyday.” 

“I get that. I _support_ that. Rachel said you’d probably influence her decisions about who to work with, though, so-.”

Julie shook her head. “That might have been true a few weeks ago. I doubt it is anymore.”

“Marshall?” he guessed.

“She’s pretty attached to him. And he knows a hell of a lot more about music than I do. Obviously,” she added.

Dre pushed his chair back. “I’ll work it out with him then.” He stood and started to leave, but then stopped and turned back to her. “We straight?”

“For now. You keep comparing me to Superbitch and we might have a problem, though.”

He gave her a half smile. “Noted.”

#

Marshall looked up from the pool table when Dre appeared in the doorway. Proof took the shot he’d been lining up for the past fucking half hour, and then he too turned to look at Dre. “I don’t see no blood,” he joked.

“Julie okay?” Marshall asked, trying to sound casual.

Dre just looked at him. “Julie’s fine,” he said after a minute. He went over to the small refrigerator in the corner and got a beer. Marshall took his shot and then stepped back. 

“You wanna play the next game? Proof’s getting on my dick with his thirty minute shots.”

Dre took a seat on one of the leather couches and put his feet up on the oversized coffee table. “Sure. If you’re done by midnight.”

“Bitches,” Proof coughed.

“Yeah, we’re the bitches,” Marshall said. “Who was it that got cleaned out at poker last night?”

Proof looked up, scowling. “Yo. Rachel’s a card shark. She cleaned all of us out. Even Biz.”

“No shit?” Dre laughed.

“Swear to God. I think she counts cards.” 

“Who counts cards?” Julie asked, walking in with another couple of six packs. She unloaded the beer in the fridge and turned back around.

“Rach,” Marshall supplied.

“My friend Tyler probably taught her. He used to check on the girls when I worked late.”

“He a card player?” Proof wanted to know.

“Pool hustler. But I think he played cards too.”

“They had a pool hustler for a babysitter?”

Julie shrugged. “I did the best I could. And Ty would stay until two in the morning for a meatball sub.”

“Yeah. I’m sure it was the meatballs that kept him coming back,” Marshall said, snorting.

“We were just friends.”

“Men are never just friends with women.”

“Then I guess you’d better have words with Proof, because I’m pretty sure I saw Rachel writing his cell phone number down earlier.”

Marshall slid a glance at Proof. “What the fuck?”

Proof was in the middle of lining up another shot. He didn’t take his eyes off the ball when he replied, “She’s safe until she’s twenty-one. Then all bets are off.”

“Stop,” Marshall said, “you’re making me laugh like _so_ hard.”

“I gave it to both of ‘em in case they need something and can’t get you. Aiight?”

“It’s fine, Proof. Thanks,” Julie said. 

She turned to leave, and Marshall noticed again how tired she looked. He was going to have to hire someone to take up the slack for Lulu because Julie was rushing around behind her trying to finish everything Lulu couldn’t get to. And Lulu had been doing the job of three people since Hailie was a baby. It was just her way. She complained when he hired more people and swore they got in her way, so he’d quit and turned the household staffing over to her. He figured she’d hire people when she needed them. And she had until Julie came along and turned into the stealth maid. 

He supposed it made sense. His wife had always had a job, and now that she didn’t, she was trying to fill her day. The problem was her pacing. He didn’t care if she wanted to cook dinner and do laundry, but he didn’t want her up at fucking five a.m. washing windows. And that brought up another question... how long would she be happy playing house? 

He caught her by the arm on her way out. “Did the girls help clean up? Are you done?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You should get off your feet. You look tired. Go read your Cosmo or somethin’.” He thought about it. “You wanna shoot pool with us?”

“Nah. I wouldn’t want to ruin the sanctity of the man-room.”

He slipped an arm around her and brought her in for a quick kiss. She looked up at him. “You need anything else?”

“No. Thanks for bringing more beer in.”

“Sure.”

Julie left, and he turned to find Dre eyeballing him. “What?” he asked.

Dre shifted his weight and took a sip off his beer before he answered. “Nothin’.”

“Bullshit.”

“You always manage her like that?” Dre asked.

“I-.”

“Yeah. He does. Take your damn shot,” Proof interrupted.

Dre finished off his beer, dropped the bottle in the recycling bin, and fetched another before he took the shot. “Happy?” he said to Proof.

“I’d be happy if we could shoot some pool instead of standing around like a bunch of bitches talking about Julie.” 

“When did you become her number one fan?” Dre countered.

“When did you decide she was evil incarnate?”

Dre threw his hands up. “I didn’t,” he insisted.

Proof picked up his cue again. “She’s not gonna fuck him over. I’d probably even put money on it.”

“Yeah? And what happens when she gets sick of him tying her shoes for her?”

“I don’t tie her fuckin’ shoes,” Marshall protested.

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at him. “Aiight, fine. Maybe I’m a little controlling.” 

“You gotta curb that shit, dawg. Women don’t like it,” Dre said.

Marshall sank down on the couch and picked his beer up. “What the fuck is this, marriage counseling? You got a half dozen kids by a half dozen women,” he said to Dre. “And you can’t keep a woman for a week and a half,” he said to Proof. “Besides, I got a plan.”

“A plan?” Proof said. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“You know, a plan. So Julie can’t leave.” 

“Oh Christ,” Dre sighed. “What is it?” he said. “No, don’t tell me. I don’t wanna know.”

Proof laughed. “I gotta hear it. It’s something good, right? Not some crackbrained shit like you got her pregnant.”

Marshall narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with that?”


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel spotted Proof’s car the second she stepped into the courtyard. He was idling at the curb, sandwiched between a dozen or so school buses. She felt a laugh bubble up. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be in the bus lane. Rap blared from his crappy speakers, and he was waving maniacally at her. She made her way over and leaned into the open passenger side window. “Hey. What brings you here?”

He lowered the volume on his stereo. “We gotta talk. Get in.”

She opened the door and was halfway in when Lucas walked up. He scowled at Proof, and then looked back at her. “Are you seriously dating this guy? What is he, thirty?”

“Forty-two. Fuck off.”

Proof tore away from the curb laughing. “He’s a little slow on the uptake, ain’t he?”

“Surprisingly so for an honor student.” She settled her backpack on the floorboard between her knees and leaned back. Her spanking new cell phone was buzzing in her pocket, but she ignored it and turned to Proof. “So what’s up?”

“I gotta tell you something, but it’s between us. Aiight?”

“Sure.”

He took his eyes off the road long enough to glance at her. “Marshall’s cooked up a… plan to keep Julie from leaving him.”

“This oughta be good.” She paused. “I wasn’t aware Julie was thinking about leaving him.”

“I don’t think she is. It’s more like insurance.”

“Okay. So what is it?”

“He got her pregnant.”

_“What?”_

“He’s not absolutely sure yet, but he thinks she might be a couple weeks along.”

Rachel forced herself to blink, and then she closed her mouth. Her jaw had fallen into her lap. Marshall wasn’t always the brightest crayon in box when it came to handling Julie, but this was stupid even for him. “Is he out of his mind?” she finally asked.

“Um, _yeah_.”

“She’ll kill him. Julie doesn’t want kids - and she’s told him that. They had a huge fight over it right after the wedding.” She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He was going to ruin everything. “How sure is he?”

“He said she’s tired all the time and that she keeps wiping out all the Chunky Monkey.”

“She does seem like she’s tired a lot, but the ice cream thing doesn’t count. Did you try to talk him out of it in case it’s _not_ a done deal?”

Proof looked over at her again. “Why don’t the ice cream count?”

“Because Julie needs a Ben & Jerry’s twelve step program.” She forced herself to take a deep breath. “So did you?”

“What?”

“Try to talk him out of it?”

“Naw. Not really. I told him it was low, but he’s got it in his head that gettin’ her pregnant will keep her under his roof.”

“Yeah. Because Julie’s so afraid of doing things on her own.” She jerked her cell phone out of her pocket when it went off again and texted Chris back that she’d gotten a ride home. She closed the phone when she was done, and sat there staring at it for a minute. The phone and everything else would be going away if Marshall was right and Julie was pregnant. It was a stupid, inane thought, but it was the first one that popped into her head. Julie would go ballistic, and Rachel could easily see her being angry enough to walk out the door. “How’s that for irony?” she muttered.

“Huh?” Proof asked. 

“He did this because he wants her stay, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’ll probably have the opposite effect,” she said flatly.

Proof jerked the wheel and took a sharp right onto University Drive, and then made a left at the light onto Campbell. He pulled into the first McDonald’s they came to and stopped behind several other cars waiting in line at the drive thru. He looked at her. “Straight? You think she’ll be that pissed off?”

“Yeah, I do.”

He eased the car forward in the line and nodded at the menu to indicate it. “Want anything?”

“Sure. A Coke would be good.”

Proof ordered, paid, and then parked off to the side. He handed her an order of fries to go with her Coke. “But I just wanted a drink,” she protested. 

He waved her off. “You’re too skinny. Eat your fries.”

She dug in and waited. Proof seemed to be thinking. Finally, he said, “So first thing I gotta do is convince Marsh that this is the worst plan ever. Then I gotta figure out what the hell to say to Julie if it’s too late.” He stuffed some more fries in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “I played it kinda cool last night. With Marshall, I mean. I told him it was a dumbass, underhanded idea, but I figured Julie likes kids and Marsh likes kids, so a baby wouldn’t be a total disaster.” 

“You applied logic to Julie and Marshall?” She rolled her eyes. Proofed licked salt off his fingers and shot her a look.

“You’re taking this awfully well.”

Was she? Maybe she was still in shock. “I guess I can’t believe it. How could he do that knowing how she feels?” Proof crumpled up the carton his fries came in and added it to the bag of trash. He brushed his track pants off and stared out the windshield for a second. He looked tired. 

“Marsh is single-minded. He wants something, he’ll do whatever he has to. But he don’t always stop to think shit all the way through. It’s not that he doesn’t care how Julie feels – it’s that he’s completely focused on his goal. And knowing Marsh, he’s rationalized it somehow. Told himself a baby will make her happy or that keeping you all safe is more important than what she wants.” He stopped for a second and adjusted his hat. Rachel picked up on his sudden nervous energy and wondered about it, but before she could say anything he started talking again. “Fucker can’t see the forest for the trees. How am I gonna get him outta this one?”

Rachel reached across the seat and tapped his arm. “Ummm… earth to Proof. It’s not all on you.”

“Huh?”

“I think we should talk to Marshall togeth-.”

“No. No way in hell, Rach,” he interrupted. “You got any idea how pissed he’ll be if he finds out I brought this to you?”

“And I care why?” she demanded. “Let him be pissed. So you asked me what I thought – is that a crime?”

“No, but I don’t make a habit of repeating shit he says to me in confidence, Rach.”

She jerked around to face him, her back leaning against the passenger side door. “Okay, then. Let’s hear it. Let’s hear what you’re going to say to convince him that it’s a bad plan.” Proof’s mouth opened and closed. She let him flounder for a minute before she said anything. “You’ve got nothing, right? You already told him the plan sucked, and he didn’t listen. Which is why you showed up after school looking for me. Looking for help.” She waited, knowing the look on her face was expectant. “Well?”

“I don’t fucking know, Rachel! Okay? I don’t know what to say!”

“Well I do, so drive me home,” she said. Her voice was deliberately mild because maybe she’d pushed Proof too hard, but he had to see that she was right about this. Marshall needed a reality check, and Proof didn’t know Julie well enough to lay it out for him in quite the same way.

#

The house was quiet when Rachel opened the front door. She waited for Proof to step inside and then closed it again. Julie would be picking Hailie up from school, and it didn’t look like Chris was home yet. She marched straight to Marshall’s office, but found it empty. They located him a couple of minutes later in the gym room. He looked up from the bench press, racked the bar, and then sat up. “Don’t tell me. Let me guess - Proof’s mom said you can’t study at his house tonight because she’s having a Color Me Beautiful party.”

Rachel shrugged. “Nah. I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk?”

The look he gave her was suspicious. Maybe even wary. Had the circumstances been different, she would have laughed. “I always got a minute for you, Rach.”

“Oh good. Because Proof told me about your plan to get Julie pregnant.” She advanced on him so she was standing closer, but not so close that he could grab her. Not that she thought he would, but still. “And I think, despite his reluctance, that the greater good will come from me telling you this...” Marshall gestured for her to continue. “…your plan sucks, and it will backfire. Julie will be head-rotating, pea soup-vomiting, possessed-by-the-devil furious, and she’ll walk out the door on you and never look back. I can just about guarantee it.”

Marshall’s eyes narrowed to slits, and Rachel waited for the explosion. “She won’t know I did it on purpose unless someone tells her.”

“Bull _shit_ ,” Rachel said.

“Watch your mouth,” he snapped. He pinned Proof with a stare. “You wanna explain this to me? ‘Cause I gotta wonder why you’d rat me out to her. And after you break it down, go ahead and throw in ‘Why Proof is Four Feet Up My Seventeen Year Old’s Ass’ for the bonus points.”

“I-.”

Rachel stepped squarely in front of Proof. He slid an arm around her and firmly moved her to the side. “I got this,” he said to her. He turned to Marshall. “This ain’t just about you, Marsh. I told her because I was worried you were doing somethin’ stupid. And guess what? _I was right_.” Proof leaned forward and pointed at him. “This plan you got is gonna blow up in your face, and when it does, it affects all of them.” 

Marshall came closer. Dangerously closer. They would soon be in each other’s faces, and Rachel had to force herself to stay put. She’d never seen Proof so angry. She cleared her throat just to remind them she was still there. Proof looked her way for a split second, and then turned back to the confrontation with Marshall. “And as for why I’m four feet up your seventeen year old’s ass?” he sneered. “We’re friends. I didn’t plan it, but it happened, so fuckin’ deal with it.”

“She’s in high school, Proof. You ain’t allowed to have her on your goddamn speed dial!”

“Not allowed? Not _allowed_? What are you sayin’ to me, Marsh? You don’t trust me? Do you really think I’d cross the line with her? Or are you being a literal asshole and telling me I can’t talk to her no more?”

“Oh, I’m an asshole? You take my private shit to my own daughter behind my fucking back, and I’m an asshole?” Marshall spat. 

“ _I was trying to help you_. But you know what? Dig your own grave, Marsh. I’m sick of mopping up after you. You wanna ruin it with Julie? Go right ahead. Fuck up your life, her life, the kids’ lives. Whatever. I’m done.” He turned to Rachel. “If you need me, you call me. I mean it.”

She grabbed at his sleeve when he turned to leave. “Proof. Don’t. I know you’re mad, but-.”

“Ain’t shit I can do if he won’t listen, Rach. He don’t wanna hear anything we got to say, so now he’s making it about me an’ you.” He gently pulled her hand off his sleeve. “I’ll see ya later.”

She watched him go. When she turned back, Marshall was on his back lifting weights again, obviously having dismissed the both of them. Aware that she was probably just poking at a wasp’s nest with a sharp stick, Rachel sat down on the bench opposite him. “Why are you trying to hurt Julie?” she finally asked.

The weight bar slammed into the rack. He sat up and stared at her. “What did you just say to me?”

Rachel held her ground and met his cold gaze with one of her own. “Why are you trying to hurt Julie?” she repeated.

“I’m not. And this isn’t any of your business, Rachel.”

She stared at him. Decided to go for broke. “How can you say that? If Julie leaves, Chris and I leave too-.”

“ _No one is leaving_ ,” he ground out.

“Did you not hear a word I said? She’s gonna go nuclear on you, Marshall. And don’t kid yourself – Julie’s not stupid. She _will_ figure it out. How do you think she’s going to feel when she realizes you got her pregnant on purpose, even though you knew she didn’t want kids?”

“I’m not gonna cop to it, Rach. I’ma play dumb to the end. She may not totally buy that it was an accident, but all I need is for her to have a little doubt. Then, after she has the baby, it won’t matter so much. One look at junior and she’ll have no regrets.”

Dazed, Rachel leaned back. “Do you really believe that?”

“What? That she won’t have regrets? Yeah. I really believe that. Julie will love the baby.”

“So the end justifies the means?”

“Something like that, yeah.” His gaze was steady, direct.

The challenge in his eyes was unmistakable.

#


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel was now the wild card. 

Marshall did four more sets on the bench press before he called it quits. The tension in his gut wasn’t going away that easily, though. Fucking Proof. If Rachel went to Julie, it was all over. There would be no defending his position if it came out that he’d consciously made the decision to get her pregnant. He expected fireworks with the “I forgot” defense, but if she found out he _didn’t_ forget? He had nothing. It was the fatal flaw in his plan, but he’d never imagined Proof would tell anyone.

And it was too late to back out. He was almost sure of it. Julie was dragging ass practically from the minute she got out of bed in the morning, and her tits were so sensitive that he couldn’t suck her nipples without having to peel her off the ceiling afterwards.

Christ, what was he gonna do if Rach decided to drop a dime on him? She damn sure had the balls to do it. She hadn’t appreciated his little “I ain’t admitting shit” speech, either. 

He scrubbed a towel over his face and through his hair, took a deep breath, and cut the lights in the gym. He was still pissed off at Proof, but the last thing he needed was for Julie to come home and find him in another shitty mood. He took the stairs two at a time and emerged from the basement just as Chris came in the front door. With a guy. She said something to Tall, Dark, and Way-Too-Fucking-Old-For-Her and then scurried over to Marshall. “That’s Lucas. He said he’d help me with my algebra. Is that okay?”

“Where’d you meet him, Chrissy?”

“What?” She looked confused. “He goes to school with us. He’s a senior.”

He looked older than a senior in high school. He was a couple of inches over six feet tall and built like a tank. Marshall would have guessed he was twenty-one or two. He walked over and extended his hand. “I’m Marshall.”

“Lucas McAllister, sir.”

Where had he heard that name?

“Lucas is really good at math,” Chris said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Can we use the kitchen table?”

_Well, you’re damn sure not taking him to your room._ “Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Nice to meet ya, Lucas.” 

Just then, Rachel came out of the kitchen. She took one look at Chrissy’s friend and stopped in her tracks. “What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“Rach,” Chris said with an undercurrent of warning, “Lucas is going to help me with my algebra.”

Marshall held himself still and tried to look neutral. Chrissy’s eyes were blue fire, serious, and shooting death-rays at Rachel . Rachel was glaring at Lucas like he was dog shit. Lucas, for his part, seemed to be fighting down a grin. “Your little sis is having a hard time with math, Rach. I’m surprised you aren’t helping her. Or is that paper for Creative Writing kicking your butt?”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed to mean slits. “I’m taking three advanced placement classes this semester-.”

“So am I.” Lucas shrugged. “How’s the paper coming?”

“ _Fine_ ,” she snarled.

“Mine’s done,” he said casually. “I know you have problems with the whole creative thing, though. Need any help?”

Marshall eyed Rachel, then Chris, Lucas, and the side table that stood against the wall to his right. His Blackberry was sitting on top of it, and he walked over to pick it up. He could practically smell blood in the water, and he was getting the hell out of there before Lucas became shark snack cake. He didn’t know why Rachel was letting him get to her, but he didn’t want to play mediator when she was already pissed off at him. “Well, I gotta make some calls-.”

Rachel ignored him like he wasn’t even there. “What’d you write about? Boy Scout camping trips and your first PlayStation? Or did you decide to go for a real tearjerker and write about how your older brother opened one of your Christmas presents when you were eight?”

Lucas laughed. “Ouch.” He paused. “Actually, I mostly wrote about spending summers with my Uncle Jon. He has a small ranch in Wyoming.”

“How _Brokeback Mountain_ of you. Do you have a boyfriend out there?”

“Rach!” Chris yelled, “you know he isn’t gay!”

Lucas playfully tugged on one of Chris’s curls. “It’s no biggie, squirt. Getting Rach worked up is the highlight of my day.”

“Now that surprises me. I would have guessed jerking off to the latest issue of _Scientific American_ would be more your style,” Rachel admitted.

Marshall froze halfway to the staircase. He couldn’t believe she’d said that with him still in the room. He started to turn around, not sure how to handle it, when Chrissy let loose.

“Oh my God, Rach! Could you be a bigger bitch?” she yelled.

“It’s okay, Chris-.” Lucas began.

“It is _not_ okay.”

Rachel shrugged. “It was just an observation.” 

Marshall stepped in between the girls. “Enough,” he growled. To Chris he said, “Take him into the kitchen.” 

He waited until she’d towed Lucas away before he turned to Rach. “I know you’re pissed off at me, but really, Rach, what the hell?”

“Lucas McAllister is a parasite. He’s pond scum. He’s-.”

“Wait a minute. You mentioned him before. I thought I’d heard the name,” he began, then stopped himself. “Whatever. I get you don’t like him, but he’s obviously important to Chris, so-.”

“He deliberately antagonized me with that stupid paper. He won’t get off my back, Marshall. I’ve tried being polite, and I’ve tried being blunt, and I’ve tried ignoring him. Nothing works.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“So you put him in the ground every time he starts?”

“If I can.”

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch. “What’s with the paper? And why did he say you have problems with the ‘whole creative thing’?” 

Rach tensed with his words. Lucas had hit a nerve, and hit it good. Her posture went from stiff to deliberately relaxed, but if you looked closely enough, she was holding it like a pose. 

“I hate Creative Writing. I got stuck with it because all the other electives were full. And you wouldn’t believe this teacher. Every single assignment is personal. What if I don’t want to write about myself? What if I don’t want to write an autobiography or a memoir? Those were the choices for this paper. _What am I supposed to write_?”

“Write whatever you wanna write. Make the shit up. It’s what I’d do.”

She gaped at him. “I can’t risk getting a bad grade because I didn’t do the assignment according to the guidelines-.”

“So make it believable. What’s your teacher gonna do, call to fact check the damn thing?”

Rachel came out of her slouch against the doorframe and stood ramrod straight. “Why are you trying to help?” she asked suspiciously. “Are you trying to rack up brownie points or something?”

He threw his hands up in the air. “Really, Rach? Do you think I don’t give a shit about you?” He stared her down, unsurprised when she didn’t look away. “Write whatever. Me an’ Julie will back your play. That’s all I’m saying.”

“But the assignment…” she started to protest. He cut her off.

“Are you that afraid of coloring outside the lines?”

“It’s not coloring outside of the lines. It’s cheating,” she stubbornly insisted.

“Then you got two choices. You can suck it up and do the assignment, or I can call your teacher and explain that you didn’t spend your summers on some ranch in Wyoming.”

She actually stomped her foot on the floor. “Those are lousy choices!”

“Don’t yell at me. I voted for cheating.”

He looked over when the front door opened; Julie held it for Hailie. A shot of frigid air entered with them. Julie’s cheeks were bright red from the cold, and he noted with irritation that she didn’t have gloves or a hat on. For that matter, she didn’t have her good coat on either. She caught him looking, and glanced between him and Rachel. “Everything okay?”

“Fine. Chris brought a guy home to help her with algebra. They’re in the kitchen. Me and Rach were just-.”

“ _McAllister_ ,” Rachel hissed to Julie, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No shit?” Julie blurted, then winced. “Hailie…”

Hailie held her hand out, and Julie dug in her pocket. She slapped a dollar into his daughter’s palm a second later.

“What’s that all about?” he asked. Hai’s expression was slightly smug.

“Julie says everyone has to pay a dollar for every swear word they say in front of me.”

“Bet she didn’t think she’d be paying up too.”

“At least I won’t be at the ATM on a daily basis,” Julie countered. Then to Rachel she said, “He’s here? How does he know Chris?”

“Through harassing me.”

Julie stuffed her and Hai’s stuff in the closet, then held up Hai’s backpack and said, “Where d’you want it?”

“I don’t know. In my room, I guess.” Hailie started twirling in circles. “We danced in PE today, Dad. Wanna see?”

He looked down at her. “Sure, Hai.” Then to Julie he said, “She can’t carry her own backpack?” Hailie stopped twirling and made a zip-your-lip gesture, but before he could say anything Julie was shoving the backpack at him.

“Can you believe how much this thing weighs?” It _was_ heavy. He started to pass it back, but Rachel snagged it midway.

“Oh my God. How is she supposed to carry this?”

“My point exactly. I tried to talk to the teacher about it, but she treated me like an idiot.” Julie slung the bag over her shoulder and scowled.

“B-.” Rachel looked outraged. But not enough to pay a dollar. “Butthead,” she finally said.

“I had to leave before I choked her out,” Julie admitted. She jerked her head to indicate the bag on her shoulder. “I’m taking this up to Hai’s room, then I’m gonna do a flyby on McAllister.”

Marshall’s head was starting to spin. He moved out of her way, and Hailie took his hand. She was still dancing around. Rachel watched Julie go and just stood there for a second. She met his eyes, but her expression was blank. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but he also didn’t. “Let me know when you make up your mind.”

She stared at him. “About what?”

He forced himself to stay calm. She was baiting him, and he knew it. “Let me know if you want me to call your teacher.”

“Ah.”

Julie jogged back down the steps and stopped on the last one. She looked between him and Rachel again. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” they both answered. Julie didn’t look convinced, but she let it go and walked back to the closet. She fished a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and held it up. 

“I almost forgot. Hai’s class has a field trip in two weeks. I wasn’t sure if I should sign the permission slip?”

He thought about it. Hai’s picture hadn’t been run anywhere that he knew of, but the idea of her being out in public without him or Julie or any kind of security made him nervous. Still, he wanted her to be a regular kid…and regular kids went on field trips. “Go ahead, but put the info on my calendar, will you? I may want to have Sully or one of the guys follow just in case.”

Julie carried the permission slip over to the side table and found a pen to sign it with. “They need parents to go and help with the kids. I could sign up.”

“Your picture’s been on the news more than mine lately. No way.”

She shrugged. “I’ve been going out by myself for a few days now. No one’s bothered me.” 

She’d been to the girls’ schools and Starbucks, and he’d made her wear glasses and put her hair in a ponytail the first few times. That was not exactly what he’d call roaming free. It would be easier if she had average-chick looks, but she just didn’t. He could dress her in the most conservative clothes on the planet and she would still stand out because she was not only fucking beautiful, she was striking. And yeah, he knew he was biased, but he’d never failed to notice that other people gawked at her too. “You have a memorable face, Julie. I don’t think it’s a good idea right now.”

She looked annoyed for a second, but it passed quickly. He used to think Julie was more or less oblivious to just how exotic she was, but he’d been wrong. She knew. And to her, it seemed to be a double-edged sword. She didn’t enjoy the attention most of the time. She almost always acted like she didn’t even notice. The more he watched, the better he got at picking up the little details that gave her away. Somewhere down the line she’d perfected the art of posture because Julie walked tall and straight when people stared at her. She was a fucking ice queen, setting herself apart from her admiring public. He got it, though. She did it to keep people away. The more unapproachable she seemed, the less likely she was to be harassed. It wasn’t all that different from actually being famous. Sometimes you got mobbed no matter how you looked, but God help your ass if you smiled too invitingly.

She nodded in perfect understanding and held the permission slip up. “I’m putting this in the front pocket of your backpack, Hailie. Don’t forget to turn it in tomorrow.”

“’Kay.”

Julie turned on her heel and bounded back up the stairs without another word. Marshall made his own excuses and got out of the hallway before he was left alone with Rachel again. She was stewing, and antagonizing her wouldn’t help his cause any. 

#

He shut the bedroom door behind him and stripped out of his sweaty workout clothes, then went into the bathroom where he dumped them in the hamper. He loaded up his toothbrush with paste and brushed his teeth after he turned the shower on. Lulu was on a garlic kick. Whatever that was that he’d eaten for lunch had been loaded with it, and he didn’t want Julie getting a whiff of his breath.

He stepped into the shower once the water was hot, and ran through the scene in the gym again while he washed his hair. He still had no idea what Rach’s next move would be.

“Marshall?” He heard Julie outside the door and yelled for her to come in. The door opened.

“S’up, baby?”

“I didn’t have time to brush my teeth after lunch.”

He heard the faucet turn on. “Garlic breath?” 

“Uh huh,” she said around the toothbrush. “So what’s up with Rach?”

_And here we go._ He tried for nonchalant. “Oh, ya know, I had to get in between her and Chrissy.” He paused. “Chrissy don’t exactly back down either, does she?”

“Not always, no. She surprises me sometimes.”

He finished up and turned the water off. Julie was done and heading back out when he opened the shower door. She snagged a towel off the rack and held it out to him. Instead of taking it, he grinned at her. “Wanna dry me off?”

She stepped closer, and proceeded to rub him down from head to toe. When there wasn’t a drop of water left on him, she reached around his waist with the towel and secured it low on his hips, completely ignoring the cockstand he had pointed at her. “There ya go.” She smiled.

“Seriously, woman? You’re gonna leave me like this?”

“Hailie’s waiting for me, Chris has a guy in the kitchen that Rachel frequently refers to as the bane of her existence, and Lulu needs a word before she leaves for the day. What do you think?”

“Bitch,” he complained. “It’s been three days.”

Julie turned a shocked face on him. “Three whole days?” she gasped. He whipped the towel off and snapped it at her, but she caught it and used it to pull him closer. “Later, okay?” She kissed him, but jumped back again when he palmed her ass. “Marshall,” she protested.

“Aiight. Fine. Go.”

She stopped and looked at him earnestly, losing the playfulness of seconds before. “Okay. I can’t tell if you’re actually pissed off or not.”

“This is not pissed off. This is pouting,” he assured her. He wadded up his towel and dropped it in the hamper. When she didn’t say anything or turn to leave, he glanced back at her. “Julie?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’ll be downstairs.” She darted out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He stood there for a second trying to figure out her reaction, but in the end he gave it up. His head would explode if he tried to fit one more piece of the Beyond Insanity: Living with Multiple Females puzzle into it.


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel stood out in the hall for a solid five minutes. She wanted to scream and throw things, but of course she couldn’t do that. Especially not with McAllister in the house.

Unfortunately, that state of affairs was also going to keep her out of the kitchen. If she went in there he would start on her again, and she was at the end of her rope. She would have to skip her afternoon coffee and hope that her anger would keep her awake through more Shakespeare than any one person should be forced to stomach in a twenty-four hour period. Maybe one day she’d appreciate it, but right now she damn well hated reading that crap. And on top of it, she had AP Trig homework too. Joy.

She went up to her room, shut the door carefully when she would have rather slammed it off its hinges, and flopped down on the bed. She was avoiding thinking about the big hot mess that was Marshall’s plan to get Julie pregnant.

Julie. Pregnant. Was he _high_?

She couldn’t blame Proof for talking to her about it, but God, part of her really wished she didn’t know. Because now she had to either tell Julie, or find a way to live with herself after _not_ telling Julie. 

Rachel rolled over on her stomach and for a split second thought she might throw up on the floor. Swallowing it back, she tried to force the Marshall-Julie-baby conundrum out of her head again, but she couldn’t let go of it. She was completely screwed. If she told Julie, she would be betraying Marshall, and okay, he kind of deserved it, but anyone willing to fight that dirty to stay in a relationship had to really love the person, right? And didn’t Julie deserve to have that in her life? She could do worse.

Marshall had his issues. He was sneaky, controlling, manipulative, stubborn, and had a sulfuric temper, but he was also generous, loyal, protective, and surprisingly unpretentious. She’d never seen him act like a jerk because he had money. She’d never seen him look down his nose at anyone, in fact. 

She had to consider her personal bias too, though. Did part of her not want to blow the whistle because she liked living in his house? She’d get a full ride through college and law school courtesy of his money. She could tell herself none of that mattered, but, she conceded, she was probably full of shit.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, aware that she was headed down a slippery slope. She could pile reasons and excuses for keeping her mouth shut one on top of the other, but in the end she would still be lying to Julie. Julie, who had drawn their foster parents’ fire over and over again in an effort to keep Rachel and Chris off their radar. Julie, who had always been honest with them if they asked her a direct question, no matter what it cost her to admit the truth.

Julie, who hated liars.

She circled back around to what Proof had said in the car. Marshall thought Julie was already pregnant. If that was the case, she’d figure it out soon enough. Rachel could see her not realizing she’d skipped one period - there had been a lot going on, and Julie didn’t have them like clockwork anyway. But as soon as another couple of weeks went by, it would hit her. 

“Inevitable discovery,” she muttered to herself.

But that was a sticking point too. If Julie _wasn’t_ pregnant yet, and Rachel didn’t tell her, then she was practically in collusion with Marshall. 

There was no way out. She squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to accept it.

#

Rachel jumped up at the knock on her door. She’d been lying on her bed, trying not to think anymore, and time had gotten away from her. She glanced at her watch. Less than an hour had gone by. It felt like a lot longer. “Yeah?” she called out.

“It’s me. Can I come in?” Julie asked.

“Sure.”

Julie pushed the door open and then shut it behind her. Rachel searched her face and body for signs of change, but all she saw was the fatigue that had been riding Julie for a while now. She scooted over and made room on the bed. “Are you feeling okay?” she blurted. _Rachel, you are an idiot. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

Julie sat down, kicked her shoes off, and then tucked her feet up under her. “Yeah.” She made a waving off motion with one hand. “It’s nothing.” She eyed Rachel. “Don’t hit me, okay?”

Dumbfounded, Rachel just looked at her. “Huh?”

“I know he’s Satan’s illegitimate two-headed love child, but McAllister is cute.”

It took a second, but Rachel’s irritation hit critical mass. She threw her hands up in the air. “Oh, Jesus Christ! Not you too!”

Julie laughed. “Well, I did have to get past the two-headed thing. Or was it two-faced?”

“It was two-faced!” she yelled. “He’s a smarmy, arrogant, egotistical, domineering _jackass_ of a lying, hypocritical, total fucking chachbag!”

To give Julie credit, she didn’t bat an eyelash. She waited until Rachel was breathing normally again before she said anything. “How late have you been staying up studying?”

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she looked defensive, and she didn’t care. “Until two or three.”

“Every night?”

“It’s the end of the quarter, Julie,” she bit off. “Grades, remember?”

“There’s more to life than a perfect GPA.”

“Spoken like a true high school dropout,” she said. And immediately wished she could take it back. “Oh my God. Julie, I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I’m just-.”

Julie gave her the hand. “Get more sleep, or we’re going to knock heads.”

“I can’t believe I said that. I’m sorry,” she said again.

“Forget about it.” Julie started to get up, but then sat down again. “What’s a chachbag?”

“It’s kind of like the male version of ‘douchebag’.”

“I’ll have to remember that.”

Rachel rearranged some of the pillows on her bed so she could lean back on them. “Do I owe you a dollar?”

“Nah. Hailie’s the only one collecting, and I don’t really care if you vent on me.” She waited a beat and added, “Could you watch it the rest of the time, though? Chris is starting to do it too, and Marshall’s gonna blow a fuse if it keeps up.”

“Right. Because he’s as pure as the driven snow.”

Julie, obviously fighting down laughter, snorted. “Are all men on your shitlist today, or is it just McAllister and Mathers?”

Rachel had to smile. “You could say it’s the majority right now.”

Julie stood up and stretched. “So…is there anything I can do? Wanna go pound down some Chinese food or something? Just you and me?”

She thought about it. She had way too much homework, though, and going out alone with Julie would just present the perfect opportunity to open her mouth and ruin everything. And she wasn’t ready for that yet. “Raincheck?”

“Sure.” Julie turned to leave.

“Coffee!” she shouted, having just thought of it. Julie jumped and spun around.

“Give me a freaking heart attack, why don’t ya?” She shook her head. “You want me to make it, or run to Starbucks?”

Rachel loved Starbucks. Rachel was _in_ love with Starbucks. If she wasn’t planning to be a lawyer, she would want to manage a Starbucks so she could drink their coffee all day. Baristas were cool, but they got yelled at by coffee snobs and yuppies all the time, so that was out. Otherwise she wouldn’t have minded being a barista. That way she could learn all the recipes, plus the little tricks. She love, love, _loved_ mochas of all kinds and….

“Rach?”

“Starbucks? Really?” she said weakly.

Julie’s look was pointed. “I’ll go to Starbucks if you’ll shut your eyes and at least attempt to take a nap until I get back.”

“That’s blackmail.”

“And I care why?”

It didn’t take her long to weigh the pros and cons. She wasn’t getting anything done on her homework right now anyway, and good coffee would keep her going for a while. “Deal. I want a triple shot.”

“Mocha?”

“How’d you guess?”


	20. Chapter 20

Marshall intercepted Julie in the hallway. She didn’t swing at him, so he figured he was safe for the moment. But there had been yelling and some truly creative swearing coming from the girls’ end of the hallway a minute ago. “What the hell was that?”

“Rach has been staying up until three in the morning studying. She’s sleep deprived and pissed at everything with balls.”

He almost said, “Even her darling Proof?” but stopped himself just in time. “Yeah, she’s kinda having a meltdown about some paper. I told her to make something up, but she said that was cheating.”

Julie scowled. “She didn’t mention it to me.”

“McAllister was needling her about it before you got home.” He held up a hand. “There’s no need to get out the brass knuckles. She fuckin’ buried him.”

“Is that why you had to get between her and Chris?”

“Pretty much. Chrissy had smoke coming out her ears after the ‘you jerk off to Nintendo and you’re gay’ comments.”

“She said that in front of you?”

“Yep.” He grinned. “I was actually kinda impressed, but I kept it to myself.”

“Jesus. I’m gonna have to start getting up at two in the morning to make sure she’s gone to bed.” She paused. “He jerks off to Nintendo?”

“You’re just now arriving at that?” Marshall shrugged after a second. “Maybe it was Scientific something-or-other, now that you mention it.”

They went down the stairs together, and Julie walked over to the closet. “I’m going to Starbucks for Rach. You want anything?”

“Yeah.” He nodded at the leather jacket she was taking off its hanger. “I want you to put that away and wear the warm one.” 

She gave him an annoyed look and slid into the leather. “There’s this wonderful thing called heat, and it works great in your hundred thousand dollar truck.”

“It wasn’t a hundred thousand dollars.” He walked over and pulled one of his Nike hats off the closet shelf. He put it on her and remembered what Dre had said about tying her shoes. He dropped his arms to his sides again. “Matches your hair.” She stretched up and pecked him on the mouth, then ducked under his arm before he got ahold of her. She nodded in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Could you check in on them once?”

He fought the impulse to smirk. Her baby was in the kitchen with a dude, and though she was trying to be cool about it, Julie wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea. For all the freedom she gave Rachel, sometimes she treated Chris like she was thirteen. He couldn’t resist poking at her a little for it. “She is sixteen, ya know.”

“I know how old she is.”

“You don’t trust her?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Marshall backed down with a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Of course I’ll check on ‘em.” 

#

Julie pushed through the front door and resisted the urge to shoot Marshall the bird, because that would just make his day. She knew he was razzing her about Chrissy, and that he’d probably be in and out of the kitchen a half a dozen times before she got back from Starbucks. 

The truck was in the garage again even though she kept leaving it in front of the house. She still hadn’t figured out if it was Lulu or Marshall she was driving crazy, but one of them was sneaking around behind her to put the Navigator in the garage. She stopped at the keypad and punched in the code, then used the remote on her keychain to get into the truck. She drove to the end of the driveway and stopped again to open the gate. There wasn’t a code for getting out, at least. It was just a push of a button. She would need the code to get back in, though, and Marshall changed it every other week. Which meant she ended up calling him three or four times before she got it memorized.

She made it to Starbucks in record time for a change, and decided on the drive-thru because it was cold out, she was lazy, and there were only three other cars in line. She had Rachel’s venti, non-fat, extra shot, extra hot, no-whip mocha with flipping foam within a couple of minutes and, as usual, felt a little giddy after she paid for the coffee and left a tip. If someone had told her six months ago there were five dollar coffees in their futures, she would have laughed her ass off.

Halfway back to the house, her cell rang. She dug it out of her pocket, glanced at the display, and pulled off the road. “Tyler?” she answered. “What the hell? I’ve been calling you for weeks.”

“Been busy.” His voice was rough, his words clipped. She sat back in her seat and tried to think of what to say. He never used that tone with her unless he was pissed off. Finally, she just went with the obvious.

“You’re mad.”

“And you’re a genius,” he shot back.

Her stomach lurched. She didn’t know what she’d done, but Ty was the closest thing she’d ever had to a best friend. She didn’t want to lose him. “Is it because I was out of touch for a while? There was a lot going on-.”

“Like getting _married_?” he shouted. Julie jerked and almost dropped the phone.

“I called to tell you! It was crazy, the way the whole thing happened-.”

She heard a noise, like he’d jumped to his feet and started pacing. He probably had. The floors in his place were bare concrete and he wore heavy work boots. If she listened closely enough, she would be able to make out the sound of the heels striking the floor as he stomped around. 

“Tell me, sweetheart, how’s all that money treating you?”

Dumbfounded, she stared at the Navigator’s dashboard. “I-.”

A noise came screaming through the phone like nails on a chalkboard. He’d thrown something. Or kicked it across the room. “Guess I shoulda stayed on the boxing circuit, huh? I was getting my brain scrambled like a fucking western omelet, but the cash was decent, and who knows? Maybe I’da made enough to have a shot at you.” 

She felt her face heat. Her skin got tight, and she squeezed the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. “That’s not fair, Ty. You knew how I felt. I never lied to you.”

Slam. Crash. Bang. The sounds all blended together and became part of the roaring in her head. “You said you couldn’t be with anyone. What the fuck? Did all your shit just magically disappear for the right number of zeroes in the old checking account?”

Furious, she sucked in a breath. “It’s not like that.”

“Then how is it?”

“I was in trouble. Social Services was going to pull the girls, and Marshall stepped in. It snowballed from there. I don’t know how to explain it, and I’m not sure I should have to.”

He didn’t say anything for a minute. When he did, his voice was strained, like he was so mad he could barely speak. “You were in trouble and you let a complete stranger help you. You couldn’t pick up a phone? I’d have been on the next flight outta LaGuardia, Julie.” He stopped. She heard something else get thrown or kicked, and pulled the phone away from her ear.

“Would you stop throwing shit? I’m going deaf from the yelling. I don’t need sound effects too.”

He ignored her. “I was planning to move out there, you know.”

Her cell beeped, but she didn’t look at the display. Shocked, she blurted, “You were?”

“Yeah. I wanted to give you some time first. You were shook up after those assholes grabbed you on the street, and I was afraid you were going to shut down on me again.”

The phone double beeped like she had a message, but she ignored that too. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your zombie routine. All work and no play? Can’t talk ‘cause you gotta get to work, or you worked until three a.m., or you got an appointment, or a job interview, or it’s a full moon on a fucking Thursday during leap year.”

“I’ve always worked a lot.” She stabbed the button on the dash to turn the Navigator’s hazard lights on, and hoped no one would stop. 

“Spare me, will you? I was there for every single court hearing. You barely had anything to do with me until the day DSS finally handed the girls over. And even then, you weren’t yourself. It was months before you came around.”

“There was a lot going on-.”

“Christ, woman! Would you listen to yourself? Is this how you deal with it? By acting like nothing ever happened? Do you know how many times I’ve heard ‘I was busy’ or ‘there was a lot going on’?”

He was pushing her, but she tried to stay calm and matter-of-fact. “You’re way off topic. You’re pissed about Marshall, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot,” he said, voice heavy with sarcasm. “We don’t talk about court, or your foster parents, or how you’d puke up your toenails before you saw a doctor.”

“I-.”

“And we damn sure don’t talk about why you won’t lay down with me-.”

Her phone beeped again, but the sound barely registered. “Oh, I get it. You wanna rip my guts out. Well, go ahead, Ty. It’s not going to change the facts, but if it makes you feel better, then by all means...”

On some level, she’d thought that might stop him, she realized. But if anything, he got nastier, and when he said, “Does he fuck you?” she actually got lightheaded. She pulled the hat off that Marshall had put on her before she left the house, and punched the temperature control down with a hand that shook.

And then she surprised herself.

“Yeah, he does. And you should see the house I got out of the deal. Not to mention the clothes and jewelry.” 

“Gotta tell ya, I’m amazed. I’ve seen dudes wave cash at you before, but I guess you were waiting for that one big score, huh?”

The phone was beeping again, and this time Julie pulled it away from her ear and looked at it. Chrissy. “Well, this has been fun and really enlightening, Tyler, but Chris is trying to reach me.”

There was a pause, and then he said, “You could still get out.”

“Huh?” was all she could say. Chrissy’s call went to voice mail again.

“If you just did it for the girls, or for the money, or hell, for both-.”

She stared blankly out the windshield as her brain tried to catch up. “I don’t want out.”

Tyler started pacing again. She heard the echo and pictured him going in circles in what he called a living room. He actually made decent money, but he didn’t spend it on creature comforts. His floors were bare concrete, there was nothing on the walls, and all he had for furniture was a bed and some plastic chairs. “Money isn’t everything...I care about you. I care about the girls-.”

“It’s not the fucking money, Tyler!” she yelled, just as the driver’s side door was ripped open. “What the-.” She gaped at Marshall.

“Meatball, right? You’re on the side of the road talking to your old boyfriend. Chris called you to get her something at Starbucks, and when you didn’t answer or call back after two voice mails, silly fucking me, I got worried. But it’s just more of the same shit, different day, ain’t it?” He slammed the door shut again and started to walk back to his car. She was on the street behind him in two seconds flat.

“I’m not hiding anything from you. I’ve been trying to get in touch with him for weeks, but he wouldn’t return my calls. And he was never my boyfriend.”

Marshall spun around and charged at her. “You’re not hiding anything? You’ve been calling him for weeks and never thought to mention it, and you call that not hiding anything?”

“I didn’t know I needed to ask your permission to make a phone call to one of my friends. And if I was hiding it, I wouldn’t have used a cell phone that you have 24/7 access to, now would I?” She glared up at him, more than ready to have it out right there on the street. “For the umpteenth time, I’m not running around on you, and I don’t want to be with anyone else. But hey, don’t take my word for it. Why don’t you go talk to Tyler so he can piss and moan about how he never had a chance, and you bought me with your gigantic pile of money!”

He took off for the truck, leaving her to stand there in shock. By the time she turned around he already had her phone in his hand. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t get a reply. The son of a bitch actually turned his back and walked away with her phone. And she was through with being reasonable.

She caught bits and pieces of what Marshall was saying, or threatening, rather, and she heard Tyler bellowing through the tiny earpiece, but none of it mattered anymore. She stepped in front of her husband and snatched the phone out of his hand. When he went to take it back, she pressed the end button.

He walked right into her. She refused to back up, which just resulted in his pushing her into the side of the Navigator. He slapped both hands down on the roof, hemming her in with his arms. “Why’d you hang up?”

“Because this is between you and me, not you, me, and Tyler.” 

“Oh, I think Tyler would disagree. What the fuck is going on between you two?” He thrust his face down at her and it was all she could do to keep from pushing him. 

“ _Nothing_.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ lie to me, Julie,” he snarled.

That was it. She was done. “I’m not. You want me to write it in blood?” She’d started to shake. Her entire body was humming with rage, and she didn’t know what to do with it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this mad without punches being thrown.

He wrenched the phone away from her and shook it in her face. “Men don’t act like that over friends. He was every bit as pissed off as I am.”

She closed her eyes because she was terrified she was going to lose it.“He wanted more at one time. I said no. I thought that was the end of it. I thought he let it go.”

#

It took a minute for it to register, but when it did, it was like being doused with a bucket of ice water. Even with adrenaline pumping through him, something inside of him stilled. Or maybe his survival instincts were kicking in.

His wife was so angry her cheeks were stained bright red. She was shaking, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands were balled into fists. The words coming out of her mouth were sawed off at the ends, over enunciated and sharp. He took a small step back, and wrestled with his own temper. “You never fucked him? Not even once?”

“No.”

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me about the phone calls.” He kept his voice more neutral that time, but it didn’t seem to bring her down any. Her eyes were open again, but they were narrowed and unblinking.

“You know what? Neither do I. I should have realized you’d go batshit crazy.”

He took an involuntary step closer, but then caught himself. The look on her face said she wouldn’t necessarily be opposed to getting physical, and that freaked him out more than anything. He gestured between the two of them. “I get that you’re worked up. So am I. But I’m not about to lay my hands on you like that.”

“Good thing, because I’d kick your ass.”

It was a sorry fucking day when he was the one with the emergency stop. “Get back in the truck and go home. We both need to cool off.”

She opened the passenger side door and reached across the seat. Her movements were jerky and she almost spilled the coffee she pushed at him. “Give that to Rachel.”

His heart stopped. “You’re not coming home?”

“Not right now.” She spit the words at him as she walked away. 

He counted to three. “Julie-.” She got in the truck, viciously slamming the door. He bolted around the fender until he was in front of it, staring her down through the windshield. “Don’t do this.” The door flew open again and she threw the keys at him. “What are you doing?” The keys hit him in the chest and fell at his feet. There was an edge of panic to his voice and he knew it, but he couldn’t control it.

“Walking.”

He bent down and grabbed the keys. “Don’t! Just take the truck.” She kept walking. She didn’t glance back at him, and he jogged to catch up with her. She still wouldn’t look at him. “I will fuckin’ beg you if I have to. Take the truck.” It didn’t matter how pissed off he was, he didn’t want her out on the goddamn street. Finally she stopped and glared up at him.

“Do you think I’m so stupid I can’t _walk_ by myself?”

“It’s gonna be dark soon. It’s not safe-.”

“Leave. Me. Alone.”

She walked away, and there wasn’t anything he could do without manhandling her. He had to let her go. What was worse, he was coming down off his temper. His stomach was sloshy and there was an ice pick behind his eyeballs just stabbing away. The phone in his hand rang, and he jumped. He still had her phone. Great.

“Hello?”

“Put Julie on.” It was Tyler. 

“Julie ain’t here right now, because Julie got pissed off and left.”

“And you took her phone? Classy.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too.”

There was a moment of silence. Marshall was about to disconnect when there was a crash on the other end followed by a loud sigh. “She gets into fights.”

Oh, now this asshole was going to school him in the ways of his wife? “I know that,” he hissed.

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Go get her, or at least make sure she doesn’t get her ass kicked.”

Marshall started walking back towards the Navigator and his Benz. He was going to have to call someone to come and drive the truck home. “Thanks to you, she don’t want me around right now. I’ma have to send someone else out looking for her.”

“Thanks to me? You mean thanks to your jealous bullshit? I heard some of what you were slinging at her. You don’t know her at all.”

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. _Hang up. Just hang up._ He didn’t, of course. “I know what she looks like when she comes.”

Dead air. He smiled. “Nice chattin’ with you, asshole.”

“Ask her what she did to get custody of the girls sometime, why don’t you.” 

Tyler hung up, the fuck, and Marshall jerked the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He could only deal with one thing at a time, though. He locked the Navigator and got back in his car. His fingers were numb with cold, so he turned the heat up before he called Dre. He answered on the second ring. 

“Hey, Marsh.”

He didn’t bother with an opening. “I need help, dawg.”

He heard Dre juggle the phone. There was background noise, but he couldn’t place it. “Me an’ Julie had a fight and she walked off and left the truck on the side of Edison. I need someone to drive it home.”

“Shit. I’m at the studio and I’m running behind. Can you call Proof?”

He’d blow a midget on national television before he called Proof. “I can probably get Eddie out here. I’ll catch ya later-.”

“If you’re really stuck I can-.”

“Nah, man, it’s okay. Look, I gotta go.” He disconnected and was in the middle of looking up Eddie’s number when Julie’s phone rang. He palmed it and answered without looking at the display. 

“Marshall?” Rachel sounded confused, obviously not expecting him to answer Julie’s phone.

“Yeah, it’s me.” He scrambled for what to tell her, because he knew the questions were coming. It didn’t take him long to realize that lying about it would be pointless. The Navigator was going to show up at home without Julie in it. “Me and Julie had a fight. She walked off and left her phone and the truck.”

Rachel was quiet long enough that he started to wonder if she’d hung up, but then she said, “Did you tell her?”

He didn’t have to ask what she meant. “No, it was something else. We’ll work it out, but right now I gotta get the truck off the side of the road. I’ve got my cell and hers if you need me-.”

“What’d you do?”

“That’s between me an’ her, Rach. I’ll go look for her as soon as I can get someone out here to take the Navigator-.”

She sighed, and even though it was just a sigh, he heard something in it. Stress, maybe. Defeat. “I’ll get the Antichrist to bring me if you want. I can drive it home.” 

Not a bad idea. It would save time. He agreed and then waited while she went downstairs and asked Lucas to drive her. He said he would, and Marshall disconnected.

He didn’t have to wait long. A dark green SUV pulled in behind him fifteen minutes later and Rachel got out. He climbed out of the Benz and waited for her to walk over. “Thanks for coming so fast.” He looked up and nodded at Lucas, and the kid waved, but he stayed put. “He following you back?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

Marshall put his hand on her back and walked her to the Navigator. “Are you okay to drive this? It’s big.” He unlocked it and held the door for her. She climbed in and he showed her where to adjust the seat and mirrors.

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll just take it slow if it feels weird.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He started to walk away and then remembered her coffee. “Your coffee is in my car, but it’s stone cold by now.” He dug out his wallet and counted off some bills. “If you’re okay driving the truck you can go to Starbucks, but use the drive thru, aiight?”

She took the money and nodded, then went back to adjusting the mirrors. “I have my cell. Text me when you get home, or call. And call if you need me.” He stopped, and then added, “Order dinner in if it gets late.”

Rachel put her seatbelt on. She finally looked at him again. “Okay.”

Her features were too smooth; there wasn’t a hint of expression on her face. The fact that she wasn’t hammering him with questions wasn’t a good sign either. He wanted to pull her out of the truck and hug her. Rach was never affectionate with him, though. He knew she wouldn’t like it, and it damn sure wouldn’t reassure her. He searched for something, anything to say to her. Finally he jerked his head to indicate Lucas, who was still idling behind his car. “If you gotta kill him, make it look an accident. Push him down the stairs or some shit.”

Her lips twitched a little. It was something. He went back to the Benz and waited until she pulled out. Lucas tailed her, and Marshall watched until he could barely make out their brake lights. He started his car, waited for a truck to pass and then did a U-turn, heading in the same direction as Julie. The sky was a dirty gray; it would be full dark in another twenty minutes. “Okay, princess,” he muttered, “where would you go?” And would he have any luck getting her into the car? He’d told Tyler he’d have to send someone else, but he didn’t have anyone else at the moment. At least if he could find her, he could keep an eye on her.

He drove slow, hit the end of Edison and turned left onto Morse. He didn’t think she’d head home. She was too pissed off. He spotted someone walking three quarters of the way down Morse going towards 287 and sped up. It didn’t take him long to realize it wasn’t her. It was a smallish dude in a hoodie, his shoulders hunched against the cold.

At the end of Morse, he went ahead and took 287 and almost pulled into the first gas station he saw. It was well lit, though, and he didn’t see anyone standing around. He decided on a small strip mall instead and headed in that direction. Once he’d pulled in, he started in the right corner and slowly went all the way around. No Julie. He was almost back to the turn-in when his phone beeped. He stopped where he was and looked at it. Rach had texted him that she was home. He sent back an “OK” and then pulled back out onto the main road.

A half hour later it was dead dark, and he still hadn’t found her. He pulled into the parking lot of some dive restaurant and called Rachel’s cell phone. He didn’t bother with a greeting when she answered. “Has she called?”

“No.”

He waited to see if she’d offer anything else up, but she didn’t. “Would she?”

There was a moment’s hesitation. “How mad is she?”

“Uh, mad enough to throw the truck keys at me and stomp off?” He really didn’t want to get into this, but he was starting to get worried.

He heard Hailie in the background. Shit. Rachel sent her back into the living room and told her she’d be there in a minute. When she spoke to him again she said, “I told her you guys decided to swing by the studio and then go out for dinner. She doesn’t know it’s you on the phone.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “That was smart. Thank you.” He waited. 

“She might walk for a while. She does that sometimes.”

There was a note of hesitation in her voice that he didn’t like. At all. “What aren’t you telling me? Please, Rach. This ain’t the time to pick a team. We may be in the suburbs, but it’s dark out and she’s not gonna have to go far to find trouble.”

“She can go the distance, and she doesn’t always pay attention to where she is.”

His fucking gut started to boil. He counted to three to keep from snarling. “Call me if you hear from her. I’ll keep looking.”

He kept driving and had just stopped to get gas when the phone rang. It had only been about twenty minutes, but it felt like a lot longer. “Rach?”

“She just called. Dee is picking her up, and she said she’d be home later.”

He took a second to absorb what she’d said. Or hadn’t said. “Is that it?”

“Well, her voice was shaking. I couldn’t tell if she was crying or just that mad,” Rachel said. “And Tyler’s going to be landing in Detroit at 8:43 tonight and is emailing me every five minutes.”

_What?_ “What?” he barked.

“Oh, don’t worry. He won’t tell me what the hell is going on either.”

He held his breath for a beat, and then another. And another. He blew it out. “I found her on the side of the road talking to him, and I blew up. She said she’d been trying to call him for weeks.” He breathed in, then out. The fight for control wasn’t easy. “She never told me.”

Rachel snorted. “Can’t imagine why. It’s not like you’re crazy jealous or anything.”

“Rach-.” He stopped. He was going to lose it again, and none of this was her fault. “I gotta go.” He disconnected, tossed the phone on the seat next to him and got out of the car. He barely felt the cold, though the temperature had dropped and the air he sucked in was frigid. 

He had a fist aimed at the Benz before he even knew what he was doing.


	21. Chapter 21

Her glass was halfway to her mouth when he walked in. She put the drink down and quickly ran through the alphabet. She didn’t have any trouble, but then remembered that you were supposed to do it backwards. Whatever. She looked again, and there he was, scanning the bar. 

“What is it?” Dee said, turning in her chair to see what Julie was looking at.

“It’s Tyler. That’s fucking Tyler that just walked in.”

Dee’s eyes widened and she turned to look again. “That’s Tyler?” she said. “And you never hooked up with him?” Her tone implied that Julie was insane.

She didn’t bother with a reply. She didn’t duck or make a run for it, either. She just sat and waited for him to spot her, which he did in a matter of seconds. The Den wasn’t that big and it was an open floor plan. Single room, bar towards the back, door on either side leading to the kitchen, Mac’s office, and the emergency exit.

He made his way over, eyes locked on her face. It was odd not being happy to see him. He stopped in front of their table, hands loose at his sides, but his posture was too perfect and she knew him too well. He was tense. “Hi,” he said.

Dee was fanning herself, the ass. “You want a minute?” she asked Julie.

“Nope.”

Tyler sighed. “Can I sit? Please?”

“Sit, go to hell, whatever. S’all the same to me.” She hoped she sounded indifferent even if she wasn’t.

Dee blinked owlishly and picked her margarita back up. Not a bad idea. Julie finished hers in one long swallow and signaled Tameka for another round. Tyler pulled a chair up next to her and she shoved hers a few inches to the left so he wouldn’t be too close. 

He went perfectly still, but not before she caught the slight flinch. “Guess I deserved that.” 

She took a slow, deep breath, smelling fried food and stale smoke. “How’d you know where to find me?”

He absently rapped his knuckles on the tabletop. “Hammered it out of Rachel.”

She hadn’t told Rach where she’d be, but it was a logical guess. Dee almost always worked weeknights and was actually on the schedule for second shift. Mac had screwed the slots up, though, and had four waitresses down when he only needed three. “Thanks. She doesn’t have enough shit to worry about.”

“Rach was gonna worry either way. She already knew something was up.”

Yeah, she did. Julie was going to have to deal with that too. The girls needed stability, and there had been nonstop drama for too long. Rach was already stressed out about school and sick of being on house arrest because of the media. She didn’t need to be in the middle of a fight between her and Marshall. And that was just Rach. She had Chrissy and Hailie to think about too.

Tameka came over with fresh drinks and Tyler ordered a beer. Julie hefted her glass and licked some of the salt off the rim before she took a sip. The bartender, Ray, was doing them proud with the margaritas. She looked at Dee. “I think this one’s better than the last.”

“He’s probably trying different recipes. He got Mac to buy one of them fancy blenders a couple of weeks ago.”

“How’d he manage that?”

Tyler interrupted, “Can we talk?”

She set her glass down again and made a show of giving him her complete attention. “By all means, Tyler, you came all this way. Shall we start with how I’m a gold digging whore, or would you like to continue explaining how it isn’t fair that he got to tag me and you didn’t?”

Dee choked and spit a little bit of her drink out. Julie handed her a napkin without taking her eyes off of Tyler. “Well?”

He sat back and just gave her that rock steady look of his. He obviously had his temper back under control. She couldn’t say the same; the alcohol had mellowed her considerably, but there was a pool of untapped rage just below the surface. Tameka brought his beer over in the charged silence, and he glanced up at her with an easy grin. “Thank you, darlin’.”

After she left and it was just Tyler, Julie, and Dee again, he gave her a slow once over that made her want to stab him with a fork. “Your new husband got you on a diet? You’re a little on the skinny side, aren’t you?”

She picked up her drink and took a few sips, careful not to gulp it. Her little buzz was gaining momentum. “Nah, it’s all the sex.”

Dee fell sideways laughing, and Tyler froze for a second, though he quickly recovered. “How many drinks have you had?”

She held her glass up and winked. “Not nearly enough.” Turning to Dee, she once again tried to cut Tyler out of the conversation. He tolerated it for about five minutes and then reached over, grabbed her chair, and hauled her into him. “Get. _Off_.”

Rufus appeared out of thin air. He’d been over by the bar or standing near the door for most of the night. Julie hadn’t even seen him move. “There a problem here?”

Tyler dropped his hand and she shoved her chair all the way to the other side of the table to where Dee was sitting. “Just trying to have a conversation.” He sized the bouncer up. Rufus returned his stare without reacting; he was dead calm. Tyler was a big guy, but he had no more than two or three inches of height on Ruf. 

“Word of advice.” Rufus smiled, if you could call it that. It was more a baring of teeth. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Me and Julie go way back. There’s nothing going on here that you need to worry about.”

Translation: fuck off. Once upon a time she wouldn’t have thought anything of it. Too late she realized there was a lot more to the tightness of his mouth and the stillness of his body. There was ownership there. A big blinking neon sign that said, “She’s with me, asshole.”

Rufus turned to her and she shook her head slightly. “I’m okay. Thanks for checking, though.”

He walked away. She downed half of her drink and tried to pretend Tyler wasn’t focused on her like a laser. “Unless you’ve acquired a taste for tequila and know what the hell you’re doing, you might want to be careful. Those things will sneak up on you,” he said.

“Thanks for the newsflash, peanut,” Dee said. She knocked her glass against Julie’s and they both drank. Tyler kicked back in his chair and spread his legs slightly. He picked his beer up and rolled the bottle between his fingers.

“If you’re going to call me peanut, you could introduce yourself maybe?” One corner of his mouth turned up.

Dee eyed him for a second before she answered, “I’m Dee.”

“Tyler,” he said, and leaned forward. He held his hand out to her, and Dee scowled. “I don’t bite.” He flashed the little boy grin he had down to a science and turned the charm up a notch. Dee shook his hand and Julie rolled her eyes.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Working your mojo on my friend, Ty?”

He rubbed his chest lazily and smiled. “Mojo?”

She ignored him and drank some more. When he didn’t say anything else, she knew he’d settled in and was going to wait her out. “What do you want?”

“You asking for real?”

“No, I’m pretend asking while I get the tea and cookies ready for our party. Yeah, I’m asking for real.”

He put his beer bottle down. “And now you’ve discovered some recessive sarcasm gene. I know you’re pissed at me, but what’s with the smart mouth? The Julie I know would have just kicked the chair out from under me and called me a shithead.”

“That was New York Julie. Detroit Julie has developed better verbal skills.” She laughed a little, because she knew exactly where she’d picked them up. Marshall.

Tameka came over with another round. Julie grabbed for the glass in front of her and checked. Empty. She was definitely drinking too fast. “Can I have some water too, please?”

“’Course you can. You want bottled, right?” Everyone who’d ever worked at the Den knew the tap water was horrible because the pipes were so old. Julie nodded and the waitress started to leave, but then paused. “Y’all want some food?”

“Nah,” she answered automatically. Dee checked her watch.

“We still have plenty of time. Kitchen doesn’t close until one.”

Tameka left and Julie started to pick up the new drink and caught herself. She drummed her fingers on the table instead. “Well?” she prompted, looking at Tyler.

He reached for his beer and studied her for several seconds before he answered. “First, I apologize. I talked to you like shit. I should’ve waited a few more days before I called. I’ve been trying to cool off about it, but I...Jesus, sweetheart, you married the fucking guy. You don’t even know him.”

“I already told you I don’t want out if that’s where you’re headed.”

“But how can you say that? And the way he was talking to you when we were on the phone-.”

She held her hand up to stop him. “That’s between me and Marshall."

He stared at her. “Fine. I’m moving out here, though.”

Dee cleared her throat and started to elbow her, but Julie was too stunned to move. The woman was insistent, though, and the jabs to her ribs hurt. “What?”

“Incoming.” Dee tilted her head and she saw him just inside the door.

Dre walked over and put her cell phone down on the table in front of her. “Thought you might want that,” was all he said. He turned to leave and Julie grabbed for his arm, though she didn’t know why. “Hey. You, um, you wanna have a beer or something?”

His laugh held no humor. “Naw. But I’d love to talk to you for two minutes.”

She stood up and followed him out. He seemed surprised at first, but then he just pulled her through the first set of doors into the vestibule. “Marshall knows he’s here, you know. Your…whatever.”

“There’s nothing going on with me and Tyler.”

Dre frowned. “Does he know that? Because it sounds to me like the dude thought he had a claim. Then you two argue and he’s in Detroit a few hours later? I’m not getting the just-friends vibe.”

“Why does everyone hate me today?” She wondered out loud. “I didn’t know, okay? Tyler wanted more at one time and I turned him down, but that was years ago. I had no idea he’d flip out over me marrying Marshall. And I told him I don’t want out. Twice.”

“Yeah, well, far as Marsh is concerned the world is on fire. You walked off and left him on the side of the road, and now-.”

“He acted like he’d caught me in bed with the son of a bitch!”

Dre held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, look, I get you’re pissed off at him, and knowing Marsh he was ballistic out there, but what I’m trying to tell you is he is losing his shit. You are in here with another man that wants you, and he’s been down this road before.”

She didn’t know what took her so long, but she finally clued in. “He’s here, isn’t he?” 

She didn’t wait for an answer. She walked out the front door and into the frosty night. Her skin chilled instantly as she turned the corner into the alley that connected to the parking lot in back. As soon as she neared the end where the Dumpsters were, she saw the Mercedes. Marshall’s head was down on the steering wheel, but he must have sensed movement because he looked up. He didn’t get out of the car or even reach for the handle, so she walked over, went around to the driver’s side and opened his door. “I’m not inside partying with Tyler if that’s what you think. Why don’t you just-.” She stopped. He’d tossed a bag of something on the floor. “What was that?”

He cleared his throat. “S’nothing. I wasn’t gonna come in after you; I just wanted you to have your phone, okay? I shouldn’t have taken it and…whatever. It was a dick move.”

She tried to make eye contact, but his gaze was bouncing all over the place. He was kind of pale too. She’d been prepared for fire and brimstone, but not this sick look he had on his face. “Why don’t you come inside?”

That got his attention. His head whipped around so fast she almost jumped. “What?”

She wrapped her arms around herself and stomped her feet on the pavement in an attempt to keep warm. Her toes were starting to go numb already. “I don’t want this getting any worse than it already is.” She tried to find something else to say, but she was at a loss.

He blinked up at her a couple of times and then started to slowly get out of the car. And that’s when she saw his left hand. His knuckles were swollen and red. “What did you hit?”

“The car.” He kneed the door shut and locked it. After it beeped he shoved the keys into his pocket and shrugged out of his jacket. She took it when he pushed it at her and just looked at him, not understanding. “Put it on before you fuckin’ freeze.”

He started to walk. She held the material in her fist and stood there kind of dumbfounded. It was still warm from his body. He had to know it wasn’t a two minute walk to the door. She started to protest but then thought better of it and put the thing on. It smelled like him too, and she was instantly and annoyingly comforted. She ran to catch up with him and they walked in silence down the alley and around to the street entrance. He held the first door, and Rufus opened the inner door when he saw them coming. He nailed her with a look. “Ya wanna give me a heads up?”

“This isn’t a family reunion?”

He snorted. “So I gathered. Do I need to worry about Sasquatch over there?”

She felt Marshall at her back, vibrating. Bringing him in was probably a terrible idea, but it had seemed wrong on so many levels to leave him out in the car. Especially after what Dre said. If he’d gone off again in the parking lot she might have told him to fuck off and go home, but instead he’d conceded in a way. “I don’t know.” She pointed for a split second behind her, hoping her husband wouldn’t catch it.

Rufus glanced from her to Marshall and then just stood back to let them pass. She led the way back to the table and was relieved to see Dre sitting next to Dee. He probably hadn’t wanted to interrupt them outside. When they came up to the table, he played it completely cool though she knew he was probably wondering what the hell she was doing. She held a hand up to Marshall. “Carol the waitress,” she said, and then indicated Tyler, “Simon the fag.” She pulled a chair out from an empty table and pushed it behind Marshall. “I’ll be right back.”

She left them all staring at her and walked over to the bar where she got a freezer pack from Ray. She went back to the table, moved her chair, and sat next to Marshall. “Here.”

He looked down at what she was passing him and reluctantly accepted it. Dre was watching her intently, and Tyler was tipped back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeballing Marshall. Dee, bless her, broke the silence. She pushed Julie’s drink over. “The slush is starting to melt. I ordered more.”

She picked it up and Marshall’s eyes about popped out of his head. “You’re _drinking_?”

“Margaritas. Want one?”

“I-.”

Tyler dropped his chair back down on all fours and interrupted them. “I’m surprised you didn’t drag her home by the hair when you had the chance.”

Marshall’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t need to. That’s my fuckin’ ring on her finger, asshole.”

Julie tanked what was left of her drink. Going by the look on his face Dre was trying to tell her something telepathically, but she didn’t know what it was. Dee followed her lead and finished off what was in her glass. “Next time we’re gonna have to find us a hole in the wall if we wanna have a few.”

“I’m sorry,” Julie said. “I should’ve realized this was a bad choice. I sorta figured Marshall might track me down, but I never expected him.” She waved in Tyler’s direction.

Tameka came over with another round. Marshall ordered a beer without ever taking his eyes off Ty. Dre sighed and ordered the same thing, and Julie tried to figure out how to handle the situation. “So this is awkward,” she tried.

Tyler wasn’t even blinking. He and Marshall were directly across the table from each other, just staring. Dre tried again to tell her something without speaking, and she made a face to show him she had no idea what he wanted her to do. She started to pick her fresh drink up, but Marshall put his hand over hers.

Tyler smirked. “He doesn’t want you drinking, sweetie. Better stop like a good little girl.”

Marshall came halfway out of his chair. Dre and Julie both grabbed for him. “Stop egging him on, Tyler! Jesus!”

Tyler finally broke eye contact with her husband. “Does he control everything you do? Last time I checked you were over twenty-one. He’s here ten goddamn minutes and you’re not allowed to have a drink and wearing his clothes. What’s he gonna do next, take a piss on you to mark his territory?”

“Yo, fuck you, you-.” Marshall began.

“Marshall,” Dre said, hand going to his shoulder.

“I was cold, and he doesn’t have to mark his territory because I am his territory, and he’s mine. Don’t forget it.”

Marshall’s head snapped around and she saw that his eyes had paled out. It was the damnedest thing, but she swore they lost color when he was really pissed. She wanted to ask what his problem was with the stupid drink. His fuse was lit, though, and she needed to do some damage control before he exploded. She put a hand on his thigh and squeezed. “Come outside with me for a minute?”

He didn’t say anything, but he shoved his chair back and followed her out front. She faced him on the street and tried to think of a way to talk it through. “You don’t trust me,” she said, careful to keep all accusation out of her voice.

“Yeah, well apparently you don’t trust me neither. What’d you do to get custody of Chrissy and Rachel?”

Time seemed to stop and for a second she was afraid the ground was rushing up to meet her. “That son of a bitch,” she choked. Tyler must have said something to him over the phone. 

Marshall stayed where he was for once. He didn’t advance, or crowd her, or try to put his arms around her. He just stood there. Waiting. And the worst part was that he’d called it, and he was right. She was a hypocrite. “You gonna pass out on me, or trust me with one fucking piece of the past? Or do I gotta go back in there and sit down across from him knowing that not only does that piece of shit love you, he knows you better than I do?”

He might have guessed right on the passing out part. She locked her knees and stared down at the ground. Half a dozen margaritas came rushing up, and she swallowed convulsively. “I fucked our case worker and a family court judge. More than once.” She didn’t try to sugarcoat it because there was no sugarcoating it. She hadn’t been able to get the prick from social services to help her any other way.

“You mean you let them fuck you,” he said, voice harsh with the correction, though she saw no distinction. She’d prostituted herself, period. “And you were what, eighteen years old?”

“Yeah.”

“Look at me, goddamn it.”

She brought her head up slowly, dreading what she was going to see in his face and knowing that what she’d told him was just the tip of the iceberg. And he would want it all, wouldn’t he? He would turn her into that girl again because he couldn’t stand that Tyler knew her and he didn’t. 

“Thank you,” he said.

She blinked. She couldn’t have been more confused. “What?”

“For telling me that much. Thank you.”

She couldn’t find a single word, and she didn’t want to look at him anymore. She hated it that he knew, even though she’d do it again. In a heartbeat. She put her eyes to the ground again and counted the cracks in the sidewalk.

“I love you too, you know.”

Of all the things she’d expected him to say, that wasn’t one of them. She looked up too fast and got dizzy. She must have swayed because he was on her in an instant. “You really are trying to pass out on me, aren’t you?”

“S-sorry,” she stuttered. She hung like a ragdoll in his arms, unable to get her legs working. He backed her into the side of the building and braced her up against the cold brick. It helped a little.

“Still with me?”

“Yeah.” Her head was swimming, though. She didn’t dare let go of his arms. The fabric of his shirt was cool to the touch and she wanted to rub her face against it. He was holding her up, but there was space between them. He wasn’t pressed up against her. Was he still mad? _I love you too, you know._ She jerked. He’d actually said that, hadn’t he? Stars erupted in her eyes and she whimpered as she started to slide down the wall. “I think I drank too much.”

He helped her down and pressed her head between her knees. “Did you eat anything tonight?”

“No. Aren’t you cold? It’s cold out here,” she babbled.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Just breathe.”

“I love you too.”

The hand on the back of her head went still. She hadn’t realized he was petting her until he stopped. “I’m sorry about Tyler. I didn’t know he felt that way, and I don’t know what to do. He’s kind of my best friend. Or family, you know, like Proof is-.”

“Stop.” She braced herself and lifted her head. She didn’t puke or pass out, so maybe it had passed. She blinked until Marshall was in focus. “Just…say it again.”

She didn’t have to ask what. The thunderstruck expression on his face made her feel like shit. Had he really not known? _You didn’t._ “I love you.”

He nodded. His hands went to her hips and she felt his fingers flex and release through her jeans. “You feeling better?” Flex. Release. Flex. Release.

“Yeah, I think I’m-.”

He pulled her into him and his mouth slammed down on hers. His tongue was hot, demanding, relentless. He drove her head back on her neck until he was directly above her, taking her mouth more than kissing it. She didn’t know how long it lasted. Eventually she heard something in the background and someone said, “Oh, Jesus Christ.” Marshall broke away and they both looked over to see Dre standing in the doorway.

“I’m busy.”

“I can see that. Maybe it’s time to go home?”

Marshall stood and pulled her up with him. He swept off her butt and the backs of her thighs. “Nope. Julie needs to eat and I’m not done with-.” He stopped. The subject of Tyler wasn’t anywhere near to being closed. He snaked an arm around her waist and looked down at her. His mouth got tight and she reacted before she could think, pushing into his chest and hugging him.

“I don’t wanna fight anymore right now. And I don’t wanna eat here anyway. Can we drop Dee off and just go home?”

He rubbed her back unconsciously; she knew his mind was still on Tyler. “He’ll still be here tomorrow. And I really don’t know what to do about him. I don’t know if we can come back from this and I don’t know what you can live with, and…I don’t know.”

Marshall bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I actually get a vote?” he said after a beat.

She mentally sighed. Dre did it out loud before he turned and walked back inside. “Yeah, Marsh, you get a vote. You tell me point blank he’s out of my life and we’ll have a problem. You tell me honestly and without screaming in my face that you can’t handle it and I’ll try to let go, but it’ll break my heart. None of that’s going to matter if Tyler can’t learn to live with me being married to you, though. Maybe he’ll be the one to walk. I don’t know.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “And on top of all of that, I have to think about the girls because he’s half fucking raised them.” 

“You had me at ‘Yeah, Marsh, you get a vote’. And I still wish you had told me about the phone calls.”

That the calls were a sticking point was pretty obvious. She didn’t think she should need his okay to talk to her friends, but he wasn’t the only one with trust issues, was he? She wanted to keep him a thousand miles away from her broken pieces. And when she looked at it from that angle, telling him that she’d called Tyler didn’t seem like such a big deal. “I talk to Bones once a week. My voice mail password is our wedding day. You get paranoid, go through my shit.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Now can we please leave it for now? I’m getting a headache.” Understatement. She was getting her head fucked with a drill.

He dropped his hand to her hip and walked her to the door. She took that as a yes. When they got back inside she saw Dre had taken Marshall’s place in the staring contest and Dee had her head propped up on her fist like she was about to fall asleep. They all snapped to when she and Marshall got back to the table, though. Tyler was the first to speak. “Hey, you okay? You look a little green.”

“I’m tired and I’ve had enough of this crap for one night. We’re going home. Dee? Can we give you a ride?”

“Ya don’t mind? No way can I drive.”

Marshall and Tyler were back to glaring at each other, but he answered Dee. “Not at all. Is your car here?”

“Yeah, but Mac won’t mind if I leave it parked-.”

“No need, Highness. I’ll drive it back to your place,” Dre offered.

“Highness?” they all said at once. Even Dee looked confused.

“Ya told me once you were the Queen of England.” Dre smiled.

“Oh, that.” Dee laughed. Julie and Marshall exchanged glances. “I think Tameka might’ve gone on break, I don’t see her. I’ll see if Mac can cash us out.”

Julie went for her chair and Marshall held it for her. He sat down too. “You sure you don’t want something to eat?” he asked.

“Not here.” She picked up her water and drank some.

Tyler twirled his empty beer bottle while he eyed them. “I tried to tell you.”

“You tried to tell her what?” Marshall said. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Julie wasn’t fooled by the semi-casual way he’d spread out in his chair. If Tyler pushed it he’d be up in a second flat.

“I tried to tell her she was drinking too fast and that tequila’s a sneaky bitch. That’s all.”

Ty was downshifting. If she’d had any energy left at all, she would have wondered why. Dee came back with the bill and everyone got their wallets out, but Marshall threw some cash on the table. “Got it.” He stood up and held her chair.

“No, I-.” Dee began, but he just shook his head. Tyler said something under his breath and threw some cash in anyway.

Julie got up and everyone else followed suit. She locked eyes with Ty. “If I can talk Marshall out of killing you, you wanna see the girls tomorrow?”

“Yes, please.”

“Now you’re being polite?”

He shrugged. “I lost this round. Any fucking idiot could see that. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

He walked away without another word and said something to Rufus on his way out. Ruf’s jaw dropped a little so God knew what it was. Tyler was good a throwing people off balance, though.

Julie took off Marshall’s jacket and handed it to him before putting her own on. “Let’s go,” she said, picking up and chugging the rest of her water. Her head was a little better; she probably did just need to eat.

Once outside Dee handed her keys to Dre, and Marshall said he’d follow them to her place. No one lingered. The temperature had dropped even more and it was brutally cold. Julie dove into the Mercedes and bounced in her seat to keep warm. Marshall shook his head. “I told you to wear your other coat.”

“Yeah, you did.” She wasn’t going to argue. He turned the heat up and slid part of the way out of his parking space. “It’s gonna be a minute. Dee’s car has seen better days; it’ll need to warm up.”

“Okay.” He shifted back into Park and fiddled with something on the dash. “You wanna stop on the way home for something to eat? It’s early enough that there’s places still open.”

“Nah. I’ll get something at home.”

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he must have changed his mind. The Mercedes was already warm, and so was her butt. “Turn that off. It freaks me out.”

“The seat warmer?” He laughed. 

“You’re awfully cheerful.”

“You’re going home with me, so yeah.”

She shifted in her seat a little so she was turned towards him. “I would’ve come on my own, you know.”

“I wasn’t sure. Not a hundred percent. You were pretty fucking lit when you walked off on me.”

She tried to string the words together in her head first, but it was no use. “You were pretty fucking lit when you ripped the door open and started making accusations.”

He winced. “Yeah, I know. It just…it really threw me, you know?”

She nodded. Dre and Dee pulled out and Marshall fell in behind them smoothly. “They were kinda flirting, weren’t they?”

“They was,” he agreed. He was twitchy again. He kept glancing at her.

“What?”

“How are you feeling? Still sick?”

That’s what he was fidgeting about? “I have a headache.”

They pulled into Dee’s a couple of minutes later. She didn’t live far from the Den. Dre walked her to the door and waited until she was inside before he joined them. “S’fuckin’ colder than a witch’s titty in a brass bra out here,” he said upon climbing into the backseat. 

“Isn’t it supposed to snow tonight?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” Marshall backed out of Dee’s small driveway and drove to the end of the block. He turned left and flipped the lock switch. They weren’t in the best section of the city.

“I heard that too,” Dre said. “Don’t think they’re calling for much, though.”

An uncomfortable silence fell and Julie had to force herself not to squirm. Or babble. Marshall turned into a convenience store’s lot a few minutes later and parked in front. “I’ll be right back. Lock the door behind me.” He got out and Julie relocked the car. 

“So,” Dre said.

“So…?”

“That was fucking crazy, bringing him inside like that.”

His tone was neutral, so she kept hers that way too. “I know, but I couldn’t leave him out in the parking lot.”

“Can I ask what you’re gonna do about all this?” Dre shifted in the back seat and she stared out the windshield. She could just make out Marshall’s head in the back of the store. He must have gone in for a Diet Coke or something. He was in front of the cold cases.

“I don’t know. Ty’s been my friend a long time, but I can’t expect Marshall to put up with him long term if he’s going to keep this shit up.” Their eyes met in the rearview mirror for a second. “Why, did you have a suggestion?”

“Make sure he knows you’re on his side, period. Loyalty is important to him. More important than you probably realize.”

She twisted in her seat so she could look at him. “This isn’t some fucking competition, you know.”

Dre just looked steadily back at her. “If he felt completely secure he wouldn’t have nearly busted his hand on the back of this car. Did you see the dent?”

She gaped at him. “He dented it?”

Dre pointed and Julie turned back around in her seat. Marshall came out of the store, and she fumbled for the lock switch. He climbed in again and handed her a Gatorade. “For your headache. They only had blue, though. Sorry.”

“I like blue.” She opened it and drank some. “Thanks.”

He drove Dre home. They mostly talked music and studio time on the way. Julie kind of zoned out, trying not to think about the whole mess with Ty. She failed miserably. Once they were home Marshall stopped in front of the house to let her out. “I’ma put the Benz in the garage.”

“Okay.” She got out of the car and dug her keys out. The house was cool and dark once she got inside. Chrissy and Hailie would have gone to bed hours ago. Rach could still be up studying, though. She left the lights off and went to the kitchen, dropping her empty Gatorade bottle in the recycling bin under the sink. She was staring into the fridge when Marshall came in.

“Want eggs?” he said.

“You don’t have to take care of me.”

He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. “I love taking care of you.”

She leaned back and just enjoyed the feel of him for a minute. “Okay, then. I want eggs.”

He laughed softly, and nudged her out of the way. “Go sit.”

They didn’t talk much. Marshall made a mushroom omelet and shared it with her. He sat and watched her while she quickly cleaned up the few dishes they’d used. They went up to their suite afterwards and Julie went into the bathroom for a quick shower. She’d acquired a real hatred of the smoky bar smell working as a waitress. 

Marshall didn’t join her, which was kind of surprising. He loved shower sex and they hadn’t had the opportunity much lately. When she was done she toweled off, brushed her teeth, and looked around for something to put on. Finding nothing, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back out into the bedroom. Her husband was sprawled out in bed with the covers pulled to his waist, watching TV. Her eyes traveled down the tattoos on his arms to the impossibly hard stomach and the tattoo there, and she felt a hit of lust. “Missed you in the shower.”

He looked over. “You did?” He seemed surprised.

Her cheeks got hot. Christ, she’d been sleeping with this man for how long now? She still felt awkward sometimes, though. “Yeah.”

He hit the power button and tossed the remote aside. “If you drop that towel and crawl on top of me, I’ll make it up to you.”


	22. Chapter 22

She hesitated for a second, having one of her shy moments. She did that sometimes. He had no idea why, but it made it that much sweeter when she gave it up. 

The towel dropped. He only got a couple of seconds to take her in before she was there, doing exactly what he’d told her to do. He kicked the covers off and almost got to his boxers before she straddled his hips, blocking him. _And there’s my little tease,_ he thought. “Somebody’s playful tonight.” He moved his hands to her waist and slowly ran them up her sides and to her breasts. He skimmed her nipples with his thumbs and they instantly hardened. Her hands slapped down on his biceps and she lowered herself onto his chest. He kissed her and tasted mint toothpaste.

Her hips rolled. He could feel her through the cotton of his boxers. She was getting wet already, which was convenient because he was going to be hammer hard in another five seconds. He gripped her ass and ground into her. She widened her legs and pushed at him to give her some room to maneuver. He waited a few seconds before he cooperated and she sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. “Ah! Julie!”

She reached between them and carefully worked his boxers down just enough so that his cock was free. Her hand glided over it and he reached between her legs. His fingers met hot, slick flesh and her breath caught when he teased her opening. “You want it like this? You wanna sit down on my dick and ride me, or should I put you on your back?”

Her cheeks got pink. She looked him in the eye and he felt himself smile. “You know I’ma make you tell me.”

“Or I could gag you and tie you to the bed.”

He laughed. “Go right ahead, baby, but I’ll fuck you blind when it’s my turn.”

She rubbed her pussy along his cock and he sucked in a breath. “Evil. You are evil.”

Her lips moved to his ear. “Got any rope?”

She was serious? _Hell, why not,_ he thought. It wasn’t like he’d never held her down. “No, but a pair of tights or something would work.”

She was off him in an instant, and a few minutes later his wrists were lashed to the headboard. “No gag?” he teased, testing out the knots. She’d done a good job; he wouldn’t be able to get loose easily, if at all. 

“No. You’re not ever gagging me, so I’m not doing it to you.” She straddled his stomach and he felt her wetness there. She leaned down to kiss him and he sucked her tongue into his mouth.

When they came up for air he said, “You can if you want. I’d never take something you didn’t wanna give. Fuck reciprocity.”

She pulled back and smiled a little. “I’d rather dare you to shut up for five minutes. I don’t think you can.”

He raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t say anything. She kissed her way from his mouth down to his chest and a second later she was between his legs sucking his cock so good that it brought tears to his eyes. He clamped his jaw shut and tried not to make any noise but he started to pant after a couple of minutes. She almost went too far and finished him off, but she must have realized he was close because she let him go with a pop of her lips. She crawled up him again, opened her thighs over his hips, and waited a few seconds before she reached down. It was enough of a pause that he didn’t come the second she lowered herself onto him.

They both gasped when she was fully seated and had taken it all. She held still at first, but then stretched out over him and started to slowly slide up and down, up and down, until he was on the verge of grinding his teeth into dust. He glanced at the clock again and the five minutes was up. He’d made it seven. “You feel so good,” he said, straining against the knots. She was goddamn killing him with the pace. She was slow and steady, but taking him deep when she pushed down each time. It was tempting to beg, but he knew if he did she would keep it up for as long as she could. He was hoping the need to come was going to take over soon.

“I can’t believe you went that long without running your mouth.”

“It wasn’t easy. I want double credit. I also wanna suck your nipples, but I can’t get to them.”

She pressed tiny kisses to his chest. “Poor baby.”

Was she laughing? She was going to pay for that later. He tried to work his wrists loose, but of course she noticed. “Getting impatient?”

“Ya think?” he deadpanned.

She sat up straight and made circles with her hips. “Jesus,” he grunted. “You’re killing me, woman.”

She closed her knees so they were digging into his sides and it made her pussy feel even tighter. He wasn’t going to be able to hang in there forever. “Can you come like this?” he gasped.

“Probably not.” 

“I’m close. You wanna get off you better get to work with your hand or give me one of mine back.”

She reached up and worked the knots loose. The second he was free he grabbed her hips and rolled her. “Hey!”

He grinned down at her, got her under the knees, and draped them over his left shoulder. It was a tight fit with her legs closed like that, but she was so wet he could still thrust. “You turned me loose. What’d you expect?” He used his right hand on her pussy, and she jumped at the contact. “You’re right there, aren’t you?” He pressed her clit with his thumb and she started to shake so he backed off. “Tell me you’re mine.”

Her eyes flew open. Truthfully, he hadn’t realized what was coming out of his mouth until he’d already said it. There was something that looked an awful lot like understanding on her face, though. “I’m yours, Marshall.”

He turned his face to the side and kissed her knee. “I’m yours too.” He slid his thumb back into place and pressed down, moving it in tight circles; she came so hard she set him off within seconds. 

When it was over he carefully pulled out and lowered her legs to the bed before he flopped down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and felt a surge of satisfaction when she wiggled into her favorite spot and closed her eyes. _I love you._ He wanted to say it again but he was so exposed already. It was too soon to be admitting that shit, but he felt cornered.

He was drifting off, too tired to sort through it all, when her cell phone buzzed. She was sound asleep. He stared at it, knowing damn well he could reach it without waking her up. It only buzzed the one time, though, so it had to be a text message.

#

She woke up late. It had to be, because the sun was shining on her naked ass. She pulled the sheet up and stretched, then looked at the clock. Eleven-thirty in the morning. Good God. Marshall must have gotten everyone off to school….

She reached for her cell phone on the nightstand and unlocked the screen. There was a text from Dee that she’d missed. 

`Are you preg? Call me!`

**Author's Note:**

> I copy/pasted this and tried to format the italics where I caught them, but I may have missed a couple.


End file.
